Godchild
by Natulcien720
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser l'un des trois légendaires sannins à vouloir élever une enfant perdue, et ce dans le plus grand secret, pendant plus de vingt ans ? De quel danger pourrait-il chercher à la protéger ? La partie a commencé...
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici une histoire qui m'a trottée dans la tête depuis bien longtemps. J'ai longuement hésité, j'en écris quinze mille versions différentes du prologue et du premier chapitre (bon, j'exagère un peu sur le nombre), et j'ai finalement opté pour celle-ci, la toute première que j'ai écris. Comme quoi, c'est la première inspiration qui est la meilleure ! Enfin, j'espère avoir fait le bon choix :p

Il est visible que je ne possède pas Naruto (sinon, mon histoire serait dessinée, et paraîtrait régulièrement dans le _Weekly Shonen Jump_, si c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit, et puis en plus le manga ne s'appellerait sans doute pas Naruto, mais Kakashi !). En revanche, Alea, et les quelques autres personnages sortis de mon imagination qui apparaîtront au cours des chapitres sont à moi ! S'il y a une quelconque ressemblance avec un personnage déjà existant quelque part dans notre vaste monde, je m'en excuse : ce n'était pas fait exprès.

La romance est avec Kakashi, qui est, d'après moi, de loin le personnage le plus complexe et mystérieux. Et puis il a un charme fou, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Enfin bon, fin du monologue et début de l'histoire ! Enjoy !

**

* * *

****Godchild – Prologue**

Mon nom est Alea.

Bizarre comme nom, hein ? Cela signifie _chance_, il paraît. Mon père m'a dit que le jour où il m'a trouvée, il a pensé que je lui porterais bonheur, et que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a nommée ainsi. Enfin, je le connais : il a une certaine tendance à enjoliver les faits, c'est une manie liée à son métier : il est écrivain. La véritable histoire est tout autre, mais je ne l'ai su que beaucoup plus tard.

Oui, mon père n'est pas vraiment mon père, vous l'aurez deviné. Pourtant, je suis très attachée à lui, plus encore que si nous partagions des liens de sang. Après tout, il m'a sauvée la vie.

Mon père adoptif est un homme très connu : il s'agit du grand sannin Jiraiya. Oui, c'est bien _le_ Jiraiya, le puissant ninja, l'écrivain adulé de la célèbre série de romans pour adultes _Icha Icha_. Vous devez vous dire que je suis très connue, étant sa fille. Mais vous auriez alors tord, car depuis ma plus tendre enfance, mon existence est demeurée rigoureusement secrète.

Pourquoi ?

Voilà une question que je me suis souvent posée, moi aussi. Jiraiya m'a élevée dans une petite vallée isolée, au fin fond du pays de la Terre, et non pas dans son village natal de Konoha. Durant des années, il a prétexté partir en voyage pour écrire ses livres, mais il venait en fait s'occuper de moi, sa fille. De temps en temps, il revenait parmi les siens pour publier ses écrits, revoir ses vieilles connaissances, jouer le pervers... Et il me laissait seule.

Pas le peine de me prendre en pitié : je me suis toujours accommodée de son absence. Cela ne m'a jamais empêché de lui porter une profonde affection.

Jiraiya a non seulement été mon père, mais aussi mon mentor et mon instructeur. Durant vingt années, il m'a élevée, éduquée, entraînée, pour faire de moi une kunoichi accomplie. Et cela n'a pas été de tout repos, croyez-moi ! Cet homme peut parfois se révéler d'un sadisme impressionnant dans le choix de ses exercices... Je ne compte plus les fois où, exténuée et abattue, je me suis écroulée en plein milieu de l'entraînement. Mais j'ai gagné en endurance, peu à peu, et cela aussi je le lui dois. En fait, je lui dois tout ce que j'ai, et tout ce que je suis.

Enfin, presque.

La seule chose qui m'ait jamais manqué était la compagnie d'autres personnes. Quand mon père revenait de ses excursion à Konoha, il me décrivait la ville et ses habitants, et ses yeux brillaient. Comme j'aurais souhaité rencontrer d'autres personnes de mon âge, me faire des amis... Mais les rares fois où j'avais demandé à Jiraiya de m'emmener avec lui, il m'avait toujours regardé gravement, avant de répondre qu'il n'était pas encore temps, que je n'était pas prête. Temps pour quoi ? Prête à quoi ? Pas moyen de savoir, le sannin pouvant parfois être plus têtu qu'une mule.

J'ai donc vu, et visité le village caché de Konoha par l'intermédiaire des contes et des histoires de mon père. Portée par ses histoires, j'ai levé la tête vers la falaise où les visage des Hokages étaient gravés, j'ai parcouru les rues droites et bondées lmors d'un jour de marché, j'ai entrevu Sarutobi, le Sandaime, ainsi que Minato Namikaze, son successeur, et d'autres héros, défunts ou encore en vie. Jiraiya m'a tellement parlé d'eux, ainsi que de beaucoup d'autres, que j'avais l'impression de les connaître. Leurs esprits, invoqués par la voix rêveuse de mon père, ont été mes compagnons d'enfance, et mes guides imaginaires.

Pourquoi n'avoir jamais cherché à m'enfuir ?

Plusieurs raison à cela.

Un : j'aimais cet endroit, même s'il m'étouffait. Nous vivions dans une petite maison très simple, mais douillette. L'endroit était entouré d'un terrain vaguement herbeux, qui m'avait toujours servi de terrain d'entraînement, et puis il y avait la forêt et, si on allait encore plus loin, la montagne. Je connaissait les environs par cœur, à tel point que je m'étais amusée à donner des noms aux arbres. J'étais chez moi, un chez moi à la fois immense et étroit, dont je brûlais de partir alors même que j'avais envie d'y rester.

Deux : je ne voulais pas décevoir mon père. J'étais la fille d'un des légendaires sannins, et je souhaitais de tout cœur me montrer digne de la confiance qu'il plaçait en moi en me laissant seule, sans aucune surveillance.

Trois, le plus importante, et la seule véritable raison : j'avais fait la promesse solennelle que je ne chercherais pas à partir tant que Jiraiya ne m'aurais pas jugée prête. N'étant pas femme à trahir ses promesses, je suis donc restée, même si ça signifiait de devoir supporter cette semi-captivité.

Mais il ne pouvait pas en être toujours ainsi, et Jiraiya le savait. Le moment approchait où je serais enfin libérée de ma promesse, qu'il le veuille ou non. Je l'ai su quand il a un jour ramené avec lui un jeune ninja blond et hyperactif, qui est rapidement devenu comme un petit frère. Il avait suivit mon père pour bénéficier de son entraînement, dans l'espoir de ramener à Konoha son meilleur ami qui était tombé dans les ténèbres.

Il s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Un petit effet de surprise

**Godchild – Chapitre 1**

**Un petit effet de surprise  
**

Le jour où ma petite vie d'ermite vola en éclat me restera toujours en mémoire. J'avais tout juste 24 ans.

C'était un matin ensoleillé, et Jiraiya ainsi que Naruto étaient partis à Konoha la veille, car les deux ans et demi d'entraînement intensif du gamin touchaient à leur fin, et il était temps pour lui de revenir parmi les siens. Oh, comme je l'enviais !

Pour tromper mon ennui, je m'entraînais comme une forcenée, travaillant un jutsu du feu, mon élément naturel. J'essayais de carboniser entièrement un morceau de bois, en intensifiant ma flamme le plus possible, si bien qu'elle était devenue entièrement bleue. Je consommai une grande quantité de chakra, mais j'en avais des réserves assez imposantes, qui avaient toujours impressionné Jiraiya.

Puis je me concentrai un peu, et la flamme devint un grand serpentin bleu et brillant, qui s'enroula autour du bois et se resserra progressivement. En quelques minutes, il ne resta plus rien de l'épaisse buche (aussi épaisse qu'une cuisse humaine), et je fis disparaître ma flamme. Un applaudissement se fit entendre, et je me retournai à la vitesse de l'éclair, kunai en main, prête à attaquer.

- « Tu t'es encore améliorée, Alea. », me lança Jiraiya d'un ton appréciateur. « Ne cesseras-tu jamais de m'impressionner ? »

Sans répondre, je lui lançai furieusement quelques shuriken, qu'il attrapa tous au vol.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de me faire peur comme ça ?! », m'énervai-je.

Il disparut dans un _pof _de fumée, et réapparut en face de moi, les bras ouvert. Quoi, il n'espérait quand même pas que je lui pardonne aussi facilement, si ?

Il me sourit de manière affectueuse, et je ne put résister plus longtemps. Avec un reniflement agacé pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas sorti d'affaire, je me précipitai dans ses bras, qu'il referma sur moi. Jiraiya était bien plus grand que moi (mon nez était enfoncé dans son plexus solaire), aussi avais-je l'impression d'être complètement engloutie à chaque fois qu'il m'enlaçait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je relevai le nez, et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer une bise sur sa joue. Bon, OK, il était pardonné.

- « Tu n'es pas censée être avec Naruto ? »

- « Je suis revenu te chercher en vitesse. Revoir Konoha m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il est temps de mettre fin à notre promesse, et de révéler ton existence au grand jour. »

Bouche bée, je le fixai sans rien dire, pendant une bonne minute. C'était un blague ?! Durant vingt années, il m'avait caché aux yeux du monde comme une tare, sous prétexte de me protéger de je-ne-sais-quel danger mortel, et là, brusquement, il décidait de me sortir de ma vallée !

- « M..Mais... Pourquoi ? », balbutiai-je, trop heureuse pour réussir à parler normalement.

Jiraiya resserra son étreinte, et posa sa tête sur la mienne, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il se sentait particulièrement enclin à me câliner. Puis il me libéra, et posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules, rivant son regard sombre au mien.

- « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ma petite fille. »

Il soupira.

- « Aller, file ! Si dans dix minutes tu n'es pas prête à partir, je m'en vais sans toi ! »

N'étant pas dupe, j'affectai un air exagérément horrifié avant de courir réunir quelques affaires. Une fois dans la petit pièce qui me servait de chambre, j'ouvris mon coffre et en sortit quelques vêtements de voyage. Cédant à un accès de coquetterie, je jetais un coup d'œil dans mon miroir pour savoir laquelle des tenue m'irait le mieux. Il fallait que je sois présentable pour mon entrée dans le monde civilisé !

Mon reflet était celui d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux flamboyants nattés, avec un corps mince et élancé. Mon visage était ovale et souriant. J'avais des lèvres fines mais pas trop, un nez droit et étroit, ainsi qu'un front haut. Mes yeux étaient grand, et de longs cils encadraient mes pupilles d'un bleu très pâle. Ma peau était d'un blanc laiteux, c'est pourquoi j'optai pour un pantalon noir assez ample mais resserré aux cheville par des bandages de ninja, et un chemisier gris sombre, par-dessus lequel je fis passer un blouson de cuir noir aux multiples poches bourrées de kunais, de shuriken et de poisons divers.

Je me préparai rapidement un petit sac de voyage, puis j'attachai un kunai au bout de ma longue tresse (étrange, je sais, mais très utile). Enfin prête et armée de pied en cape, je retournai auprès de Jiraiya, et nous nous mîmes en route, laissant derrière nous la petite maison qui avait abrité toute mon enfance.

Avant de passer la lisière de la vallée, je me retournais une dernière fois vers la forêt. Une petite voix au fond de mon cœur me murmura que je ne la reverrais plus jamais, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la croire.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes à proximité de Konoha quelques heures plus tard, en fin de soirée. Excitée comme une puce, je ne tenais pas en place, et passais mon temps à grimper en haut des arbres pour tenter d'apercevoir enfin les visages de pierres.

Ils finirent par apparaître, ainsi que la ville. Trop heureuse, j'effectuai le dernier kilomètre en courant, suivie par un Jiraiya grommelant que ce genre d'exercices n'était plus de son âge. Balivernes ! Le sourire en coin qui tordait ses lèvres me disait qu'au contraire, il était aussi amusé que moi.

Après avoir passé les portes (Ouah ! La feuille de Konoha, immense, peinte en rouge !), il me pressa de le suivre, car il désirait m'emmener au plus vite dans le bureau de sa vieille amie Tsunade, devenue Hokage de Konoha. Il était très impatient de voir la tête qu'elle ferait quand il lui annoncerait qu'il avait une fille. Cet imbécile ne pensait qu'à son petit coup de théâtre, et ne me laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir grand les yeux pour profiter du décors insolite. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je voyais plus de deux personnes à la fois !

Sautant de toit en toit, il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour traverser la ville, puis arriver sous les cinq statues de pierre représentant les visage des Hokages, surplombant le village comme pour le surveiller. Jiraiya entra par la fenêtre du bureau de Tsunade, et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard : elle était sortie, sans doute pour aller assister au combat entre Kakashi Hatake et ses deux élèves.

Je connaissais Kakashi de nom, car mon père me l'avait décrit comme étant un shinobi de génie, le légendaire Copy-nin. J'étais dévorée de curiosité à l'idée de le rencontrer.

En chemin vers le terrain d'entraînement numéro Trois, Jiraiya me raconta pour la centième fois en quoi consistait le test des clochettes, et m'expliqua que j'allais avoir la chance de voir le ninja copieur en train de combattre. L'impatience me rendait tellement fébrile que je faillis rater un de mes sauts et tomber la tête la première.

Une fois arrivés au terrain, nous nous cachâmes dans les bois, attendant la fin de l'affrontement. Jiraiya préférait attendre que ça soit terminé pour se révéler, arguant qu'il ne fallait pas perturber le combat, mais je le soupçonnais de vouloir plutôt se ménager son petit effet de surprise. Après tout, seul Naruto connaissait mon existence, et les autres risquaient d'être assez surpris. Quand une personne que vous croyez connaître vous révèle qu'elle vous cache un secret de taille (en l'occurrence moi) depuis vingt ans, cela peut surprendre, croyez-moi.

J'observai donc le combat entre professeur et élèves. J'admirai la force impressionnante de la dénommée Sakura : maîtriser si bien le chakra à un si jeune âge, elle était vraiment douée ! En revanche, Kakashi me déçut beaucoup. Oui, ses techniques étaient impressionnantes, je ne le nierais pas. Mais tout de même, se faire avoir comme un débutant à cause d'un livre de mon père, quelle honte !

Une fois que les deux adolescent eurent récupéré les clochettes, Tsunade les rejoint pour les féliciter, suivie par celle qui devait être sa disciple Shizune. Jiraiya me fit signe, et disparut pour réapparaître au milieu de petit groupe, déclenchant des exclamations ravies. Ne possédant pas le même goût pour les coups de théâtre, je me contentai de les rejoindre normalement, en sautant de branche en branche. Il faut dire aussi que j'étais assez intimidée à l'idée de rencontrer tant de gens, alors que la veille encore je m'imaginais poursuivre ma vie dans la solitude de ma vallée.

* * *

- « Bravo, Naruto, tu as eu une brillante idée !» s'exclama Jiraiya en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune homme agréablement surpris. «Savoir découvrir et exploiter le point faible de son adversaire est un atout très précieux ! »

Je descendit de l'arbre le plus proche à ce moment là, et me retrouvai aussitôt plaquée contre son écorce par une main ferme. Un kunai acéré se posa à proximité de ma gorge, et un œil sombre me scruta avec méfiance. Impressionnante, comme vitesse de réaction. Mon estime envers Kakashi remonta.

- « Qui êtes-vous ? », me demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

Sa voix était grave. Son visage était près du mien, et j'eus soudain l'occasion de sentir son parfum. Une odeur chaude et sucrée, une odeur d'homme, mêlée de sueur à cause de l'exercice auquel il venait de se livrer. J'en frissonnai, puis repris rapidement mes esprits. En temps normal, j'aurais sans doute rougi puis balbutié quelques mots sans queue ni tête, mais je n'appréciai pas particulièrement de me retrouver malmenée ainsi par un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire provocateur, et j'approchai encore plus mon visage du sien, à tel point que nos nez se touchèrent légèrement.

- « On ne vous a jamais appris à essayer de parler aux femmes _avant_ de les plaquer sauvagement contre un arbre ? », sifflai-je d'un ton acide.« Je ne suis pas une fille facile, voyez-vous.»

L'expression de son visage resta inchangée, mais un léger raidissement de ses épaules, presque imperceptible, m'informa que ma remarque avait fait mouche : il était vexé. Haha, bien fait pour lui. Derrière, Jiraiya éclata de rire.

- « Onee-chan ! » s'écria alors Naruto. « Alors ça y est, Ero-sennin t'as enfin laissé sortir de ton trou ? »

- « Vu l'accueil chaleureux que je rencontre ici, je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'y rester... », fis-je, sarcastique, tout en fusillant Kakashi du regard.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés comprit que je ne représentais aucune menace immédiate, et il s'écarta de moi sans plus de cérémonie. Naruto me sauta dessus et me donna une accolade fraternelle, à laquelle je répondis de bon cœur. Jiraiya en profita pour me présenter aux autres comme sa fille.

- « QUOI ?! », hurla Tsunade.

Pendant une seconde, ses yeux semblèrent sur le point de sauter hors de leurs orbites, puis elle reprit le contrôle sur elle-même. Jiraiya semblait très fier de son effet. Sakura et Shizune me dévisageaient d'un air surpris, et l'œil de visible de Kakashi montrait de l'étonnement. À mes côtés, Naruto s'était mis à babiller sur tous les endroits qu'il allait me faire visiter.

- « Mais... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dis ? », demanda Tsunade, manifestement blessée. « Qui... Qui est sa mère ? »

Jiraiya lui expliqua qu'il m'avait recueillie il y a des années, et les yeux de la Cinquième se teintèrent alors de pitié quand elle me regarda à nouveau, sous un angle différent. Cette pitié m'agaça prodigieusement, mais je ne le montrai pas, soucieuse d'éviter de me mettre l'Hokage à dos.

- « Bien », reprit mon père adoptif, le visage soudain devenu très grave. « Tsunade, j'aimerais qu'Alea reçoive un bandeau frontal de ninja. C'est moi qui l'ai entraînée, alors tu sais qu'elle le mérite. Mais d'abord, je dois te parler en privé d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. »

Inquiétée par le visage grave de son vieil ami, la femme blonde accepta, et lui proposa d'aller en parler dans son bureau. Mais Jiraiya n'avait pas fini.

- « L'Akatsuki s'est remise en mouvement. Demain matin, je vais repartir pour essayer de réunir des informations. Alea, si Tsunade le permet tu resteras ici, chez... »,

Il réfléchit une seconde, et son regard s'arrêta sur le jounin aux cheveux argentés. Un sourire amusé fleurit alors sur ses lèvres, sourire qui n'augura rien de bon.

- « … Chez Kakashi, puisque vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux. Kakashi, je laisse ma fille sous ta responsabilité, et ta protection. À bientôt ma chérie ! »

Il disparut avant que je ne puisse protester. Comment osait-il me laisser en plan, et me placer sous la protection d'une personne que je connaissais à peine, et qui m'avais agressé il n'y avait pas cinq minutes ?! Je savais très bien me protéger toute seule, merci bien ! Non mais oh !

Tsunade-sama prit une inspiration, sur le point de dire quelque chose. Oh, s'il-vous-plaît, Hokage-sama, dites non !

Mes espoirs s'envolèrent quand elle annonça à Kakashi que si Jiraiya lui avait demandé personnellement de veiller sur moi, elle n'y voyait pas d'objection pour le moment.

- « Naruto, Sakura, vous vous présenterez à mon bureau demain matin, j'aurais sans doute une nouvelle mission à vous assigner, puisque votre professeur va être occupé. », ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître à son tour.

Les deux adolescents exténués soupirèrent, nous souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, et partirent.

Puis Kakashi et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls. Le jounin soupira longuement, et posa sur moi un œil résigné. Manifestement, il était aussi peu excité que moi à l'idée de m'accueillir chez lui.

Ça commençait bien...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous à plu, tout ça... (enfin bon, en même temps, je n'oblige à rien ;) )

Je suis prête à entendre toute remarque ou réclamation, et n'oublierais pas d'en tenir compte lors des prochains chapitres, alors surtout n'hésitez pas !


	3. Une nuit mouvementée

Hop, la suite. Merci pour ta review, Kelidril :)

Comme tu vois, je me suis empressée de poster la suite (mais je n'ai pas oublié de me relire, donc toutes les fautes d'orthographe sont passées à la moulinette... enfin, j'espère que je n'en ai pas oublié :p )

**

* * *

Godchild – Chapitre 2**

**Une nuit mouvementée  
**

Kakashi m'emmena dans son appartement. Peu de paroles furent échangées, il devait être contrarié, à moins que ça ne soit son humeur habituelle.

Il déverrouilla la porte, et m'invita à entrer. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre ; il faisait nuit depuis un moment. Une fois que mon hôte eut allumé la lumière, je découvris un petit salon ouvert sur une cuisine, ainsi qu'un couloir donnant sûrement sur sa chambre et sur la salle de bain. Une habitation petite, mais confortable, pile comme je les aimais.

Il s'agissait assurément d'un appartement habité par un homme célibataire, mais il était beaucoup moins en désordre que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il faut croire que toutes les histoires qu'on raconte ne sont pas vraies.

J'aperçus à côté du canapé une étagère remplie de toute la collection des _Icha Icha_. Ah, voilà pourquoi Naruto avait tant tenu à rapporter à son professeur le dernier volume qui n'était même pas encore paru ! Amusée, je m'absorbai dans la contemplation des différentes couvertures. Je les connaissais toutes par cœur, ainsi que leur contenu. J'avais même participé à l'écriture de certains des livres, en donnant quelques idées à Jiraiya.

- « Voilà, vous êtes ici chez vous. », m'annonça Kakashi avec nonchalance. « Vous pourrez dormir dans ma chambre, je prendrais le canapé. Installez-vous, je vais prendre une douche. »

Et il disparut dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis le bruit de l'eau sous pression qui coulait, et j'osai enfin poser mon sac par terre et me détendre un peu. En attendant de pouvoir aller me coucher (je n'osais pas aller dans la chambre de Kakashi sans sa permission), je me mis en pyjama, dénouai et démêlai mes cheveux, puis m'assis sur le canapé.

La fatigue du voyage me rattrapa peu à peu, et je tombai dans un état somnolent.

Dans un demi-sommeil, j'eus l'impression que deux bras me soulevaient et m'emmenaient un peu plus loin pour m'allonger dans un lit. Oh, c'était Jiraiya qui venait me border... Non... Je devais rêver qu'il me bordait, puisqu'il ne le faisait plus depuis longtemps... Les bras s'éloignèrent, mais je m'y accrochai, voulant retenir ce rêve agréable. Je blottis mon visage contre un cou, serrai un torse masculin entre mes bras, et soupirai de bien-être. Je me sentais si bien dans ces bras protecteurs... Si chauds... Tiens, pourquoi Jiraiya avait-il l'odeur de Kakashi ?

*

_Je suis dans une forêt. Il y fait de plus en plus sombre, à mesure que je m'enfonce à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vais vers le cœur de la forêt. Je sais que je dois y aller, car j'y suis attendue. Les branches s'écartent doucement devant moi pour me laisser passer._

_Je passe à côté d'arbres millénaires. Leurs troncs sont immenses et emplis de souvenirs des temps anciens, leurs branches montent si haut que je ne peux pas les distinguer. Leurs feuilles se rejoignent, cachant le ciel. J'ai l'impression d'être sous une immense voûte verte. Je sais que je me rapproche de ma destination._

_Une clairière. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais une trouée dans les feuilles l'éclaire. Je sais que je suis arrivée au cœur de la forêt : cet endroit est sacré. Au milieu de la clairière, il y a un petit lac, entouré de quelques bougies qui brûlent sans jamais se consumer. Et au milieu de ce lac, il y a quelqu'un._

_Il s'agit d'une femme. Elle porte un long vêtement du même vert sombre que la forêt, on dirait un yukata, mais en beaucoup plus beau. Le lac ne doit pas être très profond, puisque l'eau lui arrive jusqu'à la taille, et ses vêtement son à peine humides. Ses cheveux sont rouges vifs, et ses yeux sont du même vert que les jeunes feuilles aux printemps. Il émane d'elle une aura surnaturelle._

_Je m'avance doucement, jusqu'à me retrouver au bord du lac. Je m'assied sur la rive, sans oser toucher l'eau. Elle me regarde, et me sourit. _

_- « Bienvenue, Alea. Je t'attendais... »_

_Sa voix est une musique, aussi claire et mélodieuse que le carillonnement de milliers de clochettes de cristal. Elle s'approche de moi sans déclencher la moindre ondulation dans l'eau, et son parfum floral embrume mon esprit. _

_- « Tu n'es pas encore prête, mais l'heure est venue de commencer à jouer ton rôle. Il est temps pour toi de grandir, et de suivre ta destinée. »_

_- « Ma destinée ? »_

_- « Dans un langue ancienne oubliée des hommes, ''alea'' signifie ''la destinée''. Ta venue avait été prévue il y a longtemps, de même que celle du jeune Naruto, ou de celui qui se surnomme Pein. »_

_- « Pourquoi ? »_

_Ma voix est pâteuse. Subjuguée par la présence de la belle femme, j'arrive à peine à aligner quelques mots, et mes idées sont embrumées. Pourtant, ses mots se gravent dans mon esprit._

_- « La partie à commencé, et son enjeu est le pouvoir. Tu n'es encore qu'un simple pion, mais tes pouvoirs vont commencer à se développer, et tu deviendras la Reine, la pièce maîtresse que tous voudront s'approprier. Mais le choix n'appartiendras en définitive qu'à toi seule, et tu scelleras le destin de tous ceux qui te sont chers. »_

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, et puis de toute manière, il ne s'agit que d'un rêve, non ?  
_

_- « Va maintenant, chère enfant. Je t'aiderais autant qu'il me sera possible. Nous ne nous reverrons plus avant longtemps. »_

_Les contours de la clairière s'estompent, et la femme commence à s'enfoncer doucement dans l'eau. Paniquée, je cherche à la retenir, mais mes mains passent au travers de son corps._

_Je me retrouve dans le noir. Des images ainsi que des noms défilent alors dans mon esprit. Deux silhouettes habillées de manteaux noirs avec des motifs de nuages écarlates. Sasori et Deidara. Un jeune garçon avec une outre sur le dos, capturé par les silhouettes... Gaara. Les images continuent à défiler, et je comprends que je vois le futur. Gaara va se faire tuer, et Naruto arrivera trop tard pour le sauver..._

_*  
_

J'ouvris les yeux sur un plafond blanc, et me redressai si vite sur le lit que je fus prise de vertiges. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits. Mais quel était donc ce rêve étrange ? Bah sans doute mon subconscient qui me jouait des tours. Je baillai longuement.

Tentant d'oublier les images effrayantes de la fin mon rêve, je me plongeai dans la contemplation de la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Elle était assez petite, et sobrement meublée. Un lit, une armoire, une chaise, un bureau. Le plus intéressant qu'il y avait à voir était les deux cadres de photos qui étaient juste au-dessus du lit. Me redressant sur mes genoux, je posais mon menton sur mes avant-bras, et observais les personnes sur les photos avec attention. Sur la première photographie, la seule personne que je reconnus fut un Kakashi enfant (déjà masqué), avec un air renfrogné tout simplement adorable. Les deux autres enfants à côté de lui devaient être les membres de son équipe, et l'homme qui les surplombait était leur instructeur. Ah oui, Minato Namikaze, devenu le Quatrième Hokage. Comme il avait l'air jeune !

Sur la photo d'à côté, l'instructeur était désormais Kakashi. Son œil brillait d'une lueur à la fois fière et amusée, alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux d'un Naruto boudeur, et de celui que je reconnu comme étant Sasuke. Au milieu, la petite Sakura avait l'air d'être aux anges. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, mais la présence et l'emplacement de ces deux photos avait un côté très nostalgique, qui me fit soupirer tristement.

- « Quoi, je suis si laid que ça sur ces photos ? », retentit une voix nonchalante.

Je ne l'avais pas senti venir, et j'avais encore les nerf à fleur de peau à cause de mon étrange rêve. C'est pourquoi je poussai un cri perçant, et bondis par réflexe dans le coin du mur et du plafond, en position défensive, m'accrochant à la surface lisse avec mes mains et pieds imbibés de chakra. Il ne me fallu qu'une seconde pour identifier l'intrus, et calmer les battements de mon cœur. Kakashi, habillé de pied en cap dans son uniforme de shinobi, était appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage n'affichait pas d'expression précise, mais son oeil brillait d'hilarité.

- « On dirait un chat mouillé », se moqua-t-il. « Allez, descendez, je ne vais pas vous manger... Ni vous plaquer sauvagement contre un arbre. »

Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Furibonde, je sautai souplement de mon perchoir improvisé. Je me préparai à envoyer une réplique cinglante quand un détail me revint à la mémoire. Ou plutôt, quand une absence de détail me revint à la mémoire.

- « Euh... Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Vous... Vous m'avez porté ? Je n'ai donc pas rêvé ? »

Par pitié, tous les dieux de du monde des vivants et même des morts, ceux qui existent et ceux qui n'existent pas, faites que cela n'ait été qu'un rêve ! Avant de rêver de forêt, j'avais juste rêvé que Jiraiya me bordait, et puis c'est tout, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ??

Hélas, le regard légèrement amusé de mon interlocuteur me répondit par la négative, et je sentis que mes joues prenaient une couleur rouge soutenue. Jamais, de toute ma vie, je ne m'étais sentie aussi embarrassée.

- « Oh... Je suis vraiment, vraiment navrée... J'espère que je n'ai rien fait d'incommodant... »

Il ne répondit rien à mon regard suppliant pendant de longs et douloureux instants, me laissant me noyer dans l'incertitude, puis je devinai le pli d'un sourire sous le tissus sombre de son masque. Ça l'amusait ! J'étais en train de me couvrir de honte, et ça le faisait rire ! Le salaud !

- « Rien de grave », finit-il par dire de son habituelle voix calme. « Vous vous êtes accrochée très fort à moi, vous m'avez serré dans vos bras, et vous avez affirmé que je sentais bon. Puis vous êtes retombée endormie aussitôt. »

Je dus sans doute pâlir exagérément, car son visage prit une expression soucieuse, et il se pencha vers moi, comme si j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir. À présent, il devait fortement douter de ma santé mentale... Ah, c'était bouquet ! Vraiment, Alea, bravo ! Te voilà en contact avec la civilisation depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, et tu te débrouille déjà pour passer pour une demeurée !

Pour ajouter à mon trouble, je pris brusquement conscience que mon pyjama ne consistait qu'en un tee-shirt trop grand pour moi, qui me couvrait à peine le haut de mes cuisses, chose qui ne m'avais jamais posé de problème auparavant. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais nettement moins habillée que la décence ne l'exige, et ce devant un homme adulte.

AAAAARGH !!!

- « Merci d'être venu me flanquer la frousse de ma vie, maintenant je vais m'habiller, si vous le permettez. Vous m'expliquerez le programme de la journée tout à l'heure. »

Sans ménagement, je poussai Kakashi hors de sa chambre et lui claquai rageusement la porte au nez. Ah ! Maudit soit-il pour me mettre si mal à l'aise !

Je me préparai rapidement, pris une douche en vitesse, et le rejoignit dans le salon. Comme je m'y attendais, il était assis sur son canapé et lisait tranquillement le dernier volume des _Icha Icha Tactics_. Ah, les hommes !

Désireuse de me faire pardonner ma conduite indécente de la veille, j'explorai prudemment sa cuisine.

- « Vous avez déjà prit votre petit-déjeuner ? »

- « Non. »

Charmant. À peine un peu plus de conversation que le canapé sur lequel il était installé. Ma gêne à l'idée de chercher dans ses affaires disparut aussitôt.

Sans prêter la moindre attention au regard désapprobateur de mon hôte, je fouillai allègrement dans le frigidaire et les placards. Je réussis ainsi à dénicher de quoi nous préparer deux copieux bols de céréales. Je les posai sur la table basse devant le canapé, et m'assis en tailleur sur le sol avant d'entamer le mien.

Il me fallut une ou deux minutes pour me rendre compte qu'il ne touchait pas à sa nourriture. Puis une chose me revint soudain en mémoire : Jiraiya avait mentionné une fois le fait que Kakashi n'enlevait jamais son masque en public, et que personne ne connaissait son visage.

Agacée, je lui lançais un regard appuyé, auquel il répondit par un regard poliment interrogatif. L'innocence même. Je soupirai. Bon, d'accord, vous gagnez, monsieur le mystérieux ! Je pris ma longue tresse rousse, et l'enroulai autour de mes yeux en un bandeau improvisé.

- « Voilà, vous pouvez manger maintenant, alors dépêchez-vous avant que ça ne refroidisse ! », le morigénai-je tout en continuant à manger sans réelle difficulté.

J'entendis son rire étouffé. Je crois pouvoir dire qu'il était touché par mon geste. Bon, peut-être que les choses n'allaient pas si mal se passer, en fin de compte... Tant que j'évitais de m'endormir sur son canapé et de le câliner sans le faire exprès.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, il m'invita à aller rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement de la veille. Puisque j'allais devenir une ninja certifiée de Konoha, et que j'étais sous sa garde, il voulait tester un peu mes capacités. Cool, j'allais aussi pouvoir tester les siennes. Il me suffirait de lui raconter le prochain volume que Jiraiya compte écrire, de toute manière...

Il m'accompagna vers le terrain numéro 7, sans décoller les yeux de son bouquin. Tant mieux : ça me fera une raison de plus de lui taper dessus. Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes Naruto et Sakura, affolés. Leurs visagent s'éclairèrent quand il nous virent, et ils coururent dans notre direction.

- « Kakashi-sensei ! », cria le blond. « Un message vient d'arriver du Pays des Sables ! Gaara a été enlevé par deux ninjas de l'Akatsuki ! Tsunade nous réclame dans son bureau. »

Gaara ? Je connaissais ce nom... _GAARA_ ?!? Ce n'était donc pas un simple rêve ?! Préoccupée, je suivis les trois ninjas jusque dans le bureau de la Cinquième, et elle nous détailla l'enlèvement du Kazekage, les yeux remplis d'urgence. Comme dans mon rêve ! J'observai Naruto à la dérobée : ses mâchoires étaient crispées, et ses poings étaient serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

- « Nous ignorons l'identité précise des deux agresseurs, mais ils sont extrêmement dangereux, étant des membres de l'Akatsuki. »

- « Sasori des Sables Rouges, et Deidara », soufflai-je.

Septs yeux me détaillèrent avec étonnement. Je fermai les miens et me pressai les tempes pour essayer de me rappeler plus de détails sur ce qui semblait avoir été une prémonition. De nouvelles images apparurent dans mon esprit à mesure que je me concentrais, se superposant aux anciennes. Je vis plus précisément leur combat, ainsi que l'intervention d'un jeune homme nommé Kankuro. C'était des images du passé. Puis je vis Gaara en train de hurler, et quelque chose s'échapper de lui. Une image du futur : il allait mourir.

- « Deidara... » murmurai-je d'une voix sibylline, encore perdue dans mes visions, « Deidara manipule des explosifs à qui il peut donner n'importe quelle forme, même celle d'un oiseau. Il... C'est lui qui a vaincu le Kazekage. Sasori est un maître marionnettiste, un ancien du village caché de Suna. Il a empoisonné un garçon... Kankuro. Le... Le frère de Gaara. C'est un garçon intelligent, il a laissé un moyen de les pister... Il vont bientôt commencer à extraire le bijuu de Gaara, et il ne va pas y survivre si nous n'intervenons pas à temps... »

Je rouvris les yeux, étrangement épuisée, alors que les images s'estompaient dans mon esprit. Que signifiait tout cela ? Alors mon rêve n'en était pas vraiment un ? La belle femme existait pour de vrai ?

- « Comment sais-tu tout ça ? », m'interrogea Tsunade, méfiante. Ouille, vu son regard, elle n'avait pas encore du parvenir à digérer la révélation de mon existence.

Saisie de vertiges, je chancelai, mais la poigne ferme de Kakashi m'empêcha de m'affaler au sol. Naruto se précipita à mes côtés, le visage crispé d'inquiétude.

- « Des visions. » expliquai-je dans un souffle. « Une cette nuit, et une deuxième à l'instant. »

Pourquoi ma voix était-elle devenue si faible ? Sakura appliqua sur mes épaules ses mains entourées de chakra, et je me sentit beaucoup mieux en quelques secondes. Décidément, je commençais à apprécier cette petite.

- « Jiraiya ne m'a pas dit que tu pouvais prévoir l'avenir. », reprit Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils. Son regard était étrangement dur.

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'elle croyais, que j'étais un agent de l'Akatsuki envoyée comme espionne auprès de Jiraiya depuis l'âge de deux ans ?! Ridicule !

- « C'est que je n'avais jamais eu de prémonition avant ce matin. »

Gênée, je passai la main derrière ma nuque et sourit d'un air très _narutesque_. Les autres me regardaient avec sur le visage des expressions mitigées. Ils hésitaient sûrement sur la question : « _elle se moque de nous ou quoi ?_ ».

- « Aucune importance ! », coupa Naruto. « L'important, c'est d'aller sauver Gaara immédiatement. Grâce aux visions d'Alea, nous savons qui sont nos ennemis avec plus de précision, alors ne perdons pas de temps ! »

- « Je vous accompagne », décrétai-je. « Mes talents (et je ne parle pas que de mes visions) vous seront utiles. Et puis vous n'avez qu'à prendre ça comme une occasion de me tester et voir si je mérite votre bandeau frontal ! »

- « Bien, mais tu es sous l'autorité de Kakashi, ne l'oublies pas. », capitula Tsunade. « Rendez vous le plus vite possible au village de Suna, alors. L'équipe de Gai vous y rejoindra en renfort. »

Tiens, pourquoi cette lueur ennuyée dans l'œil de Kakashi ?


	4. Un sang puissant

Hello !

Merci pour ta review, FanFicsNaruto, et à toi aussi Kelidril. Je suis contente de voir que mon travail est apprécié (toute fière :D). Très bien vu, pour "alea" = "destinée" :)

J'ai effectivement fait du latin durant mes années collège et lycée (et j'ai même passé l'épreuve de latin au bac). Si j'ai écrit qu'il s'agissait d'un langage oublié des hommes, c'est pour deux raisons : premièrement, parce-que je doute que le latin soit extrêmement populaire au Japon, et deuxièmement parce-que même ici il est de plus en plus oublié ;)

Pour ce qui est de la tresse... Eh bien, dans mon imagination débordante, en prenant une tressa assez longue, on peut se la passer sur les yeux, et la faire revenir à l'arrière du crâne. Là, il suffit de la nouer avec sa base, en utilisant par exemple un élastique. Je ne sais pas trop si ça marcherait en vrai... Mais bon, nous sommes dans le monde de Naruto, et Alea ne serait pas la première à voir des cheveux qui défient les lois de la physique !

J'ai aussi une question : qu'est-ce qu'une "Mary-Sue" ? Désolée pour mon inculture, mais là je dois dire que je suis perplexe. Enfin, si j'écoute ma logique, je déduis qu'il doit sans doute s'agir d'une nana qui débarque un peu de nulle part, et qui devient overpuissante sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi. Un peu comme mon histoire de destinée :p

Je conçois tout à fait qu'en lisant la partie du rêve, où on a l'impression qu'une sorte de divinité révèle à Alea qu'elle a une immense destinée et une grande puissance latente, ça peux paraître un peu capillotracté. Comme ce que j'imagine être une "Mary-Sue".

Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, je vais faire attention ;)

Mais je tiens cependant à faire une petite remarque, et à donner un tout p'tit indice pour la suite de mon histoire, afin de ne pas décourager les lecteurs rebutés par ce genre d'héroïnes :

_Il ne faut jamais croire tout ce qu'on vous raconte, surtout quand il s'agit d'un rêve..._

Sur ce, début du chapitre !

**

* * *

Godchild – Chapitre 3**

**Un sang puissant**

Il ne nous fallu pas longtemps pour nous mettre en route pour Suna. Normalement, il faudrait 3 jours pour y arriver, mais je pressai les autres d'accélérer, pouvant affirmer avec certitude que Kankuro n'avait pas 3 jours devant lui. Le poison de Sasori était redoutable.

Une dénommée Temari, la soeur de Kankuro et Gaara, qui était de passage à Konoha, nous rejoignit, inquiète pour ses deux frères. Mais le plus secoué était sans aucun doute Naruto : il courait de plus en vite, et je le suivais de près, poussée par un sentiment d'urgence étouffant. Les autres protestèrent, bien évidemment, mais ni Naruto ni moi ne les écoutèrent. Sans décélérer, il expliqua à Sakura et Temari la raison pour laquelle la capture de Gaara lui tenait tant à cœur, ayant connu la même douleur en tant que Jinchuuriki. La détermination de Sakura ne s'en trouva que renforcée, forçant mon admiration.

Dans un silence tendu, il ne nous fallu qu'une journée et demi de course quasi-ininterrompue (je crois bien que mon cœur a failli me lâcher une ou deux fois devant tant d'efforts) pour atteindre le village caché de Suna. Nous trouvâmes l'endroit en pleine panique : de nombreux shinobis des Sables avaient péri lors de l'enlèvement du Kazekage. Deux des survivants nous menèrent au pas de course vers l'endroit où reposait Kankuro. Ayant entendu parler des prouesses médicales de Tsunade, j'avais confiance en son apprentie pour venir à bout du poison de Sasori.

Les deux jeunes filles du groupe se précipitèrent au chevet de Kankuro sans même jeter un regard aux occupant de la salle.

Dans la pièce, il y avait quelques ninjas de haut rang, notamment un homme et une femme qui se ressemblaient beaucoup, tous deux très âgés. Je vis rapidement que leur décrépitude apparente n'était que de la poudre aux yeux : dès que la vieille femme aperçut Kakashi, elle hurla quelque chose à propos du Croc Blanc (hein ?) et se jeta sur lui avec une vitesse effarante. Naruto intercepta ses attaques, alors que je me plaçai instinctivement devant Kakashi, prête à le défendre. Heureusement, ça ne fut pas nécessaire : le vieil homme stoppa la féroce grand-mère d'un geste sec.

- « Tes yeux ont vieilli, Chiyo. Regarde attentivement, la ressemblance est forte, mais il ne s'agit pas du Croc Blanc de Konoha. »

Chiyo murmura quelques paroles légères pour se défaire de sa gêne, et reporta son attention sur Sakura, qui avait commencé à examiner le mourant. Avec une dextérité hors du commun, la jeune fille retira le poison des plaies de Kankuro, et s'affaira aussitôt à préparer un antidote. Le jeune homme des Sables était presque sauvé. Temari s'affaissa contre un mur, immensément soulagée : au moins un de ses deux frères survivrait. Profitant que l'attention de tous était tournée sur Sakura et son antidote (et n'ayant de toute manière rien d'autre à faire), je jetais un coup d'œil curieux à Kakashi.

- « Le Croc Blanc de Konoha, hein ? », lui glissai-je, poussée par la curiosité.

- « Manifestement, ce n'est pas moi. », se déroba-t-il avec un petit sourire. Puis il regarda ostensiblement ailleurs, signifiant par là que le sujet était clos.

Étouffant un grognement de dépit, je me rapprochai de Sakura. L'antidote était presque prêt, mais elle semblait rencontrer des difficultés, penchée sur un bol rempli de liquide un peu opaque.

- « Le mélange devrait être transparent, maintenant. Il me manque un ingrédient, et je n'arrive pas à déterminer lequel... Pourtant, l'antidote devrait être parfait, alors qu'est-ce qui manque ? »

La pauvre jeune fille était au bord des larmes. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider, mais mes connaissances en matière de poison et d'antidotes étaient trop limitées pour lui porter un quelconque secours. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?

_Ton sang. _

Je sursautai, et regardai furtivement autour de moi. D'où venait cette voix ? C'était une voix masculine, et un peu étouffée.

_Ton sang.  
_

Je semblais être la seule à avoir entendu la mystérieuse voix... Elle était étouffée et un peu faiblissante, comme si mon interlocuteur avait des difficultés à maintenir le contact mental.

_Ton sang. Quelques gouttes._

Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon sang ? Et qui êtes vous ?

_Ton sang. Quelques gouttes.__ Antidote. _

Instinctivement, je sentis que la voix avait raison. Je fis le rapprochement avec mon rêve étrange : peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une personne similaire ? Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance, mais j'en avais envie. Comment faire pour verser discrètement un peu de mon sang dans le mélange ? Il était l'objet de l'attention de tous, et je ne souhaitais pas que tous le monde sache que dans mes veines coulait un antidote (je ne craignais pas particulièrement qu'ils se jettent tous sur moi pour me saigner à blanc, mais bon... Je préférais tout de même prendre mes précautions).

Une idée me vint alors que je jouais distraitement avec le kunai attaché au bout de ma tresse. Sans m'arrêter de le tripoter rêveusement, je m'avançai doucement vers une des plantes apportées sur demande de Sakura. Quand je fus sûre que personne ne regardait dans ma direction, je m'entaillai rapidement l'index avec le kunai, et pris en même temps une feuille au hasard. Cachant ma petite blessure, je me plaçai aux côtés de l'apprentie de Tsunade.

- « Je pense que si tu ajoutais un peu de ça... », murmurai-je, agitant la feuille au-dessus du bol pour imager mes propos. Deux gouttelettes rouges tombèrent de mon doigt, et disparurent aussitôt dans le liquide. Mon geste ample les avaient cachées aux yeux des autres.

- « Non, oublies... », ajoutai-je en m'éloignant. « C'est une mauvaise idée. »

Balayant la salle du regard, j'observai que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué mon manège. Ils avaient juste trouvé mon intervention un peu étrange, mais sans plus. Ouf.

- « Ça y est, le liquide est devenu complètement transparent !», s'exclama une Sakura ravie. « Il fallait sûrement laisser le temps aux ingrédient d'agir ! »

Et ajouter du sang. Pourquoi mon sang était-il un antidote ?

_Ton sang. Puissant.  
_

Ah.

Bon.

OK.

Et qu'est ce que je suis censée faire de cette information ?

* * *

Une fois que Kankuro eut absorbé l'antidote, il nous expliqua qu'il avait réussi à récupérer un morceau de la cape de Sasori, et que nous pourrions donc les suivre à la trace pour sauver son petit frère. Ouais, bon, ça on le savait déjà. Grâce à moi. Puis il fut temps de se mettre en route. Chiyo décida de nous accompagner, ordonnant à Temari de rester pour défendre la ville. Naruto émit quelques doutes, il était encore trop jeune pour sentir la sagesse et l'expérience qui émanait de la vieille femme. Nul besoin de visions pour dire qu'elle allait nous être très utile.

La longue course reprit. Bientôt, le sable laissa de nouveau place à la forêt. Kakashi avait convoqué ses chiens un peu avant de partir pour les lancer sur les traces des agresseurs, et aussi pour qu'ils puissent prévenir l'équipe de Gai de l'endroit où ils pourraient nous retrouver.

Mis à part une petite rencontre un peu musclée avec Itachi Uchiwa (Kakashi l'affronta de Sharingan à Sharingan, et l'immobilisa assez longtemps pour que Naruto puisse le mettre en pièces, et ils découvrirent à ce moment-là le corps inerte d'un jounin de Suna. Comment Itachi avait réussi ce tour, cela resta un mystère), nous arrivâmes au niveau de la grotte. L'équipe Gai nous y attendait.

Gai Maito était un homme... peu commun. Le regard qu'il lança à Kakashi lorsqu'il annonça que nous étions en retard était rempli de triomphe et de défi. Les deux jounins étaient-ils rivaux ?

De ses trois élèves, celui qui attira le plus mon attention était Neji. Quand ses yeux d'opale se posèrent sur moi, j'eus l'impression que son regard me transperçait de part en part, et il me fallut faire un gros effort pour ne pas frissonner. Le jeune Lee venait ensuite, réplique un peu plus jeune de Gai, et puis Tenten, qui donnait une impression de douceur et de délicatesse plutôt détonante dans ce groupe.

Les quatre membres de l'équipe Gai saluèrent chaudement l'équipe 7, et nous jetèrent à Chiyo et à moi dans regards interrogateurs.

Kakashi fit les présentations (j'adressai mon plus beau sourire aux membres de l'équipe), et il expliqua en quoi consistait le sceau qui maintenait la grotte fermée. L'équipe Gai se prépara à aller enlever les cinq sceaux disséminés dans les environs.

- « Attendez ! », m'exclamai-je.

De nouvelles images défilaient devant mes yeux grand ouverts, et je me concentrai pour les graver toutes dans ma mémoire. Le combat entre Sakura, Chiyo et Sasori. La poursuite de Deidara. Gai, Neji, Lee et Tenten contre leurs doubles... Dans chacune de mes visions, le pire scénario possible se présentait pour me donner les moyen de l'empêcher. Puis les images disparurent et je papillonnai des cils, un peu désorientée.

- « Une vision ? », demanda Kakashi.

- « Oui. J'ai du mal à m'y habituer. »

Moins affaiblie que la dernière fois, je leur fis mes prédictions. À Chiyo et Sakura, je décrivis le point faible de Sasori. À l'équipe Gai, je racontai l'apparition des clones. À Kakashi et Naruto, je parlai des explosifs de Deidara avec un peu plus de précision.

Il était temps d'agir.

Une fois les sceaux retirés, Sakura défonça le rocher qui nous barrait la route, et nous entrâmes précipitamment. Hélas, nous arrivions trop tard : Gaara avait succombé. Il ne restait plus que Deidara et Sasori, assis sur sa dépouille. À côté de moi, Naruto se tendit.

- « Mhm... Alors, lequel d'entre vous est le Jinchuuriki ? », demanda Deidara.

- « ORDURES ! Je vous réduirais en bouillie !! », hurla Naruto, hors de lui.

- « On dirait bien que c'est celui-là... »

Deidara se tut, et son regard s'arrêta sur moi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent durant une fraction de seconde, puis son sourire s'élargit.

- « Tiens donc... Nous te croyions disparue depuis des années. »

Hein ?

- « Euh... On se connaît ? Ça me paraît peu probable», fis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules.

Deidara me couva d'un regard gourmand, mais Sasori secoua la tête.

- « Elle inutile pour le moment. »

- « Hey ! », protestai-je, outrée. « De quel droit m'insultez-vous ainsi ?! Et puis vous devez faire erreur sur la personne, je ne vous ai jamais rencontré.»

Il ne m'accordèrent pas la moindre attention. Fulminante, je ne remarquai même pas que les cicatrices faciales de Naruto s'étaient creusées, et que le bleu de ses yeux tendait dangereusement vers le rouge. Il était sur le point de péter les plombs. Heureusement, Kakashi l'empêcha de se jeter sur les deux ninjas ennemis. Dans le même temps, Deidara et Sasori se disputèrent légèrement sur lequel d'entre eux s'occuperait de Naruto. Je dus contenir une très forte envie de me jeter sur eux en hurlant, moi aussi. Mais de quel droit traitaient-ils les gens comme des objets inanimés dont ils pouvaient disposer à leur guise ?

Deidara remporta la partie en sautant sur un de ses oiseaux explosifs, et en s'envolant avec le corps de Gaara. Naruto le suivit immédiatement hors de la grotte.

- « Chiyo-sama, Sakura et Alea-san, occupez-vous de Sasori ! », cria Kakashi avant de partir à sa poursuite.

- « Pas question, je viens avec vous », hurlai-je en retour.

Je fis un clin d'œil à Sakura et Chiyo, et leur murmurai que j'avais vu qu'elles pourraient parfaitement y arriver toutes les deux, avant de courir rejoindre Kakashi et Naruto. Ils venaient de rejoindre Deidara un peu plus loin, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir descendre de son oiseau. J'atterris aux côtés de mes deux camarades avec un bruit sourd.

- « Alea-san ?! Je vous ai ordonné de rester auprès de Chiyo-sama et de Sakura ! »

Kakashi était en colère. Il avait relevé son bandeau, et pour la première fois, je vis ses deux yeux. Son Sharingan écarlate brillait. Il semblait sur le point de me renvoyer dans la grotte à grands coups de pieds dans le train.

- « Partez ! Immédiatement ! »

Oh... Vous feriez mieux d'éviter d'employer ce ton avec moi, monsieur je-sais-tout-c'est-moi-qui-commande-ici ! Avec une force que je ne me soupçonnais pas, je lui agrippai fermement le col, et tirai un bon coup pour amener son visage au niveau du mien (étant assez menue, je lui arrivait au niveau de l'épaule). Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, trop énervée pour être effrayée par son Sharingan.

- « Elles sont tout à fait capable de se débrouiller sans moi, je l'ai senti, et je l'ai vu. En revanche, vous avez besoin de moi, alors choisissez : préférez-vous m'envoyer dans un combat où je serais inutile et gênante, ou me laisser vous aider ici ? »

Je libérai son col, mais ne le lâchai pas des yeux, pour bien lui montrer ma détermination.

- « La petite rouquine marque un point, on dirait », grimaça Deidara, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de mettre son grain de sel.

Offensée, je serrais les points, et plantai mon regard dans le sien, le défiant de me traiter encore une fois de "petite rouquine". Le combat commença.

Deidara s'envola, sans avoir manqué de nous envoyer quelques explosifs, bien évidemment. Il volait diablement vite, cherchant à nous éloigner des autres. Naruto n'était pas en reste, et courait comme un fou, malgré les injonctions de son professeur. En quelques bonds surpuissants, je le rejoignit, et le cognai durement sur la tête.

- « Aïe ! », cria-t-il.

- « Calme-toi, espèce de tête brûlée ! Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu te contente de lui courir bêtement après sans même avoir réfléchi à un plan ! »

Kakashi nous rejoignit, et nous exposa son plan. Il projetait d'utiliser le Mangekyô Sharingan pour avoir Deidara de loin, puisque Naruto était un atout en combat rapproché, et non en combat à distance. Si il ne réussissait pas à le tuer avec son nouveau Sharingan, au moins il le blesserait assez et il serait obligé de descendre.

- « Non. »

Il me regarda avec un air très irrité. C'était fort compréhensible, vu que je passais mon temps à le contredire, mais je n'avais aucune intention de me laisser faire. Surtout si ce qui se passait correspondait avec ce que j'avais pressenti.

- « Mes visions ne sont pas extrêmement précises, mais je peux être sûre d'une chose : si vous utilisez votre technique maintenant, nous mourrons tous les trois. Nous aurons plus besoin de votre technique tout à l'heure. »

Silence perplexe de la part des deux hommes (enfin, l'homme et le jeune homme). J'en profitai pour évaluer précisément la distance et la vitesse de Deidara. C'était un peu limite niveau hauteur, surtout que la cible était en mouvement, mais ça devrait aller... Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur Kakashi. Il ne semblait guère convaincu. Je décidai alors de tenter une autre approche :

- « Vous voulez un combat rapproché ? Je me charge de le faire descendre. Naruto, tu te souviens de la falaise Rasoir ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête, concentré. Ce jour-là, Jiraiya nous avait lâché, Naruto et moi, dans la nature. Objectif de l'entraînement : réussir à retrouver notre chemin et à cartographier la zone où il nous avait déposé en un minimum de temps, pour apprendre à se repérer rapidement en terrain inconnu et hostile. Nous étions allés tous les deux au pied d'une falaise, que nous avions surnommée la falaise Rasoir à cause de ses rochers coupants comme des lames et n'offrant aucune prise. Il m'avait puissamment lancée vers le haut pour que je puisse atteindre les prises convenables qui se trouvaient hors d'atteinte. Nous avions réussi l'exercice.

Une dizaine de clones apparurent autour de moi, et me saisirent. Quelques battements de coeur plus tard, je m'envolai, propulsée par leur force incroyable.


	5. Un petit coup de pouce

**Godchild – Chapitre 4**

**Un petit coup de pouce  
**

Une fois en l'air, je me concentrai, fis quelques sceaux, et de puissantes flammes bleues jaillirent sous mes pieds, au niveaux de mes talons. Ma vitesse de propulsion augmenta considérablement, et Deidara eut à peine le temps de dire « ouf » que j'étais sur lui, débarquant sur son oiseau comme une fusée, les poings entourés de flammes. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Ah ah, alors monsieur l'artiste, surpris ?

Je savais que son point fort résidait au niveau de ses mains, puisqu'il se servait des bouches qu'il y avait au milieu de ses paumes (beeerk) pour modeler ses explosifs. Encore une fois, j'enchaînai rapidement les sceaux tout en évitant ses attaques au corps à corps, et non pas un mais deux serpentins de flammes bleutées jaillirent de mes paumes.

Y mettant toutes mes forces, je les fit enfler très rapidement, et les enroulai très rapidement autour de ses deux bras avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, l'empêchant d'avoir recourt à ses explosifs par la même occasion. Il hurla, et me donna un coup de pied puissant, mais je ne prêtai sur le moment aucune attention au craquement au niveau de mes côtes, ni au sang qui franchit le barrage de mes lèvres, entièrement concentrée sur la combustion de ses deux bras. De la sueur perla sur mon front, car c'était la première fois que je parvenais à produire deux langues de feu comme celles-là, et cela commençait à taper méchamment dans mes réserves de chakra.

Deidara continua à hurler, et ses bras prirent une vilaine teinte noire, alors qu'une odeur nauséabonde de chair brûlée envahit l'air. Cependant, il était bien plus coriace que ce à quoi je m'attendais : il me martela les côtes et les jambes de coups de pieds. Heureusement que la douleur le rendait à moitié fou et l'empêchait de bien viser, sans quoi il aurait pu me blesser très sérieusement.

Il fallait que je le surprenne pour lui faire lâcher prise. Je pris une grande inspiration, ignorant la douleur dans ma poitrine, et expirait une grande flamme, qui vint lécher le visage de mon adversaire. Celui-ci se libéra aussitôt, mais y laissa ses deux bras, qui tombèrent au sol.

- « Et maintenant, le vol est terminé, tous les passagers sont priés de descendre de l'appareil ! », ironisai-je.

Je n'eus qu'à le pousser pour qu'il dégringole de l'oiseau, qui perdit aussitôt de l'altitude. Heureusement qu'il était fait dans une matière très molle, car je sentis à peine le choc quand il heurta le sol. Kakashi et Naruto me rejoignirent, et je pointai du doigt la direction dans laquelle Deidara était tombé.

- « C'est assez bas pour un combat rapproché ? », leur lançai-je avec un demi-sourire triomphant.

Aidé par un de ses clones, Naruto défit la tête de l'oiseau et l'emporta. Kakashi et moi le suivîmes. Deidara était proche, et le combat n'était pas encore terminé.

Trouvant refuge sur une branche épaisse, le blondinet ouvrit rapidement la tête de l'oiseau, et y découvrit le corps inanimé de Gaara. C'était trop tard, bien trop tard, même s'il refusa de l'admettre. Mais nous n'en avions pas fini avec Deidara.

Il réapparut un peu plus loin. Ses brûlures l'affectaient énormément, mais pas assez pour obscurcir son esprit. Pourtant, il ne vit pas le clone qui l'attaqua par derrière. Naruto et Kakashi se jetèrent sur lui, et leurs attaques combinées eurent tôt fait d'avoir raison de... De ce qui se révéla être un clone modelé dans la même matière blanche et molle que l'oiseau explosif.

L'adolescent perdit alors le contrôle. Je n'avais observé ce phénomène que quelques rares fois, quand la rage lui faisait vraiment perdre toute raison. Le chakra rouge et démoniaque de Kyuubi enveloppa Naruto, lui donna la forme d'un petit démon-renard. Heureusement, il n'avait encore que deux queues, mais le bourgeon de la troisième commençait à apparaître.

Sans doute préparé à cette éventualité, Kakashi se glissa discrètement à côté de lui, et lui colla un morceau de papier sur le front, un sceau, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer tout de suite et de faire disparaître son enveloppe de chakra rouge. Ouf !

- « Ça va Naruto ? »

Le jounin s'était accroupi à côté de son élève, et le soutenait pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Une petite bouffée d'agacement m'envahit (j'avais au moins quatre côtes cassées, et il ne m'avait même pas demandé si j'allais bien, moi !), mais je la refoulai rapidement : Chiyo et Sakura venaient d'arriver, la première soutenue par la seconde. J'avais eu raison, elles avaient gagné leur combat toutes les deux.

J'apparus à côté d'elles dans un petit _pof_ de fumée, rejoignant par la même occasion Kakashi et Naruto.

- « Nous nous sommes occupées de Sasori », grinça Chiyo. « Mais on dirait que vous n'en avez pas fini avec votre combat. »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, des bruits retentirent à proximité, et nous courûmes voir ce qui se passait. L'équipe Gai, ayant terminé de vaincre leurs clones, avait prit Deidara en tenaille. Celui-ci, coincé et manchot, tenait un kunai entre ses dents et semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Puis il réussit à rejoindre son oiseau décapité, et lâcha son kunai pour manger un morceau de l'étrange bestiole.

Son ventre commença à enfler dangereusement, se gondolant dans tous les sens. Il allait se faire exploser. Comme dans ma vision.

- « HATAKE-SAN ! », hurlai-je de toutes mes forces.

Comprenant mon injonction, il s'agenouilla aussitôt et dévoila son Mangekyô Sharingan, prêt à agir.

- « Voilà la véritable nature de l'art », exulta un Deidara de plus en plus disproportionné. « Car l'art est... »

Il enfla encore plus, et les autres membres de l'équipe de secours prirent la fuite. Deux Naruto portant Gaara, et Sakura soutenant Chiyo. Mais ils ne pourraient jamais s'enfuir à temps !

- « … Une explosion ! »

Il y eut un choc. Un grand bang, puis un souffle de vent. Et puis plus rien, juste un portail qui se refermait : Kakashi avait réussit à empêcher l'explosion de nous tuer tous. In extremis. Considérablement affaibli, il remit son bandeau sur son œil rougi par l'effort et soupira. Un clone de Naruto le retint de justesse avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

- « Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon rival ! », dit fièrement Gai.

Sans doute sa manière à lui de dire merci et de le féliciter pour son exploit.

- « Sakura ! Il faut que tu examine Gaara ! », rugit Naruto, qui décidément ne perdait pas le Nord.

Je baissai les yeux. Le Kazekage était mort, je l'avais senti, je l'avais vu, et je n'avais pas su l'empêcher. Pourquoi posséder un don de prescience, si on ne peut prévenir ce genre de drame ? Je me sentis très inutile, et très honteuse, en voyant le visage encore plein d'espoir de Naruto, et celui, sombre, de Sakura qui savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui dire.

Comme quoi, même un pouvoir aussi utile que la seconde vue avait ses limites. Je l'appris aux dépends de Gaara, ce jeune Kazekage qui aurait encore pu avoir toute sa vie devant lui. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis réellement amère.

Nous transportâmes Gaara au point de rendez-vous avec l'équipe de secours de Suna (en retard...), une vaste prairie balayée par le vent. Les clones blonds déposèrent religieusement le corps de Gaara dans l'herbe verte, et Sakura se pencha sur lui. Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux rose secoua négativement la tête, peinée.

- « Non... » souffla Naruto.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Malgré la douleur cuisante, je me levai et posai une main sur son épaule, mais il me repoussa avec colère, m'arrachant un gémissement. Il était bouleversé.

Malgré son état de grande faiblesse, Chiyo s'agenouilla au dessus de Gaara et posa ses mains entourées de chakra sur son torse. Je plissai les yeux, confuse. Un jutsu de transfert ? Elle voulait donner sa propre vie pour ressusciter le Kazekage ?

Je ne compris pas. Mes visions m'avaient montré Gaara mort. Pas un Gaara ressuscité par Chiyo ! M'étais-je donc fourvoyée sur mon prétendu don ?! Non, car d'autres choses que j'avais vu s'étaient produites... C'était l'avenir qui changeait.

- « Eh, la vieille peau, qu'est-ce que vous faite ? » s'énerva Naruto, encore sous le choc.

La voix de Sakura claqua, autoritaire.

- « Tais-toi ! Elle est en train de ramener Gaara. »

Je vis aux yeux des autres ninjas présents que tous avaient compris le sacrifice qu'était en train d'accomplir la vieille femme. L'ambiance devint sinistre.

- « Ah, je n'ai pas assez de chakra », grogna Chiyo.

- « Prenez le mien, alors ! »

Naruto posa ses mains sur les siennes, et l'afflux de chakra augmenta. La grand-mère leva sur lui des yeux surpris, puis son regard fatigué s'adoucit. Elle sourit doucement, et le chakra autour de ses mains repris de la vigueur. Mais il manquait encore quelque chose, car elle continuait à peiner. Ses yeux sombres et ridés se posèrent sur moi, et je compris instantanément ce qu'elle attendait.

Ainsi donc, mon intervention lors de la préparation de l'antidote n'était pas passée aussi inaperçue que ce que je l'aurais cru... Je m'agenouillai et me traînai jusqu'à Gaara, la respiration sifflante, puis m'entaillai profondément la paume de la main, sous les regards étonnés des spectateurs de la scène.

- « Et moi qui croyais avoir été discrète », soupirai-je.

- « Je suis vieille, mais pas aveugle, ma fille », ricana Chiyo.

Sachant instinctivement ce que devais faire, je passai ma main blessée au-dessus du visage de Gaara, faisant tomber quelques gouttes de sang sur son front, puis sur ses lèvres.

- « Vous saviez depuis le début... »

Ce n'était pas une accusation, juste une simple constatation. La vieille femme me renvoya une expression de vieux singe rusé. Je lui souris, pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas.

- « … Mais vous n'allez rien me dire car ce ne serait pas du jeu, c'est ça ? »

Elle rit. Un rire frais, qui lui enleva plusieurs dizaines d'année. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, j'entrevis la vive jeune femme qu'elle avait été, puis elle redevint l'ancêtre décatie que j'avais rencontré. Oui, il était temps de terminer ce jutsu, car ses forces n'allaient pas durer éternellement. Je plaçai ma main blessée sur les siennes et celles de Naruto, les arrosant de mon sang si puissant. Le chakra qui enveloppait maintenant nos trois mains sembla s'enflammer.

- « Naruto... », fit Chiyo avec difficulté. « Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un comme toi soit apparu... Toute ma vie, je n'ai fait que des erreurs, mais on dirait qu'à la fin... J'ai enfin l'occasion de faire quelque chose de bien. »

Elle tremblait. Bientôt, le jutsu allait être complété. Mon cœur se serra.

- « Suna, et Konoha... Leur future sera différent de notre passé. Naruto, deviens un Hokage comme il n'y en a jamais eu, et veille sur Gaara... »

Puis son regard erra vers Sakura, qui se tenait en retrait, les lèvres serrées et les yeux humides.

- « Sakura, tu me ressemble beaucoup. Il existe trop peu de kunoichi fortes et droites comme toi, alors à l'avenir, évite de te mettre en danger pour un vieille peau comme moi... »

Elle s'interrompit. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulait sur son front. Kakashi, Gai et les autres ne la quittaient pas des yeux, conscient de l'importance du moment, et de ses dernières paroles.

- « Alea... Je ne peux pas résister au désir de te donner un petit coup de pouce... Un cadeau, le conseil d'une vieille folle sénile, à toi de choisir si tu l'accepte ou pas. »

- « Je l'accepte avec joie. »

- « Bien... Alors voilà mon conseil : les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Même les choses aussi rigides que les prétendues destinées... N'oublies pas.»

La gorge nouée, j'acquiesçai, même si ces paroles étaient une énigme pour moi. Mon cœur me disait que ce conseil, ce petit coup de pouce, me serait très utile à l'avenir. Peut-être même qu'il me sauverait la vie, qui sait ?

- « Naruto », souffla Chiyo d'une voix rauque. « Tu es le seul qui comprend la douleur de Gaara. Sache que lui aussi comprend la tienne. Aide-le à revenir. »

Il ferma les yeux, ainsi que Chiyo. Doucement, je retirai ma main, et les observai dans un silence attentif. Puis la vieille femme s'affaissa tout doucement, au même moment où Gaara poussait une puissante inspiration, et ouvrait les yeux. C'est à ce moment-là, je crois, que je remarquai que les ninjas de Suna étaient arrivés, menés par Temari et Kankuro.

- « Regarde », fit Naruto en aidant Gaara à se redresser. « Tout le monde est venu pour te sauver. »

Les shinobis de Suna étaient heureux de voir leur Kazekage en vie, mais ils déchantèrent en remarquant la silhouette immobile de Chiyo, dans les bras de Sakura. L'autre ancêtre, le frère de Chiyo, la regarda un long moment. Il s'agissait d'un shinobi de l'ancienne génération, ayant passé sa vie dans les combats et les guerres : il ne montra aucune émotion.

Pourtant, je perçus clairement l'aura de tristesse qui l'enveloppa comme un épais manteau.

Gaara se releva, et posa les yeux sur Chiyo. Puis il proposa d'une voix claire et grave de faire une prière pour la vieille femme. Je fermai les yeux, retenant mes larmes. J'étais aussi une ninja, après tout.

Plus tard, quelques shinobis du Sable emportèrent le corps de Chiyo, et Gai aida Kakashi à partir : le pauvre était complètement épuisé par son utilisation du Mangekyô Sharingan. Quant à moi, j'essayai de me relever, mais mon corps décida de me rappeler qu'il était blessé en m'envoyant de puissante vagues de douleurs au niveau de mes côtes cassées. Je retombai à genoux en étouffant un gémissement.

- « Vous allez bien ? »

Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui me posait cette question ! Pas trop tôt !

Sakura se précipita à mes côtés, et m'ausculta rapidement.

- « Une ou deux côtes cassées, rien de grave. », la rassurai-je, minimisant orgueilleusement les dégât.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur mes côtes, et je soupirai de soulagement en sentant que mes os se ressoudaient. Comme elle n'avait pas assez de chakra pour me guérir complètement, elle me soutint dans notre marche jusqu'au village caché de Suna. Nous rejoignîmes les autres.

* * *

Le Kazekage décida qu'il n'y aurait pas de fête pour célébrer son retour parmi les vivants, arguant que cela aurait été déplacé vis-à-vis de la mémoire de Chiyo et de ceux qui avaient perdus la vie durant son enlèvement. Les vêtements de deuil étaient de rigueur mais, même avec toute sa volonté de persuasion (et il pouvait être sacrément persuasif, surtout quand il commençait à lancer des regards menaçants), Gaara ne put changer l'humeur festive des habitants du village.

Confortablement allongée parmi les blessés légers, sur un petit lit d'hôpital, j'observai les évènements de loin d'un œil tranquille. Si par nature, j'avais un tempérament enflammé, j'avais tendance à me montrer étonnamment placide dès que j'étais à l'aise dans un endroit confortable, et qu'en plus on était au petits soins pour moi. J'en profitai pour m'interroger sur les paroles énigmatiques de Chiyo. Même à les retournant dans tous les sens, je n'arrivais pas à leur trouver une signification. Mais bon... Je me doutais que ça viendrait, tôt ou tard.

L'enterrement de Chiyo eut lieu de lendemain, jour de notre retour à Konoha. Ce fut une cérémonie brève mais très forte en émotions. Je passai ainsi une heure à soutenir Sakura et à sécher ses larmes de crocodile. Je mentirai en disant que je n'ai pas eu l'œil humide à un moment, mais je ne désirais pas trop montrer mes émotions. Chiyo n'était pas le genre de femme à vouloir pleurer sur une mort, et je tins à lui faire honneur.

Un peu après l'enterrement, je repris mon sac à dos de toile, et tous les autres, Tenten, Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Gai, et Kakashi en firent de même. Nous partîmes, après avoir reçu les adieux du Kazekage en personne, accompagné de sa fratrie. Quand Naruto sera Hokage, Gaara et lui feront une paire hors du commun !

* * *

- « Mhmfff... »

Gai semblait frustré : forcé à soutenir Kakashi (encore très affaibli), il avançait à un rythme frôlant le sur-place, et ses lèvres étaient plissées. À l'avant de notre petite procession, Lee et Naruto renâclaient de plus en plus bruyamment. Finalement, Gai décida de remédier à la situation avec une idée originale : il fit passer son sac à dos sur sa poitrine, et hissa son rival sur son dos.

Quelle vision étrange que celle de deux hommes matures et respectables (deux jounins qui plus est !) qu'on dirait en train de jouer à saute mouton. Je laissai échapper un hoquet en apercevant leur curieux manège. Puis un deuxième en voyant le visage défait de Kakashi (qui ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une situation aussi embarrassante). Puis encore un troisième. Les autres marquèrent une pause d'une seconde, perplexes, et même Gai me regarda comme si je ne tournais pas rond. C'est ce qui me fit exploser.

- « BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Un gigantesque fou rire me terrassa, à tel point que j'en tombai à genoux, me tenant les côtes. Un peu vexé, Gai partit en trombe avec son rival sur le dos, accompagné par mes puissants éclats de rire.


	6. Un rapport perturbant

**Godchild – Chapitre 5**

**Un rapport perturbant**

- « Il y a quelques détails qui me perturbent, dans votre rapport... »

L'équipe 7, Tsunade et moi-même étions réunis dans une des multiples chambres d'hôpital de Konoha, où Kakashi récupérait de son utilisation massive du Mangekyô Sharingan. Forcément, n'était pas à la base un membre du clan Uchiwa, il avait un peu plus de mal, c'était compréhensible... Nous étions rentré la veille, et l'arrivée mouvementée de Gai et son rival avait beaucoup amusé les chuunins qui gardaient la porte. Dommage pour moi, ils avaient pris beaucoup trop d'avance et se trouvaient déjà à l'hôpital lorsque nous étions arrivés. J'aurais voulu être là pour voir ça...

Tsunade était debout, adossée à la fenêtre, alors que Naruto, Sakura et moi étions assis sur des petits tabourets, au bord du lit où reposait le jounin. Elle tenait entre ses bras une chemise dans laquelle il y a avait sans doute les rapports de tous les membres de l'équipe.

Revêtu uniquement d'un tee-shirt noir sans manche dont le col remontait jusque sur son nez, son sempiternel masque, Kakashi était assis, soutenu par quelques oreillers que Sakura lui avait gracieusement apporté, et à moitié recouvert par les couvertures blanches. Pourtant, même si son corps était épuisé, son regard restait aussi vif qu'à l'accoutumée.

Tsunade fronçait pensivement les sourcils. Je croyais avoir une petite idée de la raison de ses interrogations, mais j'espérais de tout cœur avoir tord.

- « Quelle est cette histoire de sang sur le front et les lèvres du Kazekage, Alea ? Et il y aussi certaines choses que je n'ai pas compris, sur ce que Sakura m'a rapporté des dernières paroles de la kunoichi Chiyo de Suna. »

Les autres me regardèrent aussi d'un air interrogateur. Avec la précipitation des évènements (et puis le retour cocasse de Gai et Kakashi), ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de me poser de questions, et j'en avais été très contente, m'autorisant même à espérer qu'ils puissent avoir oublié l'échange énigmatique qu'il y avait eu entre Chiyo et moi. Manifestement, j'avais eu tord. Je me doutais bien que c'était ce détail qui tracassait Tsunade.

Les yeux bleu azur de Naruto me détaillaient avec une curiosité dévorante, tous comme les yeux émeraude de Sakura. En revanche, les yeux dorés de Tsunade étaient teintés de méfiance, et l'œil gris sombre de Kakashi avait en cet instant un pouvoir transperçant encore plus frappant que celui de Neji Hyuuga. Brrrr.

Je rougis, et me dandinai sur mon tabouret... Je n'avais pas tellement envie de m'étendre sur le sujet, pas tant que je ne comprendrais pas mieux ce qui se passait. Mais je ne voulais pas leur mentir...

- « Onee-chan ? », insista Naruto.

Je décidai de lâcher le morceau. Après tout, il s'agissait de mes amis. Enfin, c'est ce que je me plaisais à penser.

- « J'ai... Comment dire... Il se trouve que j'ai un sang puissant. »

Il y eut un seconde de flottement.

- « On l'avait deviné. Et... ? », m'encouragea Tsunade.

- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et ne l'ai su qu'au moment où Sakura préparait l'antidote pour le poison de Sasori. J'ai alors versé quelques gouttes de sang dedans, et le liquide s'est éclairci. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

- « Alors c'était vous ?! Mais comment ? Vous... »

Elle s'interrompit, réfléchit quelques secondes, et fit un « Aaah » de compréhension. Elle venait sans doute de se rappeler mon étrange intervention avec la feuille.

- « Comment l'avez-vous su ? » demanda Kakashi.

- « Eh bien... On me l'a dit... Ne me demandez pas qui, je ne le sais pas précisément. »

J'étais de plus en plus gênée.

- « Chiyo-sama savait pour mon sang, et pour beaucoup d'autres choses, aussi. », ajoutai-je.

Naruto leva un sourcil confus.

- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne t'as rien dit, alors ? »

Je laissai échapper un ricanement amusé, tout en secouant la tête de manière innocente.

- « Parce-que sinon, ça n'aurait pas été rigolo. »

Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura me lancèrent un regard étrange. Peut-être qu'ils me prennaient pour une folle, maintenant.

Je soupirai. Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué ? Pourquoi donc étais-je recherchée, au point où Jiraiya avait du m'enfermer pendant des années pour me protéger ? Je n'étais pourtant pas une Jinchuuriki, aux dernières nouvelles ! Et eux, on le les enterrait pas dans un coin pendant vingt ans en les traitant comme des secrets d'état !

Ils méditèrent sur mes paroles pendant quelques minutes, puis Tsunade rompit le silence, en me posant une nouvelle question.

- « Et cette histoire de conseil, et destinée ? »

- « Je n'en sais pas plus que vous », soupirai-je. « On m'a juste plus ou moins dit que j'aurais un choix à faire, et qu'il pourrait affecter non seulement ma destinée, mais aussi celle de beaucoup de monde. Je n'y ai pas vraiment cru. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à avoir des visions. »

Encore une fois, nous retombâmes tous dans le silence. J'avais du mal à détacher mes yeux des bras nus et musclés de Kakashi, ni du tatouage qui ornait une de ses épaules. Dire que dans mon sommeil, quelques jours auparavant, je m'étais laissée allée à enlacer ce torse et me blottir entre ces bras chauds, musclés, et... STOP ! Non mais à quoi est-ce que j'étais en train de penser, là ?! Bon, mettons ça sur le compte de la fatigue du voyage...

- « Quelque chose vous tracasse, Alea-san ? »

Oups, Kakashi avait remarqué mes yeux baladeurs. Surtout, ne pas rougir. Ne pas rougir. Ne pas rougir !

- « J'étais juste curieuse à propos de votre tatouage », répondis-je avec aplomb

- « Oh, vraiment ? »

NE PAS ROUGIR NE PAS ROUGIR NE PAS ROUGIR.

Pourtant, je sentit le rouge me monter aux joues assez rapidement. Désireuse de cacher mon trouble, je détournai la tête rapidement.

- « Oui, vraiment. Ayant passé toute ma vie enterrée dans une vallée perdue, j'ignore la signification que peuvent avoir les tatouages ici. »

J'entendis Sakura et Naruto qui étouffaient des ricanements. Sales mômes. Heureusement, Tsunade me sauva la mise en rappelant sèchement que nous étions toujours en plein rapport. Qui eut cru qu'elle viendrait à mon secours ? Peut-être qu'elle commençait à accepter mon existence.

- « Qui est la personne qui vous a dit tout ça ? »

Je secouai la tête, agacée.

- « Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'en savais rien ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est une femme magnifique. Elle a des cheveux écarlates, ses yeux sont verts, et elle vit dans la forêt. Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois, en rêve, et puis une voix mascilne qui m'a parlé par téléphatie par la suite. Avez-vous une idée de qui ça peut être ? »

Mhm... On dirait que non. Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un regard perplexe, tandis que Tsunade et Kakashi se creusaient la tête pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui corresponde à la description. Sans résultat visible.

- « Je vais demander à Shizune de faire quelques recherches. » annonça Tsunade d'une voix songeuse. Puis elle me lança un objet fait de tissu et de métal, que j'identifiai comme étant un bandeau frontal de ninja. La Cinquième venait de m'accepter comme une part du village.

- « Naruto et Sakura, un troisième membre viendra rejoindre votre équipe dès demain. J'ai aussi demandé à un autre jounin de vous prendre en charge quelques temps, son nom est Tenzou Yamato. » reprit-elle. « Alea, je te donne à partir de maintenant le titre de jounin. Tu accompagneras Kakashi en mission pendant quelque temps, puisque tu es sous sa responsabilité. »

J'en restais bouche bée. Moi, jounin ? Si vite ?! Même si ça me faisait plaisir, je trouvai ce geste complètement inconscient ! Je n'avais jamais participé qu'à une seule mission, et je me retrouvais jounin. Mais quel était ce délire ?!

Naruto frappa dans ses mains et me tapa dans le dos pour me féliciter. Sakura me sourit. Avec une émotion soigneusement dissimulée, je nouai le bandeau de tissu sur mon front. C'était agréable d'appartenir ainsi à un groupe. J'étais maintenant reconnue comme une membre à part entière des ninjas du village, et je m'engageai mentalement à le protéger, fut-ce de ma vie. Cela ne me posait aucun problème : à travers les histoires de Jiraiya, j'avais toujours eu l'impression d'appartenir à Konoha, et que c'était là que ce situait ma véritable maison.

- « N'est-ce pas un peu trop rapide de lui donner le grade de jounin dès maintenant ? », demanda Kakashi d'une voix dubitative.

Discrètement, j'acquiesçais.

- « Jiraiya a confiance en elle, et j'ai confiance en Jiraiya. » répliqua la Cinquième. « De plus, elle nous a prouvé qu'elle possédait de bonnes capacités, ainsi qu'un esprit d'analyse développé, et son don de prescience sera très utile lors de missions dangereuses. Dès que tu te sera rétablis, tu pourras la tester dans que tu voudras pour te faire ta propre opinion. »

Youpi...

* * *

La sensation d'une main caressant mes cheveux me tira doucement du sommeil. Je m'étais endormie au chevet de Kakashi, la tête entre mes bras croisés, appuyée au bord de son matelas. Il avait dû se réveiller.

- « Alea-san ? », chuchota-t-il.

Je bougeai un peu la tête, pour lui signifier que j'étais bien réveillée, et il retira sa main. Encore à moitié endormie, je ne me sentais pas le courage de bouger.

- « Vous pouvez m'appelez ''Alea'', s'vous voulez, Hat'ke-san » fis-je d'une voix endormie, mangeant mes mots. « Puisque nous z'llons faire équipe... »

- « D'accord, mais appelez-moi par mon prénom, dans ce cas. »

- « Ç'marche... Kakashi...»

J'avais la bouche pâteuse, et du mal à parler, à mesure que le sommeil me rattrapait.

- « Tiens, tant qu'on y est... » ajoutai-je, « on p'rrait aussi s'tutoyer... Ouais... Pourquoi pas... »

J'étais en train de retomber dans le sommeil, quand sa main revint se poser sur mon crâne et me secoua légèrement. Laissant échapper un grognement agacé, je relevai cette fois-ci la tête, pour rencontrer son œil goguenard.

- « C'est parce-que tu t'inquiétais pour moi que tu es restée à mon chevet ? »

- « Rêve. C'est just'que j'avais pas la clé pour rentrer. »

Un peu plus réveillée, je pris conscience qu'il faisait nuit, et que j'avais dû m'assoupir pendant plusieurs heures. Un peu plus tôt, Tsunade, Sakura et Naruto étaient partis, et Kakashi s'était endormi juste après. J'avais alors décidé, sans trop savoir pourquoi, de rester à ses côtés et de lui tenir compagnie. J'avais le sentiment qu'il était toujours seul, durant ses séjours à l'hôpital, et je trouvais cela triste d'être alité ainsi sans avoir au moins une personne pour vous veiller. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose que j'allais lui avouer.

- « Pourquoi ne pas avoir fouillé dans ma veste ? Ou forcé la porte de mon appartement ? »

Ma parole, il était sérieux en disant ça ? Il s'attendait vraiment à ce que je cambriole son appartement ?! Mais dans quel monde vivait cet homme ?!

- « Peut-être parce-que je suis bien élevée ? » répliquai-je, sarcastique et nettement plus réveillée. « Allez, rendors-toi, tu as encore besoin de repos. De mon côté, je vais rester ici. »

- « Tu es sûre ? Les clés sont dans la poche en haut à droite. »

Je secouai la tête, et me repositionnai comme je l'étais au départ : assise sur ma chaise près de son lit, bras croisés sur son matelas et tête posée dessus.

- « T'inquiète pas. Dors. » grommelai-je.

Le sommeil m'emporta à nouveau, mais nulle part dans mes rêves je n'aperçus la belle nymphe de la forêt. Dommage, j'aurais eu de nombreuses questions à lui poser.


	7. Un entraînement troublant

**Godchild – Chapitre 6**

**Un entraînement troublant  
**

J'ouvris les yeux, un peu désorientée, sur le plafond blanc. Mon rêve n'avait rien eu d'exceptionnel, cette nuit encore. Cela faisait pourtant une semaine... Mais bon, la belle femme m'avait prévenue. Pas de contact avant un long moment. Pfff... Facile à dire. Je voulais savoir !

Kakashi était resté quelques jours à l'hôpital, puis avait insisté pour sortir, malgré l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il était. Je crois que si je n'avais pas été là pour veiller sur lui, Tsunade ne l'aurait pas laissé sortir. Héhé, il m'en devait une, maintenant !

Nous n'avions pas fait grand chose, depuis son retour. Kakashi n'était pas encore en état de reprendre des missions, et j'avais insisté pour qu'il reste tranquillement à l'appartement jusqu'à son rétablissement complet. Il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, mais je me doutais qu'il ne m'avait pas prise au sérieux. Pourtant, il était resté.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cet homme.

Baillant avec entrain, je me brossai consciencieusement les cheveux, et les nouai en bandeau sur mes yeux. C'était devenu une habitude, et en plus ça me permettait de m'entrainer à exercer mes autres sens. Et surtout, ça faisait toujours sourire Kakashi.

Oh, bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas le voir sourire... Mais j'arrivais à l'entendre dans sa voix. J'aimais bien quand il souriait, car sa voix et ses intonations étaient un peu plus légères, et plus... Agréables à entendre.

Je m'habillai rapidement à tâtons, de mon uniforme de ninja de Konoha tout neuf, et me dirigeai tranquillement vers le salon en chantonnant.

- « Tu as une jolie voix. »

- « AAAHH ! »

Puisque j'étais aveuglée quasiment en permanence, j'essayais toujours de détecter la présence de Kakashi de mon mieux. Hélas, il s'était pris au jeu, et passait son temps à me surprendre. Cet homme était encore plus indétectable qu'une ombre, quand il le voulait !

- « Bonjour à toi aussi ! », fit-il, manifestement d'humeur joyeuse.

Les mains plaquées sur ma poitrine, je calmai avec difficulté les battements désordonnés de mon pauvre cœur avant de le suivre dans le salon.

- « Si on allait s'entraîner ensemble aujourd'hui ? », proposai-je, désireuse de me venger de la crise cardiaque qu'il avait failli me donner. « Tu as l'air en pleine forme, maintenant. »

- « Pourquoi pas ? »

Et hop ! Un petit déjeuner rapide, un tour de clé dans la serrure, et nous voilà partis. Une fois sortie de l'appartement, je pouvais enfin dénouer mon bandeau de cheveux, et laisser ma longue natte claquer contre mon dos, avec, comme toujours, mon kunai favori attaché au bout.

Maintenant que mes yeux étaient de nouveau libérés, je pouvais à nouveau voir le visage de Kakashi, et il me fit un sourire amusé, reconnaissable au plissement de son oeil visible et de son masque. Nous bondîmes jusqu'à un terrain d'entraînement disponible.

* * *

- « Bien. On va faire un petit jeu. », expliqua-t-il après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs. « Nous nous battons, et le premier qui réussit à dérober son bandeau frontal à l'autre gagne la partie. »

- « Ça a l'air rigolo. Tous les coups sont permis ? »

Je ne pouvais pas distinguer d'émotion sur son visage, mais j'entendis un sourire légèrement machiavélique dans sa voix.

- « Bien sûr, alors... C'est parti ! »

* * *

Je m'adossai contre le tronc large d'un arbre, luttant pour reprendre mon souffle. Nom d'un chien, Kakashi était un adversaire redoutable ! Depuis plus d'un heure, nous combattions sans relâche. Mon niveau en taijutsu n'était pas aussi bon que le sien, et je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à employer le ninjutsu.

Je sentis un souffle d'air, et un bruissement de feuille, si léger qu'on les croirait simplement agitées par le vent. Mais j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau, et des sens décuplés par une légère concentration de chakra au niveau de mes yeux et mes oreilles. Dans un mouvement rapide, je lançai trois kunai vers la source du bruit.

Kakashi apparut, Sharingan déployé. Il avait attrapé mes trois kunais au vol, et m'en lança une volée. Sans me démonter, je les évitai et me jetai sur lui, l'attaquant de toutes mes forces.

Il bloqua mes attaques avec une facilité incroyablement vexante.

- « On va finir par s'ennuyer... », fit-il, « Tu devrais utiliser le ninjutsu. »

- « Pas question ! Mes techniques ont un copyright ! »

Mais je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Profitant du fait que ma remarque l'avait fait rire (et avait donc très très très légèrement fait baisser son attention), je fis quelques sceaux et inspirait profondément, avant d'expirer une puissante flamme, qui l'embrasa complètement.

Le clone disparut avec un « _pof_ » reconnaissable. Zut !

Bon, il était temps de m'y mettre sérieusement. Tant pis pour le copyright. Je repérai Kakashi un peu plus loin, et m'élançai dans sa direction, tentant une attaque frontale. Juste avant d'atterrir en face de lui, cependant, j'invoquai une autre de mes techniques, et des flammes entourèrent mon corps à la manière d'une armure. Ah ! Goûte un peu à mon taijutsu enflammé, Kakashi !

Mon enveloppe de flamme agissait un peu comme l'aura de chakra de Naruto quand Kyuubi prenait le dessus sur lui. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'avait donné l'idée de cette technique. Je m'enveloppais d'une couche de chakra, que je transformai en flamme. Le seul inconvénient : il faisait diablement chaud, à l'intérieur !

Kakashi para mes mouvements, avec plus de précaution qu'auparavant, car mes flammes le brûlaient. De plus, quand mon poing était bloqué, je projetais les flammes en avant pour atteindre ma cible. Ses vêtements roussirent, mais il avait de bons réflexes, et évita les brûlures graves.

Lorsque j'aurais perfectionné cette technique, elle sera imparable.

Malheureusement, j'aurais dû remarquer qu'il y avait un point d'eau à proximité, avant de me changer un torche humaine... Kakashi fit quelques sceaux, et une immense colonne d'eau s'écrasa sur moi, éteignant mes flammes avec un _pschiiit_ assez cocasse.

À moitié écrasée par le poids de l'eau, je me retrouvais à genoux, trempée et hilare. Intrigué, Kakashi se rapprocha, et s'agenouilla à mon niveau, faisant mine de toucher mon bandeau frontal. Erreur fatale.

D'un mouvement brusque du cou, j'inclinai la tête et ma tresse alourdie par l'eau suivit le mouvement. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, et il évita le coup une demi-seconde trop tard : le kunai attaché au bout de la ma natte rouge entailla son bras. Ah ? C'était le vrai Kakashi cette fois-ci ?

- « Ahahaha ! », jubilai-je. « Que dis-tu de ma super attaque capillaire ? »

Il regarda la blessure de son bras, qui laissait écouler un filet régulier de sang, et laissa échapper un petit soupir amusé. Héhé, j'avais réussi à le surprendre !

Quelques sceaux plus tard, je détendis brusquement mes jambes, me propulsant sur lui à l'aide de puissantes flammes bleue au niveau de mes talons. D'un geste extrêmement rapide, je lui arrachai son bandeau. Dans le même temps, il m'arracha le mien.

Emportée par mon élan, je m'écrasai sur lui, le faisant basculer en arrière.

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent fut très étranges. J'étais allongée sur la poitrine de Kakashi, mon visage au niveau de son cou. Encore un fois, son odeur enivrante emplit mes narines, et je me trouvai incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente.

La pression de ses mains sur mes épaules, m'invitant à me relever, me ramena brusquement à la réalité. Je me dégageai rapidement, et m'agenouillai face à lui, le rouge aux joues. Il se redressa en position assise, face à moi, et ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens avec une intensité qui accentua la rougeur de mes joues.

Je baissai les yeux sur son bandeau frontal, qui était resté dans ma main droite. Le métal était usé, et rayé par endroit, mais gardait sa brillance. Avec douceur, je caressait la petite gravure en forme de feuille qui ornait tous les bandeaux frontaux de Konoha. Les bords de celle-ci étaient adoucis, comme s'ils s'étaient érodés.

- « Ex æquo », remarqua Kakashi en agitant nonchalamment mon propre bandeau.

Avec douceur, je m'approchai de lui, et nouai le bandeau que je venais de lui dérober autour de son front, le plaçant en biais pour recouvrir son Sharingan. Étonnamment, il ne se déroba pas et me laissa faire. Je réprimai un frisson quand mes doigts rencontrèrent ses cheveux. Ils étaient fins, et d'une douceur surprenante.

Kakashi fit de même, et plaça mon bandeau autour de mon front. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux, subjuguée. Puis il noua le nœud, mettant fin à ce moment étrange. Ses mains restèrent de chaque côté de mon visage pendant un millième de seconde de plus que nécessaire, multipliant les battements de mon cœur par environ cent vingt-cinq, puis il les enleva et se releva.

Je me levai aussi, et attrapai son bras blessé pour l'examiner de plus près.

- « C'est une blessure superficielle », protesta-t-il avec son calme hors du commun, mais je m'obstinai, car je venais d'avoir une idée.

Mon sang avait eu un effet spectaculaire sur Gaara ainsi que sur le poison de Sasori. Est-ce qu'il pouvait aussi guérir les blessures ? Je pris un kunai dans ma poche, et m'entaillai la main. Je laissai tomber quelques gouttes écarlates sur la coupure, sous le regard attentif de Kakashi : il était sans doute aussi curieux que moi, maintenant qu'il avait compris mes intentions.

Mon sang se mêla au sien, et se répandit sur la blessure. Qui se referma aussitôt. En l'espace de quelques seconde, ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé.

- « Wouah ! » m'exclamai-je. « C'est vraiment cool ! »

Mon entrain le fit sourire, et il sortit un bandage de l'une des multiple poches de sa veste.

- « N'en abuse pas : ton sang soigne les autres, mais on dirait qu'il n'a aucun effet sur toi. Ta blessure guérit à un rythme normal. »

Tout en parlant, il banda soigneusement ma main blessée. Lorsqu'il eut fini, je levai ma main bandée devant mes yeux, constatant que le bandage avait été noué avec dextérité : il n'était ni trop serré, ni trop lâche. L'œuvre d'un habitué des premiers soins.

- « Existe-t-il une chose dans laquelle tu n'excelles pas ? », soupirai-je sur un ton faussement désespéré.

À ma grande surprise, son œil se rembrunit légèrement, juste avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque nonchalant.

- « Oui. »

Ce fut sa seule réponse, et je n'insistai pas. Après tout, tout le monde possède son propre jardin secret... Et celui de Kakashi Hatake était sans doute grand de plusieurs milliers d'hectares... Dans un effort pour détourner la conversation, je tirais un peu sur sa veste.

- « Et si nous allions manger chez Ichiraku ? Tu m'invite, Kakashi ? »

Il soupira de manière quasi imperceptible, et son œil se plissa. Je pris ça pour un oui.

* * *

J'aimais bien le restaurant d'Ichiraku. Naruto m'en avait tant vanté les mérites durant son entraînement ! Dès que nous avions eu un moment de libre, il s'était empressé de m'y emmener, et je dois dire que même si je ne partageais pas sa passion inconditionnelle des ramen, cet endroit me plaisait pour sa convivialité.

Évidemment, Naruto était déjà sur place, accompagné de Sakura, et de Tenzou Yamato. Dès que Naruto nous vit arriver, il nous adressa de grands signes de main.

- « Kakashi-sensei ! Onee-chan ! Venez vite !! »

Nous prîmes place sur deux tabouret à côté des leurs, et j'en profitai pour lier un peu connaissance avec Tenzou. C'était un homme charmant, un peu plus jeune que Kakashi. Il me confia que celui-ci avait été son sempai lorsqu'il était ANBU. Il avait l'air de beaucoup l'admirer.

De son côté, Naruto se plaignait bruyamment de Sai, leur nouveau co-équipier. Croisant les bras avec obstination, il décréta qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer Sasuke. Ses yeux azur étaient plissés, et teintés de colère mêlée de souffrance.

Je me levai, et me glissai derrière lui, avant de refermer mes bras autour de ses épaules. Naruto se raidit, puis se laissa aller à mon étreinte.

- « Non, il ne remplacera jamais Sasuke », murmurai-je à son oreille. « Mais tu devrais lui laisser une petite chance, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il fit la moue, peu convaincu, et posa sur Sakura un regard suppliant, cherchant un peu de soutien, mais celle-ci était trop occupée à être surprise par mon geste d'affection. Quoi, c'était si bizarre que ça, quelqu'un qui appréciait Naruto ?

- « Il n'a aucune émotion, et il est désagréable. » continua de ronchonner l'adolescent, déçu par le manque de réaction de sa coéquipière.

- « Peut-être parce-qu'il n'a jamais eu personne à qui montrer des émotions », suggérai-je. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout finit toujours par s'arranger, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

- « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » répliqua-t-il avec aigreur. « Tu as passé ta vie dans une vallée perdue, qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de ce genre de chose ? »

Blessée, je me raidis. Il marquait un point.

- « Naruto ! », s'exclama Sakura. « C'était cruel de ta part ! »

- « Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi à ta sœur », fit Yamato, avec une expression soudain très inquiétante sur le visage.

Se rendant compte qu'il était allé trop loin, Naruto se mordit les lèvres, et s'excusa, ce qui me fit fondre. Je n'avais jamais pu lui résister, quand ses deux magnifiques yeux bleus se mettaient à briller ainsi.

- « Je ne t'en veux pas, car c'est vrai que je n'y connais pas grand chose. », répondis-je avec douceur. « Mais je connais une vérité universelle : tous les bons moments ont une fin, c'est vrai, mais les mauvais moments en ont une aussi. C'est la vie. Alors aies un peu de patience, et essaye de faire un petit effort. Tout ira mieux, je te le promet. »

Il se détendit complètement, acceptant mon argument. Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux avec tendresse, et mis fin à notre étreinte en déposant une bise sur sa joue. Gêné, il rougit et se dandina sur son siège, ce qui me fit sourire.

- « J'ai été vraiment surpris d'apprendre que Jiraiya-sama avait une fille », dit Tenzou, essayant d'orienter la conversation vers un sujet moins délicat que celui de Sai. « Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il jamais amenée ici auparavant ? »

Je repris ma place sur mon tabouret, et lui adressai un sourire mystérieux par-dessus l'épaule de Sakura.

- « Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Et il est encore plus têtu qu'une mule. »

Je m'absorbai dans la contemplation de mon bol de ramen, et soupirai presque imperceptiblement. Les images de mon rêve, remontant maintenant à plus de deux semaines, me revinrent à l'esprit.

_La partie a commencé._

Quand aurais-je l'occasion de savoir en quoi consistait cette partie, ce jeu cruel dans lequel je n'étais, paraît-il, qu'un pion ? Je regardai ma main bandée, et la serrai délicatement, grimaçant à cause de la douleur, puis je jetai un coup d'œil au bras de Kakashi.

Un sang puissant... J'avais le sentiment que tout était lié, comme si tous ces détails formaient les pièce d'un grand puzzle.

Hélas, j'étais bien incapable de distinguer le puzzle en question.


	8. Un combat dangereux

**Godchild – Chapitre 7**

**Un combat dangereux  
**

Les jours passent vite, quand on se s'ennuie pas. Et, quand on vit à Konoha, on ne s'ennuie pas. Oh, ça non.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin, je jetai un coup d'œil au calendrier et vis que ça faisait exactement deux mois que j'étais arrivée à Konoha. Comment les temps avait-il pu passer aussi rapidement ? J'avais l'impression que hier encore, j'accompagnais l'équipe 7 à Suna pour sauver le Kazekage.

Entre temps, Naruto et Sakura essayaient de leur mieux de s'habituer à la présence de Sai. Je l'avais rencontré une fois ou deux, et il me laissait un impression étrange... Enfin bon, Yamato se débrouillait plutôt bien, et arrivait toujours à les empêcher de s'entre-tuer, donc ça allait. Ils se préparaient à partir en mission bientôt, car juste avant de mourir, Sasori avait laissé entendre qu'il allait rencontrer un contact chez Ororchimaru, et que ça serait l'occasion pour eux d'essayer de remonter jusqu'à Sasuke. Depuis que Naruto et Sakura avait obtenu de faire partie de l'équipe qui se rendrait au point de rendez-vous, ils ne tenaient plus en place.

Kakashi et moi avions commencé à recevoir des missions. Rien de bien passionnant : quelques missions de rang D, un ou deux de rang C. À croire que malgré ses belles paroles de confiance, Tsunade ne désirait pas encore me voir quitter l'enceinte du village...

Cela ne me dérangeait pas énormément, dans la mesure où je m'était attendue à recevoir un titre de genin, puis, plus tard, de passer l'examen chuunin, puis de recevoir, encore plus tard, le titre de jounin. Un parcourt normal, quoi. Mais Jiraiya et Tsunade en avaient décidé autrement, me propulsant ainsi à un niveau auquel je me sentais loin d'être préparée.

J'avais fait la connaissance des autres jounins, et le courant était plus ou moins bien passé. J'appréciais énormément la gentillesse de Kurenai, qui m'assura que je pourrais venir la voir à chaque fois que j'aurais besoin de conseil. Asuma m'accueillit aussi avec prévenance, et je ne tardai pas à me lier d'amitié avec le couple.

J'avais aussi eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec Genma, qui me parut plutôt sympathique. Pour lui, comme pour beaucoup d'autres, j'étais « la petite nouvelle ». Ils riaient et me taquinaient gentiment à propos du fait que je en recevais que des missions de bas niveaux, et que Kakashi était toujours forcé de m'accompagner. Je me sentais bien, et détendue parmi eux. Mes collègues de travail.

Même Gai m'avait pardonné mon éclat de rire, et il m'arrivait d'échanger quelques plaisanteries avec lui à l'occasion. C'était un homme très amusant, malgré son obsession pour sa rivalité avec Kakashi. Nous nous entendions plutôt bien.

Bon, évidemment, tout n'était pas rose et parfait : là, je n'ai parlé que des jounins qui m'avaient acceptés comme l'une des leurs. Il y avait aussi les autres. Ceux qui, comme Anko, m'adressaient à peine la parole, sauf pour me traiter de pistonnée, ou bien dénigrer mes capacités. Ceux qui me fusillaient du regard, et murmuraient dans mon dos. Ils me rendaient vraiment malade.

Allongée au pied d'un arbre, je profitais du soleil et du silence environnant. Aujourd'hui encore, Tsunade m'avait tendu un ordre de mission de rang D. Elle avait presque l'air de s'excuser. Peut-être que le conseil faisait pression sur elle pour me garder à l'œil : ces vieux croutons ne partageaient sans doute pas sa confiance en Jiraiya.

Cette fois-ci, j'avais distinctement entendu le soupir de Kakashi. Ça ne devait pas être facile, quand on était un ancien ANBU, et sans doute un des meilleurs shinobis de tout Konoha, de se retrouvé cantonné à protéger et accompagner une personne qui ne recevait que des missions affreusement inintéressantes. Si encore il avait été mon professeur, et que j'avais eu dix ans de moins, il aurait pu se dire que c'était pour mon entraînement, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

J'avais donc réussi (non sans difficulté) à le convaincre de me laisser accomplir la mission toute seule. Retrouver un chat fugueur n'était franchement pas une mission emplie de dangers. Le pire qu'il pouvait m'arriver était de me faire griffer ! Mais Kakashi n'était pas homme à abandonner son poste facilement...

Cependant, j'avais remporté la victoire en lui promettant une édition spéciale dédicacée du prochain livre de Jiraiya, et ce bien avant la date de parution officielle. Vu la vitesse à laquelle il avait entamé l'écriture de son livre, je pouvais prédire qu'il serait sorti d'ici moins d'un an.

Le jounin avait hésité, tenté par ma proposition.

- « _Je parie que ça te manque atrocement, d'être un peu seul. _» avais-je martelé, portant le coup de grâce.« _Va te reposer, prends un peu de temps pour toi, pendant que je trouve le chat. En plus, c'est moi qui ferais la cuisine ce soir. OK ?_ »

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai ici, sous cet arbre, caressant distraitement le chat sur mes genoux. J'avais aperçu sa maîtresse dans le bureau des missions, et je savais que je nous faisais une faveur à tous les deux, le chat et moi, en n'allant pas le lui rendre tout de suite. Cette femme me donnait la chair de poule. Et puis, après tout, j'avais jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour retrouver le chat, non ? Autant profiter, moi aussi, de cette solitude bienvenue. Le chat semblait du même avis.

J'étais vraiment bien. Le soleil réchauffait doucement ma peau, et un petit vent tiède me caressait le visage. Si je tendais l'oreille, je pouvais entendre la rumeur de la ville, mais je me concentrai plutôt sur les bruits, infiniment plus agréables, de la nature. Le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement des feuilles, les ronronnements satisfaits du chat... Tout ça raisonnait à mes oreilles comme une musique apaisante.

En ce moment de paix absolue, c'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Toutes ces histoires inquiétantes de pouvoir et de destinée, cette « partie » censée avoir commencé... Pfffuit, du vent !

De toute manière, je commençais à croire que la belle dame du rêve s'était trompée. Depuis l'apparition de mes visions (assez rares en ce moment), je n'avais acquis aucun pouvoir mystérieux, rien de particulier. Même si une partie de moi s'en fichait royalement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un peu déçue...

Depuis le début de mon entraînement, il y a des années, j'avais toujours su que je n'avais rien de très spécial. Oui, j'avais de bonne quantités de chakra, mais c'était mon seul atout. Je n'avais aucune capacité héréditaire. Je ne parvenais à maîtriser qu'un seul élément : le feu. J'étais une bonne combattante, oui, mais je en serais jamais excellente, malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire. Jamais je n'aurais l'excellente maîtrise de chakra de Sakura, ni le génie de Kakashi. Il lui suffirait d'un coup d'œil pour savoir refaire mes technique à la perfection, et même les améliorer, alors qu'il m'avait fallu des années pour seulement les maîtriser.

Si je n'avais pas acquis mon don de prescience, jamais Tsunade ne m'aurait donné le grade de jounin.

Bah... De toute manière, j'étais tout de même très bien comme j'étais. J'avais des amis, un village, et avec un peu de chance, bientôt de _vraies_ missions, et ce en compagnie d'une légende vivante. Que demander de plus ? Depuis mon arrivée à Konoha, j'étais heureuse, et ça me suffisait.

* * *

- « Alors, la pistonnée, on fait la sieste ? »

La voix moqueuse d'Anko me tira de ma rêverie. Elle était debout, face à moi, les mains posées sur les hanches. La jeune femme aux cheveux en épis, nuancés de violet, me fixait avec un sourire machiavélique (était-elle capable de sourire d'une manière autre que machiavélique ?). Sous sa veste beige, elle était aussi peu habillée que d'habitude : son tee-shirt « filet » ne cachait pas grand chose de son anatomie.

J'avais remarqué cette mode chez les kunoichis : toutes semblaient s'être lancé le défi de se battre dans le moins de vêtements possible. Manie que je trouvais stupide. Allez les filles, mettons nous à poil, histoire d'être encore moins protégées contre les coups ! Courons nues au devant des lames, c'est tellement plus marrant ! Absolument ridicule.

Je préférais de loin mon uniforme basique. Nettement moins sexy, certes, et il me donnait une allure masculine. Mais au moins, j'avais des tonnes de poches où placer rouleaux, armes et poisons, et surtout je me sentais un minimum protégée contre les attaques.

Levant les yeux, je vis qu'elle attendait une réponse. Malgré notre inimité, elle était une de mes collègues, aussi me forçai-je à rester polie.

- « Bonjour à toi aussi, Anko. », répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

- « Eh », se moqua-t-elle. « Comment peux-tu croire une seconde que tu mérite le grade de jounin ? Tu ne m'as même pas sentie arriver ! »

- « Je t'ai sentie venir », souris-je froidement. « J'ai simplement jugé que tu ne représentais aucune menace. »

Piquée au vif, elle serra les poings, et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Je dus faire appel à tout ma volonté pour ne pas ricaner. Sur mes genoux, le chat s'agita, gêné par les courants de colères qui circulaient entre Anko et moi.

- « Tu as l'air bien désœuvrée, et je n'ai rien à faire moi non plus », susurra Anko, avec dans les yeux une lueur qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. « Je me suis dit que nous pourrions peut-être nous... distraire ensemble. »

Il y avait une menace dans sa voix.

- « Que propose-tu ? »

- « Un combat. Toi et moi, sur un des terrains d'entraînement. Il s'agit d'un simple entraînement, bien sûr. »

- « Bien sûr... »

Ou bien une occasion pour elle d'essayer de démontrer combien « la pistonnée » était nulle et ne méritait pas son grade, tout en me tuant à moitié pour l'occasion. Mon sang bouillonna de colère. Cette vipère allait bientôt constater que je méritais mon grade... quand mon pied écraserait sa figure sur le sol !

Sans rien laisser paraître, je me levais avec une nonchalance qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Kakashi, le chat toujours dans mes bras.

- « C'est d'accord. Mais d'abord, il faut que je ramène ce chat dans le bureau des missions. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Sous-entendu : comme ça, tu verras que je ne cherche pas à me dérober.

- « Évidemment », répondis Anko avec un sourire mielleux.

* * *

Cela venait sans doute du fait que j'étais habituée à combattre avec Kakashi lors de nos entraînements, mais Anko me parut un adversaire... Plus abordable, dans le sens où il ne m'étais pas_ absolument_ impossible de lui décocher un coup, et que je pouvais utiliser contre elle mes techniques de ninjutsu sans risque qu'elles soient copiées puis retournées contre moi.

Le problème avec elle, en revanche, c'est qu'elle était totalement imprévisible. Et que je commençais sérieusement à la soupçonner d'avoir des tendance psychopathes.

Un petit public s'était réunit pour voir notre combat. Je ne fus pas surprise de constater que la plupart faisaient partie de ceux, chuunins et jounins, qui pensaient que je n'avais pas ma place parmi eux. Si j'avais le malheur de perdre, ça serait une défaite publique. Ma détermination à lui faire mordre la poussière s'en retrouva renforcée.

Pour le moment, nous nous échauffions, alternant quelques mouvements de taijutsu, et nous lançant à l'occasion des shurikens et des kunais. Notre échange avait tout l'air d'un simple entraînement entre deux camarades. Pour l'instant.

Puis Anko commença à attaquer avec l'intention de me blesser gravement.

Naturellement, j'en fis de même.

L'ambiance devint extrêmement tendue. Flammes contre serpents, serpents contre flammes... Nous parvînmes chacune à blesser l'autre, mais pas assez pour gagner. Pour l'occasion, je revêtis mon manteau incandescent, empêchant ses attaques directes de m'atteindre. Mais elle me surpris en envoyant subrepticement trois fines aiguilles, qui passèrent outre ma protection et se fichèrent dans mon cou.

Avec un hoquet, je tombai à genoux, et mon cocon de flammes se dissipa.

- « Je savais bien que tu n'étais qu'une pistonnée. Tu ne vaux rien, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton trou perdu. Personne en veut de toi, ici. »

Cette fois-ci, la rage me consuma. Avec un grognement, j'arrachai les trois aiguilles de mon cou sans me soucier du sang qui gicla, et me relevai.

J'étais à en train de péter les plombs, et je m'en fichais complètement. Je lui fis un sourire acide.

- « Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu as toi aussi été recommandée par ton maître pour le titre de jounin, tu es donc aussi pistonnée que moi. Sauf que mon maître à moi ne m'a pas laissée tombée comme une vieille chaussette après avoir décidé que j'étais indigne de lui... »

Elle aussi péta les plombs. Brusquement, il n'y eut plus d'entraînement, plus de combat, plus d'intention de blesser, mais une volonté de tuer. Deux femmes ivres de rages qui se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre en poussant un hurlement sauvage.

Anko avait des aiguilles coincées entres chaque doigts, et un serpents entourait son bras. Mes poings étaient entourés de flammes bleues crépitantes. Nos hurlements résonnèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement. Si notre « public » voulait nous arrêter, c'était trop tard.

- « WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ! »

- « WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ! »

Nos deux attaques auraient pu être mortelles... Si elles avaient réussi à atteindre leur cible.

Je sentis une main ferme attraper mon poignet, et vis qu'il en allait de même pour Anko. Entre nous deux venait d'apparaître Kakashi, dans un _pof_ de fumée chargée de chakra.

Ma colère retomba aussitôt, et les flammes disparurent sur mes poings. Anko lâcha ses aiguilles.

- « S'il s'agit d'un simple entraînement, vous y allez un peu fort. », observa-t-il froidement.

Je levai les yeux sur son visage. Son œil visible était plissé de colère. Ouille, ça allait barder...

Anko eut alors une réaction surprenante. Bon, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se dégage violemment en crachant quelques paroles acides. Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que, juste avant ça, elle se morde la lèvre inférieure comme une gamine prise en faute, et se mette à rougir légèrement.

Oh... Voilà donc la vraie raison derrière son antipathie... Sous ses dehors de femme dure et violente, elle avait en fait des sentiments pour Kakashi. J'aurais pu trouver ça mignon, si je ne la détestais pas autant. Au lieu de me provoquer et de m'insulter, elle aurait simplement pu me parler, ça aurait simplifié les choses.

D'un mouvement souple du poignet, je me libérai aussi, et fixai mon regard sur Anko. Les choses n'étaient pas tout à fait terminées.

- « Je pense que tu peux cesser de m'appeler ''la pistonnée'', à présent. », lui lançai-je avec un sourire féroce.

Elle se fendit d'un sourire tout aussi féroce, et désigna les blessures profondes de mon cou, par lesquelles le sang s'échappait à un rythme alarmant.

- « C'est toi la plus mal à point, donc je gagne, _la pistonnée. _Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu vas bientôt tomber dans les pommes. »

Il faut croire que la colère donne des ailes. Je me rendis à peine compte de mon mouvement, et arrivai à peine l'apercevoir. Anko et Kakashi le purent encore moins (il n'avait pas déployé son Sharingan). En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, j'étais face à Anko, et ma main, armée d'un kunai, venait de lui entailler le cou au même endroit que celui où elle m'avait blessée.

- « Maintenant, nous sommes quittes.»

Ses yeux étaient exorbités par la surprise. C'était rigolo... Ce fut ma dernière pensée cohérente avant que le monde ne devienne flou, et que tout bascule dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Je repris conscience dans la chambre de Kakashi, dans son lit, recouverte par sa couette aux motifs de shurikens. Mon coup avait été bandé, ainsi que les autres blessures dues à mon « entraînement » avec Anko.

- « Je ne peux pas te laisser seule une minute, hein ? »

Je tournai la tête sur l'oreiller. Assis à côté du lit, Kakashi me regardait d'un œil amusé, par dessus la couverture d'un de ses _Icha Icha_.

- « J'aime bien celui-là », murmurai-je en désignant la couverture criarde du livre. « C'est un de mes préférés. »

Il me regarda comme si je venais de lui annoncer que je venais de la planète Mars.

- « Quoi ? », me défendis-je mollement devant son regard choqué. « C'est normal que je m'intéresses un peu au travail de mon père, non ? Et puis j'aime bien le personnage de Tsubaki-hime (*). »

- « Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

- « C'est une femme forte, et délicate à la fois. Elle a de la classe. Et elle sait toujours se distraire de manière originale avec ses gardes. »

Nous rîmes tous les deux en chœur.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Anko ? », me demanda Kakashi, redevenu sérieux.

J'hésitai. J'ignorai pourquoi, mais je répugnai à lui parler des sentiments d'Anko à son égart. Mhm... C'était sans doute parce-que je la détestais que je n'aimais pas l'idée de la voir en couple avec Kakashi. Non, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre raison. J'ai dit : non !

- « Elle m'a insultée, je l'ai insultée, ça a dégénéré », résumai-je en détournant le regard.

Kakashi leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- « Ne fais pas l'idiot », grommelai-je. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis considérée comme une pistonnée. Ils sont nombreux à croire que je dois mon grade à la renommée de Jiraiya, et non à mes capacités. Et je ne suis pas loin de les croire. »

- « Tu ne devrais pas. »

Je le regardai à nouveau. Son regard était sérieux.

- « Merci », soupirai-je. « Demain, je me rattraperais, et je ferais le repas. »

Il se contenta de sourire, et quitta la chambre sans un bruit.

* * *

_* Hime signifie "princesse"_


	9. Une mission intéressante

**Godchild – Chapitre 8**

**Une mission intéressante  
**

- « Kakashi, Alea, voici l'ordre de votre prochaine mission. Il s'agit d'une mission de rang A. »

Tsunade se tenait derrière son bureau, souveraine, et agitait un rouleau marqué d'une grande lettre A. Je dus me retenir de trépigner de joie, tandis que mon coéquipier prenait le rouleau. Ma toute première mission de rang supérieur ! Enfin ! Il faut croire que mon entraînement spécial avec Anko, il y a deux semaines, avait fait du bruit.

Kakashi déroula l'ordre de mission, et en entama la lecture. Oubliant la présence de l'Hokage, je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds et m'accrochait à son bras, essayant de lire par dessus son épaule. Il se dégagea, agacé par mon comportement infantile.

- « Allez, Kakashi, montre moi ! Je veux voir ! »

Un raclement de gorge me rappela que Tsunade était dans la pièce. Embarrassée, je me mis presque au garde-à-vous, et baissai les yeux.

- « Pardonnez-moi, Hokage-sama », m'excusai-je d'une voix humble.

Mon changement d'attitude la fit sourire, et elle agita la main pour me signifier que ça ne faisait rien.

- « Vous partez dans trois heures. », expliqua-t-elle. « Bonne chance. »

À peine avions-nous passé la porte de son bureau que je me jetai sur Kakashi, lui arrachant le rouleau des mains.

- « Hé ! » fit-il d'un air faussement indigné.

S'il avait vraiment tenu à ce que je ne voie pas ce rouleau, je n'aurais jamais pu mettre la main dessus.

Je ne lui prêtai aucune attention, concentrée sur ma lecture. Il s'agissait d'une mission délicate : nous devions nous infiltrer dans le village caché des Nuages, Kumo no Kuni, au pays de la Foudre, et y surveiller les action d'un homme soupçonné d'être un agent de l'Akatsuki. S'il s'avérait être effectivement coupable, nous devions l'éliminer. Ouah !

* * *

Nous quittâmes Konoha trois heures plus tard, Kakashi en tête et moi le suivant de près. Dès l'instant où nous avions quitté l'enceinte de la ville, l'homme nonchalant et mystérieux que je connaissais avait laissé place au ninja concentré sur sa mission que j'avais entraperçu lors du sauvetage du Kazekage. Je ne connaissais pas ce Kakashi-là, et il me plaisait très moyennement : son taux de conversation avoisinait le zéro, sauf quand il s'agissait de me donner des ordres.

Nous avions quatre jours de voyage avant d'arriver sur place. Pfff... quatre jour à sauter entre les arbres en regardant le dos de Kakashi. Super...

La première journée se passa en silence, et fut d'un ennui mortel. Je dosai soigneusement l'émission de chakra au niveau de mes jambes pour avancer par bonds souples et puissants, sans trop taper dans mes réserves. Devant moi, le jounin aux cheveux argentés en faisait de même. Les heures passèrent... Nous étions encore trop près de Konoha pour craindre une quelconque menace, mais cela ne nous empêcha pas de rester sur nos gardes.

Finalement, l'obscurité commença à tomber sur la forêt, et Kakashi s'arrêta, si soudainement que je faillis lui rentrer dedans. Heureusement que j'avais des réflexes.

- « On va camper ici pour la nuit. Va chercher du bois pour le feu. »

Les dent serrées, je m'exécutai de mauvaise grâce. Ce Kakashi-mode-mission me tapait sur le système. De quel droit me traitait-il de la sorte ? J'étais sa coéquipière, pas sa servante ! Et puis zut, pourquoi il se décoinçait pas un peu ? Nous étions encore éloignés de toute menace !

Broyant du noir, je récoltai une belle quantité de bois, et revint près de l'emplacement du campement. Kakashi avait disposé deux sacs de couchage autour d'un petit cercle de pierre prévu pour le feu, et s'était adossé à un arbre, lisant son livre.

Sans un mot, je déposai le bois dans l'âtre improvisé. Une petite boule de feu bien placée le fit s'embraser en un rien de temps.

- « Kakashi... », soupirai-je en m'installant sur un des sacs de couchage. « C'est la première fois que je participe à une vraie mission, et ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de conseils. Pas d'un coéquipier qui se prends pour un mur. »

Son œil visible se plissa, et il rangea son livre.

- « J'oublie que tu n'as aucune expérience. », murmura-t-il, son air nonchalant retrouvé, « Ne t'inquiète pas, je répondrais à toutes tes questions lorsque nous serons arrivés à destination. »

Il se leva, et épousseta distraitement son pantalon sombre.

- « Je prend le premier tour de garde. »

Je m'allongeai en grommelant, mais la fatigue ne tarda pas à me rattraper : je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

- « Alea... Réveilles-toi ! »

Une main secouait mon épaule. Une sensation de déjà-vu m'envahit. J'ouvris les yeux.

Il faisait nuit noire, et le feu brûlait encore avec entrain. Kakashi venait de me réveiller, ayant terminé son tour de garde. Je lui fis signe d'aller dormir, et grimpai en haut d'un arbre pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le camp et les alentours.

La nuit était calme : je ne détectai aucune présence ennemie. Pas d'émission de chakra, ni de bruits incongrus. Souvent, durant mon enfance, je passais des nuits blanches assise en haut d'un des plus grands arbres de la forêt, scrutant l'horizon. Je faisais souvent quand Jiraiya était parti, et que j'attendais son retour avec impatience. Avec l'habitude, j'avais appris à détecter sa présence de loin.

Je reportai mon attention sur le dormeur. Pour dormir, Kakashi avait retiré son masque, mais sa couverture remontait jusque sur son nez, ce qui me fit sourire. Il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Si jamais il me prenait l'envie folle d'aller retirer sa couverture pour apercevoir son visage, il se réveillerait aussitôt et m'en empêcherait. Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus.

Ses yeux étaient clos, et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier. Il avait l'air... en paix. Pourtant, je devinais que son sommeil était léger, et qu'il serait debout et opérationnel à la moindre alerte. Il était ainsi : c'était un homme qui ne baissait jamais sa garde, même si j'étais présente pour veiller sur lui. C'était à la fois rassurant et triste.

Je me surpris à me remémorer notre premier entraînement ensemble, et la manière dont je m'étais involontairement jetée dans ses bras. À ce moment-là aussi, j'avais senti les mouvements de sa poitrine contre la mienne, mais sa respiration était nettement moins régulière qu'à présent. Et puis la manière dont il m'avait regardée, ensuite...

Stop ! Ne vas pas plus loin, Alea ! Mentalement, je me donnai une gifle. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait de me mettre à fantasmer ainsi sur un homme obstiné, rustre, et obsessionnellement renfermé ? Mais il était aussi gentil, attentionné, et terriblement attirant...

Il me plaisait.

Zut, ça faisait à peine quelques mois que je le connaissais, ça n'était pas possible ! Une petite voix dans ma tête me murmura que pourtant, certaines personnes s'aimaient dès le premier regard. Comparé à ça, quelques mois étaient diablement longs.

Oui, mais.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait de moi ? Est-ce que j'avais une chance de lui plaire en retour ? Est-ce qu'il accepterait que je m'attache à lui, et de s'attacher à moi ? J'en doutais. C'était un solitaire.

Devais-je pour autant faire taire les sentiments tout neufs qui naissaient en moi ? Je n'en avais aucune envie. J'en souffrirais probablement dans le futur, mais à cet instant, alors que je contemplais le visage paisible de Kakashi, je compris que le mal était fait.

C'était irrévocable. J'étais bel et bien en train de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Je m'étais fourrée dans un sacré pétrin.

* * *

Quand le soleil se leva, j'étais toujours plongée dans mes pensées, sans pour autant avoir relâché ma vigilance. Durant quelques minutes, je goûtai la douceur des premiers rayons du jour sur mon visage, puis je décidai de réveiller mon coéquipier endormi.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de le secouer : dès que je fus à moins de cinquante centimètre de lui, il ouvrit instantanément son œil sombre.

- « Bonjour », m'exclamai-je. « Bien dormi ? »

Je détournai poliment les yeux pendant qu'il soulevait ses couverture et remettait son masque, et nous reprîmes notre chemin après avoir échangé quelques mots. Kumo se rapprochait.

* * *

- « Arrêtons-nous là »

Comme d'habitude, les ordres de Kakashi étaient sans appel. Cela faisait quatre jours que nous voyagions vers le village caché, et nous en étions maintenant dangereusement proche. Ces trois mots étaient les seuls que Kakashi avait prononcé durant toute la journée.

Passablement énervée, je décidai que non, en fait, je n'étais pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, et qu'il était loin de me plaire. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, et fis la moue, attendant les prochains ordres, puisque c'était tout ce qu'il savait dire dès qu'on s'éloignait un peu de Konoha.

Mon attitude renfrognée dû sans doute l'amuser, car il se détendit légèrement, et me proposa même de m'asseoir pour discuter de notre plan d'action. Nous disposions de deux semaines pour localiser, espionner, et, si nécessaire, neutraliser la cible.

- « Quelle sera notre couverture ? »

- « Nous nous présenterons comme un couple en plein voyage de noce. Le village des Nuages est réputé pour ses paysages romantiques, ses sources chaudes et ses hôtels. »

Tâchant de faire disparaître la rougeur qui menaçait d'envahir mes joues, j'arborais un air concentré et perplexe.

- « Il s'agit d'un village caché, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont laisser nous laisser entrer comme ça ? »

- « Beaucoup de gens vont et viennent entre les villages cachés, c'est la même chose à Konoha. Il faut bien faire marcher le commerce. »

Effectivement, dit comme ça, c'est assez logique. De quoi vivrait un village caché s'il n'était habité que par des ninjas ?

Kakashi ouvrit son sac, et en sortit un joli yukata, dans les tons de bleu et de gris (c'était sans doute lui qui l'avait choisi), qu'il me lança. J'attrapai le vêtement au vol, et lui jetai un regard perplexe.

- « Nous n'allons pas utiliser de Henge ? »

- « Impossible de savoir combien de temps nous devrons maintenir l'illusion. Un Henge uniquement appliqué au visage utilise beaucoup moins de chakra, donc nous allons nous déguiser pour le reste. »

- « Pas bête... Quels seront nos noms ? »

- « Je serais Daiki Haitori, et tu sera Yume, ma jeune épouse. »

Je souris nerveusement.

- « Daiki et Yume... L'espoir et le rêve. Je ne te savais pas si romantique. »

Il haussa les épaules, sans répondre quoi que ce soit.

Nous nous isolâmes pudiquement, chacun dans son coin, pour nous changer. Je revins vers le campement, et y trouvai Kakashi, vêtu de vêtements normaux : un pantalon de toile sombre, et une tunique assez simple. Les vêtements étaient simples, mais ça lui allait vraiment bien ! Tellement bien que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

- « Ouah, c'est surprenant de te voir habillé différemment », fis-je pour masquer mon trouble.

Flatté, il plissa son œil sombre en un sourire amusé.

- « Je pourrais te retourner le compliment. »

Je rougis. C'était la première fois que je portais un yukata, et j'étais loin de me sentir à l'aise dans ce vêtement féminin. Kakashi était sans doute en train de se moquer de moi. Pourtant, la petite lueur appréciative dans son regard me disait le contraire.

Il fit quelques sceaux, et son visage disparut derrière de la fumée. Sa figure était maintenant celle d'un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, les cheveux bruns et légèrement en pétard. Il avait un visage expressif et souriant, qui me rappela un peu celui de Naruto. C'était vraiment étrange de voir ainsi Kakashi sous des traits inconnus, sans masque, et avec une véritable expression sur le visage.

- « Ce visage ne te va pas » décrétai-je. « Trop expressif. »

À mon tour de me camoufler. Dans un élan de vanité, je faillis me transformer en une superbe beauté fatale aux yeux de velours et aux lèvres pulpeuses, mais mon sens du devoir m'en empêcha. Ce serait stupide de choisir un visage qui attirait l'attention, alors que la mission était censée s'effectuer dans la discrétion.

J'optai finalement pour des cheveux noirs et coupés au niveau des épaules, ainsi que des yeux noisettes. Je me fis un visage doux et pâle, avec un expression effacée. Le visage d'une personne timide, qu'on ne remarquerait pas trop.

Kakashi sourit, et secoua la tête.

- « Ton visage non plus ne te va pas. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Trop banal. »

* * *

Comme l'avait prédit Kakashi, entrer dans le village ne posa aucun souci particulier. Les faux-papiers à nos noms (d'emprunt) avaient l'air en règle, et cela suffit au garde. De plus, vu que la nuit commençait à tomber, il était fatigué et nous prêta encore moins d'attention.

Non, le plus gênant était sans doute notre couverture. Les jeunes couples marié en pleine lune de miel ne peuvent pas garder leurs distances. Non, au contraire, ils sont constamment collé l'un à l'autre et irradient de bonheur. Toujours. C'est pourquoi je m'habituai rapidement à m'accrocher au bras de Kakashi comme si ma vie en dépendait, et à veiller à toujours le couver d'un regard éperdu d'amour.

Le tout sans rougir, évidemment. Heureusement que mon visage était caché par un Henge.

Kakashi non plus n'était pas en reste. Pour jouer parfaitement son rôle d'amoureux épris, il entoura mes épaules d'un bras protecteur, et me serra tendrement contre lui alors que nous demandions l'adresse d'un hôtel de qualité où passer la nuit. Je priai de toutes mes forces pour qu'il en sente pas mon cœur qui battait la chamade contre son torse.

Je crus mourir de honte quand nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel. Il était bourré de jeunes couples ! L'idée de Kakashi de nous faire passer pour un couple de jeune mariés était excellente : nous nous fondions parfaitement dans la masse des jeunes amoureux enrobés de guimauve et de déclarations d'amour un peu neuneus.

Une employée attendrie nous accompagna jusqu'à notre chambre. Puis, vu qu'elle ne faisait pas mine de partir tout de suite, Kakashi me saisit par la taille et me porta à l'intérieur.

_Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Repose-moi tout de suite, espèce de grand malade aux cheveux gris !!!_

Voilà ce que j'avais envie de hurler. Au lieu de ça, je m'accrochai à son coup et déposai une bise sur sa joue en rougissant comme si j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes, le tout en suppliant mentalement l'employée de partir pour mettre fin à mon supplice.

Heureusement, la femme nous souhaita une bonne nuit avec un clin d'œil égrillard qui me transforma instantanément en pivoine, puis referma la porte de la chambre. Kakashi me reposa au sol.

Nos Henges se dissipèrent, et je me trouvais de nouveau face à son visage calme et masqué. Il ferma les volets avec précaution pendant que je me mettais en pyjama.

- « Demain, nous allons nous séparer pour essayer de localiser la cible. », expliqua-t-il.

- « Il y a peut-être un moyen plus rapide... Laisse moi essayer. »

Je m'assis en tailleur sur l'unique lit de la chambre, et plaçai mes mains devant moi comme pour effectuer un sceau. Ça m'aidait à me concentrer. La cible était un homme d'âge mûr, nommé Yukimori Yoshi.

Je fermai les yeux. Rapidement, une vision commença à se former dans mon esprit. Je vis un homme correspondant parfaitement à la description de Yukimori. Il avait l'air excessivement pâle, et maladif, et une expression inquiète était plaquée sur son visage. Il tenait un petit magasin, non loin de l'avenue principale de Kumo. Souvent, il faisait des livraison au bureau du Raikage, et en profitait pour laisser traîner ses yeux et ses oreilles le plus possible. Puis, je le vis qui écrivait sur un rouleau, sans doute son rapport d'espionnage.

- « Avenue principale, deuxième rue perpendiculaire, la boutique avec une porte bleue. », soufflai-je. « On dirait bien que c'est un espion. »

Épuisée (invoquer des visions était bien plus fatiguant que lorsqu'elles arrivaient toutes seules), je me laissai choir sur le lit, et me glissai sous les couvertures. Kakashi s'allongea à côté de moi, et éteignit la lumière. Je ne m'offusquai même pas : il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, et je ne me sentais pas le cœur de l'obliger à dormir par terre. Nous étions en mission, et il avait autant besoin de repos que moi.

- « Avec toi, les missions deviennent ridiculement faciles », observa-t-il.

- « Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment... »


	10. Une crise d'angoisse

**Godchild – Chapitre 9**

**Une crise d'angoisse**

Grâce à ma vision, retrouver Yukimori fut un jeu d'enfant.

Le lendemain matin, laissant deux clones d'ombres à l'hôtel pour jouer à nos place le rôles des amoureux épris, Kakashi et moi nous glissâmes à l'extérieur par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il ne nous resta plus qu'à nous camoufler pour arriver discrètement jusqu'à la petite boutique à la porte bleue.

Kakashi me fit un signe de main, et m'entraîna sur le toit du bâtiment juste à face du magasin. Il y avait là une petit construction en bois, qui servait probablement de cabane de jeu aux enfants, ou de refuge pour les pigeons. Dans le cas présent, elle faisait un poste d'observation parfait, qui offrait même un abri sec s'il se mettait à pleuvoir. Parti comme c'était, cette mission allait être du gâteau !

- « Nous allons le surveiller un peu, pour vérifier s'il s'agit bien d'un espion. » murmura mon coéquipier.

J'acquiesçai. Moi-même, je n'étais pas encore tout à fait sûre de la précision que pouvaient avoir mes visions, alors il était plus sage de chercher à en avoir le cœur net.

- « Pourquoi les ninja de Kumo ne s'en chargent-ils pas ? » questionnai-je tout bas. « Un espion dans _leurs_ rangs, ça serait plutôt à eux de s'en occuper, non ? »

- « La Foudre et le Feu son ennemis. Malgré le traité de paix, le Raikage ne fait aucune confiance à Tsunade, c'est pourquoi il a refusé de s'occuper de l'espion quand elle lui a envoyé une missive. Il est trop sûr de lui. »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- « Comment un homme aussi imprudent peut-il devenir Raikage ? »

Kakashi me fit signe de me taire, et me désigna la porte de la boutique. Yukimori venait de l'ouvrir. Il s'agissait bien de l'homme de ma vision. La boutique était sans prétention, une petite boutique d'art. Mais les œuvres que Yukimori y vendait étaient assez précieuses pour lui valoir d'aller souvent en livrer jusque dans le bureau du Raikage.

Comme dans ma vision, il avait une livraison à faire aujourd'hui. Kakashi me fit signe de rester surveiller le magasin pendant qu'il prenait le marchand en filature. Évidemment, c'était à moi que revenait la part ennuyeuse du boulot...

Après une demi-heure, cependant, mon attention fut attirée par des mouvements furtifs. Un homme était en train de s'introduire dans la boutique !

Curieuse, je descendis discrètement de mon poste d'observation pour m'approcher, dissimulée par un jutsu de camouflage. L'intrus portait des vêtements taillés pour le combat, et un masque sombre similaire à celui de Kakashi cachait la moitié de son visage. J'aurais pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur ordinaire... S'il n'avait pas eu la clef du magasin en sa possession. C'était donc un complice.

M'approchant furtivement de la vitrine du magasin, j'observai que l'intrus avait pris un rouleau dans le comptoir, et l'avait mis dans sa sacoche. Oh ! C'était le rouleau de ma vision, celui sur lequel Yukimori écrivait !

Je me glissai dans un coin de mur quand l'intrus sortit. Il fallait absolument que je le suive ! Mais il y avait aussi les ordres de Kakashi... J'hésitai une fraction de seconde, puis je remontai vers la cabane. Là, je gravai une petite flèche indiquant la direction par laquelle l'intrus était parti, et par laquelle j'allais commencer ma filature.

Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que mon coéquipier ne serait pas trop en colère quand il me retrouverait.

* * *

La filature me mena jusque dans les petites ruelles sombres et oubliées de la ville. Plus ça allait, plus le décors devenait glauque, à tel point que je commençais à me demander si ça avait été une bonne idée, en fin de compte, de suivre l'étrange voleur.

Eh, j'étais une ninja oui ou non ? Ce n'était certainement pas une ruelle un peu sombre qui allait me faire peur !

Cachée dans un recoin de mur dans lequel je me fondais comme une ombre, je le regardais marcher précipitamment, jetant parfois de furtif coups d'œil derrière lui. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas m'avoir repérée. La chance me souriait.

Finalement, il arriva devant une petite bâtisse de pierres sombres qui n'avait rien de remarquable. Nous étions dans un des quartiers les plus mal-famés, et les plus mal surveillés de Kumo. L'endroit parfait pour une réunion secrète.

Le voleur frappa à la porte suivant un pattern compliqué de coups secs et précis, formant sans doute le code de reconnaissance. C'était ma chance pour entrer ! Silencieuse comme une ombre, je me glissai à ses côtés, si près qu'il m'aurait suffi de tendre le bras pour le toucher.

La porte de bois s'ouvrit avec un grincement atroce, et le voleur entra furtivement. J'entrai à sa suite, encore plus furtivement, et me collai discrètement dans un coin du plafond. Entrer dans une pièce alors qu'il y avait des ennemis à l'intérieur était vraiment très, très délicat. Ça revenait presque à se coller sous leur nez en agitant les bras et en criant « Tuez-moi ! ». Au moindre défaut dans mon jutsu de camouflage, je serais repérée et n'aurais en plus aucun moyen de m'échapper. Autant dire qu'il valait mieux que je reste concentrée...

La pièce était sombre (heureusement pour moi) et dénudée. Pour tout mobilier, un vieux tapis miteux qui avait dû être rouge dans une vie antérieure. Il y avait aussi deux portes, ainsi qu'un escalier en bois ancien vers le premier étage.

- « As-tu récupéré le rouleau ? »

Je reportai mon attention sur les deux hommes. Le voleur, et celui qui lui avait ouvert la porte, sans doute son supérieur vu le ton sec et autoritaire qu'il employait pour s'adresser à lui. Le voleur tendis le rouleau à l'autre homme, qui le déroula pour le parcourir rapidement des yeux. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

- « Les informations ont l'air valables. On dirait que cette semaine, nous n'aurons pas à lui envoyer un autre morceau de sa femme pour le motiver un peu... Dommage... »

Ma respiration s'interrompit. Est-ce qu'il venait bien de dire ce que je croyais qu'il venait de dire ?! Quelle horreur !

Le supérieur referma le rouleau, et saisit un sceau dans sa poche. Il marqua le rouleau avec, et quand il retira le petit tampon, je vis dessin en forme de nuage rouge. Il s'agissait donc bien d'agents de l'Akatsuki. Voilà qui faisait plus de cibles que prévu à éliminer.

- « Va nourrir les prisonnières. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Le voleur s'avança vers une des portes en étouffant un grognement, mais son supérieur l'interrompit d'un geste impérieux.

- « Je trouve que le rapport de cette semaine était un peu court... Ce soir, retourne voir Yukimori, et dis-lui que si son rapport de la semaine prochaine n'est pas un peu plus consistant, c'est le doigt d'une de ses filles que nous lui enverrons. Compris ? »

- « Compris. »

Le supérieur monta l'escalier avec force grincements. Je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas hoqueter de dégoût. Mais genre de monstre pouvait menacer ainsi de mutiler une enfant innocente ?

Celui-là, je n'aurais aucun remord à l'éliminer. Mais d'abord il fallait que je vérifie l'état des prisonnières.

Discrètement, je suivis le voleur dans la pièce adjacente, toute aussi vide et nue que la précédente, à l'exception d'une grand sac dans lequel il saisit trois miches de pain dur et rassis. Puis il ouvrit une trappe dissimulée sous un autre vieux tapis décoloré, et y lança les morceaux de pains. Mon cœur se serra en entendant les sanglots et les gémissements étouffés qui retentirent.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. en théorie, mon devoir était de partir immédiatement et d'aller prévenir Kakashi pour analyser ces nouvelles informations, et établir un plan d'action. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser les pauvres otages dans cette situation sans rien faire.

J'attendis que le voleur sorte de la pièce, puis de la maison. Au première étage, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Soit le supérieur était parti, soit il dormait ou se livrait à une activité du genre. De toute manière, avec le bruit que faisait le vieil escalier, je l'entendrais venir de loin s'il décidait de descendre.

À mon tour, j'ouvris la trappe, et me glissai à l'intérieur de la cellule des captives, produisant une petit flamme entre mes paumes jointe. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me glaça le sang.

Il y avait trois personnes, solidement enchaînées. Une femme d'âge mur, et ses deux filles. La plus âgée ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, et la seconde allait sans doute sur ses six ans. Elle avaient les yeux rouges et gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré, et était recouvertes d'une grande couche de crasse. Depuis combien de temps étaient-elles enfermées ?

Une des mains de la femme était enveloppé dans un tissu sale, couvert de tâches écarlates, et je constatai avec horreur qu'il lui manquait trois doigts. Les blessures s'étaient infectées, et elle semblait prise d'une forte fièvre. Les deux petites fille se mirent à pousser des gémissements effrayés en me voyant, et je m'approchai d'elle avec douceur.

- « Shhhh », chantonnai-je avec douceur. « Je suis ici pour vous aider. Je vais vous sortir de là. »

- « Qui... êtes... vous... ? »

Malgré sa fièvre, la mère était toujours consciente. Elle lutta pour relever la tête et me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- « Je suis une kunoichi de Konoha. Mon coéquipier et moi allons vous libérer. »

Lentement, avec précaution, je défis son bandage. Les plaies étaient vilaines, très vilaines. Sans hésiter, je pris un kunai et m'entaillai le poignet. Mon sang arrosa la blessure, et l'infection se résorba. La femme soupira de soulagement en sentant la douleur disparaître. Sa plaie était maintenant tout à fait guérie, et de la peau toute neuve commença même à recouvrir ses moignons.

Je lui fis ensuite boire un peu de mon sang pour faire partir sa fièvre, et en donnait un peu au deux petites filles, en leur expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un antidote et d'un fortifiant. La tête me tourna légèrement, mais elles avaient toutes les trois repris des couleurs. C'était le principal.

Je replaçai le tissu sale et sanglant sur la main de la mère.

- « Bientôt, nous reviendrons vous libérer. Continuez à avoir l'air malade. Ne leur dites rien. N'ayez pas peur. Je reviendrais, je vous le promet. »

Elles acquiescèrent, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Je remontai hors de la trappe, et la refermai soigneusement derrière moi. Je remis ensuite le tapis par-dessus avec précaution, pour qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'avoir été déplacé. Concentrée sur ma tâche de remettre le tapis dans la position exacte où il était avant que je ne le déplace, je ne me rendis compte de rien.

Jusqu'à ce que deux pieds apparaissent à la lisière de mon champ de vision.

Les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, le supérieur du voleur me souriait d'un air goguenard derrière son masque à gaz. Je me préparai à l'attaquer quand un détail majeur me sauta aux yeux.

Attendez, un masque à gaz ?!

Soudain, je pris conscience qu'une odeur un peu aigre, presque indétectable, flottait dans l'air. Mes muscles commencèrent à se raidir.

Du gaz paralysant ! Et j'en avais déjà inhalé plusieurs bouffées ! Oh, purée... Là, j'étais vraiment, vraiment dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Mes genoux heurtèrent le sol avec un bruit sourd. L'homme au masque à gaz s'avança vers moi, un sourire de mauvaise augure plaqué sur les lèvres.

- « Une kunoichi de Konoha, des cheveux roux, des yeux pâles... Tu ne serais pas Alea, par hasard ? »

Comment, après avoir passé ma vie cachée dans une forêt, pouvais-je être si populaire ? On aurait dit que tout le monde (en tout cas chez l'Akatsuki) me connaissait. Même si ça avait un petit côté flatteur, c'était surtout très agaçant.

- « Oh, c'est mon jour de chance ! Pein-sama sera ravi de voir que je lui ai apporté le fameux Réceptacle ! »

Euh... Le quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, encore ?! Bon, je réfléchirai là-dessus plus tard, là il y a plus important à faire. Comme par exemple, m'échapper avant que le gaz ne m'immobilise complètement.

Oh, si seulement je ne m'étais pas affaiblie en donnant trop de sang ! Profitant que mes muscles n'étaient pas encore totalement paralysés, je pris une capsule fumigène dans ma veste et l'écrasai violemment sur le sol, puis je me jetai par la fenêtre qui donnait sur une toute petite rue parallèle, priant pour que les éclats de verres de ne me tuent pas quand je heurterais le sol. Même si j'étais au rez-de-chaussée, les éclats de verres effilés pouvaient se révéler mortels.

Contrairement au choc dur et plein d'éclats de verres auquel je m'étais attendue, il n'y eut qu'un choc un peu mou. Je venais d'atterrir dans les bras de Kakashi. Comment avait-il fait pour me retrouver si vite ? Derrière lui, Pakkun me souhaita le bonjour avec un flegme digne de son maître, puis s'en alla dans un nuage de fumée.

Kakashi me déposa au sol, sous la fenêtre, et m'ausculta très rapidement.

- « Gaz... Para... Paraly... »

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger un seul muscle de mon corps, et même former des mots m'était devenu impossible. Comprenant ce que j'avais voulu dire, Kakashi hocha rapidement la tête, et entra par la fenêtre.

* * *

Je détestais le gaz paralysant. J'abhorrais le gaz paralysant. Je_ haïssais_ le gaz paralysant !

Adossée au mur, sous la petite fenêtre brisée, dans la position exacte où Kakashi m'avait laissée, j'étais incapable de faire le moindre battement de cil, comme une poupée abandonnée. Je me haïssais aussi pour m'être faite avoir par un piège aussi stupide que du gaz paralysant. Et je haïssais Kakashi qui mettait si longtemps à revenir.

Des bruits de combat se firent entendre. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de faire agir mes jambes et mes bras. Je ne réussis qu'à cligner des paupières, et l'effort me demanda tant d'énergie que je manquai de tomber dans les pommes.

Des éclats de voix, des cris. Non, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter... Il s'agissait de Kakashi Hatake, le grand Copy-nin, celui qui pourrait venir à bout d'une armée avec comme seul arme une petite cuillère (enfin, c'est ce qu'on disait). Je n'avais donc absolument aucune raison d'être anxieuse.

Aucune.

Absolument aucune.

...

Bordel, mais il voulait me faire mourir d'inquiétude ou quoi ?! Et mes forces qui ne revenaient pas...

D'autres bruits de combat retentirent, puis ce fut le silence. Je crus bien entendre quelques bruits de pas étouffés, et attendis avec impatience la venue de Kakashi, mais il ne vint pas. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, aussi longues que des heures, mais aucun signe de lui. Et j'étais toujours incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

Et si Kakashi était gravement blessé ? Et si il était... Non, c'était impossible ! Impossible ! Impossible ! _IMPOSSIBLE_ !

Un quart d'heure passa dans le silence.

Un quart heure est juste équivalent à quinze minute, c'est-à-dire un laps de temps relativement court. Néanmoins, ce quart d'heure-là fut le plus long de ma vie.

Les effet du gaz commencèrent à se dissiper très légèrement, et je commençai à me traîner avec difficulté vers l'entrée de la maison. Il fallait que je sache ! Non, il ne pouvait pas être mort, ce n'était pas possible...

* * *

- « Reste tranquille. »

Les mains de Kakashi me saisirent, et me remirent en position assise. Incrédule, j'observai son visage concentré : pas la moindre égratignure. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fichu tout ce temps ?! Il s'était endormi ou quoi ?! Il fouilla dans ses poches, et en sortit une petite capsule d'anti-poison, qu'il enfonça dans mon bras.

Aïe.

- « J'ai éliminé les deux agents, et j'ai emmené la femme et les filles de Yukimori en sécurité. » m'expliqua-t-il.

Il remarqua alors mon poignet blessé, qui avait continué de saigner. Il s'en empara pour l'entourer dans un bandage, vu que j'en étais pour le moment incapable, et je n'opposai aucune résistance, attendant patiemment que mes forces soient un peu revenues pour faire ce que j'avais en tête. Cet imbécile allait très bientôt regretter de m'avoir laissée seule à m'angoisser pour rien.

- « Mme Yoshi m'a dit que tu les avais soigné, elle et ses... »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car mon poing s'écrasa sur sa figure avec la même vitesse surhumaine que lorsque j'avais blessé Anko.

Je me relevais avec difficulté, tremblante de colère. Kakashi avait atterri à un mètre, contre l'autre mur de la ruelle étroite. Son œil visible était écarquillé par la stupeur.

- « Est-ce que tu as une idée... » fis-je d'une vois étouffée par la rage, « Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point je me suis inquiétée ?! »

- « Alea, je... »

- « QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA T'AURAIS COUTÉ ?!? » explosai-je, hystérique. « Qu'est-ce ça t'aurais coûté de revenir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, pour me dire que tout était terminé, au lieu de m'abandonner toute seule dans mon coin ?! »

Des larmes se remirent à couler sur mes joues. Mes jambes tremblèrent violemment, pas encore entièrement remises des effets du gaz, ni de la peur bleue que j'avais eu.

- « J'ai cru que... » sanglotai-je. « J'ai cru que tu étais... »

Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi, m'empêchant de m'effondrer au sol, et je m'y laissai aller, évacuant toute mon angoisse. La tête blottie contre lui, je pleurai à chaudes larmes. Kakashi posa sa tête contre la mienne. Je me figeai aussitôt, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- « Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Épuisée, autant physiquement que nerveusement, je m'écroulai dans ses bras.


	11. Un verre brisé

**Godchild – Chapitre 10**

**Un verre brisé**

- « Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? »

- « Ben, on est reparti le lendemain. J'étais encore un peu raide à cause du gaz, mais ça allait nettement mieux. Kakashi a dû me porter sur la moitié du chemin. »

Asuma, Genma, Kurenai, Anko (avec qui, finalement, je m'entendais un peu mieux), Gai, Kakashi et moi étions tous les sept installés autour d'une table dans un bar de Konoha. Kurenai avait eu l'idée de faire une petite soirée pour fêter ma première mission de rang supérieur, et je venais d'en achever le récit. Enfin, le récit tronqué : j'avais sauté l'épisode de Kakashi me laissant seule, et de la crise de nerfs qui s'en était découlée. Il valait mieux que cela reste entre nous...

Je pris prudemment une gorgée de bière, savourant le goût amer et pétillant sur ma langue. N'étant pas familière avec l'alcool, je préférais prendre mes précautions, histoire de tester mes limites. J'étais bien la seule dans ce cas. Même Kakashi buvait, même si c'était difficile à dire. Son verre désemplissait assez régulièrement, mais pas à un moment je ne le vis baisser son masque pour le porter à ses lèvres. Encore un de ces tours dont il avait le secret.

- « N'empêche, pourquoi tu n'es pas entrée par la fenêtre ? », demanda Genma en haussant un sourcil. « Ça t'aurait évité de te faire repérer. »

- « Ahem... » fis-je en rougissant. « Je me suis peut-être un petit peu précipitée, mais vu qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre... Et puis je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué qu'il y avait une fenêtre... »

- « Je me demande si je devrais être amusé, ou bien atterré... » observa Kakashi d'une voix pensive. Les autres s'esclaffèrent.

- « Hum... Et vous, comment étaient vos dernières missions ? », demandai-je dans un effort désespéré pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

Anko vida d'un trait son dixième verre de saké, et le reposa sans douceur sur la table, manifestant son désir de prendre la parole.

- « Ma dernière mission ? » dit-elle d'une voix trop forte pour appartenir à quelqu'un de sobre. « C'était un mission trèèèès dangereuse ! Traquer et éliminer un groupe de messagers nuke-nins! »

- « S'tou ? » hoqueta Asuma, qui était dans un état similaire.

- « Avec le pouvoir éclatant de la jeunesse, même la plus simple des mission pleut éclore en une profusion de... »

- « Tais-toi, Gai ! » râla Genma.

Mais il ne se démonta pas, et continua à déblatérer sur le pouvoir de la jeunesse, tout en faisant de grands mouvements amples pour imager ses propos, ce qui répandit du saké un peu partout, jusqu'à ce Genma et Asuma décident d'agir et de lui confisquer son verre. Gloussant de rire, je m'étouffai à moitié avec ma bière. Kureinai me tapa gentiment dans le dos.

- « Très très dangereuse ! » reprit Anko. « Ils savaient bien se défendre les z'enfoirés... Même qu'ils z'avaient un rouleau de chez les Katsukis... »

- « Euh, l'Akatsuki. », la corrigea Kakashi.

- « Ouais, un truc comme ça... Mais z'ont détruit le rouleau avant qu'jai bien pu y jeter un coup d'œil. Ça parlait de mythologie, un truc sur les Réceptacles, mais j'pas pu en lire plus. »

- « Pourquoi l'Akatsuki s'intéresserait aux Réceptacles ? » s'interrogea Genma. « Ce n'est qu'une légende, et même s'ils ont vraiment existé, ils ont disparu depuis longtemps. »

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Les mots de l'homme au masque à gaz me revinrent en l'esprit avec une netteté effarante. _Pein-sama sera ravi de voir que je lui ai apporté le fameux Réceptacle !_

- « Un Réceptacle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je innocemment.

Kurenai décida de m'expliquer.

- « D'après la légende, c'est à partir des Réceptacles qu'ont été fondés tous les grands clans avec des habilités héréditaires, comme les Uchiwa avec leur Sharingan. On raconte que les puissants démons des temps anciens, se sachant condamnés, créèrent des êtres à l'apparence humaine mais sans âmes véritables, qui seraient les réceptacles de leur sang et de leur pouvoirs. Quand un démon jugeait que son Réceptacle était prêt, il se fondait à lui, et prenait son corps, puis se mêlait aux humains pour leur transmettre son sang et ses pouvoirs. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une... »

**_SHCKLIIIING !_**

Mon verre venait d'exploser, sous la pression grandissante de mes doigts crispés. Le liquide ambré se répandit sur la table et sur mes genoux. Mon poing se referma sur le verre brisé, et la bière enflamma les coupures, mais je m'en rendis à peine compte.

- « Alea ?! »

- « Eh, Alea, ça va ? »

L'homme au masque à gaz m'avait appelé ainsi. _Le Réceptacle_. Non, ça n'était pas possible... Kurenai venait juste de dire que ça n'était qu'une légende... Pourtant, ça expliquait mon sang puissant, mais... Et puis il y avait aussi mon rêve, mais...

Sous le choc, je n'arrivai plus à réfléchir.

Je pris brusquement conscience que Kurenai et Kakashi me secouait l'épaule depuis une bonne minute, et que les autres me regardaient avec des expressions inquiètes. Je clignai des yeux, et me forçai à leur faire un sourire.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? », me demanda un Asuma soudain dessoûlé et sérieux. « Tu n'as pas cessé de regarder dans le vide, et tu ne réagissais pas. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui te trouble autant, ô merveilleuse flamme irradiant le pouvoir de la jeunesse ? Tu es plus pâle qu'un spectre ! » renchérit Gai, qui lui était toujours aussi imbibé.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma main blessée, et commençai à en extraire délicatement les morceaux de verres qui s'étaient incrusté dans ma peau. Les picotements dus à la bière me firent grimacer. Les paroles de Kurenai sur les Réceptacles me résonnaient dans les oreilles, et m'empêchaient de me concentrer pour trouver une excuse valable pour ma réaction étrange.

- « Une vision ? »

Merci Kakashi, merci ! Si je n'avais pas autant peur de la réaction que tu pourrais avoir, et que je n'étais pas aussi choquée, je me jetterais à ton coup, là maintenant, je t'arracherais ton masque et je t'embrasserais passionnément pour te remercier de m'avoir donné cette idée !

- « Oui... On peut dire ça... »

Anko commença a insister lourdement pour que je lui raconte le contenu de ma vision.

- « Allez, raconte ! Vu la tête que tu faisais, c'est sûrement important ! »

- « Euh... » me défendis-je faiblement. « C'est un peu personnel. »

Oups. Les mots à ne pas dire.

Anko se leva, et se mit à insister très lourdement, menaces à l'appui, soutenue par Gai qui répétait en boucle qu'il fallait que « _la fleur délicate partage son chagrin pour pouvoir s'épanouir à nouveau dans l'allégresse et le pouvoir de la jeunesse_ ». Les autres hésitèrent, partagés entre leur curiosité et leur sens de la discrétion.

Vite, vite, une idée pour les faire taire et en profiter pour m'éclipser... J'avais besoin de réfléchir _seule_, et _au calme_.

Oh ! La voilà mon idée... Et en plus, s'il s'avérait que j'étais un Réceptacle comme l'homme au masque à gaz l'avait dit, il ne s'agirait sans doute que d'un demi-mensonge...

Je me levai, et frappai violemment la table du plat des mains (Aïe ! Mais quelle idiote de frapper la table en bois avec ma main pleine d'éclats de verre !). Je n'eus même pas besoin de me forcer pour prendre une expression douloureuse et emplie de colère.

- « J'ai vu ma propre mort. » dis-je d'une voix dure. « Satisfaits ? »

Un silence de mort (c'était bien le cas de le dire) s'abattit sur la tablée, et j'en profitai pour partir à toute vitesse. Il fallait que je sois seule. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et d'aller faire quelques recherches approfondies en légendes et mythologies...

* * *

Le vent siffla à mes oreille, alors que je fuyais à toute vitesse du bar, puis des bâtiments éclairés par les lampadaires dorés de la ville. Il fallait que je sorte, je que souffle, que je réfléchisse. Il fallait que Jiraiya revienne, pour que je puisse me blottir dans ses bras comme quand je n'étais qu'une petit fille effrayée. Ensuite, je le torturerais sans répit jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde à mes questions.

Façon de parler, bien sûr.

Courant tout vitesse comme pour essayer de semer mes doutes, je m'enfonçai dans la forêt épaisse de l'un des plus grands terrains d'entraînement. Dire que j'étais secouée était un euphémisme : j'étais complètement bouleversée. Quand plusieurs personnes et évènements remettent en cause votre vie, vos origines, et même votre humanité, ça peut être déstabilisant. Très.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement, et grimpai tout en haut d'un des grands arbres feuillus. Me positionnant confortablement sur l'une des plus hautes branches, je laissai mon regard se perdre sur les cimes des arbres. Vu d'en haut, ça ressemblait à un océan de feuilles sombres. La lumière de la pleine lune leur donnait un éclat argenté qui me rappela celui des cheveux d'un certain jounin cher à mon cœur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait, s'il savait ?

_ Des êtres à l'apparence humaine_

_Réceptacles de leur sang et de leur pouvoirs_

_Sans âme_

Mais j'avais une âme, je _devais_ en avoir une ! J'étais humaine ! Je pouvais rire, je pouvais pleurer, je pouvais ressentir, je pouvais aimer ! Si on me blessait, je saignais. Si on m'agaçait, je me mettais en colère.

Tout cela était-il une illusion ?

Non, je refusais de le croire. J'aimais sincèrement Jiraiya, et lui vouais un respect profond. J'adorais voir les yeux de Naruto briller quand je lui faisais la cuisine, ou que nous passions des heures à discuter. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans l'éclat rieur de l'œil de Kakashi, ni les sourires fugaces qui apparaissaient dans sa voix grave.

Tous ces sentiments étaient vrais, j'en était convaincue.

Il fallait que j'en sache plus. Kurenai s'était contenté d'évoquer ses souvenir d'une vieille légende, il y avait sûrement des détails qu'elle avait oublié, ou que le temps et les multiples versions avaient rajoutés.

Demain, j'irais faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches approfondies. Avec un peu de chance, les Réceptacles n'étaient bel et bien qu'une simple légende lointaine, et l'homme au masque à gaz n'avait été qu'un cinglé. De toute manière, fallait vraiment qu'il soit dérangé pour vouloir mutiler des enfants.

Un pâle sourire vint étirer mes lèvres, et libéra les larmes qui était restée accrochée à mes yeux. Le vent se leva, et caressa doucement les feuilles des arbres, qui se mirent à onduler comme des vagues sombres et argentées. Le spectacle avait quelque chose de vraiment magique. Refoulant mes inquiétudes de mon possible, je m'absorbai dans la contemplation de la forêt sous cet angle si inhabituel.

* * *

- « Alea ? »

La voix de Kakashi. À deux centimètre de mon oreille gauche.

Surprise, je poussai un glapissement horrifié et sursautai violemment, à tel point que j'en dégringolai de ma branche. Heureusement, la poigne d'acier du jounin se referma sur mon poignet, et il me hissa de nouveau sur la branche, où il avait aussi prit place.

Nous restâmes assis là en silence pendant un long moment. L'obscurité nous enveloppait comme un manteau, mais la lumière de la lune nous permettait à chacun de distinguer vaguement les traits de l'autre. J'observai un moment Kakashi. L'éclat argenté de la pleine lune lui allait bien.

- « C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? », chuchotai-je en désignant les alentours d'un geste vague. Je n'osais pas parler à voix haute, de peur de briser la magie de l'instant.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais finit par hocher légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- « Raconte moi ta vision. », demanda-t-il d'une voix feutrée.

- « Non. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

Tu ne me regarderais plus jamais de la même manière.

- « Tu t'inquièterais. »

Je distinguais à peine son visage, mais je sentis le rire silencieux qui l'agita doucement.

- « C'est ma mission de m'inquiéter pour toi. Je dois te protéger. »

Ah.

Oui.

Sa mission.

Évidemment.

Je ne pouvais pas représenter autre chose à ses yeux.

Pourtant... Et s'il en avait été autrement ? Si nous étions rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, et que Jiraiya ne lui ait pas demandé de s'occuper de moi ? Alors nous ne nous serions sans doute jamais adressé la parole, ou seulement de loin, et je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de passer tous ces moments avec lui.

Je me retournai doucement vers lui. Il s'était déplacé pour adopter une position plus confortable, le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre. Malgré son air absolument détendu, je devinai une lueur inquisitrice dans son œil gris.

Tiens, s'il s'asseyait confortablement, pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas aussi ? Avec précautions (on ne sait jamais comment il pourrait réagir, et je ne tenais pas à dégringoler à nouveau), je m'approchai de lui et lui tournai le dos, avant de me laisser tomber contre lui, le dos contre sa poitrine et la tête sur son épaule.

Il se raidit aussitôt, ce qui me fit ricaner sous cape.

- « Alea, je suis un shinobi. Pas un coussin. »

- « Quoi ? C'est bien plus confortable comme ça. Si tu pouvais éviter de trop remuer... »

Il secoua la tête, à la fois incrédule et amusé par mon sans-gêne.

- « Plus confortable ? Pour toi, peut-être ! »

- « Même si je ne suis pour toi qu'une mission parmi tant d'autres », murmurai-je rêveusement tout en feignant de ne pas avoir entendu sa remarque, « J'en suis venue à t'apprécier énormément, et à te considérer comme un ami très cher. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

De longues minutes passèrent sans un silence total, uniquement troublé par le hululement de quelques chouettes lointaines, et la douce musiques des feuilles.

- « Tu es une femme étrange. », finit-il par lâcher.

- « Merci. »

J'étais bien, incroyablement bien. Perchée sur un arbre, appuyée (bon, à moitié affaissée) sur l'homme que j'aimais, et profitant du spectacle de la nuit sur Konoha. Les lumières de la villes brillaient comme des petites flammes.

- « Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler de ta vision ? »

- « Non. »

- « Alea », insista-il, « Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Tu es sous ma responsabilité, et je te protégerais. »

Je soupirai. D'habitude, je voulais toujours qu'il me parle, et que nous ayons une vraie conversation. Et pour une fois qu'il était loquace, c'était moi qui désirais qu'il se taise. Ironie du sort.

- « Tu ne pourras pas me protéger. » répliquai-je d'une voix sourde.

- « Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faillir à ma mission. »

Ah... Tes mots me font chaud au coeur, vraiment. Mais ça serait tellement mieux si tu pouvais faillir à ta mission de me voir uniquement comme une mission, et me serrer très fort dans tes bras ! Mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas, parce-que justement ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de faillir à ta mission, et que c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime, après tout.

Longtemps après, nous finîmes par descendre de l'arbre. Il était temps de rentrer.

* * *

Les autres jounins (sauf Anko) nous attendaient devant l'appartement de Kakashi. Leur inquiétude à mon égard me toucha énormément, et je faillis m'effondrer en larmes.

- « Tu devrais en parler à Tsunade-sama », me suggéra Genma.

Je secouai négativement la tête, extrêmement embarrassée de devoir leur mentir à tous alors qu'il s'inquiétaient manifestement pour moi.

- « Elle te fera placer sous protection rapprochée au moment où ta vision se réalisera », renchérit Asuma tout en s'allumant une énième cigarette, avec un petit sourire rassurant au lèvres.

J'émis un petit rire, et désignai Kakashi.

- « J'ai déjà une protection rapprochée multi-fonctions qui fait shinobi _et _coussin. Que demander de plus ? »

Les jounins lui adressèrent des regards perplexes, et il soupira.

- « Tu me le paieras », souffla-t-il, si bas que je fus la seule à l'entendre.

- « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de protection supplémentaire ? », insista Kurenai.

- « Nous mourrons tous un jour, et je n'échapperais pas à la règle. » murmurai-je. « Après tout, je suis humaine. »

Comme j'espérais ne pas me tromper...


	12. Une journée de liberté

**Godchild – Chapitre 11**

**Une journée de liberté**

Konoha possédait une imposante bibliothèque, calme et sobre, paradis de l'individu en quête d'érudition. L'ambiance silencieuse et feutrée convenait parfaitement à la détente et à l'étude. La lumière était assez claire pour permettre d'y voir clairement, mais sans trop agresser les yeux. Le parquet sombre et laqué craquait doucement à chacun de mes pas alors que je déambulais, perdue parmi les imposants rayons emplis à craquer de livre en tout genre. Nom d'un chien ! Il y avait même tout un rayon pour les _Icha Icha_ ! De quoi concurrencer la collection personnelle de Kakashi...

Mais bon, je n'étais pas là dans le but de relire pour la quinzième fois l'œuvre complète de mon père. Non, si j'étais complètement paumée dans un labyrinthe de connaissances en tous genres, c'est parce-que je cherchais désespérément un coin où il y aurait des bouquins sur les vieilles légendes. Enfin quoi, ça doit pas être si compliqué à trouver, si ?

Ben, dans cette bibliothèque pourtant si propre et ordonnée, si.

- « Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? », demanda une voix douce et égale.

Je me retournai vivement pour me retrouver face à face avec Sai, le remplaçant de Sasuke dans l'équipe 7. Il tenait dans ses bras toute une pile de livres traitant de psychologie, de sentiments, et d'attitudes sociales.

- « Bonjour, Sai. » répondis-je poliment. « Tu peux me tutoyer, si tu veux. Je ne suis pas si vieille. »

Il me fis un sourire un peu figé, et inclina la tête sur le côté dans une attitude interrogative.

- « Kakashi-sensei n'est pas avec toi ? »

Je détournai les yeux, alors qu'une légère rougeur embarrassée apparaissait sur mes joues. En ce moment même, le pauvre jounin était sans doute en train d'essayer de se dépatouiller de l'encombrante présence d'un Gai déterminé à lui mettre des batons dans les roues.

Je lui avait demandé d'éloigner mon protecteur pour la journée, car j'avais besoin d'être seule après ma « vision » éprouvante (et d'effectuer des recherches qui ne regardaient que moi). Il avait alors pris sa « pose cool », et m'avait fait la promesse solennelle qu'il distrairait Kakashi tout la journée. La bise que j'avais déposé sur sa joue pour le remercier, avait, semblait-il, décuplé sa détermination à protéger ma journée de liberté. Tant mieux.

- « Il est un peu occupé en ce moment... » éludai-je.

- « Ah bon... C'est surprenant... Feu Follet. »

Je haussai un sourcil, interloquée. Feu Follet ?

Sai désigna un des livres de sa pile, et m'expliqua que l'auteur conseillait de donner des surnoms à ses amis pour se rapprocher socialement.

- « Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais. Moi aussi, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis jusqu'à présent... Permets-tu que je te donne un surnom aussi ? »

- « J'en serais enchanté. »

Je le fixai une seconde, réfléchissant intensément. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme peu expressif, d'une politesse presque maladive. Ses traits étaient fins et réguliers, ciselés comme ceux d'une statue, et sa peau blanche donnait l'impression d'être faite de marbre. Ses yeux étaient noir comme de la laque, ou comme l'encre qu'il utilisait pour son ninjustu. En plus, c'était un artiste... _Statue_ peut-être ? Non...

- « Que dirais-tu d'Oeuvre dArt ? »

Il sourit d'une manière un peu plus décrispée, et ses yeux brillèrent brièvement.

- « Tu me flatte, Feu Follet. »

- « Possible, Oeuvre d'Art, mais ce surnom te va bien. », souris-je. « Tant qu'on y est, tu n'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit où se trouvent les livres sur la mythologie ? Je suis complètement perdue... »

- « Suis moi. »

_

* * *

« … Alors les grands démons, voyant que leur ère touchait à sa fin pour laisser place à celle des hommes, se tapirent dans l'ombre et attendirent durant des générations. Ils observèrent les humains avec attention, et cherchèrent un moyen de ne pas disparaître … »_

_« … Ils se créèrent des hôtes d'apparence humaine, qui serait les réceptacles d'une partie de leur pouvoir. Ces Réceptacles devaient ensuite se mêler aux humains, et choisir des partenaires de qualité pour pouvoir transmettre leur sang démoniaque … »_

_« … Les plus puissants des démons choisirent de renoncer à une grande partie de leur puissance, pour survivre parmi les humains. Ils transmettait leur sang, et leurs descendants étaient connus pour être des hommes et des femmes plus puissants que la normale … »_

_« … Seuls les neufs démons, les bijuus, refusèrent d'abandonner leurs pouvoir, et crurent pouvoir survivre sans avoir à se mêler au humains, mais ceux-ci se retournèrent contre eux et les scellèrent dans ceux qu'on appela les Jinchuurikis … »_

Je tournai les pages du livres avec empressement, mais il n'en disait pas plus. Avec un grognement de dépit, je le lançai sur la grosse pile des livres que j'avais déjà feuilleté, et je saisi un autre livre sur la grande étagère.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et je n'avais toujours rien trouvé de vraiment intéressant. Tous les livres décrivaient le désirs des démons de survivre parmi les humains, mais aucun ne décrivait vraiment leurs Réceptacles.

Était-ce trop demander, un livre qui offrirait une bonne description, ainsi qu'un moyen d'identifier un Réceptacle ? Je sais pas, quelque chose qui fonctionnerait un peu comme un test de grossesse, et qui permettrait de savoir avec un taux d'erreur de 99% si l'on en était un...

- « Feu Follet ? »

Ce surnom était sympatique, et il me plaisait assez. Je me retournai, et adressai un sourire encourageant à Sai, qui était assis à la table voisine.

- « Oui ? »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses notes.

- « Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner chez Ichiraku ce soir ? Naruto, Sakura et les autres y seront. » récita-t-il d'une traite.

Son air un peu hésitant me fit sourire. J'hésitai une seconde, songeant que prolonger mon absence ne serait peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire sachant que Kakashi risquait d'être encore plus en colère. D'ailleurs, je me demandais bien comment Gai s'était débrouillé pour l'empêcher de me trouver durant toute la matinée et l'après-midi. Je ne m'était pas attendue à ce qu'il réussisse à le tenir à l'écart aussi longtemps.

Bon, ça serait ma petite vengeance. Kakashi ne me considérait que comme une simple mission... Pourquoi me comporter en gentille mission facile et bien docile, quand je pouvais lui compliquer la tâche à loisir ?

- «Bien sûr, mais d'abord j'aimerais continuer encore un peu mes recherches. »

Sai hocha la tête, et se replongea dans sa lecture. Je feuilletai le livre, et le jetai sur la pile grandissante des livres qui m'avaient été inutiles. Est-ce que j'aurais de la chance avec le prochain ?

Je fermai les yeux, et pris un livre au hasard. Mes doigts s'arrêtèrent sur une couverture un peu râpeuse. Il s'agissait d'un livre assez vieux, relié de cuir usé. Je l'ouvris précautionneusement, et commençai à en parcourir le contenu.

Oui !!!

Un chapitre sur la description des Réceptacles !!

« _… Un démon ne pouvait complètement prendre possession de son Réceptacle tant que celui-ci n'était pas prêt. Quand le moment de la fusion approchait, le Réceptacle gagnait peu à peu certains des pouvoirs de son démon, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus en absorber. __À__ ce moment seulement, la vie et la conscience du Réceptacle s'effaçait devant celle du démon. _

_Les Réceptacle furent pourchassés, et nombre d'entre eux périrent, emportant leur démon dans la mort. Ils étaient craints pour leurs pouvoirs grandissants, et pour les clans puissants qu'ils allaient engendrer. _

_Un Réceptacle est en tout point semblable à un être humain. Il vit, respire, ressent des émotions, tout comme un humain. En théorie, il est impossible de le différencier d'un véritable être humain, mais plusieurs détails dus à ses origines démoniaques permettent de le distinguer des humains. _

_Tout d'abord, après environ une vingtaine d'année de maturation, il va commencer à développer des capacités étranges, plus ou moins rapidement. Ces capacités formeront les bases des pouvoirs qu'il transmettra à sa descendance._

_Ensuite, il possède un sang puissant, qu'il ne pourra pas transmettre génétiquement. Selon les cas, le sang d'un Réceptacle peut être un poison, un remède, parfois d'une couleur un peu différentes, ou bien il peut posséder d'autre propriétés hors du commun._

_Enfin, quand un Réceptacle fait appel à ses pouvoirs démoniaques, une marque apparaît sur son corps, le plus souvent au niveau de la poitrine, près du cœur, ou au niveau du front. La marque varie selon le démon à qui appartient le Réceptacle … »_

Je posai le livre, ébranlée. La suite du texte parlait de l'histoire, des différents Réceptacle répertoriés dans l'histoire, et des démons auxquels ils appartenaient.

_Après une environ vingtaine d'année de maturation_

J'avais vingt-quatre ans.

_Il va commencer à développer des capacités étranges_

Du jour au lendemain, j'avais été capable de voir l'avenir.

_Il possède un sang puissant... _

Mon sang était puissant : il guérissait les blessures et éliminait les poisons.

Cependant, je n'avais pas de marque, à ma connaissance. Kakashi était là quand j'avais eu des visions, et il n'avait jamais fait mention d'une marque étrange apparaissant sur mon front.

Mais je ne portais jamais de décolleté assez plongeant pour laisser voir le haut ma poitrine et la zone de mon cœur, donc s'il y avait eu une marque, personne n'avait jamais pu la voir, pas même moi. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

- « Euh... Oeuvre d'Art ? »

J'entendis Sai rire doucement, puis il posa son livre et se tourna vers moi.

- « Tu as terminé tes recherches ? »

- « Presque. Il me reste un détail à vérifier, et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

- « Quand un ami à besoin d'aide, il ne faut jamais le laisser tomber », récita-t-il.

Heureusement, à cette heure-ci il n'y avait plus que nous dans la bibliothèque. J'enlevai ma veste de jounin, ainsi que mon pull, révélant le débardeur léger que je portais toujours en-dessous depuis qu'Anko avait menacé, il n'y a pas longtemps, de m'arracher mon pull pour me forcer à m'habiller de manière plus féminine. Ne tenant pas à me retrouver à moitié nue devant les autres (elle saurait se débrouiller pour que ça arrive en public, aucun doute là-dessus), j'avais pris mes précautions depuis lors.

Sai haussa les sourcils, se méprenant sur mes intentions.

- « Je n'ai pas encore lu le chapitre sur ce genre de relation _là_. »

- « Non non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai en tête, rassure-toi. Je voudrais que tu regarde au niveau de mon cœur pendant que j'invoque une vision. Si jamais une marque apparaît, j'aimerais que tu la dessine, car je ne peux pas me regarder dans un miroir _pendant _que j'ai une vision. Tu veux bien ? »

Il hocha la tête, et s'empara de son pinceau, d'un peu d'encre, et d'une feuille de papier vierge.

Je me concentrai, et essayai d'invoquer une vision. Cela fut difficile,vu que je n'avais aucun but particulier vers lequel orienter ma vision. Je finis par essayer d'invoquer une vision du passé, curieuse d'avoir un aperçu de comment s'était passée la journée de Kakashi, en compagnie de Gai.

Rapidement, des images apparurent devant mes yeux. Je souris en voyant Gai qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces aux jambes d'un Kakashi exaspéré, et qui réussissait à le jeter dans le lac, sans cesser de s'accrocher à lui cependant.

Ma vision s'estompa, et je clignai doucement les paupières, rechignant à les ouvrir pour regarder le dessin de Sai. M'accrochant désespérément à mes dernières illusions, je gardai résolument les yeux fermés pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de céder à la curiosité et de les ouvrir.

Sur la feuille de Sai s'étalait un magnifique dessin. C'était un signe superbe et étrange, plein de courbes et de déliés, qui m'évoquai la corolle d'une fleur, ou une flamme. La marque d'un Réceptacle.

- « S'il te plaît, est-ce que nous pourrions garder ça entre nous ? » demandai-je d'une voix plus tremblante que je ne l'aurais voulu, tout en me rhabillant.

Sai sourit, et roula la feuille, avant de me la tendre.

- « Ça sera notre secret, je te le promet. »

- « Merci. »

* * *

Assise devant un bol de ramen intact, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les conversations autour de moi. Naruto parlait fort et riait bruyamment, Sakura le réprimandait, Shikamaru grommelait, Ino taquinait Shoji, Sai et Neji se taisaient, Lee discourait sur les immense qualités de Gai, sous les yeux blasés de Tenten.

Si insouciants... Pourtant, chacun avait son lot de souffrance et de ténèbres, et ils pouvaient quand même rire et s'amuser comme n'importe quels jeunes gens. Il y avait une grande leçon à tirer de leur attitude.

- « Tu n'as pas touché à ta nourriture, Feu Follet. », fit-remarquer Sai.

- « C'est Feu Follet ton surnom ? Il te va bien... » dit Ino.

- « Sauf que tu n'es pas très très ''follette'' aujourd'hui », observa Tenten.

Oui, je leur avais dit à tous de me tutoyer.

- « Oh, ce n'est rien... »

Faisant preuve de bonne volonté, j'entamai vaillamment mon bol, même si mon estomac noué menaçait de se rebeller à tout instant.

Je regardai la nuit tomber avec inquiétude. Ma journée de liberté touchait à sa fin, et je redoutai d'affronter la colère de Kakashi. Il avait beau être d'un calme à tout épreuve et ne jamais sortir de ses gonds, j'étais persuadée qu'une journée entière à se faire pourchasser et entraver par Gai risquait fortement le mettre dans tous ses états.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Gai... Une tornade verte venait de débouler et de s'agenouiller devant moi, saisissant mes mains avec émotion. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais heureux.

- « Alea-chan, éclatante flamme de Konoha, j'ai rempli ma mission avec succès ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour empêcher mon cher rival de troubler ton intimité. J'aurais voulu pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, hélas... »

Le pauvre avait l'air sincèrement affligé. Je lui tapotai gentiment l'épaule pour le consoler. S'il était là, ça voulait dire que Kakashi était de nouveau libre de ses mouvements, et qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition... S'il n'était pas déjà là.

- « Yo ! »

Je me retournai lentement. Kakahi était debout et marchai tranquillement vers nous, avec un naturel remarquable. Mais je ne m'y laissai pas prendre : en plusieurs mois de vie commune, j'avais commencé à déchiffrer un peu son langage corporel, et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi tendu. Misère... Il était vraiment, vraiment énervé.

- « Kakashi-chenchei ! » s'écria Naruto, la bouche pleine de ramen. « Venez vous j'achoir avec nous ! »

- « On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Naruto ! » fulmina Sakura en lui flanquant une tape sur la tête.

L'œil sombre de Kakashi se promena tranquillement sur tout le groupe, puis s'arrêta sur moi avec un intensité meurtrière. On dirait que j'allais mourir plus tôt que je ne le croyais...

Avisant que Gai était toujours prostré à mes pieds, je lui demandai de se relever, et le remerciai à mi-voix pour son aide précieuse. Il me fit une pose cool, déclara qu'il serait toujours là si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, avant de disparaître comme une tornade.

- « Oh, Gai-sensei est tellement cool ! » s'exclama Lee, les yeux brillants, s'attirant des regards lassés de la part de ses deux coéquipiers.

Kakashi s'installa nonchalamment sur le tabouret que Naruto lui désignait, et la serveuse déposa un bol fumant devant lui. J'osai à peine le regarder, de peur de croiser son regard. Mon estomac refusant catégoriquement la moindre bouchée supplémentaire, je repoussai mon bol à moitié plein.

- « Je suis un peu fatiguée », prétextai-je. « Je pense que je vais rentrer. »

- « Tu me laisse finir ton bol de ramen, Onee-chan ? »

- « Bien sûr. »

Les autres me souhaitèrent une bonne soirée.

- « Au revoir Feu Follet ! »

- « Bonne soirée Feu Follet ! »

- « À plus Feu Follet ! »

Bon sang, j'étais bien partie pour être marquée à vie par ce surnom.

- « Je vais rentrer avec toi, _Feu Follet_. » déclara Kakashi, qui venait juste d'apparaître à côté de moi.

- « Mais tu n'as pas fini de... » protestai-je, avant de me rendre compte que son bol reposai, complètement vide, sur le comptoir. Impressionnant.

Il m'entraîna vers la maison. Mentalement, je rédigeai mon testament.


	13. Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux

**Godchild – Chapitre 12**

**Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux  
**

Voir Kakashi ainsi, calme et flegmatique comme à son habitude, mais irradiant la colère avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Durant tout le temps que dura notre trajet jusqu'à son appartement, il ne prononça pas un mot, et nous entrâmes chez lui dans un silence tendu.

Par réflexe, je commençai à nouer ma tresse en bandeau.

- « Inutile. »

Il n'avait aucune intention d'enlever son masque, et voulait sans doute que je le regarde dans les yeux. N'arrivant pas à m'y résoudre, je fixai mon regard au sol et attendis le déluge. Kakashi avait de bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir, après tout.

Comme il ne disait rien, j'osai relever les yeux, avec prudence.

- « Il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez surprenant aujourd'hui » commença-t-il d'un ton badin, comme s'il évoquait la météo du jour. Toute la journée, à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de te retrouver, il se trouvait toujours Gai sur mon chemin. Sais-tu qu'il a essayé de m'enfermer, et qu'il a même été jusqu'à me précipiter dans le lac ? »

- « Ah, vraiment ? », répondis-je sur un ton similaire bien que tremblant d'appréhension.

- « Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Et il ne cessait de répéter qu'il ne faillirait pas et me retiendrait pour protéger la _flamme_ de Konoha... »

Je pouvais presque palper les ondes meurtrières qui vibraient dans la pièce. Kakashi me fixait avec froideur, attendant mon explication.

- « J'avais... quelque chose à faire, et j'avais besoin d'être seule. Je suis désolée. »

- « Quelque chose à faire ? »

Serrant nerveusement les poings, je détournai à nouveau le regard. Je ne supportais pas de lui mentir, mais j'avais trop peur de sa réaction pour lui avouer la vérité. Dans le doute, j'optai pour un demi-mensonge, encore une fois.

- « C'était en rapport avec ma vision d'hier soir... »

- « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Mes nerfs en boules commencèrent à s'échauffer. J'avais suffisamment de soucis comme ça, avec la découverte de ma nature pour le moins étrange et angoissante, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en rajoute en cherchant absolument à me tirer les vers du nez ? Enfin quoi, n'était-il pas censé être un génie, et faire preuve de subtilité et de discrétion comme un ninja ?

Bon, en même temps, après une journée à se faire attaquer sans relâche par Gai, et ce par ma faute, je pouvais comprendre que son sens du tact et de la diplomatie à mon encontre en ai sérieusement pâti. N'empêche, je n'étais pas d'humeur.

- « Je suis allée faire quelques recherches pour voir si j'aurais bientôt besoin de rédiger un testament. » improvisai-je avec aplomb.

Le meilleur moyen, pour mentir efficacement, c'est de laisser une part de vérité dans vos paroles.

- « Si tu me l'avais dit, je t'aurais laissée seule. »

- « Non. », souris-je tristement. « Tu m'aurais écoutée, tu aurais hoché la tête, et tu aurais peut-être même fait un sourire compréhensif. Ensuite, tu m'aurais suivie toute la journée en te cachant, et comme je n'arrive jamais à détecter ta présence, je ne m'en serais jamais rendue-compte. »

Il ne bougea pas d'un cil, et continua à me regarder fixement avec froideur. Mon sang s'embrasa quand je constatai qu'il ne cherchait même pas à nier.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une vision s'imposa à moi. C'était tellement différent que lorsque je les invoquais... Cela ressemblait à un flash back : j'étais dans le passé. Les images défilèrent, et mon cœur sombra.

_

* * *

Le bureau de Tsunade. Elle est assise à sa place, les bras croisés sur son énorme poitrine, et pose un regard indéchiffrable sur Kakashi, qui est debout face à elle._

_- « Jiraiya n'a pas voulu m'en expliquer la raison, mais il semble qu'Alea soit spéciale, assez pour être recherchée. C'est pourquoi tu vas veiller sur elle, et essayer de savoir la raison pour laquelle Jiraiya l'a cachée pendant vingt ans. »_

_- « Elle affirme qu'elle ne le sait pas. »_

_- « Si elle a été élevée par Jiraiya, elle est sans doute aussi douée que lui pour jouer la comédie et faire l'idiote. Fais en sorte à gagner sa confiance, deviens son ami. Débrouille toi même pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi, si nécessaire, mais je dois savoir si elle représente un danger pour le village. »_

_- « Jiraiya prétend qu'elle mérite de faire partie des ninjas de Konoha. »_

_- « Il est aveuglé par son amour paternel. Je vais donner un bandeau frontal à Alea pour ne pas l'alarmer, mais elle doit rester sous ta garde. »_

_- « Bien. »_

* * *

Non...

Brusquement ramenée à la réalité, je sentis mes genoux céder, et je me retrouvai sur le sol.

Non. Pas lui. Pas Kakashi !

C'en était trop. D'abord, apprendre que je n'étais pas vraiment humaine, mais juste l'hôte d'un démon, puis maintenant apprendre que Kakashi, _Kakashi_, m'avait trahi depuis le début...

Je craquai.

De grosses larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, et je me mis à sangloter bruyamment.

- « Comment ? » fis-je entre deux sanglots. « Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ? »

Comment avais-je pu croire qu'il s'intéressait réellement à moi, et qu'il m'appréciait ? Après tout, je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel, mon petit côté Réceptacle mis à part. Alors ça voulait dire que... Tout était du bidon, de la comédie ?!

Se méprenant sur la cause de mon trouble, Kakashi s'agenouilla devant moi, manifestement gêné. Quel bon acteur il faisait...

- « Enfin, Alea, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. »

Voyant que ses mots n'avaient aucun effet sur moi, et que je pleurais toujours autant, il posa une main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter. Je me dégageai violemment.

- « Ne me _touche _pas ! » crachai-je.

Son visage prit une expression inquiète. Il était désemparé. Quant à moi, je réussis difficilement à retrouver un semblant de calme, mais des larmes continuaient à couler en continu sur mes joues.

- « Sais-tu que grâce à mes visions, je suis potentiellement omnisciente ? », lui demandai-je d'une voix presque maîtrisée. « Et il se trouve que je viens à l'instant d'en avoir une de très... intéressante. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

- « Le passé. »

Il m'invita à poursuivre d'un signe de tête, mais je me contentai de me diriger vers la porte, que j'ouvris. Je me retournai alors vers lui, frémissante de colère.

- « Je vais te dire la vérité. Après tout, je te dois bien ça pour m'avoir supportée et protégée durant ces derniers mois. Hier soir, je n'ai eu aucune vision, et je n'ai pas vu ma propre mort. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et son regard redevint glacial. Eh ! C'était à moi de me sentir trahie, pas à lui !

- « Si j'étais si bouleversée, à ce moment-là, c'est parce-que j'ai découvert que j'étais un Réceptacle. Voilà qui explique mon sang puissant, mes visions, et le fait que je sois recherchée. »

Je sortit la feuille sur laquelle Sai avait dessiné ma marque de Réceptacle, et la lançai à Kakashi.

- « Voici la marque du démon qui m'a créée. Tu pourras ajouter ça dans ton rapport. »

Il l'attrapa, et il ne lui fallu qu'une seconde pour mesurer l'implication de mes propos.

- « Comment... »

- « Je te l'ai dit_._ Je viens d'avoir une vision. »

Ils s'étaient tous bien joués de moi. Tsunade, en me faisant croire qu'elle m'acceptait grâce à sa confiance en Jiraiya. Kakashi, qui m'avait fait croire qu'il m'appréciait, et qui m'avait dit que j'étais digne d'être une jounin quand je doutais. Peut-être même que les autres chuunins et jounins étaient au courant, et que tout n'était qu'une grande comédie...

- « Ta mission est accomplie. Effectivement, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de faillir à ta mission, hein ? Bravo, vraiment. J'y ai cru jusqu'au bout. Et tu m'as trahie. »

D'un geste plein de rage, j'arrachai mon bandeau frontal et le jetai aux pieds d'un Kakashi statufié. Même ça, c'était faux. En réalité, je n'avais jamais fait partie du village. Je saisi un fumigène dans ma poche, et l'écrasai au sol pour couvrir ma fuite.

Je disparus dans l'obscurité, courant aussi vite que je le pouvais.

* * *

Bon, j'étais bien avancée maintenant.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je courais comme une folle sans m'arrêter. Konoha était loin maintenant, mais je désirais m'éloigner le plus possible, tant qu'il me restait encore un peu d'énergie.

Deux raison :

Une, je devais mettre le plus de distance possible entre ce village de malheur et moi avant que Tsunade n'envoie une troupe de ninjas pour ramener au bercail la monstruosité en fuite.

Deux, courir sans m'arrêter m'empêchait de m'allonger au sol et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'avais envie de hurler ma détresse de toutes mes forces, de taper, griffer, détruire tout ce qui me passait sous la main. Mais je devais garder la tête froide, et me concentrer sur mon but.

Mais, quel était mon but ?

Qu'allais-je faire, maintenant ? Je n'avais nulle part où aller.

_Viens avec moi._

Je m'arrêtai brusquement. La même voix masculine que l'autre fois, à Suna. Eh ben, il en avait mit du temps à se manifester !

_J'attendais que tu apprenne la vérité._

Tiens, il semblait avoir moins de difficultés à s'exprimer que la dernière fois.

_C'est parce-que je ne suis pas loin. Viens me retrouver._

Pourquoi ?

_Je ne te ferais aucun mal._

Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me trahira pas, toi aussi ?

_Je suis comme toi._

Quoi ?! Un autre Réceptacle ?!

_Je suis tout près, rejoins-moi._

Je n'eus pas à hésiter longtemps. Dès le départ, j'avais fait confiance à sa voix, et toute manière, je n'avais absolument personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. Il n'était plus question que je remette les pieds à Konoha, jamais.

Rien que d'évoquer l'image de Kakashi, j'avais envie de pleurer. Trahie, il m'avait trahie...

Guidée par la voix masculine, je quittai le chemin et m'enfonçai dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Il m'attendait, assis devant un petit feu de camp.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, qui devait avoir environ mon âge. Il avait des cheveux noirs et mi-long, qui lui retombaient sur le front en mèches désordonnées. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu d'acier, brillants et acérés. Il avait un teint hâlé, et une silhouette finement musclée. Il me sourit.

- « Bienvenue, Alea. Je suis Ekitai. »

Il était vêtu d'une veste de kimono d'un bleu profond, ainsi que d'un pantalon souple et noir. Deux sabres courts se croisaient dans son dos. Son sourire s'élargit.

_Tu vois, nous sommes pareils._

Alors qu'il parlait dans ma tête, une marque apparut sur son front. Elle était différente de la mienne, plus carrée, et anguleuse. Plus « masculine », d'une certaine manière. Autant le mienne faisait penser à des flammes, autant la sienne faisait plutôt penser à d'étranges vagues.

Quelque chose en moi, sans doute mon démon, le reconnut, et je m'avançai jusqu'à lui sans la moindre méfiance, avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il passa un bras sur mes épaules, et je me laissai à pleurer à nouveau, la tête posée sur son épaule.

- « Shhhh », fit-il avec douceur, tout me caressant doucement les cheveux. « Tu n'es pas seule. Nous sommes ensembles maintenant. »

* * *

Protégés par son « bouclier télépathique », ce qui signifiait que quiconque passait dans les environs ne nous verrait pas et se mettrait à penser à autre chose qui lui donnerait envie de repartir, Ekitai et moi passâmes la nuit à parler. Nous avions tant de choses à nous raconter !

Il venait du village caché de la Brume, dans le pays de l'Eau. Contrairement à moi, il avait toujours su qu'il était un Réceptacle, car ses parents adoptifs le lui avaient dits. Ils ne l'avaient jamais aimé, mais avaient été forcés de s'occuper de lui et de le nourrir car le Mizukage voulait que le clan qu'il allait engendrer appartiennent à son village caché. Un Kekkai Genkai tout neuf est très puissant, assez pour donner un certain avantages par rapport aux autres pays.

Son existence, tout comme la mienne, avait été maintenue secrète. De manière plus efficace, semblait-il, parce-que l'Akatsuki n'était pas au courant de son existence.

Comme il était au courant de sa nature de Réceptacle, il a commencé à développer et maîtriser ses capacités plus tôt que moi. Au tout début, il ne pouvait qu'entendre les pensées des gens à proximité, mais maintenant il pouvait communiquer par télépathie, lire les esprits, et même les influencer, comme par exemple avec son bouclier.

Ekitai s'était enfui du village caché de Kiri il y a quelques mois, et avait vécu seul depuis lors. Il avait accepté le fait qu'il allait mourir bientôt, et qu'un démon prendrait possession de son corps, mais il voulait au moins pouvoir décider de l'endroit serait fondé son clan.

- « Comment savais-tu que mon sang était un remède ? »

- « Je ne le savais pas, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus probable : le mien est un poison. »

- « Euh... en quoi ça rendait le fait que mon sang soit un remède plus probable ? Il aurait très bien pu être un poison aussi ! »

- « Nous sommes des opposés : tu possède un démon des flammes, et moi un démon de l'eau, tu es une femme, je suis un homme, et même nos habilités sont différentes. En suivant cette logique, si mon sang est un poison, alors le tien est un antidote. »

Je me grattai l'arrière du crâne, peu convaincue. Enfin bon, bancale ou pas, sa logique avait marché puisque Kankuro avait été guéri, et non empoisonné.

- « Comment sais-tu que je possède un démon des flammes ? »

- « Je l'ai lu dans ton esprit. »

Je fis la moue. Je n'étais pas sûre d'apprécier qu'Ekitai puisse lire dans mon esprit quand il le voulait.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas : la plupart de tes pensées apparaissent clairement sur ton visage. Pas besoin de mon pouvoir pour lire en toi. »

Rassurant...

- « Comment connais-tu mon existence ? Tu savais que j'étais un Réceptacle avant même que je ne l'apprenne. »

Ekitai ne répondit pas. Je lui lançai un regard insistant. Il hésita, m'observa un moment en se mordillant les lèvres, les yeux brillants d'indécision.

- « Bon, OK, je ne t'ai pas tout dit. » lâcha-t-il. « En fait, je peux parler avec mon démon, et c'est lui qui m'a conduit jusqu'à toi. C'est aussi lui qui m'a dit que tu venais de quitter Konoha, et qui m'a guidé à ta rencontre. »

Estomaquée, je le fixai avec des yeux ronds, attendant la suite de l'explication.

- « Alea et Ekitai ne sont pas réellement nos noms à tous les deux, ce sont ceux de nos démons. Quand leurs semblables ont crées leurs Réceptacles, il y a longtemps, ils se sont cachés tous les deux et se sont fait oublier, dans une sorte d'hibernation. Ils ont attendu que les clans fondés par leurs pairs s'affaiblissent au fur et à mesure des génération, pour nous créer nous. Comme ça, notre clan serait le plus puissant et n'aurait aucun mal à dominer les autres qui sont affaiblis par le sang humain. »

Il me fallu plusieurs minute pour digérer l'information, les yeux perdus dans les flammes. C'est impressionnant comme, du jour au lendemain, toute votre vie peut basculer. Hier encore, j'étais une kunoichi de Konoha, habitant avec Kakashi, et riant avec lui... Non, ne pas penser à Kakashi...

- « Euh, attends une minute, tu as dit _notre_ clan ? »

Le sourire d'Ekitai trembla, et il détourna les yeux, alors qu'une légère rougeur envahissait ses joues.

- « Alea et Ekitai, nos démons, ont prévu d'unir leurs pouvoir en un seul clan, quand ils auront pris possession de nos corps. »

- « Ça veut dire que nous sommes... »

- « … Fiancés, d'une certaine manière. », termina-t-il.

Il était aussi écarlate que moi. J'aurais pu trouver ça mignon, en d'autres circonstances.

- « Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? » demandai-je. « Combien de temps nous reste-t-il à vivre ? »

- « Je l'ignore. Pas longtemps, je pense. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'apprendre à parler avec ton démon. »

- « Elle m'a menti... Elle m'était apparue en rêve sous les traits d'une femme magnifique, et m'a parlé d'une grande destinée. »

Ekitai laissa échapper un rire bref, et m'expliqua que les démons mentaient souvent.

- « Si elle t'a fait miroiter des histoires de pouvoir et de destinée, c'était sans doute pour te pousser à commencer à développer tes pouvoirs de Réceptacles, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse récupérer ton corps plus vite. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai eu droit au super discours sur la destinée. Au final, c'est eux qui vont avoir une grande destinée. »

Nous nous regardâmes, et éclatâmes d'un fou rire un peu nerveux, et sans doute totalement déplacé au regard de la situation.

Deux condamnés qui s'esclaffent à l'approche de leur exécution.

Ironique.

Un brin pathétique.

Le soleil commença à se lever. Ekitai éteignit le feu, et prit son sac, ce qui me fit prendre conscience que j'avais laissé toutes mes affaires à Konoha.

- « Bon, notre prochain arrêt sera donc un village discret où t'acheter quelques vêtements. »

- « Et ensuite, on ira où ? »

- « Droit devant nous ! » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Aussi loin que possible ! J'ai l'intention de voir un peu le monde, avant de disparaître. »

Je souris, le cœur plus léger. J'avais été trahie, oui, et je ne retournerais plus jamais à Konoha. Jamais je ne reverrais Jiraiya, Naruto, et Kakashi. Mais au moins, je n'étais pas seule.

Je saisis un kunai dans ma poche, et jetai un dernier regard derrière moi, en direction de Konoha, là où je laissais tous ceux qui j'avais aimé. J'avais une dernière chose à faire pour couper les ponts.

Saisissant ma longue tresse rousse, au bout de laquelle était accroché mon kunai favori, le premier que Jiraiya m'avait donné, je passai la lame en travers, et tranchai d'un coup net.

Plus jamais je ne la nouerais en bandeau sur mes yeux pour vivre dans l'appartement de Kakashi. Plus jamais je n'accrocherais de kunai à mes cheveux comme Jiraiya me l'avait conseillé.

La lourde tresse rouge tomba au sol, comme un serpent mort. J'étais certaine que les ninjas de Konoha, Jiraiya et Kakashi en particulier, comprendraient le message.

Maintenant, mes cheveux courts tombaient en mèches irrégulière sur mon front et mes oreilles, aucune mèche n'étant assez longue pour atteindre mes épaules.

- « Ah, bravo ! », se plaignit Ekitai, faussement ennuyé. « Maintenant, il va aussi falloir t'emmener chez le coiffeur pour arranger ce carnage ! »

Nous quittâmes le petit campement en chantonnant.


	14. Une auberge en forêt

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre tout neuf. En ce moment, je commence à avoir pas mal de boulot, donc mon rythme de parution va en souffrir, j'en ai peur...Mais je ne vous oublie pas, promis !

J'en profite aussi pour remercier tous les reviewers. Souvent, je suis pressée où simplement fatiguée, et je ne prends pas toujours le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais elles me font toujours très plaisir et me donnent envie de continuer.

C'est pourquoi, pour tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu (et même aux autres), je vous dit merci pour votre attention et votre soutien :)

Hop, fin de la séquence émotion. Bonne lecture !

P.S. : Petite précision :

_Blablabla_ : Ekitai parle par télépathie

_**Blablabla**_ : Le démon (enfin, la démone) d'Alea lui parle

**

* * *

Godchild – Chapitre 13**

**Une auberge en forêt  
**

Il faisait gris depuis quelques jours. Les nuages cotonneux et sombrent annonçaient une pluie imminente, à mon grand déplaisir. Je n'aimais pas la pluie. Pas du tout. Mon aversion pour les intempéries remontait à la période de mon enfance, depuis le jour où je m'étais amusée à courir tout une journée sous une pluie glaciale pendant l'absence de mon père. Après m'être remise de l'énorme fièvre qui m'avait presque tuée, j'avais acquis une certaine méfiance vis à vis de ces (en apparence) innocentes petites gouttelettes d'eau.

Assise sur un petit banc en bois, à l'entrée d'une petite auberge isolée en pleine forêt quelque part dans le pays de la Terre, je levai les yeux sur les nuages qui s'assombrissaient à vue d'œil, les défiant du regard.

_**Moi non plus je n'aime pas la pluie, mon enfant. C'est mauvais pour les flammes.**_

Depuis qu'Ekitai et son démon (l'autre Ekitai) nous avaient enseigné un moyen de communiquer ensembles autrement que par rêves (ça demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie à « Alea »), nous pouvions chacune interrompre à loisir les pensées de l'autre pour papoter. Alea-la-démone était impatiente de prendre possession de mon corps, et parlait beaucoup du moment où elle pourrait fonder le clan le plus puissant de tous les temps, le dernier des clans de démons. Cela réduisait fortement nos possibilité de grandes conversations, vu que j'étais plutôt réticente à lui laisser ma chère enveloppe corporelle.

_**Tu n'as pas franchement le choix.**_

Je sais, merci. Alors laisse moi profiter un peu de la vie en silence, d'accord ?

Un grommellement, puis de nouveau le silence. Ah, j'aime mieux ça.

De petites goutellettes de pluie commencèrent à tomber avec douceur. _Plic ploc, plic ploc_. Au lieu découter le réflexe viscéral qui me poussait à me ruer à l'intérieur pour me cacher sous une couverture chaude, je restai sur mon banc, l'esprit occupé à une tout autre question. Est-ce qu'il pleuvait à Konoha ?

- « Hé, Alea, arrête de bailler aux corneilles et viens te mettre au sec ! » m'appela Ekitai de l'intérieur. « Je croyais que tu détestais la pluie ! »

Poussant un soupir, j'entrai à l'intérieur de la petite auberge. Ekitai et moi étions les seuls clients car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voyageurs à cette époque de l'année, et l'ambiance était plutôt calme. L'auberge était tenu par un couple de personnes âgées.

Dès que j'eus passé le pas de la porte, la propriétaire me posa une couverture sur les épaules, et me planta une tasse de thé chaud entre les mains, avant de s'en aller retrouver son mari dans leur pièce privée. J'aimais bien ce couple : toujours là pour nous aider et anticipant le moindre de nos besoin, avec une gentillesse infinie et une grande discrétion. Ils avaient tout de suite compris que ni Ekitai ni moi ne répondrions à des question banales comme « D'où venez-vous ? » ou « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ? », alors ils avaient décidé de nous laisser tranquille, et de nous traiter comme des petits enfants de fortune.

Soufflant précautionneusement sur la boisson chaude, je me débrouillai difficilement pour atteindre la table où Ekitai s'était installé, lui aussi équipé d'une couverture et d'une tasse de thé. Il m'adressa un sourire moqueur en voyant mes effort pour marcher vers lui sans renverser mon thé ni faire tomber ma couverture, mais n'esquissa pas un geste pour me venir en aide. Dans ses yeux malicieux brillait le désir de me voir m'empêtrer dans le lourd tissu. Il était toujours en quête de raisons pour me taquiner.

Dommage pour lui, et heureusement pour moi, je réussis finalement à atteindre ma place à table sans renverser une goutte de liquide brûlant, ni même esquisser un seul faux pas.

Dehors, la pluie tombait maintenant fortement, et bruyamment. Ekitai sourit, et regarda pensivement à la fenêtre : contrairement à moi, il adorait la pluie. Sans doute son petit côté démon de l'eau qui ressortait.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que nous voyagions ensembles. Toujours vers le Nord et l'Est, pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Konoha et Kiri. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait réussi à remonter notre piste, grâce à l'incroyable hasard (dû aux pouvoirs télépathiques d'Ekitai) qui faisait que tous ceux que nous croisions finissaient par nous oublier assez vite.

Partout où nous allions, personne ne se souvenait jamais de nous. C'est pourquoi nous voyagions à découvert et en plein jour, en riant et jacassant comme deux enfants insouciants. Notre simple but, comme l'avait dit Ekitai la nuit de notre rencontre, était d'explorer et de découvrir le plus de choses possibles. Nous avions ainsi passé plusieurs semaines à visiter le magnifique pays de la Cascade, puis nous étions allé voir les paysages montagneux du pays de la Terre. Notre prochaine destination était le pays de la Neige.

Nous n'avions jamais de problèmes d'argent : dès que notre bourse se faisait trop légère, il me suffisait de faire escale dans un casino. En prévoyant le futur, il était très, très facile de toujours miser sur le bon numéro et de se remplir les poche de manière (presque) légale.

Je ne me servais de mon pouvoir que pour ça, et pour jeter un petit coup d'œil dans le présent ou le futur proche quand nous allions entrer dans une ville ou un village. Plus d'une fois, Ekitai avait essayé de me convaincre de me servir de mes visions pour savoir où en étaient les recherches des ninjas de Konoha et de Kiri, mais je refusais toujours, ayant trop peur de revoir Kakashi, ne fut-ce qu'en vision.

La seule fois où j'avais laissé une vision traîner près de Konoha, j'en avais pleuré pendant des jours. J'avais vu le retour de Jiraiya. Même maintenant, la vision était encore fraîche dans mon esprit, comme imprimée au fer rouge.

_

* * *

Jiraiya est dans le bureau de Tsunade. Il vient juste de rentrer au village, et est venu délivrer son rapport directement. Il semble fatigué, mais le petit sourire qui traîne au coin de ses lèvres montre qu'il est satisfait de sa mission._

_Tsunade prend le rouleau qu'il lui tend en le regardant à peine dans les yeux. Elle parcoure rapidement le contenu, puis le range sur un coin de son bureau. Vexé qu'elle accorde si peu de crédit à son travail, Jiraiya croise les bras sur sa poitrine et prend un air un peu boudeur, ce qui arrache un pâle sourire à la Cinquième. _

_Elle hésite, regarde partout sauf dans la direction de son vieil ami, qui s'assombrit aussitôt. Ses yeux sombre prennent une lueur suspicieuse : il connaît Tsunade, et elle ne se conduit comme ça qu'en une sorte d'occasion._

_- « Tu as une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer. » _

_Ce n'est pas une question, mais une constatation. Tsunade soupire, vaincue, et renonce à trouver les bons mots. À la place, elle sort d'un de ses tiroirs une longue tresse rousse au bout de laquelle est encore accroché un kunai effilé. _

_Jiraiya pâlit, et se laisse tomber sur une des chaises. La vision de la masse de cheveux roux nattés lui fait craindre le pire. Il saisit la tresse et la fait rouler entre ses doigts._

_- « Alea s'est enfuie. » annonce la Cinquième.  
_

_- « Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_- « Tu aurais pu me le dire dès le départ, qu'elle était un Réceptacle. Ça m'aurait évité de la faire surveiller, et ça lui aurait évité de s'enfuir quand elle l'a découvert. »_

_Le sannin se courbe légèrement, et se prend doucement la tête entre les mains. Au bout de quelque minutes de silence, sa voix résonne à nouveau, étouffée._

_- « Je pensais que ses pouvoirs mettraient plus de temps à se développer. Raconte moi en détail ce qu'il s'est passé. »_

_Sans croiser le regard de son ami, Tsunade lui fait le récit des dernier mois, de l'arrivée jusqu'à la disparition d'Alea. Le regard légèrement perdu, celui-ci ne semble pas vraiment l'écouter. Pourtant, il ne perd pas une miette du récit._

_Un toc léger, et Kakashi entre dans la pièce, ayant lui aussi un rapport à apporter. Il se fige en découvrant Jiraiya, les cheveux d'Alea à la main. Le sannin se lève d'un bond, et se dirige vers la sortie de la pièce. _

_Cependant, juste avant de passer la porte, il se retourne vers le copy-nin et lui lance un regard digne de le changer en pierre. Sa main immense jaillit comme l'éclair, et plaque durement l'homme aux cheveux argentés contre le mur._

_- « Jiraiya ! » crie une Tsunade outrée._

_Kakashi ne se défend pas, et se contente de planter son regard dans celui du sannin._

_- « Je l'avais laissée sous ta responsabilité », cracha Jiraiya d'une voix acide. « Tu devais la protéger ! »_

_Il relâcha son étreinte, et quitta la pièce. Kakashi se massa pensivement la gorge, l'œil rivé au sol, sans aucune expression sur le visage._

* * *

Cette vision m'avait brisé le cœur. Il m'avait fallu toute ma volonté pour ne pas tourner aussitôt les talons pour retourner à toute vitesse voir mon père. Jamais, de toute ma vie, je ne l'avais vu si inquiet. Et Kakashi... Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu ? Est-ce ça signifiait qu'il s'en voulait, au moins un petit peu ?

- « Ton thé refroidit, idiote. »

Ekitait me sortit de ma rêverie en me pinçant la joue.

- « Aïe ! » glapis-je furieusement. « Tu n'étais pas obligé de me pincer si fort ! Imbécile ! »

D'autres client venaient d'arriver, et ils gloussèrent en nous voyant nous chamailler. Ekitai redevint aussitôt sérieux, et fixa son regard sur chacun de membres du petits groupe, essentiellement composé d'adolescents, vraisemblablement un groupe d'amis en quête de sensations fortes. S'il ne portait pas une bande de tissu bleu sur le front, on pourrait sans doute voir sa marque de Réceptacle apparaître.

Rapidement, les adolescents se désintéressèrent de nous, et ne nous virent même plus. À leur yeux, nous n'existions plus, Ekitai et moi.

Celui-ci se détendit, et me lança un sourire éclatant, fier comme un gosse.

- « Tu sais que ça devient de plus en plus difficile de t'effacer de la tête des hommes depuis que tu ressemble enfin à une femme ? »

Je rougis, et resserrai la couverture sur mes épaules. Quelques jours après notre départ, je m'étais débarrassée (avec difficulté, car il m'était précieux) de mon banal uniforme de ninja. Ekitai avait alors décidé de procéder à un relookage complet, vu qu'il fallait aussi arranger ma coiffure ravagée.

Le résultat était... surprenant. J'avais d'ailleurs du mal à me reconnaître : mes cheveux étaient assez courts pour que je puisse plus les attacher, et retombaient en mèches effilées dont l'extrémité était teinte d'un rouge plus foncé que mon roux naturel. Quant au vêtements... Ils correspondaient dorénavant à la définition « vêtements féminins pour kunoichi ». Je portais une veste de kimono en tissu souple et écarlate, assez décolletée pour que ma marque soit visible, juste au dessus de ma poitrine, et dont les manches mi-longue laissaient mes mouvements plus libres. Des protèges bras rouge sombre allaient parfaitement avec. Pour ce qui est du bas, j'avais (enfin, Ekitai avait) opté pour un short noir s'arrêtant au dessus de mes genoux, et des chaussures sombres.

La bataille avait duré deux heures, mais j'avais fini par la remporter : j'avais obtenu d'avoir des chaussure sans talons haut. Non mais hé, je tiens à ma stabilité, moi !

Je pris une gorgée de thé (zut, Ekitai avait raison, il était froid maintenant), et poussai un soupir. Est-ce qu'à Konoha aussi, la pluie venait de s'arrêter ? Oh, non, je devais cesser d'y penser...

- « Toi, tu pense encore à ton beau copy-ninja. »

Une seconde fut nécessaire pour que je prennes un ton encore plus rouge que ma veste.

- « Parce-que toi, peut-être, tu n'as laissé personne de précieux derrière toi ? », demandai-je abruptement, avant de regretter aussitôt mes paroles.

Ekitai s'assombrit considérablement, et, pour une fois, son sourire s'estompa. Ses yeux se perdirent au loin.

- « Oh, Eki, je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Gentiment, je lui caressai les cheveux. Son naturel enjoué et blagueur me faisait trop souvent oublier qu'il avait bien plus souffert que moi, n'ayant même pas eu la chance d'avoir un père adoptif comme Jiraiya.

- « Moi aussi, il y a des gens qui me manquent. » souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

Je lui enlevai son bandeau, et déposai un baiser sur son front.

- « Je sais. Les personnes que j'aime me manquent. Ils m'ont trahie, mais je n'arrive pas à les haïr... Lui non plus, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Tu crois que je suis cinglée ? »

Ses épaules tressautèrent, signe qu'il riait.

- « Non, tu es juste stupide. »

Piquée au vif, je lui pinçai méchamment la joue.

- « Hé ! »

Il se frotta la joue, en reprenant sa place sur son siège.

- « J'allais dire, avant que tu ne te montre d'une violence et d'une barbarie disproportionnées », reprit-il en me jetant un regard de chien battu, « que c'est l'amour qui rend stupide, et donc que ce n'est pas ta faute. »

- « Bon, alors tu es pardonné pour ton insolence. », répliquai-je en imitant son ton pompeux.

Ekitai me fusilla du regard, et décida d'aller faire une ballade en forêt. Rebutée par l'humidité encore omniprésente à l'extérieur, j'optai plutôt pour commander une autre thé chaud et m'emmitoufler plus confortablement dans ma couverture.

Aaaahh... Il n'y a rien de meilleur que de regarder la pluie qui s'est remise à tomber quand on est au chaud et à l'abri.

* * *

C'est un peu plus tard, environ vingt minute après le départ de mon « fiancé », que je mis à regretter très amèrement d'avoir toujours catégoriquement refusé d'invoquer des visions sur quiconque serait à notre recherche, Ekitai et moi. Un client venait de passer la porte de l'auberge.

Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré personnellement, mais Naruto m'avait déjà parlé de lui en à l'occasion, et surtout, j'avais lu son fichier quand j'étais à Konoha, puisqu'il faisait partie des ninjas les plus recherchés du moments. Un jeune homme au cheveux gris, avec des lunettes, et un sourire tel qu'on le croirait parfaitement doux et inoffensif. Kabuto, le disciple d'Orochimaru.

Mon premier réflexe fut de prévenir Ekitai. Étant chacun des Réceptacles, et possédés par deux démons fiancés qui plus est, nous partagions un lien puissant. Il me suffisait en général de projeter toutes mes pensées vers lui avec force pour qu'il les sente et me contacte par télépathie.

Danger ! Danger ! Danger !

Kabuto me sourit poliment, et commanda une tasse de thé.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Kabuto est à l'auberge !

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de moi comme si nous étions de vieux amis, et me salua. Nous étions dans une auberge, et il y avait le groupe d'adolescents dans un coin un peu éloignés. Il fallait à tout prix que j'évite de les impliquer. Je répondis donc par un hochement de tête méfiant et un regard glacial.

_J'arrive !_

Non ! Nous ne sommes pas de taille, et il y a des civils dans l'auberge. Va chercher de l'aide, il est sans doute venu pour moi.

_T'es malade ?! Où veux-tu que j'aille chercher de l'aide ?!_

À Konoha.

- « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » demandai-je à l'homme aux cheveux gris. Tenir deux conversation à la fois, une parlée et une mentale, n'avait rien de facile, et ralentissait mes réponses.

_Jamais ils ne me croiront. Laisse moi venir t'aider._

Non. Tu n'auras qu'à leur dessiner ma marque de Réceptacle, et ils comprendront. Tu pourras me localiser par télépathie, et les conduire directement au repère d'Orochimaru, c'est un plan parfait pour l'arrêter.

- « Pour vous faire une proposition. »

- « Je vous écoute. »

_Pas question que je te laisse jouer les appâts !_

Dommage, tu n'as pas le choix. Alors va-t-en, vite !

_**Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de son aide ? Je n'aime pas le savoir loin et en danger. **_

Hé, celle qui est en danger, là, c'est moi !

- « Vous m'accompagnez gentiment, et ni vous, ni les clients de l'auberge ne mourrez empoisonnés. »

Kabuto me désigna son sac, où une petite fiole était ouverte et émettait une légère fumée empoisonnée parfaitement inodore. Il ne savait donc pas que mon sang était un antidote... Et je n'avais aucune intention de l'en informer. De toute manière, même si je pouvais guérir les autres, je ne pouvais pas me guérir moi.

- « Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Je viens avec vous. »

Il sourit froidement, et referma la fiole avant d'en déboucher une nouvelle, tout aussi discrète et inodore. Il devait vraiment faire un médic-nin exceptionnel, si ses connaissances en matière de guérison était équivalentes à sa connaissance des poisons.

Il se leva, et je le suivis en silence. C'était totalement en imprévu, mais j'avais une occasion unique dont rêvait la plupart des chasseurs de déserteurs : j'allais pouvoir m'infiltrer dans un des repaires d'Orochimaru, et guider les ninjas de Konoha jusqu'à lui pour l'arrêter !

Ah, mais ça voulait dire que j'allais devoir revoir les ninjas de Konoha, quand ils viendraient attaquer le repaire. Et je n'en avais pas franchement envie pour le moment, même s'ils me manquaient.

_**Idiote. Tu n'auras qu'à te débrouiller pour leur fausser compagnie dès qu'Orochimaru sera tombé. Comme ça, tu pourras les revoir un peu, mais tu ne seras pas obligée de leur parler trop longtemps et ça ne leur laissera pas le temps de te trahir à nouveau.**_

Pas idiot comme plan...

Je suivis Kabuto à l'extérieur, et nous marchâmes un peu dans un silence complet. Dès que l'auberge fut hors de vue, il me fit un petit sourire, et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

L'instant d'après, il était derrière moi, et je sentis une piqûre dans mon coup. Le monde bascula alors dans l'obscurité. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut la voix agacée d'Alea-la-démone dans mon esprit.

_**Ç**__**a t'apprendras à ne pas utiliser tes visions sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas revoir un homme...**_

Oh, ça va, tout le monde peut faire des erreurs...


	15. Une salle d'expériences

**Godchild – Chapitre 14**

**Une salle d'expériences**

Oh, j'étais si bien... L'impression de flotter dans du coton parfumé... Une musique régulière battait sourdement à mes oreilles, et il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait des battements de mon propre cœur. Mes paupières étaient lourdes comme du plomb, et refusaient de bouger malgré tous mes efforts pour les ouvrir.

Tant pis, de toute manière, j'étais si bien... Je voulais continuer à flotter...

**_Alea, réveilles-toi ! Tu as été droguée !_**

L'image fugitive d'une femme aux cheveux écarlates apparut devant mes yeux fermés, m'incitant à les ouvrir. Hé, mais j'étais si bien, sur mon petit nuage... Laisse moi dormir...

**_Réveilles-toi ! Danger ! DANGER !_**

Ses paroles puissantes me firent l'effet d'un sceau d'eau glacé. Mes pensées s'éclaircirent un peu, et mes yeux s'ouvrirent enfin.

J'avais encore l'impression de flotter dans du coton, mais je vis qu'en réalité j'étais enchaînée à une large table, dans une pièce sombre. Trouvant la force de tourner la tête, je vis un petit tuyau en plastique qui partait de mon bras, et remontait jusqu'à une poche en plastique emplie d'un liquide transparent. Sans doute un produit pour me maintenir dans un état inoffensif.

Une porte coulissa, et j'entendis le bruit sec d'un interrupteur à travers le brouillard qui m'entourait. La pièce s'illumina d'une agressive lumière blanche, qui me força à fermer les yeux à nouveau. Un courant d'air froid caressa ma peau, me faisant frissonner. Je pris ainsi conscience, avec un temps de retard, que j'étais complètement nue.

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, avec précaution, et vis Kabuto, ainsi qu'un homme à la peau excessivement blanche (à côté de lui, j'avais sans doute l'air très bronzée) et aux yeux perçants. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient de chaque côtés de son visage, et son expression légèrement gourmande le rendait encore plus terrifiant. Orochimaru, l'ancien camarade de mon père.

- « Bonjour, chère amie. », susurra-t-il courtoisement, comme si nous étions deux amis en train de prendre le thé, en non pas un geôlier et sa prisonnière. « Sais-tu que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te retrouver ? »

Je voulus parler, mais ma langue alourdie par la drogue décida qu'elle ne bougerais pas. J'avais un peu de mal à me concentrer, et mes pensées voletaient en tous sens. Je plissai les yeux, essayant de toutes mes forces de me concentrer un peu. Orochiramu ricana.

- « Tu as traversé de nombreux village, et tous ceux qui ont croisé ta route t'ont oublié, où ne conservent de toi qu'une pâle image, j'en déduis donc que tu as des capacités pour influencer les esprits, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait un sorte à ce que tu ne puisse pas les utiliser. Je ne voudrais que tu réussisse à contacter de personnes extérieures... »

Au temps pour mon plan de contacter Ekitai et de lui permettre de rameuter tous les combattants possibles pour zigouiller le sannin fou...

Oh, j'ai envie de pommes... Non, non, me concentrer...

Est-ce que la saison des soldes est déjà arrivée ? Je m'achèterais bien de nouvelles chaussettes...

**_Concentre-toi !_**

Kabuto pris le tuyau de drogue, et l'enleva de mon bras. Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur, mais ce fut Orochimaru qui répondit.

- « J'ai besoin de toute ton attention pour cette conversation. Si jamais tu essaye d'utiliser tes pouvoir, ta marque apparaîtra et Kabuto fera en sorte à ce que tu le regrette amèrement.

Il attendit patiemment que les effets de la drogue dans mon organisme se dissipent assez, tout en gardant un regard attentif sur mon front et ma poitrine. Aucune trace de désir dans ses yeux, cela me rassura légèrement.

Kabuto était à côté, l'aiguille levée, prêt à me la renfoncer dans le bras au moindre ordre de son maître. Il fallait que je fasse attention, et que je profite de ce moment de lucidité. Dans ma tête, je hurlai de toutes mes forces :

Ekitai ! EKITAI !!

- « Pourquoi ? » demandai-je faiblement, essayant de paraître moins lucide que je ne l'étais en réalité.

- « Laisse-moi te raconter une petite histoire. Quand un Réceptacle est créé, il n'apparaît pas brusquement en sortant de nulle part. Non... Pour cela, un démon tue l'embryon d'une femme enceinte, et prends sa place. Un nouvel être apparaît, qui n'est pas vraiment humain. Et, à sa naissance, ses parents humains sont tués par la puissante décharge de chakra démoniaque qu'il émet en renonçant à une grande partie de ses pouvoirs. Voilà pourquoi la naissance d'un Réceptacle passe rarement inaperçue. »

Glacée, j'oubliai de respirer. J'étais donc venue au monde en prenant la place d'un enfant innocent ? Il avait fallut que trois vies soient détruites pour que j'apparaisse ?!

Encore une révélation choquante et inattendue, j'allais finir par en prendre l'habitude... Qu'est-ce qui m'attendait, la prochaine fois ? Est-ce qu'on allait me révéler que j'étais en réalité une chèvre inter-galactique ?!

D'une certaine manière, je crois que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

- « Les Réceptacles sont une mine de pouvoirs qui ne demandent qu'à se développer. Peu après leur naissance, ils sont soit adoptés, soit laissés à mourir. C'est un risque à prendre pour les démons qui les possèdent. Tu as été chanceuse : une femme t'a trouvée et t'as gardée pendant deux ans, avant que je ne la retrouve à mon tour. Je l'ai exterminée, mais Jiraiya a réussi l'exploit de te cacher, et même à me faire croire que tu avais été tuée en même temps que ta gardienne. Tu imagine bien que j'ai été très surpris quand mes informateurs à Konoha m'ont rapporté que Jiraiya venait de ramener sa fille adoptive, dont l'âge correspondait exactement à celui de la fillette censée être morte... »

Il sourit froidement, et se dirigea vers une table où étaient posé différentes fioles, produits, et outils en tous genres. Je frissonnai.

- « Plus le chakra émis à la naissance d'un Réceptacle est important, plus celui-ci sera puissant. Et tu porte un démon très puissant, assez pour m'attirer, ainsi que lee membre de l'Akatsuki dans leur chasse aux démons. Mais tu ne semblais pas au courant de ta nature, alors je les ai contacté pour leur dire que tu étais à Konoha, et je les ai lancés à ta poursuite en espérant qu'ils te révèleraient tout. Tu as agis exactement comme je l'avais prévu : te sentant trahie par les tiens, tu es partie. Je n'avais plus qu'à te cueillir. »

Il n'était pas au courant pour Ekitai. Pourquoi ?

**_Il est bien moins puissant que moi.  
_**

Héhé, la tête qu'il allait faire quand je lui raconterais ça... Enfin, dans l'hypothèse où je réussisse à le revoir un jour...

- « Pourquoi me voulez-vous ? Vous voulez extraire mon démon ? »

Zut, pourquoi ma voix tremblait-elle ainsi ?

Kabuto laissa échapper un petite rire qui me glaça. Orochimaru se contenta de me sourire avec indulgence, comme à une élève qui vient de donner une mauvaise réponse en classe.

- « Non, bien sûr que non... Je veux ton futur clan. Tu es comme une masse de pouvoirs malléable, et je veux te sculpter, te forger. Je te ferais le plus puissant Kekkai Genkai qui ait jamais existé, et le corps de tes descendants m'appartiendront. »

- « Quoi ?! »

- « Les autres Kekkai Genkai, comme le puissant Sharingan, viennent des plus puissant Réceptacles. Mais, laissés à eux-même, ils n'ont pas pu correctement développer leurs pouvoirs. Un peu comme une barre de fer : frappe quelqu'un avec une barre de fer, et tu le blesseras, c'est toujours mieux que de n'avoir aucune arme. Mais si je te forgeais en un sabre tranchant, tu serais une arme bien plus efficace... »

**_Intéressant... Mais impossible : un Réceptacle doit se former seul._**

Quand je lui répétai les paroles d'Alea-la-démone, Orochimaru se contenta de ricaner.

- « Oh, mais tu vas te former seule... Je vais juste t'y pousser un petit peu, à ma manière... »

Je ne compris pas, mais Orochimaru fis signe à Kabuto de me remettre l'aiguille dans le bras, pour me droguer à nouveau. Zut et re-zut ! Trop choquée par ses paroles, je n'avais pas assez appelé Ekitai !

- « Par quoi allons nous commencer ? Mhm... J'aimerais que tu développe une capacité de régénération, comme les Jinchuurikis... Mettons nous au travail... »

Il saisit un scalpel, et l'approcha de ma peau nue.

Malgré la drogue qui embrumait mon esprit, je commençai à hurler.

* * *

Longuement, de toutes mes forces, j'avais essayé de contacter Ekitai, sans succès. Lui aussi avait essayé, mais mon esprit drogué et aveuglé par la douleur lui demeurait fermé.

_Al...Je... Où.._

Je n'avais perçu que des fragments de pensées incompréhensibles, mais ils m'avaient fait chaud au cœur, et m'avaient brièvement redonné espoir. Seulement, j'étais incapable de contacter Ekitai, ou même d'invoquer une vision. C'était incroyablement frustrant.

Rapidement, je perdis toute notion du temps. Ma vie, rythmée par l'agressive lumière blanche de la salle d'expérience, m'échappa. Je ne savais plus ce qu'était une heure, un jour, une seconde... Je savais juste que le noir signifiait la solitude et le repos, et que le blanc signifiait des expériences et de la souffrance. Point.

De plus ne plus, je me retirai au fond de moi, et me coupai du monde extérieur, m'enfonçant dans le coton, malgré les exhortations de ma démone. Elle aussi finit par me parler de moins en moins, affaiblie par mon manque de volonté.

Combien de temps passa ainsi ? Ça aurait pu être des jours ou des années, je ne percevais plus la différence. Les expériences d'Orochimaru me rendaient folle. Je ne m'y opposai plus vraiment, et me détachai de mon corps. Comme c'était facile de s'imaginer ailleurs...

Pourtant, je n'avais pas perdu tout mon esprit combattif : un jour, Orochimaru me susurra à l'oreille qu'il aimait entendre mes cris. En réponse, je n'émis plus un son, même quand la douleur devenait intolérable. Ce fut ma seule, insignifiante, mais unique victoire.

J'en perdis la parole.

Un petit rayon d'espoir transperça mon brouillard quand Orochimaru m'annonça que des ninjas de Konoha semblaient avoir trouvé sa piste. Ekitai avait donc réussi à me localiser, finalement, et qui plus est il était sain et sauf à Konoha. Bientôt, je serais délivrée...

Hélas, je fus emmenée dans un autre repaire, et puis je n'eus plus aucune nouvelle de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde extérieur. Je savais juste que j'étais loin, et qu'il faisait très froid, ce qui me força à améliorer mon affinité avec les flammes, au grand plaisir de mon soi-disant « sculpteur ».

Encore une fois, je perdis peu à peu l'espoir.

La routine de tests et d'expérience reprit.

Des jours, des semaines passèrent, qui sait ?

Puis, un jour, quand je m'y attendais le moins, tout s'arrêta.

* * *

Ce ne fut ni Orochimaru, ni Kabuto qui entra dans ma cellule, mais un adolescent aux cheveux noir et au regard insondable.

Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il me regarda longuement, et défit mes entraves. Éberluée, je me relevai aussitôt et arrachai le tuyau transparent qui distillait de la drogue dans mon organisme. Il me fallu de longues minutes pour reprendre conscience, retrouvant mes esprits pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.

Je levais vers Sasuke un sourcil interrogateur.

- « Orochimaru est mort, je l'ai tué. Tu es libre. »

Le temps que je me remette du choc, il s'était déjà détourné et avait commencé à partir, après m'avoir balancé une vieille veste un peu trop grande. J'ouvris la bouche pour le remercier, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. J'étais incapable de parler.

Me promettant d'y remédier plus tard, je me levai, les jambes flageolantes, et esquissai quelques pas. Il fallait que je m'en aille, que je quitte cet endroit maudit !

M'accrochant aux murs, je suivis l'adolescent brun. Il me jeta un regard indéchiffrable, et me laissa le suivre jusqu'à une autre salle d'expériences, emplie de citernes pleines d'eau. Il en détruisit une, et un jeune homme nu sortit de l'eau.

Puisque Sasuke l'avait délivré, Suigestu – l'homme nu qu'il y avait dans citerne – décida de l'accompagner.

- « Est-ce qu'elle vient avec nous ? » demanda-t-il, me désignant d'un signe de tête indifférent. Il me regardait bizarrement. Je décidai aussitôt qu'il m'était antipathique.

Je secouai vivement la tête, dans un signe négatif, et leur fis un pâle sourire à tous les deux. Zut, comment leur faire comprendre que je voulais juste les accompagner jusqu'à la sortie ? Je me pointai du doigt, puis les désignai tous les deux, avant de secouer ma veste et de montrer la porte.

« _Je voudrais venir avec vous pour trouver de quoi m'habiller, et sortir d'ici._ », tentai-je de mimer.

Suigestu me jeta un regard perplexe, mais Sasuke hocha la tête. Ah, un gamin intelligent, celui-là. Il se mit à marcher, sans un mot, et Suigestu et moi le suivirent jusqu'à un endroit où il y avait quelques vêtements. J'y trouvai même avec stupeur ma veste rouge et tout mon attirail de ninja !

Retrouvant mes vêtements, j'eus l'impression de remonter dans le temps. À la différence, je le sentais, que mes cheveux étaient un plus long qu'avant. Oh, pas de beaucoup, mais assez pour me dire que j'avais passé un certain temps dans la salle d'expériences. Non, ne pas repenser à la salle d'expériences.

Prenant un sac-à-dos léger, je le bourrai de provision et d'armes, avant de revêtir un épais manteau et de me préparer à sortir. J'étais faible, et mes mouvements étaient maladroits, mais il fallait que je parte.

Absolument.

Suigestu aussi venait de s'habiller et de récupérer un peu d'équipement, sous le regard las de Sasuke.

Une fois prête à partir, je lançai un regard empreint de reconnaissance au jeune garçon, tout en espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il rentrerait bientôt à Konoha, où Naruto l'attendait.

**_Toi aussi, tu devrais rentrer._**

Oh ! Comme c'est bon de t'entendre à nouveau ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais me manquer à ce point là !

**_Oui, oui, toi aussi tu m'as manquée. Maintenant, filons vite de ce guêpier...  
_**

Je suivis les deux hommes jusqu'à la sortie, et restai en admiration devant le paysage. Il neigeait ! Et puis, je voyais le ciel ! Le ciel !!

Immense, et un peu grisâtre, il était merveilleusement beau. Tellement que j'étendis les bras, et laissai la neige tomber sur mon visage avec émerveillement. Jamais encore je n'avais été aussi heureuse de voir le ciel, ni de sentir un vent, aussi glacial soit-il, agiter mes cheveux. Les flocons de neige, frais et doux, me parurent d'une beauté à coupe le souffle.

- « Nous sommes au pays de la Neige », exposa brièvement Sasuke, à mon attention. « Il y a un village dans cette direction, et un port pour rentrer dans le pays du Feu. »

Radieuse, je plantai une bise sur sa joue pâle malgré son mouvement de recul, ainsi que sur celle de Suigestu, avant de leur faire un signe de la main et de marcher dans la direction du village.

Libre ! J'étais libre, enfin !

* * *

J'arrivai au village à la tombée de la nuit, faible et épuisée. Pataugeant dans la neige, qui brusquement ne me semblait plus aussi merveilleuse, je me traînai devant l'une des maison, et grattai misérablement à la porte. Après un temps indéterminé, mais sans doute long, de détention et d'expériences, j'avais sur-estimé les forces qu'il me restait.

Une femme ouvrit la porte, et me vit, tremblante et prostrée dans la neige. Aussitôt, elle poussa un cris affolé et me fis entrer, me réchauffant les mains entre les siennes. À l'intérieur, il y avait un homme qui devait probablement être son mari, ainsi que deux jeunes garçons qui me dévisagèrent avec curiosité.

- « Qui êtes-vous, que faisiez-vous dehors par ce froid ? » me bombarda aussitôt l'homme.

Ses cheveux étaient du même blond pâle que ceux des deux garçons et de la femmes. Ils avaient aussi tous les quatre des yeux bleus clairs et limpides comme des cristaux de glace. Le mari ne devait pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans, mais des rides se dessinèrent aux coins de ses lèvres pincées. Il se méfiait.

- « Fubuki ! » gronda la femme. « Cette pauvre petite est glacée, et elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Viens plutôt m'aider à l'installer près du feu ! »

Grelottante, je la laissai m'asseoir sur un fauteuil et m'envelopper dans une couverture chaude et moelleuse. Gazouillant sans cesse des paroles sans queue ni tête, comme avec un nourrisson, elle me fit une tasse de thé brûlant, et me demanda gentiment comme je m'appelais. Enivrée par ses paroles aimables, il me fallu un certain temps pour comprendre sa question.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais encore une fois aucun son n'en sortit, même si mes lèvres formaient les syllabes. Contrite, je pris sa main et y dessinai du bout du doigt les quatre lettres de mon prénom.

- « A...L...E...A... Alea ? C'est comme ça que tu t'appelle ? »

J'acquiesçai.

- « Je suis Koyuki, et voici mon mari Fubuki et mes deux fils Sui et Shin. Tu ne peux pas parler ma pauvre enfant ? »

Accablée, je secouai négativement la tête. Fubuki m'apporta une feuille de papier et un stylo. Le remerciant d'un sourire, j'écrivis « _Je vous remercie infiniment_ ». Koyuki rougit, se dandina sur place, et m'assura que ça n'était rien. Son mari grogna une onomatopée un peu gênée.

- « D'où viens-tu, petite ? » me demanda-t-il.

« _J'étais enfermée quelque part, non loin. Je me suis échappée, car celui qui me gardait prisonnière est mort._ »

Ils se regardèrent, scandalisés, et ordonnèrent aux deux garçonnets d'aller au lit.

- « Pourquoi étais-tu enfermée », demanda Fubuki d'une voix dure. « Es-tu une criminelle ? »

« _Non. Il m'avait capturée et il faisait des expérience sur moi. Je dois rentrer chez moi._ »

Émue, Koyuki me prit dans ses bras et me berça gentiment, tout en fusillant son mari du regard. Quand ils me demandèrent où je désirais aller, je dessinai la feuille représentant Konoha sur le papier.

- « Konoha ? C'est pas la porte à côté ! »

Vu que je commençais à manquer d'espace sur le papier, je dessinai un bateau, avec un point d'interrogation à côté.

- « Un bateau pour Konoha ? Mhm... »

Fubuki réfléchit un instant, puis se tapa dans les mains.

- « Tu es chanceuse, petite. Il y en a un qui part dans deux jours, si ma mémoire est bonne. »

Chanceuse, chanceuse... Si j'étais vraiment chanceuse, je ne serais pas ici.

**_Bien dit._**


	16. Un Tsukuyomi paradisiaque

Petite note avant de commencer :

Salut tout le monde ! Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours plus ou moins suivi le fil de l'histoire originale, en me débrouillant pour essayer de faire en sorte à ce que ça colle avec les visions d'Alea, qui, forcément, changent la donne.

Cela dit, alors que l'histoire avance, je ne vais plus autant suivre la ligne temporelle, et les choses vont se passer différemment. Ben ouais, quand on a dans son camp une personne qui peut voir le passé, le présent, et le futur, ça change bien des choses !

Donc voilà, je sais qu'en théorie, Kakuzu et Hidan meurent avant Orochimaru, mais je trouve que ce combat était parfait pour qu'Alea fasse son retour en force (même s'il n'est pas aussi théâtral qu'elle l'aurait souhaité) et fasse la connaissance d'Itachi.

J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur pour mes digressions, mais voici donc la suite de l'histoire, avec l'intrigue comme j'imagine qu'elle pourrait devenir.

Bonne lecture :)

**

* * *

Godchild – Chapitre 15**

**Un Tsukuyomi paradisiaque  
**

J'avais imaginé mon retour à Konoha comme un moment glorieux, une belle journée ensoleillée où j'apparaissais théâtralement devant les portes de la ville, nimbée d'un halo lumineux formé par les rayons dorés du soleil. Il y avait ensuite Jiraiya qui arrivait en courant, et qui me prenait dans ses bras. Après m'avoir serré contre lui pendant quelques minutes et m'avoir répété de nombreuses fois ô combien je lui avais manqué, il me hissait sur ses épaules pour m'emmener dans le village.

Là, tous mes amis, dont Ekitai, étaient dans les rues, et ils acclamaient mon retour avec émotion (j'avais même imaginé que les villageois lanceraient des fleurs sur mon passage, avant de me rappeler que puisqu'il s'agissait d'un retour surprise, tout le monde ne se baladerait pas _forcément_ avec un panier de fleurs à la main...) et Jiraiya m'amenait devant Tsunade, qui me redonnait mon bandeau frontal en s'excusant de sa méfiance, puis je me retournais pour voir Kakashi qui se précipitait vers moi, et se mettait à genoux pour me supplier de le pardonner.

Il allait de soi que je me faisais des films.

Naturellement.

Mais tout de même, était-ce trop demander que de retourner à Konoha et revoir mes proches sans me mettre à nouveau en danger en cours de route ? Hein, c'était trop demander ?!

Manifestement, oui.

À la suite d'une vision particulièrement sanglante, je me retrouvais lancée à la poursuite de l'équipe 7 ainsi que l'équipe 10, qui étaient en plein combat contre Kakuzu et Hidan de l'Akatsuki. J'avais ainsi appris avec tristesse qu'Asuma avait-été tué, laissant Kurenai seule et enceinte. Mais ce qui me poussait à chercher à les rattraper le plus vite possible, utilisant me vitesse surhumaine qui ne s'était manifestée que lorsque j'étais hors de moi (comme avec Anko, par exemple) et que je pouvais désormais contrôler comme l'une de mes capacités démoniaques (merci tonton Oro), c'était que même si j'avais entraperçu leur victoire un peu in-extremis sur les deux nuke-nins, j'avais aussi vu qu'Itachi et Kisame allaient faire une petite apparition par la suite.

Ils allaient tous être épuisés, et presque à court de chakra. Ce n'étaient pas les meilleures condition pour affronter deux autres « Akatsukiens » en plein forme, surtout Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame. En revanche, je n'étais pas très loin d'eux, mes réserves de chakra étaient gonflées à bloc, et j'étais de nouveau fraîche et dispose grâce à ma capacité de régénération toute neuve. Encore merci tonton Oro.

Oui, c'est de l'ironie.

Je vis de la lumière au loin, puis le bruit d'une énorme explosion arriva à mes oreilles. Naruto venait sans doute d'achever Kakuzu avec son nouveau jutsu. J'accélérai le rythme : se croyant en sécurité, ils allaient tous relâcher leur attention. Itachi et Kisame n'allaient pas tarder à en profiter pour ne faire qu'une bouchée du groupe.

Quand, enfin, les ninjas de Konoha apparurent dans mon champ de vision, les deux autres membres de l'Akatsuki étaient déjà arrivés, mais n'avaient encore tué personne.

Ouf, j'étais arrivée à temps.

Kakashi, tout épuisé qu'il était, était sur le point d'entamer un combat Sharingan contre Sharingan avec Itachi, pendant que Kisame restait légèrement en retrait, persuadé que son coéquipier se débrouillerait très bien sans lui. Le frère de Sasuke, déployant son Mangekyô Sharingan, fut sur le point de plonger son adversaire dans sa technique du Tsukuyomi. Pas besoin de vision pour savoir que, Mangekyô Sharingan ou pas, Kakashi n'était pas en état d'y résister. Du temps où j'avais encore les cheveux longs et des illusions plein le coeur, il m'avait un peu parlé de son expérience avec cette dimension spéciale appartenant à Itachi, où il pouvait torturer une victime à loisir pendant trois jour, alors qu'il ne se passait qu'une seconde en réalité.

Les yeux d'Itachi s'ouvrirent en grand au moment où il lança son genjutsu, mais au lieu de rencontrer le regard du jounin aux cheveux argentés, ce sont mes yeux pâles qu'il aperçut. Je venais de me téléporter entre les deux adversaire, dans un élégant « _pof_ » de fumée blanche.

Au moins, j'aurais eu mon entrée théâtrale.

* * *

Je me retrouvai aussitôt dans un endroit sombre et étrange. La dimension du Tsukuyomi. Itachi apparut lui aussi à mes côtés, et sa voix résonna dans le vide qui nous entourait.

- « C'était très brave de ta part de t'interposer, Réceptacle, mais tu ne peux rien contre moi. C'est toi que je vais torturer pendant 72 heures, puisque tu tiens tant à jouer les héroïnes. »

Étouffant un ricanement, je fermai les yeux et fis le vide en moi. Si j'avais eu ma voix, j'aurais pu dire « C'est toi qui ne peut rien contre moi, Uchiwa » d'un air très cool, mais puisque je n'en avais pas... Enfin bon, voilà une occasion inespérée de tester mes nouveaux pouvoirs, même si maintenant qu'Orochimaru les avaient forcés en moi, mon espérance de vie avait sérieusement diminué, et le moment de la fusion était devenu plus proche.

_**Tu vois, il y a un bon côté à tout !**_

Euh... Non, justement, là il ne s'agit pas d'un bon côté.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je savais que mes yeux, pupilles et blancs y compris, était entièrement noirs, d'un noir de laque. Voilà les yeux que j'allais transmettre à ma descendance.

Itachi eut un mouvement de recul, et tenta de résister tandis que je m'emparai de son genjutsu et le retournai contre lui, faisant fi de son pouvoir.

Comme l'avait si bien dit Orochimaru, Itachi était une barre de fer. Moi, j'étais un sabre. Ses yeux ne pouvaient rien contre les miens.

Il se retrouva ligoté sur une table d'expérience, et, pour la première fois, son visage prit une expression légèrement inquiète, c'est-à-dire que le coin de ses lèvres tressauta légèrement. Heureusement pour lui, je n'étais pas dans le genre sadique et n'avais aucun désir de le torturer. Une simple discussion devrait suffire.

Puisque je ne pouvait pas vraiment parler, mais que cette dimension était à présent mienne, je fis un sorte à ce que ma voix résonne quand je voulais qu'il puisse m'entendre.

_J'ai vu Sasuke, il est partit à votre recherche. J'ai aussi vu la vérité sur la raison pour laquelle vous avez exterminé votre clan._

Cette fois-ci, il sursauta pour de bon. Jugeant qu'il n'avait plus d'intention hostiles à mon égard, je fis disparaître la table, et nous nous retrouvâmes debout, l'un en face de l'autre, dans l'obscurité du Tsukuyomi.

_J'ai vu que vous allez le laisser vous tuer, pour qu'il devienne encore plus puissant. Il est déjà à votre recherche, et sa haine le consume. Mais il y a sûrement un moyen d'éviter ça ! _

Itachi sourit, un vrai sourire. Il savait tout cela, il le savait très bien, mais sa décision était prise depuis bien longtemps.

- « Il est trop tard, maintenant. » murmura-t-il. « Les choses ne peuvent plus être changées. »

Fermant à nouveau les yeux, je me concentrai sur une image qui n'apparaissait que dans mes rêves. Le décors sombre et glauque du Tsukuyomi changea, et, modelé par mes pensées, se transforma en une gigantesque prairie parsemée de fleurs multicolores, sous un ciel calme et immense. Un petit vent tiède vint agiter les cheveux sombres d'Itachi.

_Même les choses les plus sombre, les plus grandes souffrances, les plus grands crimes, peuvent être changés. Vois : j'ai fait de cet enfer un paradis.  
_

Nous nous assîmes au milieu des fleurs et des hautes herbes. Je lui parlai de mes visions, de Sasuke. Il écouta tout ce que je pouvais lui dire avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je lui parlai de Madara, et du fait qu'il allait retourner Sasuke contre Konoha, et le rendre encore plus instable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je lui parlai de ma vie avec Jiraiya, de ma vie à Konoha, et même de la salle d'expériences d'Orochimaru.

Lui aussi parla, il parla beaucoup. Durant les trois jours que nous passâmes dans ce paradis, nous apprîmes à nous connaître, chacun parlant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait ces dernières années.

- « Merci de m'avoir parlé de mon frère, Alea, et d'avoir un peu allégé le poids de mes épaules. Il est temps pour nous de reprendre notre combat, à présent. »

_Oui, c'est vrai. Merci à toi aussi, pour m'avoir écouté, et pour avoir autant fait pour Konoha. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, mon ami._

- « Mieux vaudrait garder cette conversation entre nous. »

_Je le saurais, quand Sasuke et combattrez. Et je viendrais, pour le ramener à Konoha avec Naruto, et l'empêcher de te tuer._

Il se contenta de sourire vaguement.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que je replongeai brusquement dans mon corps, et dans le monde réel. Je tombai à genoux, désorientée, avant de me souvenir qu'en réalité, seulement une seconde s'était écoulée depuis que j'avais fait irruption dans le combat.

- « C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui résiste aussi bien. », remarqua Itachi, toute trace d'amitié envolée sur son visage comme dans sa voix.

Je me relevai, sans jeter le moindre regard à Kakashi. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être déconcentrée. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus que le poing de Kisame s'était resserré autour du manche de sa grande épée. Il hésitait à intervenir. Je perçus des exclamations de surprise de la part de Naruto et des autres. Désolée les gars, pas le temps de se réjouir.

Me détendant comme un ressort, j'enfonçai un talon dans la poitrine de mon ancien coéquipier, l'envoyant rejoindre les autres, puis un kunai jaillit dans ma main. Bondissant à une vitesse stupéfiante, je passai par-dessus Itachi, enfonçant mon kunai dans son épaule... Mais ma lame rencontra la sienne avec un crissement très désagréable.

Sans me démonter, je lâchai aussitôt mon kunai et enfonçai une paume enflammée (héhé, même plus besoin de faire des sceaux pour les flammes basique. Merci tonton Oro) dans son ventre, laissant un trou en forme de main sur son manteau. Itachi bondit en arrière sans avoir été blessé. Il savait que ses illusions n'aurait aucun effet sur moi, aussi fit-il un signe de tête à Kisame qui empoigna sa lourde épée.

Du bois jaillit du sol, et entrava l'homme-requin. Me tournant vivement, je vis Yamato, doigts croisés dans un sceau, qui me fit un clin d'œil.

À mon tour de croiser les doigts. Mon cocon de flammes réapparut autour de moi, mais en version revue et améliorée. De grandes langues enflammées se balançaient autour de moi, comme les bras d'une pieuvre, ou bien comme des serpents. Animées par ma volonté et mon chakra, elles fouettèrent puissamment Kisame et Itachi.

Itachi s'éloigna encore plus, mais le requin s'enveloppa dans le l'eau. Feu contre eau, le combat idéal. Mais il fallait que j'empêche l'Uchiwa de s'attaquer aux autres... Il fallait que je protège coûte que coûte mon petit frère tant qu'il n'avait pas recouvré quelques forces !

Le frère de Sasuke attaqua lui aussi, utilisant sa technique d'Amaretsu pour me bombarder de flammes noires. Je me contentai de tendre les mains devant moi, et les flammes d'Itachi vinrent s'y enrouler, devenues miennes. Je compris alors qu'il venait de m'en faire cadeau pour blesser Kisame et leur donner une raison de partir.

Les flammes noires, brûlantes à l'extrême, étaient difficiles à manipuler, même pour moi, hôte d'un puissant démon des flammes. Dans ma tête, Alea-la-démone me souffla des conseils, et m'expliqua précisément comment agir pour maîtriser les flammes sans les laisser me maîtriser.

Je les mêlai avec difficulté avec mes propres flammes bleutées, et les ajoutai à mon armure enflammée, qui prit des allures franchement terrifiantes.

Muahaha, domination du monde, me voilà !

Ou pas.

Je me mis en garde, les flammes suivant mes mouvements avec fluidité, et bondis. Kisame en fis de même. Il y eut un choc, alors que je projetai puissamment tout mon chakra enflammé, et je retombai en arrière. Atterrissant sur mes talons, je restai sur mes gardes. Kisame aussi venait d'attérir souplement, mais une brûlure courait sur sa joue.

- « Tu es intéressante, petite ! » s'esclaffa-t-il. « Pas étonnant que Pein te veuille à ses côtés ! »

Je me remis en garde sans rien dire. C'est pas comme si je pouvais répondre, de toute manière. Mes genoux tremblèrent légèrement, contrecoup de toute l'énergie que j'avais mis dans ma dernière attaque.

- « Eh bien, tu as perdu ta langue ? »

En quelque sorte.

Kisame commença à s'énerver sérieusement, pensant que je me moquais de lui, et empoigna son épée à deux mains pour m'attaquer. Derrière, les autres s'agitèrent, ayant sans doute trouvé un plan pour défaire ces deux adversaires supplémentaires pendant que je les distrayais. Pas trop tôt !

- « Kisame » claqua la voix d'Itachi.

L'homme-requin baissa son arme, acceptant l'ordre de son coéquipier. Ah, il était temps ! Tandis que mon adversaire se retournait pour le rejoindre, je me risquai à faire un sourire à Itachi. C'était la peut-être la dernière fois que je le voyais, et j'en étais consciente. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et les deux hommes disparurent.

Aussitôt, je me laissai à nouveau tomber sur le sol, alors que le contrecoup de ma longue course, du combat, ainsi que de l'angoisse que j'avais éprouvée à l'idée d'arriver trop tard, me terrassait. Je nouai mes bras autour de mes genoux, et posai mon front dessus, au moins le temps de reprendre un peu mon souffle.

- « Onee-chan ! » s'exclama la voix de Naruto.

Je restai sans réaction. Peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis mon retour parmi eux, et mon combat avait été, en fin de compte, très rapide. Ils n'avaient pas franchement encore eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. J'entendis les voix perplexes d'Ino et Choji qui se posaient des questions, puis quelque chose percuta mon dos, et deux bras se refermèrent autour de moi.

Naruto.

Je relevai la tête, et me retournai pour lui rendre son étreinte. Il m'avait tant manqué ! Au final, qu'importaient l'entrée fracassante en ville, les acclamations, et les fleurs ? J'étais tout simplement heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau le serrer dans mes bras.

Des bruits de pas retentirent, et je me rappelai brusquement qu'il n'y avait pas que Naruto dans les parages. Il y avait aussi Yamato, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Shoji et... Kakashi. Relevant le nez par dessus l'épaule de mon petit frère, je les vis tous qui s'étaient approchés, et me souriaient. Pourtant, ils n'osaient pas trop se rapprocher. Crainte ou culpabilité ?

- « Rentrons au village, nous nous expliquerons là-bas », suggéra Yamato.

* * *

Le voyage du retour fut court, et très silencieux. Plongée dans mes pensées, c'est à peine si je regardais où j'allais, sans oublier qu'avoir recourt à mes « zieux noirs » (je n'étais toujours pas arrivée à leur trouver un joli nom bien cool de Kekkei Genkai) m'avait affaiblie.

Aussi, je n'avais pas envie de regarder les autres ninjas dans les yeux. Il y a... Dix mois, d'après Naruto, j'avais fui sans réfléchir, persuadée d'avoir été trahie par la terre entière. Cela avait été immature et dangereux, et j'aurais dû penser à Naruto, Jiraiya, et tous mes amis que je laissais derrière moi. J'aurais dû attendre un peu, et essayer de me calmer, au lieu de partir sans même vouloir entendre ce que Tsunade ou Kakashi auraient pu m'expliquer.

J'avais honte. Maintenant que je les revoyais, j'avais terriblement honte de ma conduite. C'était aussi pour cela que je m'étais jetée devant eux, pour combattre à leur place : peut-être qu'inconsciemment, j'avais vu ça comme un moyen pour commencer à me racheter.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, interrompant mes pensées sombres. Yamato me sourit, et me fit gentiment basculer sur ses épaules. Je remarquai alors qu'avant qu'il ne m'arrête, j'avais été sur le point de rentrer tête la première dans un arbre.

Bercée par le rythme tranquille des pas de mon porteur, je m'endormis presque instantanément.

* * *

Ekitai, dis-lui que je ne peux plus respirer.

- « Euh, je crois qu'elle étouffe », tenta le jeune homme.

À peine avions nous franchi les portes de Konoha qu'Ekitai, m'ayant senti approcher, s'était précipité sur nous pour m'arracher aux bras de Yamato et me serrer contre lui.

_Espèce d'idiote ! J'ai cru que tu avais définitivement disparu ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse fonder mon clan si tu n'est plus là ?_

Puis d'autres bras m'avaient encore arrachés aux siens, et je m'étais retrouvée dans l'étreinte chaude et rassurante de Jiraiya. Durant de longues minutes, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, et il me serra fort contre lui.

- « Alea... Ma petite... »

J'aimais être dans ses bras. Vraiment. Cependant, j'avais certains besoin vitaux qui primaient sur mon besoin d'affection paternelle. Comme, par exemple, respirer.

Me dégageant légèrement des bras de Jiraiya, assez pour qu'il desserre un peu son étreinte, je sombrai à nouveau dans un état semi-comateux, la tête posée sur sa large épaule. Note à moi-même : y réfléchir à deux fois la prochaine fois que je voudrais utiliser mes « zieux noirs ». C'était franchement trop fatiguant.

Je repris vaguement connaissance dans le bureau de Tsunade, pendant qu'elle félicitait les équipes 7 et 10 pour le succès de leur mission. Ma tête me sembla très très lourde, tellement que je n'eus même pas le courage de la soulever, à peine de la faire pivoter un peu, avec difficultés, de manière à voir la Cinquième.

Je commençais sérieusement à comprendre pourquoi Kakashi était resté plusieurs jours à l'hôpital après avoir utilisé son Mangekyô Sharingan...

- « Ah, tu es réveillée, Alea. J'ai quelques questions à te poser. »

Jiraiya me posa au sol. Mauvaise idée, car à peine ses mains m'eurent elles lâchées que je me mis à vaciller dangereusement. Il me rattrapa aussitôt. Tsunade donna l'ordre à tout le monde de sortir, sauf Kakashi ,Yamato et Jiraiya. Cependant, j'appelai mentalement Ekitai, lui demandant de rester. J'allais avoir besoin d'un interprète.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil menaçant à l'attention du jeune homme, mais celui posa une main sur mon épaule et leva le menton dans une expression de défi.

- « Elle a perdu sa voix. Je lui servirais d'interprète puisque je peux lire ses pensées. »

Je hochai mollement la tête pour appuyer ses paroles, et fermai les yeux, fatiguée par l'effort.

- « Tsunade-sama », intervint la voix grave de Kakashi. « Alea a été soumise à un puissant genjutsu d'Itachi Uchiwa, le Tsukuyomi. Elle devrait être auscultée d'abord. C'est un exploit qu'elle ait réussi à combattre par la suite. »

Oh, Kakashi Hatake qui s'inquiétait pour moi et interférait en ma faveur auprès de Tsunade... Pas possible... Il devait sans doute m'être très reconnaissant de lui avoir épargné trois jours de torture. C'était compréhensible.

Je réussis à entrouvrir un œil pour croiser des regards effarés. Je regardai alors Ekitai, et lui racontait mentalement mon entrevue avec Itachi, expliquant que je n'avais _pas_ accompli d'immense exploit de courage et de résistance à la douleur. Il se mordit la lèvre intérieure, et une expression malicieuse apparut sur son visage, ce qui me fit craindre le pire.

- « Elle a vu pire. », lâcha-t-il avec désinvolture.

Il y eut un sursaut général. Mentalement, je me mis à crier, outrée.

Hein ?! Mais c'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit, triple idiot !!

_Maintenant, ils se mordent bien les doigts de t'avoir menti. Et puis il me semble qu'Itachi voulait que cette conversation reste entre vous._

Oui mais...

_Pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu seras libre de leur dire la vérité dès que tu auras retrouvé la parole, c'est tout._

_**Et puis ils vont être aux petits soins pour toi, pourquoi s'inquiéter d'un petit mensonge ? Surtout que ça n'est pas toi qui a menti...**  
_

Oh la la... De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix, hein ?

_Non_

_**Non**  
_

Vaincue, je me rendormis sur l'épaule de Jiraiya.


	17. Une soirée pleine de surprises

**Godchild – Chapitre 16**

**Une soirée pleine de surprises  
**

Je me réveillai entourée par une odeur de médicament et d'hôpital. Je sentis une lumière blanche à travers mes paupières closes, ainsi que la piqure d'une perfusion dans mon bras.

Ah, oui, j'étais dans la salle d'expériences d'Orochimaru.

Le bruit léger d'une respiration m'apprit que je n'étais pas seule dans la pièce. Entrouvrant à peine les paupière d'un micro-millimètre, j'entr'aperçus des cheveux gris. Kabuto me surveillait.

Une vague de panique me submergea, mais je me forçai à faire comme si je dormais toujours. Il n'y avait pas d'entraves autour de mes poignets et de mes chevilles, ce qui signifiait qu'il m'avait jugée incapable de me défendre et de lui résister. C'est vrai que je me sentais fatiguée, et que mes membres étaient plus lourds que d'habitude... Pourtant mes idées étaient assez claires. Était-ce une nouvelle drogue d'Orochimaru, une nouvelle expérience ?

Je remuai légèrement, comme si j'étais sur le point de me réveiller, et cela eut l'effet escompté : je sentis que Kabuto s'était rapproché, et que son visage était penché au-dessus du mien, dans l'attente de mon réveil.

Dès que je le jugeai assez près, je rassemblai mes forces, et me redressai abruptement, mon front heurtant le sien avec force. La vision encore floutée par le sommeil, j'arrachai ma perfusion et bondit hors du lit, vers la fenêtre. Tiens, je ne rappelais pas qu'il y avait des fenêtre dans le repaire d'Orochimaru...

Je me figeai. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, il y avait Konoha, et les cinq visage des Hokages.

Hein ?!

Une main se referma autour de mon bras. Me retournant vivement, je vis celui qui j'avais prit pour Kabuto, et qui était en fait...

- « Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais ce n'est tout de même pas une raison pour tenter de m'éborgner ! », râla Kakashi en se massant l'arcade sourcilière, qui était rougie à l'endroit où mon front l'avait heurté.

Pendant quelques secondes, je restai bouche bée, le regard perdu. Tout me revint graduellement en mémoire, ma libération, le pays de la Neige, Koyuki et Fubuki, le voyage en bateau, Itachi, le combat, le retour, le mensonge d'Ekitai. Comme je n'avais toujours aucune réaction, Kakashi passa une main devant mes yeux, l'air légèrement inquiet.

Je secouai la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées, et regardai son visage avec curiosité.

Pourquoi ne m'inspirait-il aucune haine, aucune dégoût ?

J'aurais dû lui en vouloir. C'est vrai, quoi, il avait joué avec mes sentiments, et ne méritait plus que je lui face confiance. Au contraire, je devrais même lui donner un autre coup de boule, pour achever ma vengeance. C'est ce que ma raison me souffla.

Mais mon corps décida d'agir tout à fait différemment. Avant même que je puisse m'en rendre compte, je m'étais dressée sur la pointe des pieds, mes bras s'étaient enroulés autour de son cou et je m'étais blottie contre lui, le serrant avec force. Au temps pour ma sainte colère et mes plans pour éviter soigneusement tout contact avec lui...

Il se raidit, surpris, puis referma ses bras autour de moi.

J'eus brusquement beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il s'était écoulé presque un an depuis la dernière fois où nous nous étions vu, ce jour maudis où j'avais réellement pris conscience de ma nature démoniaque, ainsi que de la véritable mission du jounin à mon égard. Comment les choses se seraient-elles passées si je n'avais pas pété les plombs à ce moment-là ?

Son parfum si familier envahit mes narines, et je fermai les yeux.

En réalité, j'étais incapable de le détester. Absolument incapable.

M'écartant doucement, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

- « Je suis désolée », murmurai-je silencieusement. Heureusement qu'il savait lire sur les lèvres !

Il hocha négativement la tête, et sourit.

- « C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser », chuchota-t-il, si bas que je l'entendis à peine.

Pour toute réponse, j'effleurai sa joue masquée avec précaution, pour lui faire comprendre que je lui avais pardonné. Son œil me demanda pourquoi. Je me remémorai alors ce qu'Ekitai m'avait dit, un jour pluvieux, dans une certaine auberge du pays de la Terre.

- « Je suis stupide », souris-je. « C'est tout. »

Kakashi leva un sourcil perplexe, mais ne me questionna pas plus. Il me reconduisit jusqu'à mon lit, et me força à m'y rallonger, malgré mes protestations.

- « Mais je t'assure, je vais très bien ! »

C'était franchement difficile de réussir à crier quand on ne pouvait pas émettre un son.

- « Tu vas très bien ? », s'exaspéra Kakashi, levant l'œil au ciel (enfin, au plafond). « Après tout ce que tu as enduré, tu oses me dire que tu vas très bien ? »

Il avait l'air sérieux.

- « Cesse de m'embêter, et raconte moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence. » fis-je, boudeuse, en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- « Tu n'es pas censée être potentiellement omnisciente ? » se moqua-t-il.

Je soupirai, exaspérée.

- « Enfin, j'étais hors de moi à ce moment-là, tu sais bien que j'ai exagéré ! Et si j'invoque une vision pour voir les dix derniers mois maintenant, tu peux être sûr que je vais dormir pendant au moins une bonne semaine. »

- « Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. »

Furieuse, je serrai les poings. Sentant que j'étais sur le point d'exploser, Kakashi leva ses deux mains vers moi en signe de reddition. Il me raconta l'arrivée chaotique d'Ekitai au village, la mort d'Asuma, l'entraînement de Naruto, et une foule d'autres choses, que j'écoutai religieusement pendant une heure.

L'arrivée impromptue d'une infirmière interrompit notre conversation. La jeune femme poussa un cri horrifié en voyant que la perfusion n'était plus dans mon bras, et qu'elle pendait misérablement, répandant goutte à goutte son contenu sur le sol. Aussitôt, elle courut chercher une autre poche à perfusion, tout en m'engueulant copieusement pour l'avoir enlevée.

- « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé ?!», cria-t-elle à Kakashi, tout en accrochant le nouveau sac plein de liquide transparent.

Elle semblait avoir oublié que ce n'était pas n'importe quel individu qu'elle était en train de réprimander comme un petit garçon imprudent. Je crus qu'il allait s'énerver, au moins un petit peu, mais il lui sourit d'un air parfaitement innocent.

Quand elle voulut piquer l'aiguille dans mon bras, je saisis sa main et l'en empêchai d'un geste brusque. J'étais désormais allergique au perfusion. Elle leva le regard vers moi, sans doute pour me reprocher mon manque de coopération, mais ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et elle recula brusquement. Il n'était pas question, absolument pas question, que je laisse à nouveau une aiguille et une perfusion approcher mon organisme. Mon regard meurtrier le lui fit bien comprendre.

- « Euh... » dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante en marchant à reculons vers la porte, comme si elle craignait de tourner le dos à une bête sauvage, « Je vais aller prévenir l'Hokage que vous êtes réveillée... »

Elle s'enfuit aussitôt, fermant précipitamment la porte derrière elle. Kakashi soupira.

- « Alea, ce n'est pas très gentil de terroriser les infirmières. »

Je lui souris tout en battant innocemment des paupières. Il sortit son livre, et se plongea dans sa lecture. Peu de temps après, Tsunade fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie par Jiraiya et Ekitai. Il était temps que nous ayons une petite discussion.

Ils se plantèrent tous autour de mon lit, et Kakashi rangea son livre et se releva pour l'occasion. J'eus aussitôt le sentiment de me retrouver devant un jury, qui attendait ma déclaration avant de me déclarer coupable ou pas..

Ekitai ferma les yeux un instant, et sa marque apparut sur son front : il était prêt. C'est donc avec sa voix que je commençai mon rapport, en débutant par un rapide résumé de ce qui m'avait conduite à être prisonnière.

- « Je me suis laissée capturer par Kabuto en pensant qu'une fois que je serais infiltrée dans son repaire, je n'aurais aucun mal à contacter Ekitai et que nous pourrions ainsi mettre un terme à ses méfaits. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, et attendirent la suite. C'était vraiment étrange d'entendre Ekitai énoncer mes pensée au fur et à mesure que...

- « C'était vraiment étrange d'entendre... »

Tais-toi, crétin ! Je ne parlais pas, là ! Je le fusillai du regard. Jiraiya ricana.

- « Oups, désolé ! Bon, reprenons. »

Euh, j'en étais où déjà ? Ah, oui...

- « Seulement, il avait remarqué que partout où nous allions, Ekitai et moi, les gens nous oubliaient aussitôt, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui a donné le plus de mal à nous retrouver. Curieusement, il croyait que je voyageais seule. Il a cru que c'était moi qui avais la capacité d'influencer les esprits, et il m'a droguée pour s'assurer que je ne pourrais contacter personne. »

Ekitai se frappa le front, et un sourire illumina son visage.

- « Alors c'était pour ça ! J'ai franchement cru que mes pouvoirs avaient disparus quand j'ai sentis que je ne pouvais pas t'atteindre ! »

Tsunade lui intima sèchement le silence, et m'invita à poursuivre. Ekitai continua donc à transmettre mon récit, de mauvaise grâce.

- « Orochimaru était après moi depuis longtemps, semble-t-il, à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ma naissance. »

Je lançai un regard appuyé à Jiraiya.

- « Il désirait forger mes habilités pour obtenir le plus puissant Kekkai Genkai qui ait jamais été. Ensuite, il aurait pu posséder les corps de mes descendants. Voilà ce qu'il s'est essentiellement passé durant mon séjour chez lui. »

- « Jusqu'à quel point a-t-il réussi à te forger ? » m'interrogea Kakashi.

- « Jusqu'au point où les yeux d'Itachi ont été impuissants contre les miens. »

Le front de Jiraiya se plissa. C'était assez rare de la voir aussi sérieux, autrement qu'en période de crise.

- « Cela signifie que tu es presque arrivée à maturation en tant que Réceptacle. » constata-t-il gravement.

J'interrogeai rapidement Alea-la-démone, puis répondit à la question implicite de mon père. Ekitai hésita un peu avant de transmettre mes pensées, les lèvres pincées.

- « Il me reste moins d'un an à vivre. Ensuite, l'autre Alea prendra ma place et je disparaîtrais. »

- « Existe-t-il un moyen d'empêcher ça ? » demanda Kakashi, après quelques minutes de silence.

Les deux sannins se regardèrent, puis détournèrent le regard.

- « Pas à ma connaissance. » souffla Tsunade.

* * *

Malgré mes demandes, mes supplications et, pour finir, mes menaces, je ne fus pas autorisée à quitter ma chambre d'hôpital pendant une semaine. Une semaine incroyablement ennuyeuse, durant laquelle mon principal passe-temps consista à traumatiser définitivement toutes les infirmières qui se succédèrent pour essayer de me placer sous perfusion.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient, ces fétichistes des aiguilles et des poches en platiques ? Elles ne voyaient pas que j'allais parfaitement bien sans avoir des substances bizarre distillées dans mon avant-bras ?

Quand, un soir à la fin de la semaine, Kakashi poussa la porte de ma chambre avec un petit sac contenant des vêtements pour ma sortie, l'infirmière qui avait la corvée de s'occuper de moi à ce moment-là le salua comme s'il s'agissait du Messie venu les délivrer du Démon, ce qui l'amusa énormément. Il me tendit les vêtements, et se tourna poliment vers la fenêtre pendant que je me changeais.

Les vêtements avaient assurément été choisis par Ekitai, qui semblait s'être auto-proclamé mon styliste personnel. Il s'agissait d'une simple robe courte et légère, d'un bleu assorti à mes yeux, avec des sandales sombres et une veste légère pour la cas où il y aurait du vent. Je me sentis rididule, habillée ainsi, mais vu que je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre pour le moment...

Je tapotai sur l'épaule de mon gardien (oui, Kakashi avait de nouveau été promu au statut de protecteur personnel de ma petite personne, comme avant) pour lui signifier que j'avais fini, et nous sortîmes enfin de l'hôpital. Je fis semblant de ne pas remarquer les sourires exatiques des quelques pauvres jeunes femmes que j'avais terrorrisé. Ben quoi, je les avais pourtant prévenues que je ne voulais pas de perfusion, non ?

Au restaurant de ramen, Ichiraku, nous retrouvâmes l'équipe 7 au complet, ainsi qu'Ekitai. Celui n'aimait pas particulièrement les ramen, mais il m'avait confié qu'il passait énormément de temps au restaurant depuis qu'Ayame, la belle serveuse, lui avait sérieusement tapé dans l'oeil. Vu la rougeur qui apparaîssait sur ses joues à chaque fois qu'elle constatait à quel point mon « fiancé » la couvait des yeux, elle n'était pas non plus indifférente à son charme...

Le spectacle était très attendrissant. Cependant, ça ne m'empêcha pas de me lancer dans un concour de celui ou celle qui engloutirait le plus de ramen avec Naruto. Évidemment, il gagna haut la main.

- « Tu as mûri, depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. »

Vu que Naruto ne pouvait pas lire sur mes lèvres, et qu'Ekitai était trop occupé à flirter avec Ayame pour nous prêter la moindre attention, ce fut Kakashi qui traduisit mes paroles, cette fois-ci. L'adolescent me sourit fièrement, et me raconta par le détail son entraînement éprouvant pour acquérir et compléter son nouveau jutsu. Je l'écoutai avec attention, faisant comme si je n'avais pas déjà entendu l'histoire de la bouche de son professeur.

La nuit tomba peu à peu, et Kakashi m'accompagna chez lui, comme avant. Je me sentis étonnament nostalgique en le voyeant dévérouiller sa porte comme n'importe quel homme normal qui rentrerait chez lui après une journée de boulot. Son appartement n'avait pas changé, et était exactement comme avant.

Par réflexe, je mis une main derrière mon cou pour saisir ma tresse et l'attacher devant mes yeux, avant de me rappeller que j'avais les cheveux courts, maintenant. Mon regard croisa alors celui de Kakashi, et nous éclatâmes de rire. Il me lança une écharpe qui traînait dans un coin, et je la nouai sur mes yeux en lui faisant un sourire reconnaissant.

Assis sur son canapé, nous discutâmes longuement de tout et de rien, autour d'une tasse de thé, mais pour l'essentiel du temps se passa dans le silence. Mon instinct me souffla que maintenant que j'étais muette, notre cohabitation serait bien plus aisée. Après tout, Kakashi non plus n'était pas une personne extrêmement loquace.

Plus tard, quand je commençai à bailler et à dodeliner de la tête, ses doigts se refermèrent autour de mon poignet, et il m'entraîna dans sa/ma chambre. Sans allumer la lumière, il dénoua mon bandeau.

Ce que je vis alors m'émut au plus haut point, sans doute parce-que c'était la dernière des choses auxquelles je m'étais attendue.

Mes affaires étaient là, exactement comme je les avaient laissées. Il y avait même un de mes sous-pulls, jeté négligemment en travers de la chaise, car je m'étais dit à ce moment-là que je rangerais dans la soirée. La lumière n'était pas allumée, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de distinguer tout cela.

Je me retournai, incrédule, vers Kakashi, et eus alors ma deuxième grosse surprise de la soirée. Il ne portait pas son masque. Son visage était caché dans la pénombre, et impossible à distinguer, mais le fait était là : _il ne portait pas son masque !_

Complètement hypnotisée, je sentis ma mâchoire dégringoler de plusieurs crans. Il ne portait pas son masque. Il ne portait pas son masque.

_Il ne portait pas son masque._

Pourtant, son visage m'était toujours aussi mystérieux. Je distinguais à peine sa silhouette, et son oeil visible semblait luire légèrement, reflétant une lueur venant de je ne sais où. Mes pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers le contenu de la pièce. Il avait tout gardé exactement comme avant, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

_**Bon, soit tu es aveugle, soit tu es définitivement idiote.**_

Hé, c'est pas le moment, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux connaître aux sentiments humains, de toute manière ?

_**Manifestement, je m'y connais plus que toi.**_

Brusquement, je me rendis compte que j'étais encore bouche bée, et fermai vite la bouche, embarassée à l'extrême. Les épaules de Kakashi tressautèrent : il riait.

Une idée absolument farfelue et très incongrue me vint alors à l'esprit.

Je levai une main hésitante, tremblante à l'idée de me faire repousser, et la tendis vers son visage.

Il me laissa faire, ce qui était assez bon signe. Prenant un peu plus de confiance en moi, je touchai très très très légèrement sa joue droite, du bout des doigts. Pourquoi ne me repoussait-il pas ?

_**Donc, tu es idiote.**_

Tais-toi !

Avec un audace que je ne me connaissait pas, je fis descendre mes doigts le long de sa joue, avec une lenteur infinie. Sa peau était douce, mais je sentis par endroit la texture râpeuse d'une barbe en train de tenter désespérément de repousser, ce qui me fis rire doucement.

Quand mes doigts effleurèrent le coin de ses lèvres, il décida sans doute que c'en était assez, et intercepta ma main baladeuse. Zut !

À ma grande surprise (après tout, jamais deux sans trois), je sentis alors _ses_ doigts suivre le contour de mon arcade sourcilière. Mon cœur manqua quelques battements, puis décida de rattraper son retard au centuple, alors que ses doigts parcouraient sur ma joue, laissant ma peau en feu après leur passage.

Ça voulait-il dire que... Était-il possible que... ?

**_Idiote...  
_**

Silence !

À mon tour, je saisis sa main. Nous avions l'air fins, maintenant, deux personnes adultes en train de se tenir bizarrement les mains dans l'obscurité. Je lui souris timidement dans la pénombre. Ses doigts m'échappèrent.

Il se pencha, et je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds dans le même temps, si bien que nos lèvres se rencontrèrent un peu brutalement, mais notre baiser fut par la suite d'une douceur incroyable.

Je frôlai la crise cardiaque pour cause de sur-dose de bonheur.

- « Dors bien », chuchota-t-il, avant de partir et fermer la porte derrière lui.

...

Comme si j'allais pouvoir dormir après ça...


	18. Une superméga vision vachement balèze

**Godchild – Chapitre 17**

**Une super-méga vision vachement balèze**

Quand j'étais enfant, il y avait un jeu que j'aimais par dessus tout : cache-cache. La forêt épaisse qui entourait notre maison était l'endroit parfait pour s'inventer des dizaines de cachettes secrètes, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Combien de fois avais-je harcelé Jiraiya pour passer des après-midi à jouer à cache-cache ?

Lorsqu'il n'était pas là, et que je m'ennuyais, je décidais alors de jouer à cache-cache toute seule. Bon, ça peut paraître extrêmement simple, puisque personne ne risquait de me trouver quel que soit l'endroit où je me cachait... Cependant, je profitais de ces jour-là pour essayer d'améliorer mes techniques de camouflages et de discrétion, dans l'espoir vain qu'un jour je réussirais à gagner contre mon père.

Je pouvais donc affirmer, non sans fierté, que j'étais capable de me cacher efficacement dans un environnement naturel. Avec l'expérience, j'avais appris à me fondre dans le creux d'un arbre, dans une ombre dans des buissons, ou bien dans des creux de racines.

Cependant, jamais encore je n'avais essayé de m'incruster dans une tapisserie. _Ça_, c'était vraiment une première.

Pourquoi étais-je ainsi, les yeux bandés, en train de raser les murs en espérant de tout cœur que je passerais inaperçue ? Tout simplement parce-que, après une nuit d'intenses réflexions, j'étais parvenue à deux conclusions :

_Option numéro une :_

Mon cerveau s'était complètement déréglé à cause d'une mauvaise fièvre, et ce qui c'était passé hier soir n'avait été qu'un merveilleux rêve issu de mon imagination débordante. Je ne pouvais donc pas me couvrir de ridicule en essayant d'en parler à Kakashi.

_Option numéro deux :_

C'était son cerveau à lui qui s'était déréglé parce-qu'il y avait eu pendant la soirée une attaque bactériologique sur le village. Une drogue indétectable et très puissante avait été répandue sur la ville ; drogue qui, je le précise, ne fait effet que sur les individus de sexe masculin, et les pousse à agir de manière radicalement opposée à leur caractère habituel. Puis avec le temps, les effets empirent et les victimes agissent de plus en plus bizarrement, jusqu'à finir par se prendre pour des choux-fleurs.

Oui, des choux-fleurs. Je n'avais pas eu d'autres idées de légumes sur le moment.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'étais lâchement en train d'essayer de sortir discrètement de l'appartement, pour éviter de croiser ma hantise du moment : un Kakashi un peu gêné m'expliquant que ce qui c'était passé hier soir ne signifiait rien pour lui et que je ne devais pas me faire des idées.

Oui, j'étais une couarde, et alors ?

Dans mon esprit, Alea-la-démone se taisait, boudeuse, depuis que j'avais ardemment refusé ses suggestions comme quoi il était peut-être possible que Kakashi tienne réellement à moi, et qu'il soit sincère. Non merci, on ne me la faisait plus. Pour être un capitaine ANBU, il était nécessaire d'avoir une excellente mémoire visuelle, c'est pourquoi il avait sans doute été capable de remettre mes affaires à leur place sans faire la moindre erreur, même dans les plis de mon sous-pull.

De plus, rien ne me prouvait qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu une deuxième mission me concernant, un obscur renseignement à m'extorquer, ou bien simplement l'ordre de me tuer dès que la fusion aurait eu lieu. Et, pour me rendre docile et atténuer ma méfiance, rien de tel que de faire comme s'il avait effectivement des sentiments pour moi, non ?

C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle je voulais éviter de le croiser : et si, justement, il se comportait comme si notre baiser avait vraiment compté pour lui ? Est-ce que je devrais le croire ? Est-ce que je serais capable de le croire ?

_**Invoque une vision, et tu sauras tout de suite.**_

Non. J'avais trop peur de savoir. La dernière chose dont j'avais envie, c'était de revoir une scène comme celle qui avait précédé ma fuite. Surtout, je n'étais pas sûre de la réaction que j'aurais si c'était effectivement le cas : est-ce, comme la dernière fois, je fuirais impulsivement ? Ou est-ce que je me briserais définitivement et perdrais alors toute capacité à faire confiance ?

_**Tu as peur d'être blessée et c'est compréhensible. Mais tu ne pense pas que tu risque de le blesser lui en filant ainsi à l'anglaise ?**_

J'interrompis aussitôt ma progression.

Alea-la-démone marquait un point : égoïstement, je n'avais pensé qu'à ma petite personne et à mes sentiments froissés, mais qu'allait penser Kakashi si je suivais mon petit plan de l'éviter soigneusement en attendant que tout se tasse ? Dans la maigre hypothèse où le baiser d'hier soir était vrai, et qu'il était sincère, cela serait idiot et cruel de ma part de partir comme ça.

Bon, allez, je lui laisse une chance. Les grands esprits sont magnanimes.

_**Tu parles... **_

Me ravisant, je me désincrustai aussitôt du mur, et soulevai légèrement un coin de mon bandeau.

Quoi ?! Je n'avais en tout et pour tout progressé que d'une trentaine de centimètre depuis la porte de ma chambre en une quinzaine de minutes d'efforts acharnés ?! Il allait falloir que je m'entraîne un peu dans l'art de me prendre pour une tapisserie mouvante...

Prenant une démarche nettement moins murale, je pris la direction du salon d'un pas vaillant et décidé, plein d'allégresse et sans la moindre peur.

* * *

Bon, OK, en fait j'y allai très timidement et d'un pas hésitant, mais je préférais m'imaginer courageuse pour ne pas faire disparaître le peu de confiance en moi que j'avais en ce moment précis.

Je poussai la porte du salon avec lenteur, comme si elle s'était brusquement mise à peser une tonne. Des bruits me parvinrent aussitôt de la cuisine, et une chaude odeur de café me titilla les narines.

Non... _Lui_ en train de _me _préparer un petit-déjeuner ? _Ça _c'était carrément impossible. Il y avait donc bel et bien eu une attaque bactériologique sur la ville. Pauvre Kakashi... finir sa vie en choux-fleur, c'était indigne de lui !

- « Déjà réveillée ? », m'accueillit sa voix flegmatique. « Je te laisse la place si tu veux te préparer un café. »

Un intense soulagement me saisit, et je m'adossai dans l'encadrement de la porte en poussant un long soupir. Sentant un regard interrogateur posé sur moi, je tournai la tête dans la direction d'où était venue sa voix, de manière à être sûre qu'il puisse lire sur mes lèvres.

- « J'ai cru pendant un instant que tu allais te changer en choux-fleur. » expliquai-je platement.

- « Pardon?! »

Agitant mollement la main pour lui signifier de laisser tomber, je me dirigeai à tâtons vers la cafetière. Après une nuit à ne pas dormir et à me faire des entorses au cerveau, je ressentais un irrépressible besoin de caféine. Une cuillerée de café en poudre ? Non, mettons-en trois.

Tandis que je m'affairais à me confectionner un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, je tendis le plus discrètement possible l'oreille pour essayer de détecter le moindre comportement anormal de la part de mon hôte. Mais non, tout ce que mes sens me disaient, c'était qu'il s'était avachi sur le canapé et lisait tranquillement. Comme si de rien n'était.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

Franchement, je me demande pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu venir, vu que c'était gros comme une maison. Quel comble ! En y mettant un minimum d'effort, je pouvais arriver à distinguer tous les futurs possibles, mais je n'avais même pas prévu que Kakashi se comporterait comme si de rien n'était.

C'était tout lui, ça. Pendant un moment il paraissait un peu humain et agissait comme tel, et le lendemain il redevenait l'étrange et flegmatique énigme ambulante qu'il avait toujours été.

J'étais peut-être voyante, mais je manquais singulièrement de discernement en ce qui le concernait.

Oh, et puis zut. Il voulait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? J'allais en faire de même. Après tout, je n'étais pas désespérée au point de me jeter sur lui en arguant que je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. Non merci, j'avais tout de même ma fierté.

* * *

Peu de temps après un petit déjeuner silencieux et fortement caféiné, on frappa à la porte.

- « Oh, bonjour Hatake-san » fit la voix enjouée d'Ekitai. « Est-ce qu'Alea est là ? »

- « Bonjour Kakashi-sensei ! » ajouta la voix non moins joyeuse de Naruto.

Ces deux là s'entendaient vraiment comme larrons en foire, à tel point que c'était Ekitai qui passait pour le frère adoptif de Naruto, et non moi. Il faut dire qu'il avaient la même tendance à apprécier les blagues douteuses, les trucs flashis, les jutsus qui en jettent. Et, à leur manière bien à eux, ils étaient sans doute aussi idiots l'un que l'autre.

Quand je les rejoignis, ils m'expliquèrent qu'ils avaient été envoyés me chercher, car le conseil, tout comme la Cinquième, désiraient profiter de mes prédiction pour éclairer un peu l'énorme sac-de-nœuds qu'était la situation actuelle. Avec tous ces soucis d'Akatsuki, de guerre, et d'Uchiwas, c'était devenu vital pour eux d'obtenir quelques informations en plus.

Nous nous rendîmes donc dans la tour de l'Hokage, où de nombreuses personnes nous attendaient, ayant toutes l'air relativement constipées. Je commençai à avoir légèrement le trac.

Je compris plus tard qu'il s'agissait de membres du conseil, lorsqu'ils nous accompagnèrent à la rencontre de Tsunade, qui nous attendait non pas dans son bureau, mais dans la vaste salle des missions, flanquée de Jiraiya et Shizune.

Sentant mon malaise grandissant, Ekitai passa un bras protecteur sur mes épaules et me fit un clin d'œil complice. Le pli agacé qui apparut alors sur le front de Jiraiya ne m'échappa pas. Je pouffai discrètement d'un rire nerveux : la situation pouvait difficilement être plus grave, il y avait les personnages les plus importants du village, et peut-être même du pays, tout autour de nous, mais il trouvait le temps de jouer les pères jaloux.

C'était une facette de Jiraiya qui m'était totalement inconnue : il faut dire que cloîtrée dans une vallée perdue, mes chances de ramener un homme à la maison avaient jusqu'à présent été inexistantes... Je demandai quelle serait la tête qu'il ferait s'il était conscient qu'il dirigeait son regard assassin spécial « ne-touche-pas-à-ma-fille » à la mauvaise personne.

Tournant des yeux inquiets vers la personne en question, je rencontrai un œil plissé en un sourire rassurant. Aussitôt, je me sentis beaucoup mieux, et lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant.

D'un signe de tête, Tsunade m'invita à commencer. Sans me préoccuper des murmures désapprobateurs qui se firent entendre, je m'assis aussitôt en tailleur, à même le sol. Heureusement que je portais un pantalon et non plus le petit bout de tissu bleu et léger qu'Ekitai osait appeler une robe.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas une vision précise qui allait s'imposer à moi. Et, puisque la sécurité du village en dépendait, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aller chercher au hasard, envoyant mon esprit dans des direction aléatoires en espérant capter un des futurs possibles. Cette fois-ci, le futur proche ne suffisait plus, et le présent encore moins. Il fallait que je réussisse à obtenir une vue d'ensemble sur l'avenir.

_**Fais attention, ça pourrait être dangereux pour ta santé mentale.**_

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que cet avertissement concernait Ekitai. Déçu, il détacha aussitôt son esprit du mien, et me laissa tranquille pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen pour avoir non pas une simple vision, mais une super-méga vision vachement balèze.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Ce que je me préparai à faire risquai d'être dangereux. Concentrée à l'extrême, je croisai les mains, et fermai les yeux, pour les rouvrir noir comme de la laque. Aidée par ces yeux si spéciaux, je réussis à _voir_ le temps.

* * *

J'eus le sentiments de surplomber un immense chemin, qui se divisait en une multitude de directions possibles à un endroit précis : le présent. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple chemin de gravier comme un pourrait l'imaginer, mais plutôt...

_**Comme une ligne de flammes, éblouissantes et changeantes au moindre souffle d'air. Une immense toile enflammée, qui se consume au fil du temps. Dans quelle direction va-t-elle brûler, et quelle forme, quelle couleur, quelle texture auront ces flammes, quand viendras demain ?**_

Tu aime bien cet endroit, on dirait.

_**C'est mon royaume. Je ne suis pas un simple démon des flammes...**_

Pour avoir une meilleure vue, je m'élevai encore plus haut. Trop haut.

Je fus alors capable de tout voir. Je vis le passé ainsi que quelques uns des nombreux méandres de l'Histoire. Je vis le présent, et tous les changements, les subtiles touches plus ou moins conscientes qui contribuaient à créer et fixer le futur. Enfin, je vis les futurs, toutes les possibilités, des plus logiques aux plus impensables, chacune oscillant et tremblotant, sur le point de se réaliser mais aussi de disparaître au moindre changement. Ne serait-ce qu'en les regardant, je les modifiais moi aussi.

Attirée par toutes ces visions qui plongeaient en moi et inondaient mon cerveau d'informations, je me sentis euphorique. Mes perceptions s'égarèrent, et je me retrouvai incapable de distinguer passé, présent et futur.

Je me retrouvai alors quelque part dans le temps, en train d'écouter les cris déchirés d'un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés qui venait de découvrir le cadavre de son père. L'homme s'était suicidé quasiment sous les yeux de son fils. Puis je vis un homme ressemblant à une version plus âgée de Naruto en train de sceller un démon dans un nouveau-né. Le petit garçon aux cheveux d'argent a grandi, il repousse avec indifférence les avances timide d'une jeune fille de son âge, aux yeux couleur de chocolat et au visage empreint de douceur. Ino adulte, un sourire un peu las aux lèvres, répète pour la centième fois à sa fille comment faire fonctionner la caisse du magasin de fleurs.

Danzou utilise ses agents de l'unité ROOT pour faire assassiner Tsunade et prendre la place d'Hokage. Un jeune Jiraiya joue avec une petite fille rousse. Sasuke tue son frère Itachi, et, prostré sur son cadavre, pleure pour la première fois depuis des années. Tsunade hurle, les mains couvertes de sang, en essayant de guérir un jeune homme nommé Dan. Celui-ci sourit, et ferme les yeux pour la dernière fois. Kakashi coure à toute vitesse dans la forêt, à la recherche d'une fugueuse aux cheveux roux. Les recherches restent infructueuses jusqu'au matin, où il trouve les restes d'un feu de camp. Son regard s'arrête alors sur une tresse rousse au bout de laquelle pend un kunai. Ses doigts se crispent autour des épais cheveux, et il porte discrètement la tresse à ses lèvres masquées.

_**Reprends-toi, ne te laisse pas entraîner !**_

Un jeune garçon sur le point de mourir offre son œil, son Sharingan, au jeune Kakashi. La fille aux yeux chocolat, Rin, les lui transplante en retenant ses larmes. Naruto se fait capturer par l'Akatsuki, et son Kyuubi se fait extraire, emportant avec la lui la vie de son Jinchuuriki avant que les secours n'aient pu arriver. Un Kakashi plus âgé serre contre lui le corps exsangue et criblé de blessure de Rin. Son visage est caché, enfoui dans le cou pâle de la moribonde, mais ses mains tremblent. Une Sakura tout juste diplômée de l'Académie s'accroche à Sasuke en minaudant.

_**Alea, si tu ne te reprends pas tout de suite, tu vas réellement être en danger !**_

Chiyo rit gaiement, ayant fait un blague de très mauvais goût à son frère. Shikamaru enfant regarde les nuages avec le jeune Choji. Le fils de Kurenai, nommé Asuma comme son père, lui montre fièrement son bandeau frontal fraîchement acquis. Les membres du conseils, ainsi que Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiaya, Ekitai et Kakashi sont réunis autour d'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et roux, assise en tailleur au milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux sont si noirs qu'ils semblent absorber la lumière, et elle conserve une immobilité parfaite. Kakashi a seize ans, et est incroyablement beau dans son uniforme d'ANBU. Rin lui sourit. Il retire son masque et l'embrasse tendrement.

_** Résiste !**_

Jiraiya se tient debout devant un lit d'enfant dans lequel dort paisiblement une petite fille dont les boucles rousses s'étalent sur l'oreiller. Un petite moue boudeuse est visible sur ses traits, mais se transforme en doux sourire quand son père lui caresse les cheveux. Il ferme les yeux, et pose un kunai contre la gorge de l'enfant. Sa main se met alors à trembler, et il hésite durant de longues secondes, avant de retirer l'arme. Avec un soupir, il dépose un léger baiser sur le front de sa fille, et murmure à mi-voix qu'il va sûrement le regretter plus tard. Un petit garçon blond coure à perdre haleine dans les rues de Konoha, poursuivis par des habitants en colère qui lui jettent des pierre. Des larmes coulent à flot sur ses joues couvertes chacune de trois fines cicatrices en forme de moustaches.

_**S'il te plaît, fais un effort...**_

Un petit garçon aux cernes impressionnantes essayant de s'entailler le poignet, mais du sable l'en empêche. Orochimaru entraîne sa jeune élève Anko, et lui ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux. Shikamaru ne s'embête pas à faire une demande en mariage à Temari, et l'emmène directement à la mairie. Amusée, elle accepte et l'épouse sur le champ. Un jeune garçon arrive en retard au point de rendez-vous avec son équipe, et il s'excuse de manière peu plausible, avant de se faire réprimander par son coéquipier, Kakashi. Rin ose à peine prendre sa défense, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de celui qu'elle aime en secret. Kabuto, enfant, est plongé dans la lecture d'un livre de médecine.

_**Si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite, TU VAS MOURIR !**_

La voix d'Alea-la-démone me tira finalement de ma torpeur. Que venait-il de se passer ?!

_**Tu t'es laissée entraîner par le flot des visions. Un peu plus, et tu coulais définitivement.**_

Oh, le flot des visions... Je m'y replongeai aussitôt, mais en verrouillant mon esprit aux visions parasites. Il fallait que je voie le futur concernant Konoha et l'Akatsuki, impérativement ! Même si pour ça, je devais repousser mes limites au maximum.

Plusieurs visions m'assaillirent, et je me concentrai pour en graver les détails dans ma mémoire, et en voir toujours plus, malgré les protestations véhémentes de ma démone.

* * *

- « Alea ?! Tes yeux ! »

Des mains me secouèrent, et mes visions s'échappèrent. Retrouvant mon corps, je constatai avec étonnement d'un liquide chaud coulait sur mes joues, et que mes yeux me faisaient souffrir. Je fermai les paupière, laissant le temps à mes pupilles de redevenir normales. Des voix me demandèrent si j'allais bien, et d'autres mains inquiètes me palpèrent de manière fort agaçante.

J'ouvris les yeux, mais je ne vis qu'un monde rouge et flou, alors je les refermai aussitôt, comprenant qu'ils saignaient abondamment. Une personne s'agenouilla devant moi, et des mains entourées de chakra se posèrent sur mes paupières.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda la voix étonnamment proche de Jiraiya. Il était vraisemblablement à côté de moi, et deux des mains insupportables qui m'avaient secoué plus tôt devaient probablement lui appartenir.

- « Ce n'est qu'une légère hémorragie », le rassura Tsunade, sans enlever ses mains de mon visage. La douleur disparut peu à peu, et je sentis une vague de bien-être m'envahir. Trouvant le courage d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, je me retrouvai face à face avec le visage tendu de la Cinquième.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, répétant les paroles de Jiraiya.

- « J'ai regardé trop loin. », répondis-je simplement.

Oui, j'avais parlé.

Vraiment.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, c'était sorti tout seul, naturellement.

Ma voix, rendue rauque par de longs mois de silence, résonna étrangement dans la salle. Même Kakashi en fut bouche bée. Quant à moi, j'ouvris des yeux ronds et me passai une main tremblante sur la gorge.

- « Je parle ? » m'interrogeai-je à mi-voix.

Non, sérieux ? Sans blague ?

J'éclatai aussitôt d'un rire émerveillé, qui s'amplifia à mesure que je redécouvrais le plaisir d'entendre ma voix. Si les membres du conseil me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle à lier, Ekitai eut une réaction différente : son rire tonitruant ne tarda pas à rejoindre le mien, et il se précipita à mes côtés pour me faire un énorme calin, s'attirant un regard menaçant de Jiraiya.

Mon rire redoubla. Les membres du conseils décidèrent de sortir, excédés par mes exentricités.

- « Ne te fais pas de bile », m'esclaffai-je, « nous n'avons pas ce genre de relations _là_. Pas vrai, Eki ? »

- « Évidemment », renchérit-il. « Il faut bien patienter jusqu'au mariage »

Il y eut un silence troublant, et je vis une magnifique collection d'yeux exorbités.

Donc, tu ne leur avais rien dit dès le départ ?

_Non, j'attendais que tu sois là pour voir ta tête. __Ç__a valait le coup._

Sais-tu que tu viens de me saboter toute chance de vie amoureuse épanouie durant le peu de temps qu'il me reste, et que je vais te battre à mort pour ça dès que j'aurais recouvré mes forces ?

Ekitai me sourit d'un air indulgent, peu impressionné, mais s'éloigna prudemment en croisant le regard qui avait traumatisé toutes les infirmières de l'hôpital. Avec mes yeux injectés de sang, ça devait être encore plus effrayant.

Une veine tressauta dangereusement sur la tempe de Jiraiya, tandis que sa machoire se crispait. L'oeil de Kakashi alla de moi à Ekitai, puis d'Ekitai à moi, et refit plusieur fois le trajet. Shizune se mis une main devant la bouche pour étouffer le rire qui lui montait aux lèvres.

Décidant de ne pas laisser le malentendu traîner plus longtemps, j'expliquai rapidement la situation d'une voix hachée, éclaircissant le fait que c'était nos démons qui étaient fiancés, et pas nous. Ekitai et moi n'allions être mariés qu'après notre mort à tous les deux, point.

- « Tout cela est très intéressant, mais maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta voix, parles-nous de ta vision. », exigea une Tsunade excédée.

- « Oh... _Cette_ vision... » soupirai-je, détournant le regard.

- « Oui, _cette_ vision. »


	19. Une petite pierre

Hello !

Je profite de ce nouveau chapitre pour lancer un appel à l'aide : s'il vous plaît, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une idée pour nommer la technique des "zieux noirs" d'Alea ? Cela fait des jours que je me creuse la tête, et que je ne trouve rien malgré tous mes efforts :'(

Merci d'avance, et bonne lecture ;)

**

* * *

Godchild – Chapitre 18**

**Une petite pierre  
**

Je fermai les yeux sans répondre à la question de Tsunade. Il me fallait du temps, plus de temps. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, et de mettre en place un plan d'action. Maintenant, je connaissais les futurs possibles, tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres.

- « Alors ? », insista Tsunade.

Je fronçai les sourcils, l'esprit plein de calculs. J'avais beaucoup trop utilisé mes « zieux noirs », ce qui signifiait que le contrecoup allait inévitablement me terrasser d'ici peu, me mettant hors jeu pendant un petit moment. Mentalement, je me repassai en boucle ce que j'avais vu.

Il y avait eu... quelque chose d'étrange, dans les futurs qui s'étaient présentés à moi. Tous étaient similaires, à quelques détails près. Comparés aux futurs que j'avais d'abord aperçus, quand j'avais faillis me noyer dans les visions parasites, ils étaient_ rigides_. Les autres fragments du futur proche chatoyaient et changeaient constamment, comme les flammes vives que m'avaient décrit Alea-la-démone, mais ils finissaient toujours par se faire étouffer par... _quelque chose_.

C'était comme si... Comme si ce _quelque chose_ était en train de forcer le futur à prendre forme. Comme si le cours des évènements avait déjà été choisis, et que tous les futurs étaient obligés de s'y plier. De se fondre en une seule, irrévocable possibilité.

**_Voici ce qu'on appelle le destin. _**

Le destin ? Cette chose réputée si merveilleuse qui, paraissait-il, forgeait les grands héros et écrivait les légendes ? À mes yeux, ça n'était qu'un étau, une gangue de glace qui cristallisait les innombrables possibilités que pouvait apporter l'avenir. Le destin ne pouvait pas être si cruel. Pourquoi forcer le futur à être si sombre ?

Il fallait que je change ça !

_**Même en connaissant le futur, tu ne pourras pas le modifier, car il a été décidé. Au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ces humains, tu devrais te concentrer sur le clan que nous allons former !**_

Pas question que je laisse tomber mon village. Je fonderais mon clan à Konoha, ou je ne le fonderais pas du tout !

Alea-la-démone hésita, mesurant ma détermination, puis soupira.

_**C'est inutile. On ne peut pas changer la destinée. Tu réussiras à modifier le futur proche, mais ce qui doit arriver arrivera, inexorablement.**_

Une autre voix, surgie des tréfonds de ma mémoire, jaillit aussitôt dans mon esprit.

_Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Même les choses aussi rigides que les prétendues destinées... N'oublies pas._

Les sages paroles de Chiyo, avant sa mort. Son « petit coup de pouce ». Jusqu'à quel point m'avait-elle connue ? Qu'avait-elle pressenti, qu'avait-elle su ?

_**À**__** sa manière, elle a sans doute dû entrevoir l'avenir, elle aussi.**_

Le respect était évident dans la voix de la démone, et cela me fit sourire intérieurement. La vielle femme avait bien joué : à ce moment-là, m'eût-elle révélé ma nature de Réceptacle et le futur sombre qui attendait Konoha, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Ou bien alors, j'aurais paniqué, aurais maladroitement tout tenté pour empêcher ça, mais je n'aurais sans doute fait que des bêtises.

Expliquez à une rivière qu'elle doit changer son cours, vous ne réussirez pas forcément à la faire bouger. En revanche, placez une petite pierre à un endroit précis, et la rivière ira dans la bonne direction, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Voilà quel était vraiment le petit coup de pouce de Chiyo : elle m'avait placé dans la bonne voie, et m'avait donné un indice sur la marche à suivre. Héhé, cette vieille bique... Elle avait sans doute tout prévu, dès qu'elle avait compris qui j'étais.

Tu vois, Alea-la-démone, Chiyo me l'a dit, et j'ai confiance en elle : le destin peut être changé. Et je vais le faire.

_**Ne te mets pas en danger inutilement.... Je t'aurais prévenue. **_

Allez, avoue-le, tu m'aime bien, n'est-ce pas ?

_**Qu-Quoi ?! Mais... Mais pas du tout ! Je tiens juste à récupérer un corps en bonne état, c'est tout !!**_

Pfft, tu parles...

_**Humaine stupide...**_

- « Parle ! », s'impatienta Tsunade, de l'autre côté de mes paupières closes.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que ça faisait maintenant quelques minutes que je la faisais patienter. Il fallait que je décide d'un plan. Quel serait mon prochain coup ?

En y réfléchissant, j'avais l'impression de m'être retrouvée propulsée devant un gigantesque échiquier. Je n'avais jamais été très douée aux jeu de stratégie. Mais là, l'enjeu de la partie était la vie et le futur de tous mes êtres chers, et mon adversaire était le destin. C'était assez ironique, puisque mon nom, « Alea » était censé représenter la destinée contre laquelle je me battais.

Non, je ne pouvais rien dire aux autres. Je devais réussir à placer ma petit pierre, et détourner la rivière à son insu. Je devais briser l'étau glacé qui emprisonnait les futurs, et rapidement, car mon temps en tant que Réceptacle touchait à sa fin.

Le contre-coup me rattrapa, plus fortement que la dernière fois. Je me tendis violemment, alors qu'une vague de douleur et d'épuisement déferlait sur moi.

_**C'est le prix à payer pour contempler le cours du temps.**_

Ma conscience m'échappa. J'étais bien partie pour un nouveau séjour à l'hôpital. Quelle poisse...

- « Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! » me menaça Tsunade en commençant à me secouer frénétiquement pour me garder éveillée. « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?! »

Ma tête suivit le mouvement, comme si il n'y avait plus aucun muscle dans mon cou pour la soutenir. Heureusement, Jiraiya posa une large main sur l'épaule de la Cinquième.

- « Évite de brutaliser ma fille, s'il te plaît », fit-il d'une voix amicale bien que légèrement menaçante.

Avec mes dernières forces, j'entrouvris les paupières et posai sur Tsunade un regard un brin amusé. J'ignore ce qu'elle vit dans mes yeux, mais elle me lâcha aussitôt, la bouche entrouverte par la surprise.

- « La partie a commencé », murmurai-je avant de basculer enfin dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Vêtue de pied en cap d'un uniforme de ninja de Konoha, je me sentais plus à l'aise que je ne l'avais été ces dernier mois, dans mon léger accoutrement écarlate. Ekitai aller râler, mais je me sentais définitivement mieux dans ces vêtements là, même si j'avais l'air nettement moins féminine.

Cette fois-ci, heureusement, je ne m'étais pas réveillée à l'hôpital de Konoha, mais chez Kakashi, confortablement installée dans son lit. J'avais dormi pendant deux jours, et me sentais maintenant en pleine forme. J'avais cru que j'allais être dans un semi-coma pendant au moins une semaine, mais bon... Il faut croire que je commençais à m'habituer un peu à l'usage de ma technique, ou bien que je m'étais simplement endurcie.

Encore une fois, Kakashi était là, assis à mon chevet, quand j'avais ouvert les yeux. Il m'avait sourit, et je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à lui dire que j'avais vu une partie de son passé. Son père. Rin. D'une certaine manière, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir trahi, aussi avais-je fait de mon mieux pour l'éviter consciencieusement durant une grande partie de la matinée.

Il était ensuite parti entraîner son équipe, avec l'aide de Yamato.

Moi aussi, j'avais des choses à faire. Tellement que je me sentais épuisée rien que d'y penser. Courage ! Je n'avais pas le droit de reculer. Avec détermination, je frappai à la porte du bureau de Tsunade.

- « Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement, et je m'avançai au milieu de la pièce, face à l'Hokage. Celle-ci me sourit de manière engageante.

- « Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es réveillée. Jiraiya et moi commencions à nous inqui... »

- « J'aimerais devenir une ninja du village, et pour de vrai cette fois-ci. » la coupai-je, déclenchant un hoquet outragé de la part de Shizune, qui était en train de classer des dossiers dans un coin.

- « Ton clan... »

- « … Sera au service de Konoha, vous avez ma parole. » la coupai-je encore avec dureté.

Nouveau hoquet de Shizune.

Croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, je la défiais du regard. Elle fronça les sourcil, mais un petit sourire tordit ses lèvres fines.

- « Parle moi de ta vision. »

Je fronçai à mon tour les sourcils, sérieusement irritée. Je commençais à en avoir franchement marre qu'on me pose sans arrêt cette question.

- « Vous saurez tout, je vous le promet. » martelai-je. « Mais pas tout de suite, il n'est pas encore temps. Et, croyez-moi, il y a certaines choses que vous ne _voulez pas_ savoir. »

Après encore quelques minutes à nous regarder en chiens de faïence, Tsunade détourna finalement les yeux. Elle ouvrit un de ses tiroirs, et en sortit un bandeau frontal, qu'elle posa devant elle. Je m'en emparai et le nouai aussitôt sur mon front, sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire satisfait.

Une bonne chose de faite. Passons à la suite.

Je saluai Tsunade, et quittai la pièce. Maintenant que j'étais de nouveau officiellement une kunoichi de Konoha, je pouvais avoir accès au matériel qui m'était nécessaire. Je courus donc vers un autre étage du bâtiment, un coin qui n'était accessible que lorsque l'on possédait le bandeau frontal marqué de la feuille de Konoha.

Oh, mais ça tombait bien ! Il se trouvait justement que par un heureux hasard, j'étais de nouveau en possession d'un bandeau frontal ! Quelle chance, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ninja qui surveillait l'entrée me laissa donc passer sans me poser de question, et je me retrouvai libre de prendre tout ce dont j'avais besoin parmi une vaste collection de matériel varié.

Une fois que j'eus terminé mes petites emplettes, je quittai le bâtiment chargée comme un mulet, mais de bonne humeur : tout était allée bien plus vite que je l'espérais, dans la mesure ou j'avais cru devoir passer au moins deux jour à harceler Tsunade afin qu'elle daigne me rendre mon bandeau malgré le fait que je ne lui ai tu ma vision.

Je fermai les yeux, et invoquai dans mon esprit l'image d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés ainsi qu'aux yeux d'un bleu d'acier, vers qui je projetai mes pensées avec force.

Ekitai ! Ekitai ! Retrouve moi chez Kakashi dans cinq minutes, d'accord ?

_Quoi ? _

Grouille toi !

Il grommela mentalement, et m'assura qu'il se mettait en route mais que j'avais intérêt à ne pas l'avoir dérangé pour rien. De mon côté, je bondis aussitôt vers l'appartement, en prenant garde à ne pas abîmer mon précieux chargement.

Ekitai m'attendait devant la porte, l'air ennuyé. Je l'avais sans doute interrompu alors qu'il contait fleurette à Ayame. De toute manière, c'était ce qu'il faisait la plupart du temps.

Je l'invitai à entrer, et déballai le contenu de mon sac sur la table basse. Dès qu'Ekitai posa les yeux sur les objets, il comprit mes intentions et secoua violemment la tête.

- « Oh ça non ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Il n'en absolument, _absolument_ pas question ! »

- « S'il te plaîîîîît ? » minaudai-je en papillonnant exagérément des cils.

- « Jamais de la vie ! »

Si la manière douce ne marchait pas, autant essayer la manière forte.

- « Désire-tu que je raconte à Ayame que je suis ta fiancée ? », fis-je d'une voix mielleuse tout en lui lançant une œillade menaçante. « Après ce que tu as raconté à Kakashi et à mon père, j'en ai tous les droits... »

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit encore, la referma de nouveau puis secoua la tête, vaincu.

- « Bien. Maintenant assieds-toi et aide moi. »

J'avais tant que choses à mettre à place, pour pouvoir placer ma petite pierre... Et Ekitai allait m'aider, qu'il le veuille ou non.

* * *

- « C'est dans ces moment-là que je réalise que j'ai vraiment horreur d'être un Réceptacle... Faudrait être masochiste pour aimer ça. » soupira Ekitai.

- « Oh, arrête de geindre », le réprimandai-je gentiment. « Il n'en reste plus beaucoup à remplir. Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça, mais c'est nécessaire. »

La porte claqua, et nous tournâmes tous les deux la tête pour voir Kakashi qui venait de rentrer, et qui arborait une expression choquée.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

- « Un rituel sataniste pour conquérir le monde, naturellement ! » répondit Ekitai d'une voix bourré de sarcasme. « Une petite précision : c'est _son_ idée. »

Il me lança un regard noir, que je lui rendis. Nous étions tous deux assis en tailleur de chaque côté de la table basse, les poignets entaillés, en train de remplir diverses capsules de combat avec notre sang puissant. Face à moi s'étalait une ribambelle de capsule de remèdes, toutes remplies de liquide écarlate, alors que du côté de mon fiancé il y avait des capsules de poison qu'il chargeait avec son sang empoisonné. Des rubans de différentes couleurs (rouge pour moi, et bleu pour Ekitai) les différenciaient.

- « C'est pour la prochaine mission », expliquai-je à Kakashi. « L'équipe a déjà été formée pour partir à la recherche d'Itachi et de Sasuke, et son départ a été retardé à cause de mon retour, n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez tous avoir besoin de ceci quand vous partirez. »

Ekitai grogna, tout en fermant une énième capsule de poison mortel. Il était affreusement pâle, et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Je devais sans doute être dans un état similaire, puisque je me sentais envahie de vertiges de plus en plus marqués. Je refermai aussi la dernière capsule que j'avais remplie, et nouai un petit ruban rouge autour.

- « Ça suffit, vous en avez fait assez. » ordonna Kakashi d'un ton sans appel.

J'acquiesçai, et attrapai les poignets d'Ekitai, y faisant tomber un peu de mon sang en prenant garde de ne pas laisser son sang empoisonné entrer en contact avec ma blessure. Dès que ses blessures furent guéries, il se releva, fulminant, et s'en alla tout en grommelant qu'il me le ferait payer très cher, un de ces jours.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur mon fiancé, Kakashi s'agenouilla face à moi, et jeta un coup d'œil soucieux sur les nombreuses capsules écarlates qu'il y avait sur la table. Puis il m'attrapa les poignets, et les palpa précautionneusement, mesurant la profondeur de mes entailles.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas », le rassurai-je. « Ce n'est rien. »

Pour le lui démontrer, je me concentrai un peu, et mes blessures se refermèrent doucement, sans laisser la moindre cicatrice. Je fis un sourire plein de fierté, qui le fis sourire légèrement.

Il leva une main, et effleura du bout des doigts la feuille gravée sur mon bandeau frontal. Malgré tout le sang que j'avais mis dans les capsule, il se trouva que j'en avais encore largement assez pour devenir complètement écarlate.

- « Tu voilà de nouveau parmi nous », sourit-il. « Félicitations. »

Le sourire dans sa voix semblait sincère, et je me remémorai alors ce que j'avais vu, quand il avait pris mes cheveux abandonnés et les avait discrètement embrassé. Il tenait réellement à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Et, même si j'avais trop regardé dans son passé, ça n'était pas si grave si...

Je pris sa main entre les mienne, et passait un ongle sur la plaque métallique qui recouvrait son gant. Le métal crissa légèrement, ce qui me fit glousser nerveusement. Je m'amusai alors à entrecroiser mes doigts avec les siens, sans oser lever les yeux vers son visage.

Non, je ne pouvais pas décemment croire que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Pourtant... Cette fois encore, il n'y avait nulle trace d'attaque bactériologique, ni de choux-fleur.

- « Tu sais », murmurai-je avec douceur, « Ekitai est comme un frère pour moi, et c'est tout. Je ne suis pas sa fiancée. Enfin, pas vraiment. »

Comme il ne donnait pas de réponse, je levai les yeux pour constater avec soulagement qu'il riait, de ce rire silencieux qui le caractérisait si bien. J'aurais peut-être dû me vexer, mais je ne le fis pas.

- « Je sais », sourit-il.

Les puissants battements de mon cœur résonnèrent à mes oreilles, alors que mes joues prenaient une teinte écarlate soutenue. Oh, et puis zut. J'en avais assez d'hésiter et de me poser des questions. Là, j'avais envie d'agir.

- « Alors ce n'est pas grave si je fais ça ? »

Avec une audace que je ne me connaissais pas, je m'approchai dangereusement de lui, m'installai à califourchon sur ses genoux, et enroulai mes deux bras autour de son cou. Je posai alors ma joue contre la sienne avec une timidité qui me sembla un peu déplacée au regard de la situation.

Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Franchement, c'était stupide, puisque de toute manière j'allais disparaître dans moins d'un an.

Seulement voilà, dès que Kakashi Hatake se trouvait dans les parages, j'étais incapable de faire fonctionner correctement mon cerveau. Il fallait bien que je me fasse une raison : il m'intoxiquait. Alors de toute manière, pourquoi chercher à tergiverser ?

Je sursautai légèrement quand il me rendit finalement mon étreinte. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment. J'osais à peine respirer, de peur de briser la magie de l'instant.

- « Alea », souffla-t-il finalement à mon oreille, envoyant des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. « Si tu ne t'éloigne pas un peu, je ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler. »

Voilà. Ça y est. Je venais de battre le record du monde de la plus grande accélération cardiaque.

Sans retirer mes bras de son cou, sans quoi il s'échapperait sûrement, je décollai ma joue de la sienne en douceur et plaçai mon visage juste devant le sien, si près que mon bandeau frontal heurta doucement le sien avec un bruit métallique, que le bout de mon nez frôla son nez masqué. Comme la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés.

Comme toujours, j'avais du mal à déchiffrer son regard. Mais son intensité faillit me clouer sur place. Il était sérieux, vraiment sérieux. Et oui, il tenait à moi. J'en étais sûre, maintenant.

Je fis basculer mon nouveau bandeau frontal pour qu'il me recouvre les yeux et posai la main sur le haut d'une de ses joues, agrippant entre mes doigts le rebord de tissu qui cachait sa peau. Je tirai doucement, faisant lentement glisser son masque.

Le silence était total, et on n'entendait rien d'autre que deux respirations légèrement hachées. Dès j'eus fini de faire tomber son masque de tissu, sa main se posa sur ma nuque et m'attira vers lui.

Je me laissai faire avec joie. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, tout mon corps s'enflamma et je lui rendis son baiser avec passion.

Au bout de quelques minutes de paradis, il m'écarta doucement, et m'enleva mon bandeau frontal. Je clignai des yeux, désorientée par la lumière, puis mes pupilles firent le point et, pour la première fois, je vis son visage (non, je refusais de compter la vision où il embrassait Rin. De toute manière, je n'avais pas bien vu à ce moment-là).

Je n'aurais su trouver de mot pour le décrire. Dire simplement qu'il était beau aurait été une insulte. Il était magnifique. Et il venait de me montrer son visage, à moi. De me montrer le secret qui intriguait plus des trois quarts de la population de Konoha. À moi, rien qu'à moi. En réalisant cela, je me sentis fondre.

Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, et sa pupille visible était dilatée. Pour le remercier de la confiance qu'il venait de placer en moi, je me jetai sur lui, le faisant basculer en arrière, et décidai de couvrir de baisers chaque centimètre carré de son visage révélé.

Quand je commençai à explorer la zone de son cou, Kakashi attrapa mon visage entre ses mains gantées, me forçant à arrêter, et l'amena au niveau du sien. Il souriait, pour de vrai. J'en oubliai de respirer.

- « Je suis sérieux, je ne vais vraiment plus me contrôler. », menaça-t-il.

Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Vraiment.

J'avais un destin à combattre, des choses à faire, une stratégie à établir. Cependant, le léger sourire de Kakashi me fit oublier tous mes plans. Toutes mes pensées, tout mon univers se résumait, en cet instant précis, à lui, ses lèvres dont je ne pouvais me rassasier, ses mains qui encadraient mon visage, son souffle qui caressait ma peau, son parfum qui m'enivrait. Plus rien d'autre n'existait à mes yeux, pas même le futur.

Il serait toujours temps de m'y mettre demain. Demain, je commencerais à jouer à cette dangereuse partie. Demain, je lutterais.

Demain.

Mais ce soir, je voulais être toute à lui.

Un sourire un peu mutin apparut sur mes lèvres.

- « Et si je n'avais pas envie que tu te contrôles ? »


	20. Un combat fraternel

Bonjour à tous !

J'entame ce chapitre avec une mauvaise nouvelle : je ne vais bientôt plus avoir accès à internet pour un petit bout de temps. Pas de panique, je vais continuer à écrire et, pour me faire pardonner, je publierais plus de chapitres chaque fois que je le pourrais. Aussi, je vais essayer de passer plus de temps à soigner et peaufiner mon écriture.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce désagrément, j'espère que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps ^^

Aussi, je souhaite adresser un grand merci à dragonise, qui m'a suggéré le nom de la technique d'Alea, "Jikan no Hikage", l'ombre du temps. Merci du fond du cœur :)

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

**

* * *

Godchild – Chapitre 19**

**Un combat fraternel  
**

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, émergeant tout doucement du sommeil.

Je me sentais bien, détendue, reposée. Oh, je n'avais pas si bien dormi depuis au moins... Une éternité ou deux, au bas mot.

Des battements calmes et réguliers résonnaient à mes oreilles comme une berceuse. Ma tête était blottie contre un torse nu, que je savais appartenir à Kakashi, juste au niveau du cœur. Ses bras entouraient mes épaules, et son menton était appuyé contre mon front, si bien que son souffle léger caressait le haut de mon crâne, faisant remuer quelques uns de mes cheveux les moins disciplinés.

Très très précautionneusement, je me redressai assez pour voir son visage endormi. Il était plus détendu, plus relaxé que la toute première fois où je l'avais vu dormir, lors de notre mission au pays de la Foudre. Cette fois-ci, j'eus le sentiment qu'il avait vraiment baissé un petit peu sa garde, assez pour s'autoriser à dormir un peu plus profondément en ma présence. Touchée, je retins à grand peine une envie de l'embrasser, préférant le laisser dormir.

Profitant de son sommeil, je dévorai du regard chaque courbe de son visage, essayant de les graver profondément dans ma mémoire. Comme ça, à chaque fois que je fermerais les yeux, je serais sûre de revoir son visage endormi.

Cependant, dès que j'essayai de me rappeler les événement de la nuit dernière, je tombai sur un os. Je me souvenais parfaitement du moment où je lui avais plus ou moins suggéré de laisser tomber tout contrôle. Je me souvenais des baisers plus que passionnés qui s'en étaient suivis, et de sa main passant sous mon tee-shirt.

Et puis plus rien.

Zéro.

Que dalle.

Le trou noir.

Une vague de panique me submergea. Que s'était-il passé ?! Était-il possible que... Que nous l'ayons _fait_, et que j'aie tout oublié ?!?

Paniquée, je me mis à trembler légèrement. Le fait que je n'étais vêtue que du large tee-shirt que je portais habituellement pour dormir n'aidait pas à apaiser mes craintes, bien au contraire...

Réveillé par mon agitation croissante, Kakashi ouvrit un œil. En voyant mon expression angoissée, il comprit aussitôt, et me fit un sourire rassurant.

- « Tu as rempli trop de capsules, hier soir, et tu as perdu connaissance juste quand ça devenait intéressant. » m'expliqua-t-il.

J'en restai bouche bée.

Il y a des moments dans la vie, où on se dit que jamais on ne pourrait être plus embarrassé à l'avenir. Comme la première nuit où j'avais dormi dans l'appartement de Kakashi, et que je l'avais inconsciemment câliné.

Et puis il y a ces autres moments, comme maintenant, où la vie s'amuse à vous tapoter sur l'épaule, et à vous chuchotez malicieusement à l'oreille « Tu vois, j'en ai encore plein en réserve pour toi ! ». Ce genre de moments, où l'on a envie de disparaître à six pieds sous terre, tellement on est gêné...

Dire que nous avions été à deux doigts de... Hum... De... De mettre en pratique certains des conseils que donnait mon père dans ses livres ! Et dire que j'avais tout gâché en m'évanouissant stupidement...

À défaut de pouvoir m'enterrer dans le sol, je me précipitai sous les couvertures, me cachant derrière les draps clairs.

- « Oh... J'ai honte... » murmurai-je d'une toute petite voix. « Vraiment, je suis désolée. »

Il rit, puis me rejoignit sous les couvertures. Ce qui était au début une vaine tentative de ma part de cacher mon embarras tourna rapidement en étrange partie de cache-cache, dans la mesure où je m'amusai à m'enfuir aux quatre coins du lit pour lui échapper.

Évidemment, en tant que super-génie ninja, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour me rattraper et m'immobiliser. Là, à ma grande surprise, il commença à me chatouiller. Je gigotai comme une forcenée, prise au piège.

- « AHAHAHAH !! » hurlai-je, à moitié morte de rire. « NON, NON, PITIÉ !! »

Mince alors, comment connaissait-il les endroit précis où il n'avait qu'à m'effleurer pour me faire hurler de rire ? Il continua un peu, une expression joueuse sur le visage, puis arrêta, sans pour autant me laisser m'échapper.

Ses yeux dépareillés plongèrent dans les miens, et je me rendis soudainement compte qu'il était sur moi, que nous étions tous les deux relativement peu habillés, et surtout, surtout : que je brûlais de désir. Ma respiration s'accéléra, et je sentis ma température corporelle augmenter considérablement.

Kakashi se pencha sur moi, sans me libérer les poignets, et m'embrassa dans le creux du cou, d'une manière qui me fit frissonner. Sans même me demander mon accord, mon corps se cambra pour accueillir ses caresses.

Aussi rapidement qu'il avait réussi à m'attraper et m'immobiliser, il se redressa et déposa un chaste baiser sur mon front, avant de me lâcher et de sortir du lit.

- « Maintenant, tu es pardonnée », annonça-t-il avec son flegme légendaire.

Comme si de rien n'était, il se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine. Il avait l'air tout fait normal, si ce n'était l'absence de son masque, et surtout le petit sourire en coin qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

Confuse et frustrée par ce soudain changement d'attitude, je ne pus que refouler les jurons qui me montèrent aux lèvres.

Crétin de super ninja.

* * *

À corps et à cris, en remuant ciel et terre, j'avais réussi à obtenir de faire partie de la mission de recherche d'Itachi. Tsunade était réticente à l'idée de me laisser courir dans la nature, sachant que la dernière fois que j'étais sortie de l'enceinte du village, cela avait été pour me retrouver dans une salle d'expérience d'Orochimaru.

Mais bon, cette fois-ci c'était différent : j'allais faire partie d'une large équipe bourrée de shinobis talentueux, pour un mission importante. Il ne s'agissait plus de prendre la poudre d'escampette sur un coup de gueule !

Il m'avait aussi fallu toute ma force de persuasion pour empêcher Jiraiya de se rendre au pays de la Pluie afin d'espionner Pein. En échange de sa promesse de rester au village, là où j'allais avoir besoin de lui dans le futur (il faut toujours prévoir quelques coups à l'avance, aux échecs), je m'étais engagée à lui parler un plus précisément de ma vision, et à lui expliquer quel était la véritable identité de Pein.

Héhé, il se croyait rusé, mais je n'étais pas sa fille pour rien ! J'avais _malencontreusement_ omis d'inclure une date limite dans ma promesse, donc... Je pouvais aussi bien y répondre dans deux jour que dans deux mois !

Je rejoignis donc l'équipe, leur distribuant à tous les capsules de sang ornées de rubans rouges et bleus, en leur expliquant comment les utiliser. Quand je tendis à Kakashi sa ration de capsules, mes mains reposèrent sur les siennes pendant quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire. Anko, qui était sur le point de partir en mission elle-aussi (mais une mission différente), me lança un regard lourd de menaces avant de s'en aller.

Cela ne me fis ni chaud ni froid. Après ce qui s'était (presque) passé hier soir, je me sentais beaucoup moins inquiète concernant la menace potentielle que pouvait représenter l'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru. Ma seule rivale sérieuse s'appelait Rin, et ne faisait plus partie du monde des vivants. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, les rivales mortes sont les plus dangereuses, surtout quand on ne peut pas vraiment se résoudre à les combattre puisqu'on n'est pas censée être au courant de leur existence...

Enfin bon, je n'avais le temps pour ça. Ma priorité numéro un du moment était de voler deux pions de valeur à mon illustre adversaire, dans le jeu du futur. Deux pions qui risquaient de se révéler très coriaces, et relativement peu conciliants : Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa.

Tout en vérifiant soigneusement que mes protèges bras étaient bien fixés (et que les lames qui étaient cachées à l'intérieur étaient bien en place), je lançai un clin d'œil à Naruto, qui me renvoya un sourire éclatant de détermination. Si quelqu'un pouvait convaincre Sasuke de revenir au village, c'était bien lui.

D'un signe de main discret, je lui signifiai que je désirai m'entretenir seule à seule avec lui, bientôt. Intrigué, il promit d'un léger signe de tête qu'il viendrait me parler dès que nous aurions un moment de libre. À ce moment-là, Kakashi donna le signal du départ.

Après une demi-journée de course dans la direction que j'avais au préalable indiquée à l'équipe, Naruto et moi nous isolâmes du reste du groupe, sous prétexte d'aller vérifier si les environs étaient sécurisés. Bien sûr qu'ils sécurisés, il m'avait suffi d'invoquer une simple petite vision pour savoir qu'il n'y avait que des écureuils dans le coin.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Onee-chan ? » me demanda Naruto, curieux.

- « Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas hurler, ne pas sauter dans tous les sens, et surtout ne pas te précipiter hors du groupe, d'accord ? »

Il inclina la tête sur le côté, suspicieux, mais hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avec sérieux.

- « Je sais exactement où est Sasuke, et ce qu'il fait en ce moment. » lâchai-je.

Naruto ouvrit des yeux rond comme des soucoupes, et ouvrit les lèvres. Rapide comme l'éclair, je posai une main sur sa bouche pour faire taire son hurlement de joie. Se rappelant sa promesse, il se tut aussitôt.

- « Écoute moi attentivement, je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois. » murmurai-je. « Si tous le groupe se dirige en bloc vers lui, nous ne réussiront jamais à l'atteindre, et il refusera de nous suivre. En revanche, nous aurons une chance de l'approcher quand il combattra son frère, d'ici deux jours. Pendant que l'équipe sera distraite par Tobi, qui va essayer de nous empêcher d'entrer en contact avec Sasuke, toi et moi nous faufilerons pour interrompre le combat, et ramener Sasuke et Itachi au village. »

- « Pourquoi Itachi ? C'est un monstre ! »

Je laissai échapper un soupir, et expliquai à Naruto que non, Itachi n'était pas le monstre sans cœur qu'on décrivait au village. L'adolescent ne me crut pas vraiment, mais accepta tout de même de se plier à mon plan. Nous rejoignîmes donc les membres de l'équipe. Deux jours de recherches infructueuses et ennuyeuses s'annonçaient.

Mais bon, dans ce genre de jeu dangereux, un peu de patience était toujours de rigueur. Aussi continuai-je d'orienter l'équipe dans la bonne direction, petit à petit, sans trop me presser, durant les deux jours qui suivirent. Si les autres trouvèrent étrange que Naruto ne se plaigne pas de mon manque d'empressement à les guider, ils ne le dirent pas.

Les deux jours passèrent rapidement. Je passai mon temps à invoquer des visions simples pour repérer les environs et élaborer un plan qui nous permettrait, à Naruto et à moi, d'échapper à la vigilance de Tobi, alias Madara Uchiwa. Il allait tout faire pour empêcher quiconque d'intervenir dans le combat qui opposerait Itachi et Sasuke.

Mais j'avais un avantage de taille : la connaissance, et une foule d'informations sur le cours prévu des évènements, tellement que ça m'en donnait mal au crâne à chaque fois que j'y réfléchissais. Avec ça, j'avais une petite chance d'influer sur le cours des évènements, et personne, pas même Madara, ne saurait m'empêcher de la saisir.

Au matin du troisième jour, je demandai au groupe de s'arrêter un moment. Un petit coup d'œil dans l'avenir proche m'annonça que Sasuke n'allait pas tarder à entamer son combat avec Itachi, et que Tobi/Madara allait bientôt se montrer. Bref, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Oubliant que c'était Kakashi le chef de l'expédition et non moi, je fis claquer des ordres secs, ma voix rendue un peu suraigüe par un brusque afflux d'adrénaline.

- « Sakura, Kiba, Yamato, interceptez Kisame à trois kilomètre Sud-Est. Hinata, Kakashi, Sai, Shino, attirez l'attention de Tobi et gardez-le occupé. Deux kilomètres Nord. Naruto, avec moi. Maintenant ! »

Je filai aussitôt, suivie de près par mon petit frère adoptif. Cela allait se jouer à quelques fractions de secondes, mais le temps était ma spécialité, après tout. Sans cesser de courir entre les arbres, je sortis d'une des poches de mon gilet vert sombre un parchemin d'invocation qui j'avais préparé juste avant le départ de Konoha.

Quelques sceaux, et une sorte de delta-plane jaillit dans de la fumée de chakra, invoqué par mon rouleau. Je fis signe à Naruto de s'accrocher à moi, et pris la barre du delta-plane. Quelques fraction de seconde plus tard, le sol droit sur lequel nous courions se coupa abruptement, se transformant en falaise, et je m'envolai, emportant Naruto avec moi.

- « Attrape la barre ! », lui criai-je.

Il s'exécuta pendant que je nouai une corde autour de sa taille et de la mienne, histoire de s'assurer que nous soyons solidement fixés l'un à l'autre. Ainsi, je me trouvais accrochée en dessous de lui, alors qu'il dirigeait maladroitement l'appareil.

J'enchaînai des sceaux rapidement. Faisant jaillir des flammes bleues au niveau de mes talons, je nous propulsai ainsi vers le lieu du combat à toute vitesse.

Aucun signe de Madara, ni de l'homme-plante qui lui servait d'espion : il devait être occupé avec Kakashi, Sai et Sakura. Nous avions réussi à passer.

* * *

Rejoindre la zone où les deux frères Uchiwa combattaient fut facile. De toute manière, même sans ma seconde vue pour m'indiquer leur location, il suffisait de se repérer aux explosions et à la fumée. Aux éclairs, aussi, puisque Kakashi avait enseigné la technique du Chidori à Sasuke, quand il s'agissait encore de son élève favoris de l'équipe 7.

Naruto et moi nous posâmes à proximité (je repris la barre pour l'occasion, histoire d'éviter que mon frère adoptif ne nous fasse nous cracher dans un buisson). Les bruits du combat retentirent à nos oreilles avec une violence inouïe.

Par mesure préventive, j'attrapai Naruto par le col avant qu'il ne se précipite entre les deux combattants.

- « Je vais les séparer » annonçai-je. « Dès que tu peux, occupe-toi de Sasuke. Je me charge d'Itachi. Tâches de ne pas te faire tuer, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête, plus déterminé que jamais, et ses yeux brillèrent de cette lueur si particulière, ce mélange de défi, de confiance, et de hargne qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait douter qu'il était fait pour devenir Hokage.

Avec toute la discrétions dont j'étais capable (comme quoi, m'entraîner à m'incruster dans les murs de l'appartement de Kakashi avait porté ses fruits) je me glissai jusqu'aux deux adversaires. Ils avaient l'air tous deux épuisés, et étaient blessés. Itachi était le plus mal en point, même s'il dominait le combat.

La chose la plus difficile à faire allait être de les séparer : Sasuke voulait sa vengeance depuis des années, et il n'en démordrait pas facilement. Je me retournai, et aperçu Naruto qui était dissimulé non loin. Il était à deux doigts de craquer, les lèvres serrées et les mains tremblantes, devant sans doute faire appel à toute sa volonté pour rester à sa place.

Les deux frères venaient de s'arrêter, pour faire une pause « regard-qui-tue ». C'était le moment idéal.

Je fis un signe de main discret dans mon dos, à l'attention de Naruto, puis me précipitai entre les deux adversaires. Pas le temps de m'arrêter pour réfléchir à la suite, il fallait agir.

Point.

Profitant du fait que mon apparition les avaient surpris tous les deux, je me jetai sur Itachi et refermai mes bras autour de lui, l'entraînant avec moi. Je me rendis ainsi compte qu'il était presque à l'agonie : il avait à peine la force de me résister, et son corps était si léger... Je devais le sauver !

Dans le même temps, Naruto venait d'apparaître devant Sasuke, arborant une expression déterminée. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs reprit difficilement son souffle, et lança un regard de très mauvaise augure à son ancien meilleur ami.

Certes, on pourrait peut-être penser que mon plan de surprendre les deux Uchiwa pendant qu'ils étaient bout de forces étaient mesquin et déloyal.

Il l'était, sans aucun doute. Eh oh, nous sommes des ninjas, pas des chevaliers ! Oui, le monde est injuste, c'est la vie.

Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de Sasuke, j'emportai Itachi hors de son champ de vision, laissant à Naruto le champ libre pour essayer de le raisonner (et de lui rabaisser une bonne fois pour toute son caquet de prodige imbu de lui-même).

M'ayant reconnue, l'aîné des Uchiwa se laissa faire, et posa la tête sur mon épaule, pendant que je le portais dans un coin éloigné. Parmi les décombres qui jonchaient la zone, je repérai un pan de mur qui avait été à moitié abattu, et qui formait un endroit parfait pour se cacher et traiter les blessures d'Itachi.

Je l'étendis précautionneusement au sol. Il avait de nombreuses contusions, et avait encaissé plus de coups qu'il ne voulait en laisser paraître. Sa respiration était sifflante, et un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres. Itachi lutta pour se relever, mais je l'en empêchai d'une pression douce mais ferme sur sa poitrine.

- « Laisse-moi, je dois terminer ce combat. »

Sans l'écouter, je sortis quelques capsules à rubans rouges de mon sac, et les lui injectai. Aussitôt, il respira un peu plus librement, et le sang arrêta de perler à ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Je lui en versai aussi quelques gouttes dans les yeux, affaiblis à force d'utiliser le Mangekyô Sharingan.

Voilà, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour le moment. Il était encore faible, assurément, mais au moins ses jours n'étaient plus en dangers. Pour l'instant.

Se relevant difficilement sur un coude, Itachi me lança un regard indéchiffrable.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

J'hésitai, avant d'opter pour la vérité. S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait comprendre ce que c'était que de vouloir éviter une chose horrible, même si cela signifiait que l'on devait manipuler des gens et se salir les mains, c'était bien lui. Et, après tout ce qu'il avait fait et enduré, il méritait d'entendre la vérité.

- « Je pourrais dire que c'est par simple altruisme », soupirai-je, « mais je te mentirais. En réalité, j'ai vu le destin qui attendait Konoha, et tous ses habitants. J'ai besoin de toi, ainsi que de Sasuke, pour le changer. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander cela... Mais je vais le faire quand même. Itachi, accepte-tu de devenir mon pion ? »

Il accusa le choc d'une manière caractéristique des membres du clan Uchiwa : ses yeux s'agrandirent, et ses lèvres tressautèrent. C'était tout, mais déjà beaucoup, surtout de sa part.

Une explosion fit trembler le sol, et quelques pierre tombèrent dans notre direction. Aussitôt, je me plaçai au-dessus d'Itachi, faisant barrage de mon corps. Il était suffisamment amoché comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Presque allongée sur lui, je remerciai le ciel que Kakashi ne soit pas là. Ce genre de situation pouvaient prêter à confusion, si elles étaient mal interprétées...

- « J'accepte. »

Je sursautai, et lançai un regard étonné à Itachi, dont le visage imperturbable était juste sous le mien.

- « Pourquoi ? Rien ne t'y oblige, et tu as tous les droits, voire même toutes les raisons de refuser ! » m'étonnai-je.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un très mince sourire.

- « Quand tu t'es mise au dessus de moi, tu n'as pas réfléchi. Tu as juste pensé à me protéger moi, et non au risque de perdre un pion. Cela me suffit. »

Bon, s'il acceptait, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulais dire par là. De longues minutes passèrent, ponctuées d'explosions et de hurlements. Je brûlai de m'élancer au secours de mon cher petit frère, mais il s'agissait de son combat et non du mien, aussi me forçai-je à rester sur place et à veiller sur Itachi.

Entendant que les explosions s'étaient tues, j'en déduisis que le combat entre Naruto et Sasuke s'était arrêté, et que puisqu'il n'y avait nulle trace de petit frère Uchiwa vengeur, c'était soit que Naruto avait gagné, soit qu'ils étaient tous les deux K.O. Dans les deux cas, il fallait que j'aille voir.

Avec un grognement étouffé, je hissai Itachi sur mes épaules, et me dirigeai d'un pas malaisé vers le lieu où j'avais laissé Naruto avec Sasuke. Maintenant que je n'étais plus sous l'effet de la poussée d'adrénaline de tout à l'heure, j'avais plus de mal à transporter mon nouveau « pion ».

Je trouvais les deux adolescents tous les deux à moitiés morts, mais leur rage de combattre et d'atteindre leur but les maintenaient debout l'un et l'autre. C'était vraiment des phénomènes, ces deux-là. Dommage que l'un des deux soit un apprenti psychopathe aveuglé par la haine.

Naruto était bien amoché, mais la flamme de ses yeux brillait avec force. En revanche, Sasuke commençait à perdre en détermination. Il avait les yeux fixés aux sol, et les lèvres serrées.

Je souris. Naruto avait gagné.

Cependant, dès que j'entrai dans son champ de vision, Sasuke releva la tête et aperçut Itachi sur mes épaules. De nouveau, ses yeux noirs s'emplirent de haine, cette haine aussi tenace qu'une tâche de tomate sur un chemisier blanc, qui l'avait animé durant de trop longues années. Il était temps de lui passer un bon coup de lessive.

Je fermai les yeux, et murmurai tout doucement.

- « Jikan no Hikage ».

Mes yeux entièrement noirs captèrent ceux de l'adolescent en furie, et je le plongeai dans mon Tsukuyomi personnel revu et amélioré, emprunté à Itachi. Là, je fis défiler une grande quantité d'informations. La vérité sur le meurtre de sa famille. Comment Itachi avait été forcé de faire ça, puis de devenir un renégat, juste pour le protéger. En l'espace d'une seconde, Sasuke apprit toute la vérité.

Il tomba à genoux, lentement, et se prit la tête entre les mains, les yeux exorbités. Ses lèvres remuaient frénétiquement. Tendant l'oreille, j'entendis une litanie de « _C'est-pas-vrai-c'est-pas-vrai_... ». Finalement, il perdit connaissance.

Naruto sourit faiblement, et sortit lui aussi de sa sacoche deux des capsules que je lui avais distribué. Une pour lui, une pour Sasuke. Puis, revigoré, il le hissa sur ses épaules. Itachi se mit à peser un peu plus sur les miennes, et je compris qu'il avait lui aussi perdu connaissance.

Un grand sourire, réplique parfaite du sourire éclatant de mon frère adoptif, s'étira sur mes joues.

- « Mission accomplie avec succès ! » chantonnai-je. « Allons retrouver les autres, avant que Tobi et ses petits copains ne rappliquent. »


	21. Une si belle fête

**Godchild – Chapitre 20**

**Une si belle fête  
**

« ...

- _Tsubaki-hime, nous ne pouvons pas, votre époux… _

_- … Est en voyage. Je me sens si seule, et j'ai si froid… Il n'y a que toi qui peut m'aider à me réchauffer un peu._

_Tsubaki se pencha sur le jeune homme, tout en faisant lentement glisser la légère robe de soie qui recouvrait ses épaules. Les mains de jeune serviteur emprisonnèrent ses seins blancs avec délice. _

_… »_

Je laissai échapper un petit rire. Depuis le début du livre, c'était le cinquième serviteur que Tsubaki attirait dans sa couche. Et je n'en était même pas à la moitié de l'histoire ! Ça avait beau être la dixième fois que je relisais ce livre, la vélocité de cette audacieuse princesse me surprenait toujours autant. Est-ce que dans la vraie vie, ce genre de personnes pouvaient réellement exister, ou bien était-elle juste entièrement sortie de l'imagination de Jiraiya ?

Entendant un rire étouffé similaire au mien, je levai les yeux pour voir Kakashi, adossé à la fenêtre, et lui aussi plongé dans un des livres de mon père. Sentant que je le regardai, il leva le regard et je détournai aussitôt le mien, tout en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Naruto, qui était assis à proximité, nous regarda l'un et l'autre avec une expression significative. Au-dessus de sa tête, on pouvait presque lire le mot « PERVERTS ! » clignotant en grosses lettres rouges et brillantes.

Nous étions tous les trois dans la chambre d'hôpital ultra surveillée dans laquelle reposaient Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa, dans deux lits jumeau. Nous n'étions que trois dans la pièce (Sakura et Sai étaient sortis nous chercher un peu de thé), plus une dizaine d'ANBU dissimulés je ne sais où.

Nous étions rentrés de mission la veille, déclenchant une grande surprise. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que l'équipe réussisse l'exploit de ramener Sasuke _et_ Itachi. L'apparition de ce dernier, toujours perché sur mes épaules, avait d'ailleurs provoqué l'émoi de beaucoup de monde : personne n'avait oublié le monstre qui avait exterminé son propre clan, sa propre famille, avant de fuir et de devenir un renégat. Ainsi, mon entêtement à le protéger en avait surpris plus d'un, y compris Kakashi.

Obtenir qu'Itachi ne soit pas emprisonné n'avait pas été chose facile. J'avais du crier, tempêter, et montrer des visions à gogo, suivant le procédé que j'avais utilisé pour que Sasuke sache la vérité sur son frère. Même après, un doute subsistait dans l'esprit de beaucoup. Notamment les membres de l'équipe 7, qui ne parvenait pas à digérer tout ce qu'Itachi avait fait subir à son petit frère.

Sakura entra dans la pièce, accompagnée d'un Sai un peu pâle par rapport à d'habitude. Il devait sans doute s'inquiéter pour sa place au sein de l'équipe 7. Tous les deux portaient précautionneusement des tasses de thé, et une théière pleine de liquide fumant. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose lança un regard plein d'espoir en direction de Sasuke, puis laissa échapper un petit soupir en voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas réveillé.

J'acceptai la tasse que Sai me tendait en le remerciant d'un sourire. Calant l'objet chaud au creux de mes mains, je soufflai précautionneusement dessus. Déjà, je commençai à réfléchir à mon prochain mouvement, et surtout à la réaction qu'allait avoir Madara. C'était un homme très intelligent, et il avait tout prévu de manière extrêmement précautionneuse, aussi il n'aurait aucun mal à comprendre que seule une personne connaissant ses plans avec exactitude avait pu les déjouer. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour faire le lien avec moi, le Réceptacle clairvoyant de Konoha ? Une fraction de seconde ? Deux, peut-être ?

Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura se tendirent, interrompant mes pensées. Itachi venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa, sans avoir l'air particulièrement surpris d'être à l'hôpital.

- « Bonjour ! » le saluai-je en souriant. « Bien dormi ? »

Il cligna les yeux, puis son regard se tourna vers Sasuke, qui était encore inconscient. Aussitôt, un léger sourire rassuré apparut sur ses lèvres, et il poussa un soupir soulagé. C'est sans doute ce qui convainquit les membres de l'équipe 7, car tous se détendirent un peu, et posèrent sur l'aîné des Uchiwa un regard un peu moins méfiant.

- « Hngn... »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Sasuke, qui semblait sur le point de se réveiller. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il grogna, comme s'il luttait contre un cauchemar. Brusquement, ses paupière s'ouvrirent et il se redressa d'un seul coup en position assise, avec une violence qui me fit sursauter. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, saisi de vertige après s'être relevé si vite.

Personne n'osa rien dire, pas même Naruto. Dans un silence tendu, nous observâmes tous l'adolescent brun qui reprenait ses esprits. Il leva finalement les yeux, et son regard balaya la pièce et tout ses occupant, avant de s'arrêter sur la forme allongée de son frère. Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

- « C'est... C'est vrai ? »

Sa voix sonna comme celle d'un petit garçon désorienté. Il était perdu, et ne savait plus où il en était. Le regard d'Itachi s'adoucit, et un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres pâles, en réponse à la question de son petit frère.

- « Sasuke... » souffla Naruto.

Les yeux onyx plongèrent à dans les yeux azur. Sakura serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, des larmes perlant à ses paupières.

Sasuke entrouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la tempête qui faisait rage en lui. Il avait sacrifié ses amis, et de nombreuses années, pour une vengeance qui ne signifiait à présent plus rien. Et voilà qu'il se réveillait à Konoha, entouré de ces mêmes amis, et de ce frère qu'il avait haï si longtemps.

Il tressaillit quand je posa la main sur ses cheveux. Avec une douceur maternelle, j'écartai de son front quelques mèches rebelles, et j'y déposai un baiser, à la manière de Tsunade. L'adolescent me lança un regard interrogateur.

- « Je n'ai pas pu te remercier de m'avoir libérée de salle d'expérience, à ce moment-là. » expliquai-je.

Sasuke hésita, encore confus, puis hocha la tête pour accepter mes remerciements. N'y tenant plus, Sakura se jeta à son cou et referma ses bras autour de lui, pleurant à chaude larmes.

- « Sasuke... Sasuke... » sanglota-t-elle, complètement bouleversée.

- « Sakura... T'es lourde. »

Naruto et Sakura se figèrent, puis sourirent magnifiquement. L'adolescent blond poussa un glapissement de joie, et rejoignit alors Sakura en refermant aussi ses bras autour d'un Sasuke de plus en plus embarrassé.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment la référence, j'adressai un regard interrogatif à Kakashi, qui haussa les épaules. Itachi laissa échapper un autre sourire, et reposa la tête sur son oreiller. D'un geste de la tête, je lui assurai qu'il pouvait dormir tranquille.

- « Alea ? »

- « Oui ? »

Je me penchai à son chevet, et il leva une main rendue légèrement tremblante par la fatigue. Attrapant une des plus longues mèches de mes cheveux, il tira doucement dessus pour amener mon visage vers le sien. Un peu surprise, je me laissai faire.

- « Merci » souffla-t-il à mon oreille, avant de se rendormir paisiblement.

* * *

Vu l'horreur que ça avait été pour faire accepter à Tsunade et au conseil qu'Itachi ne représentait pas de danger (je m'étais personnellement portée garante de sa conduite, vision à l'appui), je n'osai même pas imaginer ce que ça allait être pour convaincre les habitants du village.

Les membres du conseil, et surtout Danzo, cette vieille tique accrochée à son obsession de devenir Hokage, refusaient que la véritable histoire derrière le massacre du clan Uchiwa soit rendue publique. Il savaient très bien qu'ils y perdraient des plumes si les habitants de Konoha venait à savoir que leur propre conseil avait ordonné le massacre qui les avaient bouleversés, des années auparavant.

Il y avait aussi le problème de Sasuke : même si son corps récupérait vite de ses blessure, son état d'esprit était encore assez chaotique. Il ne savait plus vers où diriger sa haine dévorante, et je savais que sa prochaine cible serait Konoha. Encore une chose à ajouter à la longue liste des évènements que je devais empêcher.

Tous les jours, les membres de l'équipe 7, même Sai, se rendaient à son chevet. Naruto étincelait de joie, maintenant qu'il avait ramené son meilleur ami. De nombreux autres visiteurs vinrent voir Sasuke, mais jamais on le vit sans qu'il y ait Naruto, Sakura, Sai ou Kakashi à son chevet. Et dire qu'il se rendait à peine compte de la chance qu'il avait d'être entouré comme ça...

Une main ferme m'attrapa par l'épaule, alors que je parcourait tranquillement un couloir de l'hôpital, venue rendre visite aux frères Uchiwa. Je levai les yeux pour croiser le regard sinistre de Danzo.

- « Danzo-sama, quelle surprise de vous croiser ici », le saluai-je du ton le plus poli que je connaissais.

Sans même se donner la peine de me rendre la politesse, il resserra sa poigne sur mon épaule, me faisant grimacer.

- « Ne t'avise pas de parler de l'affaire du massacre Uchiwa ! Si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, tu le regretteras. »

Je fixai sur lui des yeux surpris. C'était tellement... Inattendu, surtout de sa part ! Il perdait son calme, et me menaçait directement. Un sourire froid s'étala sur mon visage, alors que je décrochai délicatement ses doigts crispés sur mon épaules, comme des serres.

Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison à son attitude : il me craignait. Et s'il me craignait, alors j'avais l'avantage.

- « Vous me menacez ? » m'esclaffai-je ironiquement. « Danzo-sama, je sais _tout _de vous. Votre passé, tout le sang que vous avez sur les mains. Je sais ce que vous préparez, et comment vous agirez. Je vous connais : vous êtes un charognard, un créature infecte que se fiche d'amener tout le village à sa perte, tant que vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le siège de l'Hokage. Je ne vous crains pas : je vous méprise. »

Me détournant, je le laissai planté là et poussai la porte de chambre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme d'habitude, je fus accueillie par les rires de Naruto et les grognements de Sasuke. Juste avant de fermer la porte derrière moi, je lançai un dernier regard menaçant vers Danzo. C'était lui n'avait pas intérêt à se mettre à travers de mon chemin.

* * *

- « Tu es sûre que tu veux porter ce yukata ? Le rouge t'irait tellement mieux ! »

Je secouai la tête, et remerciai Sakura d'un sourire. Je lui expliquai que le yukata gris et bleu que je m'entêtais à vouloir porter m'avait été offert par Kakashi lors de notre première mission de rang A, et que j'y tenais beaucoup. La jeune fille sourit et me fit un regard entendu, qui me fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Kurenai nous couva d'un regard attendri, mais teintée de tristesse.

Nous étions toutes réunies chez Kurenai, en train de faire des essayages. Il y avait aussi Hinata et Ino, et l'ambiance était saturée d'œstrogènes. N'ayant encore jamais expérimenté ce genre d' « après-midi entre filles », je n'étais pas tout à fait dans mon assiette, mais je commençais à m'y faire assez bien.

Ce soir, Tsunade avait organisé une fête pour célébrer le retour des deux frères Uchiwa. La version officielle du retour d'Itachi tenait à peine debout, mais le fait qu'il y ai une fête avait largement aidé à faire passer la pilule. La nature humaine pouvait parfois être très étrange.

Nous nous étions donc toutes données rendez-vous chez Kurenai, et j'en avais profité pour pouvoir enfin lui faire part de mes condoléances un peu tardives. Les mains croisés sur son ventre arrondi, elle nous regardait avec un sourire pensif.

L'après-midi avait filé en un clin d'œil, et les filles s'étaient décidées sur des yukata leur allant tous à merveille : Sakura était sublime en rose, avec motifs de fleurs de cerisier, Ino en bleu, Hinata en blanc. Des couleurs qui leur correspondaient bien. J'étais la seule à faire un peu tâche avec mon yukata gris et bleu, alors que tout le monde s'accordait à dire que ma couleur était le rouge.

Hé, je m'habille comme je veux, un point c'est tout. Et si ce yukata me plaisait plus que le rouge, c'était mon affaire.

Mes cheveux m'arrivaient maintenant aux épaules, et Ino les noua avec dextérité en un petit chignon roux d'où s'échappaient plein de mèches folles savamment arrangées. Elle y plaça des fleurs bleues, si bien que j'eus l'impression d'avoir été transformée en princesse. Un petite touche de maquillage par Sakura, et je ne me reconnus plus du tout.

Kurenai, vêtue de vêtements normaux (les yukatas étaient relativement peu pratiques quand on était enceinte de sept mois) n'avait d'abord pas voulu sortir, mais nous avions toute insisté pour qu'elle vienne, et elle avait fini par céder. Il n'était pas question de la laisser toute seule, surtout pas un soir de fête comme celui-ci.

Le soir tomba tranquillement, et Sakura décida que nous avions maintenant assez de retard pour faire une apparition remarquée. Nous nous mîmes donc en route vers le centre du village, là où avaient lieu les festivités.

Toutes les rues étaient décorées de lampions multicolores, qui baignaient la ville d'une lueur douce. Une musique entraînante résonnait dans les rues, amplifiée à mesure que nous approchions de notre destination.

La grande place était bourrée de monde, éclairés par les lampions suspendus au arbres, ainsi que des guirlandes lumineuses et dorées. Une grande piste de danse avait été placée au milieu, et plusieurs personnes y dansaient joyeusement. Je reconnus avec surprise Ekitai et Ayame, accrochés l'un à l'autre.

De nombreux stands s'alignaient, proposant diverses sucreries, bijoux, fleurs, et mêmes ramen. C'est aux alentours du stand de ramen, justement, que j'aperçus Naruto, dialoguant joyeusement avec Lee, sans pour autant quitter des yeux un Sasuke renfrogné. Kiba, Shikamaru, et Sai étaient avec eux.

Les jeunes fille se précipitèrent vers eux, mais Kurenai et moi restèrent ensembles pour chercher un compagnie un peu plus de notre âge. Ah, les voilà !

Genma, Iruka, Gai, Kakashi, Yamato et Anko étaient en train de discuter, adossés tranquillement à un des stands. J'eus un pincement au cœur en ne voyant pas parmi eux la silhouette d'Asuma, surplombé par le petit nuage de fumée de sa cigarette. Kurenai soupira, et je compris qu'elle pensait la même chose. Je lui attrapai la main, et la serrai gentiment, pour lui dire que j'étais là.

Je retins un moment mon souffle, avant de m'approcher. Jamais je n'avais cru que Kakashi possédait autre chose, niveau vêtements, que ses uniformes identiques et ses tee-shirts sans manche. Et pourtant, là, il était splendide dans un simple kimono bleu sombre, assorti à son masque. Histoire de ne pas perdre mes moyens quand j'arriverais devant lui, je m'arrêtai une minute pour reprendre mon souffle et calmer les battements de mon cœur, sous les yeux amusés de Kurenai.

Genma nous repéra, et agita la main dans notre direction, attirant l'attention des autres. Kakashi se retourna, et son œil visible s'agrandit, avant de s'adoucir. Immensément flattée par sa réaction, je devins écarlate en moins de deux secondes.

Une fois arrivée à leur niveau, je saluai tout le monde, même Anko, magnifique dans son court yukata violet, qui m'ignora royalement. La plupart d'entre eux étaient en mission lors de mon retour au village, et je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller les voir par la suite, aussi m'excusai-je pour ce retard. Il faut dire aussi que j'avais eu très peur qu'ils ne me regardent plus du tout de le même manière, maintenant qu'ils savaient que je n'étais qu'un Réceptacle. Je leur en fis la confidence d'une toute petite voix. Cependant, Yamato m'annonça avec un clin d'œil que pour eux, je resterais toujours la petite nouvelle pistonnée, Réceptacle ou pas.

Gai se précipita alors sur moi, touché par l'émotion du moment, et me saisit la main entre les siennes.

- « Alea-chan, époustouflante flamme rayonnant le pouvoir de la jeunesse, accepte-tu d'être ma cavalière en cette magnifique soirée ? »

Avant même que je n'ai pu refuser timidement, une autre main s'empara rapidement de mon poignet et le dégagea en douceur de l'étreinte de Gai.

- « Désolé, Gai, mais elle a déjà un cavalier pour ce soir. »

Kakashi me fit un clin d'œil, et plaça ma main sur son bras. Trop stupéfiée pour réagir, je le suivis stupidement quand il m'entraîna à l'écart des autres. Le regard noir d'Anko glissa sur moi, sans m'arracher la moindre réaction.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement entre les stands, mais je ne me sentais pas tout à fait à mon aise. Cela était sans doute dû à tous les regards curieux qui nous suivaient et me pesaient sur les épaules. Je pouvais presque imaginer les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de la plupart des ninjas présents : « Quoi ?! Kakashi Hatake, celui qui n'a aucune vie en dehors de ses livres porno, a un rencart ?! »

La pensée du mot « rencart » déclencha en moi une réaction étrange : une partie de moi voulait se pincer pour être sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, tandis que l'autre brûlait de rire de manière hystérique et de courir dans tous les sens en gloussant comme une folle. De manière à éviter de me faire interner dans le département psychiatrique de l'hôpital avant la fin de la soirée, j'optai plutôt pour la première réaction.

- « Euh, Alea pourquoi est-ce que tu pince la joue depuis tout à l'heure ? » me demanda Kakashi d'une voix légèrement soucieuse.

- « Pour vérifier que je ne suis pas en train de rêver. »

Il soupira, et leva l'œil au ciel.

- « Non, sérieusement », repris-je. « Tu es en mission, c'est ça ? »

- « Non. »

- « Promis ? »

- « Oui. » soupira-t-il.

- « Vraiment ? »

Il croisa les bras, irrité par mon manque de confiance.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me croies ? »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes en jouant distraitement avec une de mes mèches rousse. Puis une idée lumineuse me traversa l'esprit.

- « Invite-moi à danser, alors. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Hé, tu es mon cavalier oui ou non ? Dans ce cas, il faut que tu m'invite à danser. »

Kakashi hésita pendant une seconde, se demandant à quelle point j'étais sérieuse, puis m'entraîna en soupirant vers la piste de danse. Tâchant d'ignorer les grands gestes d'Ekitai, qui m'avait repérée et tentait de m'encourager à sa manière, je suivis mon cavalier vers le milieu de la piste.

Coïncidence ? La musique, jusqu'alors assez entraînée, changea vers un répertoire plus doux. Timidement, je posai une main sur son épaule. Il me saisit l'autre main, et son bras entoura ma taille. N'ayant jamais dansé auparavant, je me sentis très maladroite, mais il me guida sans problème.

Tournoyant sans ses bras, je me sentis toute légère. Les lumières des lampions tournaient doucement, et je n'entendis plus que la musique, douce et un peu triste. En tournant un peu la tête, je pouvais apercevoir tout le monde. Jiraiya qui buvait avec Tsunade. Sakura et Naruto qui tentaient de dérider Sasuke. Sai qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir aux avances d'Ino, et qui avait finalement opté pour lui offrir une fleur (excellent choix). Genma, Yamato et Anko, qui discutaient. Et tous les autres.

Ekitai, qui s'était assis sur un banc avec Ayame, et qui la mangeait des yeux. Hinata, qui hésitait à aller parler à Naruto. Neji, qui observait calmement la foule. Itachi, vêtu de noir, ombre parmi les ombres, qui regardait pensivement son petit frère. Tout autour de lui, je devinai les formes dissimulées de plusieurs gardes ANBUs.

Puis je levai les yeux, et mon regard croisa celui de Kakashi. Il me souriait derrière son masque. J'essayai de lui rendre son sourire, mais mes lèvres se mirent à trembler, et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, commençant à ruiner le maquillage dont Sakura m'avait affublée.

- « Alea ? »

Inquiet, Kakashi arrêta de me faire tournoyer. Son regard concerné me fit pleurer encore plus, et je me mis à sangloter doucement, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Honteuse, je voulus détourner mon visage, mais il m'en empêcha en plaçant ses mains sur mes joues, me forçant à le regarder.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je reniflai misérablement.

- « C'est bizarre », sanglotai-je, « je n'arrive pas à décider si je suis heureuse ou malheureuse. En fait, je suis un peu des deux. »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- « Je suis heureuse d'être ici, avec toi. Je n'avais jamais été à une fête auparavant, et j'ai la chance d'avoir le meilleur cavalier qui soit ! » expliquai-je laborieusement, hésitant entre rire et larmes. « Mais en même temps... C'est la dernière fois que je vais à une fête. Dans peu de temps, je vais disparaître, et jamais plus nous ne danserons comme ça... »

Il essuya mes joues humides, et son regard se planta dans le mien. Nous devions sans doute avoir l'air étranges, plantés ainsi au milieu de la piste de danse, mais cela ne sembla pas l'émouvoir outre mesure.

- « Alea, tu ne disparaîtras pas. »

- « Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, interloquée.

- « Parce-que je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça. »

_**Ah ! J'aimerais bien voir ça... **_

Mes pleurs redoublèrent. Touchée, j'enfouis mon visage contre son torse, sans me préoccuper du fait que j'étais en train de tremper ses beaux vêtements.

- « Kakashi... » soupirai-je. « Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu ne pourras pas me sauver. Je ne suis pas humaine, tout juste un simple conteneur. J'occupe ce corps en attendant que ma démone soit prête à prendre ma place... Je n'existe pas. »

Il secoua la tête, et je levai la mienne pour distinguer le pli d'un sourire amusé derrière son masque.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me croies ? » répéta-t-il.

Je m'essuyai les yeux, terminant de saccager tout le travail de maquillage de Sakura, me hissai sur la pointe des pieds, pour poser mes lèvres sur les sienne. Même à travers l'épaisseur de son masque, je pouvais sentir leur chaleur enivrante.

Sans me soucier des quelques exclamations qui se firent entendre dans la foule (bon, il est possible qu'un couple qui s'arrête de danser en plein milieu de la piste, puis qui se mette à s'embrasser soit un peu voyant, surtout quand l'une des personnes concernées s'appelle Kakashi Hatake), je mis fin à notre baiser.

Dès que je vis à nouveau son visage, je levai précipitamment la main et la plaquai sur la bouche masquée de mon cavalier. Il me lança un regard perplexe.

- « Je savais que je n'aurais pas du laisser Sakura me mettre du rouge à lèvre... » expliquai-je, retenant à grand peine le fou rire qui menaçait de me submerger.

Quand il comprit ce que je voulais dire, l'œil visible de Kakashi s'agrandit d'horreur. Il se pencha (je suivis le mouvement, ma main toujours plaquée sur sa bouche pour éviter de rendre visible cette partie de son masque), et glissa une main au niveau de les genoux, tandis que l'autre me tenait fermement les épaules. Il me hissa ainsi dans ses bras, et m'emmena à toute vitesse vers un endroit moins peuplé, sans que ma main ne quitte son masque.

Feignant de ne pas remarquer les encouragements égrillard d'Ekitai, ni l'exclamation choquée de Jiraiya, je me laissai emporter par mon cavalier.

C'était une fête que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier.


	22. Une équipe spéciale

Bonjour !

Je profite du fait que j'ai accès à Internet pour ce week end (youhoooouuu !!! \o/) pour poster mon dernier chapitre. Banzaï !

Si je ne suis pas trop crevée, peut-être que le suivant arrivera samedi ou dimanche (mais je ne promet rien, désolée)

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, même s'il peut paraitre un peu étrange par rapport aux autre :)

**

* * *

Godchild – Chapitre 21**

**Une équipe spéciale  
**

- « Bon alors, tu me le signe ce livre ? », m'impatientai-je.

Jiraiya soupira, et apposa sa signature sur le petit livre tout neuf, dernier-né de ses romans _Icha Icha_, à la couverture bleue pétante. Il s'agissait de l'un des tous premiers volumes imprimés, une pré-édition avant la sortie officielle dans trois mois.

Cela faisait deux heures que je harcelais mon père pour obtenir ce petit volume dédicacé, celui-là même que j'avais promis à Kakashi de nombreux mois auparavant, pour qu'il me laisse effectuer une mission toute seule (celle où j'avais dû retrouver un chat fugueur, et où je m'étais finalement retrouvée à m'entretuer avec Anko).

Jiraiya, d'habitude si prodigue quand il s'agissait de faire des dédicaces à ses fans, s'était fait prier. Depuis le soir de la fête, trois jours plus tôt, le baiser public, puis notre sortie remarquée, Kakashi et moi étions devenus le couple star de Konoha. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans que quelqu'un me demande à quoi ressemblait son visage, ou bien s'il était aussi bon au lit que ce que l'on racontait. Je m'en tirais généralement en m'enfuyant à tout jambes.

Évidemment, celui qui avait le moins apprécié tout ça était sans aucun doute mon père. Cependant, il avait été obligé de me laisser tranquille quand je lui avais rappelé que lui ne m'avait jamais rien dit concernant ma nature démoniaque, et que je pouvais donc avoir mes petits secrets. Surtout que bon, maintenant...

- « Papa... » soupirai-je tristement. « S'il y a eu quoi quoi ce soit entre Kakashi et moi, c'est de toute manière terminé. Je tiens juste à honorer ma promesse de lui donner ce livre, et ça sera mon cadeau d'adieu. »

Mon père leva un sourcil inquiet en voyant mon expression ravagée. Il m'attrapa gentiment les épaules et me serra contre lui, toute ses idées de papa-poule protecteur anti-Kakashi oubliées.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

- « J'ai été honnête » expliquai-je faiblement, fermant les yeux alors que des images de Kakashi quittant l'appartement sans un mot me revenaient à l'esprit. « Le soir de la fête, quand nous sommes revenus chez lui, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments et j'en ai profité pour lui dire que j'avais aperçu une grande partie de son passé sans le faire exprès. Notamment en ce qui concernait son père et... Rin. »

_**Je te l'avais bien dit, que l'honnêteté ne menait à rien !**_

Oh ça va, hein !

_**Si tu avais su te taire, en ce moment même tu serais en train de batifoler dans les bras de ton cher jounin !**_

Je suis assez mal comme ça, merci de ne pas enfoncer le clou !

Jiraiya grimaça, comprenant ce que j'impliquai.

- « Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir plus longtemps », poursuivis-je. « Et j'espérais qu'il tiendrait assez à moi pour comprendre. J'espérais qu'il s'énerverait, qu'il crierait, que nous nous disputerions pour ensuite nous réconcilier. Mais il n'a rien dit. Il est juste parti. »

- « Laisse-lui un peu de temps, il s'est senti trahi. Tu as vu ses secrets les plus douloureux, et il n'a pas encore réussi à le digérer. » tenta Jiraiya, prenant contre toute attente la défense de Kakashi.

- « Je n'ai pas le temps ! » m'écriai-je, butée. « J'ai tant de choses à faire, et je n'ai pas le temps... De lui laisser le temps. Il n'est pas rentré à l'appartement depuis trois jours, et il m'évite comme la peste ! Alors j'en ai ma claque ! Je suis allée voir Tsunade ce matin pour qu'elle libère Kakashi de son rôle de gardien, et je vais déménager de son appartement, comme ça il pourra au moins rentrer chez lui. »

- « Je te proposerais bien de rester à l'hôtel avec moi, mais tu as sans doute d'autre plans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui rendis un sourire malicieux, reflet exact du sien. Jiraiya me connaissait si bien que c'en était presque agaçant. Quoique, après tout, c'était normal, puisque j'étais sa fille.

- « Itachi est d'accord pour me laisser vivre au manoir Uchiwa, avec Sasuke et lui. En plus, ça arrange Tsunade car elle pourra diminuer le nombre d'ANBUs qui les surveillent. »

- « Pourquoi chez les Uchiwa ? Je ne leur fais pas confiance... »

- « Parce-que j'ai besoin d'eux pour changer quelques évènements du futur. Les opérations seront plus facile à planifier si j'habite sur place, d'autant plus que mes jours sont comptés, alors je dois me dépêcher. »

L'étreinte de Jiraiya se resserra, et il posa sa tête sur la mienne, attristé. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi. Oh, il y avait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu d'occasion de rester seuls tous les deux et d'avoir une vraie conversation, comme du temps où nous habitions encore dans notre petite vallée perdue...

- « Il te reste encore un an, n'est-ce pas ? Tout va s'arranger avec Kakashi, tu verras. »

Je secouai mollement la tête, tout en m'en voulant à l'avance pour l'inquiétude supplémentaire que j'allais faire peser sur les épaules de mon père, mais j'avais décidé que je serais honnête à partir de maintenant, que ça plaise ou non.

- « Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne, mais quand j'ai invoqué ma grosse vision, devant Tsunade et le conseil, j'ai renoncé à plusieurs mois de vie afin de maîtriser cette technique supplémentaire. Le pouvoir de voir le cours du temps, et non plus des visions aléatoires. »

Jiraiya se figea, choqué et peiné. Dans une maladroite tentative de le consoler, je déposai une légère bise sur sa joue.

- « Ne sois pas triste : j'ai renoncé à ces quelques mois de mon plein gré, de manière à obtenir la clef pour sauver Konoha. Aussi, je voulais te remercier. »

Je pris une grande inspiration, et refoulai les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Ces temps-ci, je ne faisais que ça : pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non. Zut, un ninja doit pouvoir maitriser ses émotions ! Allez Alea, fais un effort !

- « Merci de m'avoir laissée en vie, ce soir-là », repris-je, sans juger utile de préciser de quel soir je parlais. « J'ai été extrêmement chanceuse de t'avoir pour père. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu grandir, faire la connaissance de gens exceptionnels comme Naruto, et tous les autres. J'ai vécu une vie pleine, j'ai accompli des missions en tant que jounin (même s'il n'y en a eu qu'une de vraiment intéressante), je me suis fait de vrais amis, j'ai découvert Konoha. J'ai appris ce que c'était de vouloir protéger à tout prix mes êtres chers. J'ai même appris ce que c'était que d'aimer vraiment une personne, et même si j'en souffre, je suis tout de même heureuse. »

- « Alea... »

- « Papa », le coupai-je. « Je t'assure : je n'ai aucun regret. Aucun, si ce n'est peut-être le fait de mourir vierge, mais bon, ça... »

Je haussai les épaule, et Jiraiya et moi rîmes en chœur, même si son rire sonnait un peu faux. Attendri, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- « Tu es bien ma fille ! » constata-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Je suis fier de toi. »

* * *

Serrant le petit livre bleu contre moi, je lançai un regard panoramique dans l'appartement de Kakashi. Il me semblait que c'était hier que j'y étais arrivée pour la première fois, juste après notre rencontre mouvementée.

Son parfum si particulier flottait dans l'air, imprégnant l'endroit de fragrances masculines et chaudes. C'était sans doute ce qui allait me manquer le plus. Ça, et sa présence.

Je pris mon sac à dos, à nouveau plein à craquer de toutes mes maigres possessions, et le hissai tristement sur mes épaules. Vivre dans le grand manoir allait sûrement être sympa, surtout qu'Ekitai allait venir y habiter, déterminé à ne pas me laisser seule avec les deux frères Uchiwa. Manifestement, ça s'était aussi assez mal passé de son côté, quand il avait révélé son secret à Ayame, et nous nous soutiendrons mutuellement, comme nous l'avions toujours fait.

L'appartement était silencieux : comme toujours depuis le soir de la fête, Kakashi brillait par son absence. Où donc était passé mon galant cavalier d'un soir, qui m'avait promis qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir ? Sans doute devant une certaine stèle commémorative. Là où était gravé le nom de ses êtres chers à lui, dont je n'avais probablement plus le droit de faire partie.

_**La connaissance est un lourd fardeau...**_

Oui, c'est vrai. Comme j'aurais voulu être humaine... Une femme normale, sans vision, sans destinée à contrer, qui aurait pu aimer et aider Kakashi à panser ses blessures, petit à petit. Nous nous serions apprivoisés, aimés, et il aurait fini par se confier de lui-même, un jour ou l'autre.

Au lieu de ça, j'avais mis à nu ses plus grandes blessures, et y avais même jeté du vinaigre en lui révélant que je _savais_. Je l'avais dépouillé d'une partie de son précieux mystère, de sa carapace. Pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille plus me voir.

Oh, comme je m'en voulais... Mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix. Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi, il fallait que je le lui dise. Parce-que moi, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir dans le but de continuer à me rapprocher de lui. Pas si je voulais continuer à pouvoir me regarder dans une glace.

_**Tu es stupide.**_

Je suis amoureuse. Donc stupide. Point final.

Je pris le petit livre dédicacé, et le posai sur la table basse. Parce-que partir sans un quelconque au revoir m'était insupportable, je pris un morceau de papier et un stylo, cherchant des mots pour essayer de lui faire comprendre combien je m'en voulais, combien j'aurais souhaité que les choses aient été différentes entre nous.

Après de longues minutes à fixer stupidement la feuille, si désespérément blanche, je n'y écrivis que quelques mots. Pas de longue et poignante lettre d'amour : il savait déjà que je l'aimais. Je le lui avait dit, juste avant de détruire définitivement toute l'affection qu'il me portait. Quelle idiote, j'aurais au moins dû lui laisser le temps de me répondre.

« _La connaissance est un lourd fardeau : il y a de nombreuses choses que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. Pourtant, je n'ai aucun regret. »_

Je signai en dessinant ma flamme/fleur, ma marque de Réceptacle. Voilà, c'était tout. Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire, car au fond, je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir rencontré, ni de l'avoir aimé. Je ne regrettais pas non plus vraiment d'avoir appris autant de choses sur son passé, car maintenant j'étais plus à même de le comprendre. Et finalement, même si je souffrais, je ne pouvais pas vraiment regretter d'avoir été honnête avec lui : il le fallait.

J'ouvris la porte et sortis, sans me retourner. Une chambre m'attendait dans le manoir Uchiwa, ainsi qu'Ekitai, qui avait sûrement un besoin urgent d'être consolé un peu. Ce n'était certainement pas Itachi ou Sasuke qui pourraient le faire. Rien qu'à l'idée de Sasuke en train d'essayer de câliner un Ekitai éploré, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de presser le pas vers le manoir.

La vie continuait.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, après de nombreuses réflexions et discussions houleuses au manoir Uchiwa, je commençai à agir. Madara s'était mis en mouvement, lui aussi : mes visions m'avaient montré que l'Akatsuki se montrait plus virulente qu'avant, attaquant les Jinchuurikis sans relâche et étendant ses tentacules sur les pays, telle une pieuvre maléfique.

Ma première action fut de débouler dans le bureau de Tsunade pour vérifier que Kakashi n'était plus mon protecteur, et qu'il avait pu rentrer chez lui. La Cinquième me répondit par l'affirmative, en ajoutant d'une voix étrange qu'il avait été _assez surpris_. Je n'y fis pas attention, et enchainai sur l'autre question bien plus importante qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- « Vous avez sans doute remarqué le regain d'activité de l'Akatsuki, depuis le retour des frères Uchiwa » commençai-je prudemment.

Un pincement de lèvres et un regard intense me répondirent par l'affirmative.

- « Les choses ne vont pas en rester là. La situation va rapidement empirer, c'est pourquoi je vous demande l'autorisation de former une équipe spéciale, indépendante et placée sous mes ordres, pour changer quelques évènements-clé qui risquent de conduire à la destruction totale de Konoha, ainsi que d'autres villages cachés. »

- « Des évènements-clé ? » intervint Shizune.

- « Certaines choses doivent être changées pour modifier le cours du temps. Comme une petite pierre pour détourner une rivière. »

Tsunade hésita.

- « En tant que Hokage, je ne peux pas accepter l'idée d'une équipe indépendante courant librement dans la nature. Indique moi ces _évènements-clé_, et j'enverrais des ninjas en mission pour les modifier selon tes instructions. »

Je secouai négativement la tête.

- « Impossible. Je suis la seule à savoir précisément où aller, quand y aller, que faire et comment le faire. D'autant plus que nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. J'ai déjà la liste des ninjas qui me seront nécessaires pour cette équipe. Tous les autres ont un rôle plus important à jouer au village, et j'ai essayé de faire en sorte à ce qu'ils puissent le jouer. Y compris-vous, Tsunade-sama. »

- « Moi ? »

- « Si je n'avais pas menacé Danzo il y a quelques jours, vous seriez morte hier après-midi dans les environs de 15h32, et il serait assis à votre place à l'heure qu'il est. Méfiez-vous de lui : je lui ai limé les dents, mais il cherchera tout de même un moyen d'agir contre vous. »

Impressionnée, elle me regarda d'un œil nouveau. J'en profitai pour lui tendre la liste des membres de mon équipe. Intriguée, elle la parcouru rapidement, puis ses yeux dorés remontèrent vers moi, incrédules. Deux des noms avaient retenu son attention.

- « Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa ?! C'est une plaisanterie ?! »

- « Je suis on-ne-peut-plus sérieuse. Ils ont toute ma confiance. »

Nous nous défiâmes du regard.

- « Es-tu sûre que cette équipe réussira à sauver Konoha ? »

- « Je vais être honnête : non. Il y a certaines choses que je peux prévoir et empêcher, comme la tentative d'assassinat de Danzo, ou le combat entre Sasuke et Itachi, mais je ne peux pas _tout_ prévoir, ni _tout _empêcher. Je ne peux que faire de mon mieux. Je n'ai aucune certitude à vous offrir, si ce n'est que cette équipe est celle qui a le plus de chance de réussir. Et quand bien même nous réussirions à modifier tous les évènements, il est encore possible que l'avenir change. Cependant, si nous ne faisons rien, nous sommes condamnés. »

Comme quoi, l'honnêteté est parfois payante. Je ressortis de la tour de l'Hokage avec l'autorisation officielle de former mon équipe. Il me restait plus qu'à tous les rassembler, et à les convaincre de me suivre. Avec un peu de chance, si tout se passait bien, nous pourrions partir en fin d'après-midi.

* * *

En début de soirée, l'équipe au complet se rassembla devant la porte principale de Konoha, prête à prendre le départ. Il y avait Itachi, Sasuke et Neji pour leurs yeux spéciaux qui seraient un atout si nous venions à avoir à combattre Madara, Ekitai pour ses capacités télépathiques, qui serait à même de transmettre efficacement mes ordres sans risque d'être entendu, Shikamaru pour son intelligence hors du commun, qui m'aiderait à former les plans d'attaque, Naruto pour sa puissance d'attaque et sa détermination sans faille, et moi, pour la première fois chef d'équipe, les yeux et le guide du groupe. Nul n'était besoin d'éclaireur, de pisteur, ni de médic-nin : mes visions et mon sang feraient ce boulot.

Il n'avait pas été aisé de convaincre Shikamaru, réticent à l'idée d'abandonner Kurenai et son enfant à naître, qu'il s'était juré de protéger à la place d'Asuma. Sasuke aussi avait fait des siennes, mais il avait fini par accepter quand je lui avais rappelé que si Konoha était détruite, Naruto serait tué. Malgré les apparences, il tenait toujours à son meilleur ami.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, et parlai d'une voix claire et autoritaire, en regardant tour à tour chacun des ninjas de l'équipe.

- « Vous avez tous accepté de me suivre, ce qui signifie que vous êtes maintenant sous mon commandement, et que je suis responsable de vos vies. Je vais vous demander non seulement d'obéir à mes ordres, mais en plus de me faire une confiance aveugle en ce qui concerne certaines de mes décisions. Si je vous ai choisi, c'est parce-que je sais qu'aucun de vous ne faillira, et que nous sommes les seuls à avoir une petite chance d'empêcher un désastre imminent. Dans le cas où nous échouerions malgré tout, j'ai laissé à Tsunade-sama un rouleau scellé contenant des instructions précises, pour former un dernier rempart contre l'Akatsuki. Mais j'ai une confiance totale en chacun d'entre vous : nous réussirons. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Ils acquiescèrent gravement. Je leur fis alors passer plusieurs manteau amples et sombres, destinés à nous rendre plus discrets puisque notre trajet allait s'effectuer de nuit. Ils avaient une coupe un peu similaire à ceux de l'Akatsuki, avec un long col droit qui nous remontait à tous jusqu'au-dessus du nez, façon masque. Par mesure de précaution, et surtout parce-qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de tradition que faisaient tous les chefs d'équipe, je vérifiai l'équipement de chacun. Aucune erreur, même dans ceux de Naruto et d'Ekitai. Ils étaient tous les deux sérieux et concentrés, contrairement à leur habitude, conscients de l'importance de cette mission et de la confiance que je plaçais en eux.

Fixant mon sac sur mes épaules, par-dessus mon long manteau, je me préparai à lever la main pour donner le signal du départ, quand...

- « Attendez ! »

Nous nous retournâmes tous les sept d'un même mouvement, pour voir Sakura qui venait vers nous à toute vitesse, accompagnée de Sai, Kakashi et Yamato, ainsi que Gai, Lee et Tenten, venus supporter Neji. Tsunade et Jiraiya les suivaient de près.

_**Oh non... Il vont tous vouloir venir aussi !**_

Sakura arriva à notre hauteur, et repris son souffle. Les autres la rejoignirent. Avec une émotion soigneusement dissimulée grâce au col remontant de mon manteau, qui cachait toute la moitié inférieure de mon visage, je constatai que Kakashi tenait à la main le petit livre bleu que j'avais laissé chez lui. Comment il réussissait à le lire avec l'obscurité tombante, mystère.

Je redressai les épaules, fière, et me plaçai devant les membres de l'équipe, affirmant ostensiblement ma position de commandant. Jiraiya me renvoya un sourire brillant de fierté, et un clin d'œil affectueux. Je lui fis un « sourire-plissement-d'yeux-façon-Kakashi » pour le remercier, avant de rediriger mon attention vers Tsunade.

- « Hokage-sama » saluai-je respectueusement. « Nous sommes prêts à partir. »

- « Mais... » intervint Sakura, les yeux embués de larmes. « Laissez-nous vous accompagner ! Je vous promets que je vous ralentirais pas ! »

- « Galère... » souffla Shikamaru, derrière moi.

- « Alea-chan ! » renchérit Gai. « Nous voulons tous participer à cette mission cruciale ! Ne sous-estime pas Lee parce-qu'il ne pratique pas le ninjutsu, ça serait une grave erreur ! »

Je soupirai. Ah, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Je le savais que je n'aurais pas dû trop crier sur tous les toits que je partais sauver le village ! Maintenant tout le monde voulait participer !

Levant les mains pour leur intimer le silence, je leur souris et leur parlais d'une voix patiente, comme à des enfants que l'on cherche à convaincre en douceur.

- « Comme tu le dis si bien, Gai, il s'agit d'une mission cruciale. Pour l'accomplir, j'ai besoin d'une équipe, pas d'une armée. Sakura, Tenten, Sai, Gai, Yamato-san, Hatake-san... si je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'accompagner, c'est que votre rôle se jouera ici, et non avec moi. Comprenez-le, s'il vous plaît. »

Je feignis de ne pas avoir remarqué la tension qui avait raidi les doigts de Kakashi autour de la couverture de son livre quand je l'avais appelé par son nom de famille. S'il avait quelque chose à dire, qu'il le dise à haute et intelligible voix. Sinon, je n'étais pas disposée à écouter. Marre à la fin.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas », intervint Naruto en souriant brillamment et en prenant une pose cool défiant presque celles de Gai et de Lee. « Nous reviendrons tous sains et saufs ! »

Juste avant de donner un deuxième signal du départ, quelque chose me revint à l'esprit, et je me retournai vers la Cinquième.

- « Deux mois » annonçai-je gravement. « Si aucun d'entre nous n'est revenu d'ici deux mois, jour pour jour, alors considérez-nous comme morts et ouvrez le rouleau scellé. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et nous souhaita bonne chance, et de revenir sains et saufs au village.

Je levais la main, attirant immédiatement l'attention des membres de mon équipe.

- « Allons-y ! » criai-je d'un ton sec.

* * *

La venait de tomber, et nous nous fondîmes dans les ombres, courant à toute vitesse. Le portail rouge de Konoha s'éloigna, puis disparut à l'horizon. Mentalement, j'appelais aussitôt Ekitai.

_Alors chef ? Tes premiers ordres ?_

Transmet à Sasuke l'ordre d'appeler les trois membres de son ancienne équipe : Suigetsu, Juugo et Karin. Ils vont nous êtres utiles, et il serait dangereux de les laisser courir dans la nature.

_Bien chef !_

Il coupa aussitôt la communication, transmettant à Sasuke. Peu de temps après, trois nouvelles personnes rejoignirent l'équipe, bon gré mal gré. Puisqu'ils avaient fait la promesse de suivre le cadet Uchiwa, ils n'avaient de toutes manière pas franchement le choix. Avec quelques ordres claquant et brefs, je leur fis comprendre qu'ils avaient intérêt à m'obéir. Un regard menaçant de Sasuke les convainquit finalement.

Nous reprîmes notre course.

Ekitai ?

_Oui ?_

Formation rapprochée, nous filons droit vers le pays de la Cascade sans nous arrêter. Transmets aux autres.

_Ç__a sera tout ?_

Déploie ton bouclier télépathique autour de nous, et essaie de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Nous allons courir toute la nuit, alors dit à tout le monde d'économiser leurs forces.

_Tu es sûre que ça ira, de laisser ton copy-nin derrière nous, comme ça ?_

Tu es sûr que ça ira de laisser ta chère Ayame à Konoha ?

_Touché..._

Maintenant concentre-toi. Tant que tu y es, surveille les pensées des trois nouveaux-venus, ils sont instables et risquent de se retourner contre nous. Préviens-moi si tu détecte quoi que ce soit d'anormal.

_Bien chef ! J'y vais chef ! Toujours un plaisir, chef !_

Je soupirai. Avec Ekitai qui ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de faire le mariole, c'était bien parti pour être épuisant...

_Hé, j'ai entendu ça !_


	23. Une semaine de vacances

Snif... Voilà, ça y est, dimanche soir... Et bientôt, plus d'internet ailleurs qu'au boulot (et vu que ça ne se fait pas trop de publier des chapitres pendants les heures de travail, surtout quand le patron passe tout le temps derrière soi...).

Cela dit, j'aurais toujours la possibilité de regarder mes mails un peu de temps en temps pour voir s'il y a des reviews... (faire des sous-entendus, moi ? Nan, c'est pas mon genre... ;) )

J'espère pouvoir continuer la publication de mes chapitres bientôt, et en attendant, je vous dis à bientôt :)

Au fait, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, même si je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps d'y répondre, elles m'ont tout de même fait très plaisir ^^

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Godchild – Chapitre 22**

**Une semaine de vacances  
**

Le voyage de l'équipe spéciale, rebaptisée « Super Brigade du Futur » par Ekitai et Naruto, et ce malgré tous les coups de poings de Sasuke et de Shikamaru qui préféraient mourir plutôt que de porter un nom d'équipe pareil, sans parler des coups de gueule de Karin, dura en tout un mois et demi.

On raconte qu'une équipe nombreuse est un peu plus difficile à gérer qu'une équipe normale de quatre personnes. C'est faux. Une équipe nombreuse, et surtout cette équipe, était _quasi-impossible_ à gérer. Quand je réussissais à maintenir un semblant d'ordre entre les hormones de Karin, les pulsions meurtrières de Juugo, les grognements de Sasuke, la paresse de Shikamaru, les blagues d'Ekitai, de Naruto et de Suigetsu, cela tenait du pur et simple miracle.

Seuls Itachi et Neji ne me donnaient pas trop de fil à retordre, dans la mesure où ils étaient en général silencieux comme des ombres et hyperdiscrets. Des ninjas-prodiges comme je les aime : ténébreux, mystérieux, et qui ne font pas trop d'histoire quand il s'agit de me suivre, aussi absurdes que mes ordres puissent être.

D'ailleurs, mes ordres n'étaient pas _si _bizarres que ça. C'est juste que, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, certains évènements d'apparence bénigne et tout à fait anodine peuvent se révéler cruciaux dans le futur. C'est ce que l'on appelle « l'effet papillon », et jouer là-dessus pour changer le court du temps se révélait ardu. C'était comme effleurer un court d'eau du bout des doigts, en espérant que les ondulations créées atteindront l'autre rive. Il fallait faire preuve d'une grande méticulosité si l'on souhaitait obtenir le résultat recherché.

Ni Suigetsu, ni Naruto ne m'avaient encore pardonnés la fois où j'avais insisté pour que nous aidions tous un fermier du pays du Thé à faire sa récolte de pommes durant toute une après-midi. Les autres membres de l'équipe m'avaient regardé assez bizarrement après-ça. Des pommes, quel rapport avec la destruction de Konoha ?

Et si je vous racontais que si nous n'étions pas passé par là, la moitié de la récolte aurait pourri sur les arbres à cause du manque de main d'œuvre, et donc que le messager qui n'allait pas manger une des pommes que nous avions récolté ne se serait pas étouffé avec les pépins, et aurait donc pu transporter à bon port la proposition d'alliance (préparée par l'Akatsuki) pour attaquer le village caché de Konoha ? Alors, toujours aussi anodines, les simples pommes ?

Notre périple n'avait pas non plus été une promenade de santé dont le simple but était de récolter des fruits.

Accessoirement, nous avions sauvé provisoirement deux Jinchuurikis (dont un au pays de la Cascade, cela avait marqué le début de notre mission en beauté), tués quelques membres éminents de l'Akatsuki, notamment Kisame, l'ancien co-équipier d'Itachi, et l'homme-plante qui servait d'espion à Madara. Celui-là avait été difficile à abattre et nous avions bien failli y passer. Heureusement que Naruto et Sasuke ont démontré l'excellente amélioration de leur travail d'équipe et nous ont sauvé in extremis. Un duo puissant, ces deux-là.

Les relations à l'intérieur du groupe étaient assez bon-enfant, si l'on peut dire. Celui avec lequel je m'entendais le mieux était sans conteste Itachi, dont la présence silencieuse et rassurante m'aidait à garder courage et à aller de l'avant.

Naruto et Ekitai, aidé par Suigetsu, le troisième larron de la bande, tout guilleret depuis qu'il avait récupéré la massive épée de Kisame, mettaient de l'ambiance, parfois au dépends des autres.

Neji et Sasuke les observaient sans jamais pouvoir complètement réprimer leurs demi-sourires amusés (sous le regard gourmand de Karin) et Shikamaru préférait regarder les nuages en compagnie de Juugo qui partageait la même passion pour les cumulonimbus.

Ben oui, nous n'avions pas tous les jours des Jinchuurikis à secourir ou des récoltes de pommes à sauver, ni d'autre choses plus ou moins loufoques du genre. Il y avait aussi des jours de repos et de détente, le plus souvent occupés à couvrir tranquillement la distance jusqu'au prochain évènement-clé. C'était épuisant, mais tout de même sympathique. J'étais tellement occupée à veiller sur tout le monde, empêcher Karin et Naruto de s'entretuer, et faire en sorte à ce que Suigetsu m'obéisse un minimum, que je n'avais pas le temps de songer à Kakashi.

Ni au fait que ma date limite d'expiration en tant que Réceptacle se rapprochait très dangereusement.

En parlant de date limite, c'est une semaine avant la fin des deux mois que j'avais annoncé, que nous rentrâmes tous à Konoha, épuisés, amochés pour certains (séquelles de notre dernière rencontre avec l'Akatsuki) mais satisfaits : la mission était accomplie. La quasi-totalité des évènements que je voulais changer avaient été modifiés, et c'était plus que je n'espérais au départ. Je pouvais presque apercevoir les fissures sur la gangue de glace du destin.

* * *

Laissant à Shikamaru, Neji et Sasuke le soin de présenter le trio Suigetsu-Karin-Juugo à Tsunade et de lui annoncer notre retour ainsi que la réussite de notre mission, je libérai les autres à l'entrée de la ville. Nous avions bien mérité une semaine de vacance, avant que les choses ne se remettent en mouvement. Je rappelai tout de même aux membres de l'équipe qu'il y aurait de l'action dans une semaine, et qu'ils devaient se tenir prêts. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Bon, en tant que chef d'équipe, c'était normalement à moi de faire mon rapport à la Cinquième, et de lui raconter le déroulement de nos aventures, mais bon...

J'étais fatiguée, il faisait beau, j'avais la flemme, et surtout tout une bande de sous-fifres contraints et forcés qui pouvaient bien faire ça à ma place, alors pourquoi me gêner ? J'estimai avoir bien mérité un peu de repos.

Après une bonne douche réparatrice au manoir Uchiwa, je décidai de faire une petite ballade, malgré ma fatigue. Alea-la-démone faisait tranquillement la sieste dans un recoin de mon esprit, aussi épuisée que moi par notre long périple.

Une fois dans la rue, dehors, je me trouvai incapable de décider dans quelle direction aller, pour profiter un peu du beau temps. Je commençai donc à partir dans une direction au hasard, avant qu'une idée ne germe dans mon esprit, dirigeant mes pas vers en endroit précis : la stèle commémorative.

Elle était-là, à sa place, trônant majestueusement à côté de trois poteaux en bois assez vieux mais solides. L'endroit était silencieux, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune équipe d'aspirants genin pour s'entraîner dans les environs, ni aucun tintement léger de clochettes pour le test. Un vent tiède agita mes cheveux, et je coinçai tranquillement une mèche rousse derrière mon oreille.

Un peu timidement, je m'avançai devant la large stèle. La pierre froide brillait légèrement au soleil. Il y avait énormément de noms gravés dessus, beaucoup trop de noms. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'étais venus vois que quelques uns de ces noms en particuliers.

- « Euh... Bah bonjour » commençai-je, embarrassée.

Décidant que la position assise serait sans doute mieux, je m'assis en tailleur face à la pierre, et parcourus du regard les nombreuses lettres gravées. Là ! _Obito Uchiwa_. Un peu plus loin, il y avait aussi _Minato Namikaze_. Et encore un peu plus loin, il y avait Rin.

Mal à l'aise, je relevai les genoux contre ma poitrine, et les entourai de mes bras croisés, comme une enfant timide. Avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert avec une pierre couverte de noms pour mettre les choses au points avec des fantômes aperçus par erreur dans une vision trop poussée n'était peut-être pas ma meilleure idée de la journée, en fin de compte.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent tranquillement, et le soleil couchant nimba la pierre d'un halo orangé. Mon ombre s'étira lentement, à mesure que le soleil rejoignait l'horizon.

- « Euh... Ben voilà, je voulais m'excuser, car je ne voulais pas trop regarder dans le passer de Kakashi. Et puis bon, j'imagine que vous non plus, vous ne vouliez pas trop que je regarde vos morts comme ça... Donc, euh, voilà, je suis désolée. »

Je soupirai, et laissai mon regard vagabonder dans les environs.

- « Je dois être franchement fatiguée pour me mettre à parler à une pierre. Enfin bon, je n'avais pas franchement d'autre moyen. Je voudrais aussi m'excuser car j'ai blessé Kakashi en lui révélant ce que j'avais vu. Je devine que c'est quelqu'un d'important pour vous tous, et vous devez sans doute m'en vouloir à mort. Croyez-moi, je m'en veux déjà assez, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! »

Il y avait une personne en particulier à qui j'avais envie de parler, aussi m'adressai-je spécifiquement à elle.

- « Rin... » poursuivis-je. « J'aurais aimé pouvoir te rencontrer. J'aurais pu t'affronter loyalement et nous nous serions crêpées le chignon pour gagner son cœur. Quoique... Désolée de te dire ça, mais si tu avais été encore en vie, je n'aurais jamais eu ma chance, donc ce serait très malhonnête de ma part de te dire que je regrette _complètement_ que tu ne sois pas là. Ben ouais, je ne suis pas parfaite. Toujours est-il que tu fais chier, parce-que même maintenant il t'aime et tu lui manque et j'en crève de jalousie. Non mais oh, quelle idée de partir comme ça ?! Quand on la chance d'être humaine et d'avoir un super-ninja dans sa poche, il faut s'accrocher, parole de Réceptacle ! Non mais franchement... T'aurais pu faire un effort, quoi ! »

Je m'interrompis, et me grattai la tête d'un air absent.

- « De mieux en mieux » remarquai-je tout haut. « Me voilà en train d'engueuler une pierre. Peut-être que je devrais vraiment dormir un peu... »

- « Peut-être, oui. » retentit une voix légèrement amusée.

Je me figeai, sans pour autant me retourner.

Bordel... C'était la voix de Kakashi. N'était-il pas censé être en train de surveiller l'entraînement de Sakura et Sai ? Ou alors... Mince, je n'aurais pas du relâcher Naruto en fait. Il avait sans doute dû se précipiter à son ancienne équipe pour leur annoncer notre retour.

Euh... Attendez... Kakashi venait de m'adresser la parole ?!

Un doute atroce me saisit soudain.

- « Rassurez-moi, Hatake-san... » murmurai-je sans me retourner, me forçant à adopter un ton froidement formel et à le vouvoyer comme je me l'étais promis. « Vous n'êtes _pas_ là depuis le début, et vous n'avez _pas_ entendu tout ce que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il soupira, me faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois. Comment avait-il pu arriver juste derrière moi sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ?! Argh, saleté d'homme-ombre discret à la noix qui me fait perdre tous mes moyens !

- « Appelle-moi Kakashi. »

- « Ah ? » répliquai-je, acide. « J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que je n'avais plus le droit de te voir, ni même de te parler... Alors t'appeler par ton prénom, n'en parlons même pas ! »

Nouveau soupir, puis le silence.

- « Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis désolée ! » explosai-je, les yeux toujours obstinément rivés à la pierre. « Je te l'ai dit, redit, et re-redit ! Je ne _voulais pas _regarder dans ton passé. Mais c'est arrivé, et c'est tout. Je conçois que ça t'ait déplu, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour m'éviter comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse de plus, pour que tu comprenne enfin que je suis _DÉSOLÉE_ ?! Que je te l'écrive en rimes avec mon sang, et sur du papier doré ?! »

J'entendis le son feutré de l'herbe froissée, puis le bruit extrêmement léger de ses genoux entrant en contact avec le sol. Il me fallu faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas me retourner. Kakashi était agenouillé, pour moi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! N'était-il pas censé être blessé, trahi et en colère ?

Ses bras entourèrent mes épaules, et je me raidis. Il était agenouillé juste derrière moi, et il me serrait gentiment contre lui. Euh, où était le piège ? Les caméras ? Non, pas de caméras ?

Vraiment ?

Il posa sa tête contre la mienne sans que je n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, le cœur battant la chamade, et son souffle léger caressa mon oreille gauche quand il parla.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que tu fasse ? Ma foi, j'ai bien une petite idée... »

Toujours immobile, je trouvai difficilement la force d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour répondre.

- « Ah oui ? » croassai-je, sous le choc.

- « Ce que tu m'as dit à ce moment-là, juste avant de m'avouer ce que tu avais vu... Redis-le moi. »

S'il était humainement possible d'être encore plus figée que figée, voilà sans doute l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Complètement pétrifiée. Puis les mots firent leur chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau, et mes joues prirent une couleur rouge soutenue.

- « Tu... Tu es sûr ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête. Je fermai alors les yeux, vaincue. Mes lèvres s'agitèrent, et je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois pour trouver le courage d'expulser l'air de mes poumons, de faire agir mes cordes vocales, de prononcer à nouveau ces petits mots :

- « Je t'aime. »

Son étreinte se resserra autour de moi, et je laissa aller ma tête contre lui, sans pour autant détacher mes yeux de la stèle. Voilà, c'était dit. Enfin, redit. Et ?

- « Je... » murmura-t-il. « ...Regarde-moi. »

Je m'échappai de ses bras, et me retournai docilement pour lui faire face, trop curieuse pour continuer à bouder.

C'était toujours lui, toujours le même masque, les même cheveux argentés qui défiaient la gravité, le même uniforme, le même bandeau frontal. Sauf que son œil visible avait l'air troublé, et légèrement paniqué.

Il abaissa son masque, me révélant une nouvelle fois son visage. Ouah, étais-je en train d'halluciner, ou ses joues étaient légèrement plus colorées que d'habitude ?

- « Je... » reprit-il avec difficulté. « Je t'aime aussi. »

C**htonck Badaboum Clinck Clonck !!!**

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, il s'agissait là du son de mon cœur en train faire un saut périlleux pendant que mon estomac dansait des claquettes sous les applaudissement enthousiastes de tous mes autres organes internes.

**_Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan ?! Y en a qui aimerait dormir ici !_**

Ma mâchoire dégringola. Euh, attendez, est-ce que j'avais bien entendu, là ? Non, sérieusement ? Pas de caméras ? Pas de choux-fleurs ? Étais-je de nouveau en train de faire une crise cardiaque ?

_**Fais ta crise cardiaque en silence !**_

Encore une fois, l'information eut du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau, ce qui se traduisit par de longues secondes de stupeur muette. Puis mon cerveau fatigué m'envoya une grande décharge électrique dans tout le corps, et je me jetai à son cou en riant. Il referma à nouveau ses bras sur moi et promena ses lèvres dans mon cou, me déclenchant une puissante vague de frissons.

- « Idiot... » murmurai-je dans son oreille.

- « Mhm ? »

- « Quelle idée de t'enticher d'un Réceptacle mourant ! » le réprimandai-je sans grande conviction. « Franchement, tu es un idiot ! »

Il rit, et plaça son front contre le mien, ce qui créa un léger crissement métallique entre nos bandeaux. Son regard intense me transperça.

- « Le sage vit longtemps, mais l'idiot est heureux », souffla-t-il, juste avant que ses lèvres ne capturent les miennes.

Effectivement, vu comme ça...

* * *

- « Mhmroooaaaarr ! » fis-je en m'étirant.

Mi-ronronnement, mi-bâillement. Sans cesser d'étirer langoureusement toutes mes articulations, je continuai à bailler à mi-voix, faisant glisser les couvertures autour de moi.

Le milieu de la semaine était arrivé si vite ! J'avais ré-emménagé chez Kakashi, qui était de nouveau mon protecteur (mais de manière plus officieuse, cette fois-ci). Puisque, par un heureux hasard, il avait lui aussi une semaine de vacances, nous en avions profité pour rester un peu seuls tous les deux. J'étais sur mon petit nuage doré (ou, dans le cas présent, argenté).

Kakashi émergea lui aussi des couvertures, et se leva tranquillement.

- « Petit déjeuner ? » proposa-t-il.

Avec un ronronnement joueur, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, et mes jambes nues autour de son torse, l'empêchant de quitter l'enceinte du lit.

Eh oui, il faut dire que depuis mon retour chez lui, nos relations... Étaient passées à un niveau supérieur. Maintenant, je pouvais sans aucun doute me targuer de n'avoir plus _aucun_ regret avant de partir. Héhéhé...

Amusé, il se laissa entraîner et bascula sur moi de tout son poids, m'écrasant à moitié au passage. Sans m'avouer vaincue, je le fis pivoter de manière à me trouver au-dessus de lui.

- « Mhm, je n'ai pas très faim... » minaudai-je. « En revanche, je sais ce qui pourrait m'ouvrir l'appétit... »

- « Ah, vraiment ? »

Je rigolai, puis jetai un coup d'œil au petit livre bleu, posé sur la chaise à côté du lit, non loin de nos vêtements jetés en vrac.

- « Que dirais-tu de la page 85 ? » susurrai-je, dans une attitude aguicheuse.

Il me regarda une seconde, surpris, puis se mit à rire aussi.

- « ...Coquine. »

Avant même d'avoir pu réagir, je me retrouvai sur le dos, le souffle coupé, et son visage juste au-dessus du mien.

Comment... ?

Bah, tant pis, mieux valait ne pas chercher à comprendre, et en profiter. Frissonnant à son contact, je faisais courir mes doigts avec délice dans ses cheveux, et mon autre main partait explorer la zone de son dos, et voire même un peu plus bas, quand...

- « Kakashi, Alea-chan, nouvelles urgentes ! Il faut que vous... aaaAAARGH ! »

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un Gai choqué, accompagné par son double, un Lee tout aussi surpris. Si je n'avais pas été moi-même complètement pétrifiée par la stupeur et la gêne, j'aurais sans doute voulu prendre une photo des têtes qu'ils faisaient. Il faut dire que, voir un lit en bataille, des couvertures éparpillées, et surtout Kakashi et moi relativement peu vêtus et dans une position assez équivoque, cela avait de quoi surprendre.

Heureusement qu'il avait des réflexes : avant même que nos deux invités imprévus n'aient pu apercevoir son visage, il avait saisi un oreiller et l'avait placé devant le bas de son visage, faute de meilleur masque à portée de main.

- « Oui, Gai ? » demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, comme si nous n'étions pas dans la situation la plus embarrassante qui soit.

Du coin de l'œil, je commençai discrètement à chercher un coin sombre où m'enterrer. D'un geste rapide, j'attrapai une couverture et la remontai sur nous, dans une maigre tentative de me cacher et de disparaître sous terre.

Le teint des visages de Gai et de son élève virèrent au cramoisi, sans doute très assorti avec la couleur qui ornait mes joues en feu.

- « Hum... Je... Nous.... » tenta-t-il, encore trop choqué pour formuler ses phrases correctement. « Hokage-sama vous demande, et c'est... Urgent. »

Kakashi, imperturbable (je donnerais cher pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de son sang-froid) hocha la tête, et les deux intrus en vert s'éclipsèrent aussitôt, avec quelques excuses à mi-voix. Il laissa alors tomber son masque de fortune. J'eus à peine de le temps de compter jusqu'à trois qu'il était habillé et masqué, prêt à partir.

- « Nous reprendrons une autre fois. Dépêche toi. »

Hé, minute papillon. Je ne suis pas une super-ninja prodige, moi !

* * *

- « Quoi ?! » criai-je.

_**QUOI ?!**_

- « Comme je le disais », reprit Tsunade, « J'ai trouvé un moyen d'empêcher la fusion entre ton démon et toi. »

_**C'est impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE !!**_

Éberluée, j'ouvris de grands yeux surpris, tandis que mes mains se mettaient à trembler. Je... Je n'allais pas disparaître ?

- « C-Comment ? » marmottai-je, trop estomaquée pour avoir une voix normale.

- « Durant ta mission, nous ne nous sommes pas croisés les pouces », expliqua la Cinquième avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Kakashi et Shizune ont fait de nombreuses recherches, et je viens de terminer de traduire le dernier rouleau qu'il m'a rapporté, à ses risques et périls. »

De plus en plus étonnée, je me tournai vers le jounin en question, qui me fit un clin d'œil. Émue, je lui lançai un regard reconnaissant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux, quand il m'avait dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas disparaître.

Jiraiya, qui était adossé dans un coin de la pièce, me fit un sourire rayonnant, auquel je répondis.

- « L'idée est assez simple : il s'agit de te transformer en Jinchuuriki en scellant ton démon en toi. Ainsi, il ne pourra plus prendre ta place. Le processus est compliqué, mais faisable. »

- « Cependant », intervint Tsunade, « Il faut que tu sache que tes pouvoir spéciaux disparaîtront. Tu ne pourras plus du tout voir l'avenir, et ton sang perdra sa propriété soignante. »

_**Non, non, et NON ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça !! J'ai trop attendu, j'ai trop sacrifié, pour que tu réduise ainsi mes efforts à néant ! JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE **__**Ç**__**A !!!**_

J'eus brusquement l'impression que mon sang se mettait à bouillir. Saisie de vertiges, je basculai en arrière, aussitôt rattrapée par Kakashi (s'attirant ainsi une œillade irritée de mon père). Alors qu'Alea-la-démone laissait libre cours à sa colère, je fus saisie de violentes convulsions, et mon nez se mit à saigner.

Arrête ! Alea-la-démone, arrête, arrête tout de suite !

_**NON ! Je ne veux pas être scellée, je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS !**_

Mes convulsions s'intensifièrent, et Shizune se précipita sur moi, les mains entourées d'un halo de chakra. Tsunade la rejoignit, mais même leurs efforts combinés ne pouvaient rien face à la colère d'un démon ancien.

Finalement, les convulsion s'estompèrent, et mon nez cessa de saigner. Je reprit difficilement mon souffle, et me blottit aussitôt dans les bras de Kakashi.

_**Considère ceci comme un simple avertissement. Ton corps m'appartiendras, un point c'est tout.**_

- « Pffiouh » soufflai-je avec une attitude détendue, démentie par ma voix tremblante. « Il y en a une qui n'est pas d'accord, on dirait. De toute manière, j'ai besoin d'avoir accès à mes visions au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »

Jusqu'à la fin de la partie.


	24. Un changement de plan

Salut tout le monde ! Ah, enfin de retour !

Je suis désolée de faire mon grand retour avec un chapitre qui me parait un peu plat, mais il était nécessaire pour faire la transition avec la suite, alors... Patience, car la suite sera encore mieux ! (enfin j'espère :p)

Bonne lecture ;)

**Godchild - Chapitre 23**

**Un changement de plan  
**

Le jour tant attendu qui marquait la fin de la semaine arriva finalement, sur une note d'angoisse dissimulée. Enfin, surtout en ce qui me concernait : le matin du dernier jour, je fus réveillée très tôt par une vision très sombre, qui manquait de précision, a tel point que son sens m'échappait complètement. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que ça n'allait pas être joli-joli, mais quoi ?! Mystère. Il devait sans doute s'agir d'une mise en garde concernant la journée de demain. Je n'étais pas naïve : je savais que même avec tout ma bonne volonté et tous les discours de préventions qui me venaient a l'esprit, une bataille ne se faisait pas sans pertes. Je n'avais plus qu'a espérer qu'il n'y en aurait pas trop.

Dans un recoin de mon esprit, Alea-la-démone dormait. Ces derniers jours, elles s'était absentée fréquemment, pour des « siestes » de plus en plus longues. Durant l'une de ses rares périodes d'éveil, elle m'avait révélé d'une voix ensommeillée qu'elle devait emmagasiner une énorme quantité d'énergie en prévision de notre fusion imminente. Cette énergie, m'avait-elle expliquée, servirait a détruire mon âme pour que la sienne puisse prendre place. En gros, elle se préparait a me tuer.

Youpi.

Mais bon, que pouvais-je y faire ? Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de renoncer a ma clairvoyance, pas tant que je ne serais pas sure qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger. Bon, c'est vrai, on ne peut jamais vraiment dire qu'il n'y a _aucun_ danger, vu que dès qu'on en élimine un, un autre apparaît aussitôt. Ça pimente la vie.

Si j'avais des scrupules à effectuer le rituel qui m'aurait permis de devenir entièrement humaine, Ekitai n'en avait pas eu. Dès qu'il avait appris l'existence du rituel permettant la transformation, le même jour que moi, il s'était porté volontaire pour l'essayer. Son démon, bien moins puissant que le mien, n'avait pu que lui donner un fort mal de crane en guise de protestation mais il en aurait fallu plus pour décourager mon semblable.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à être le dernier Réceptacle du pays (voire même du monde entier, puisqu'Alea et Ekitai avaient assurés qu'ils étaient les derniers des anciens démons). Ekitai s'était réveillé la veille, secoué mais totalement humain, avec un sang inoffensif, plus aucun pouvoir télépathique, et une espérance de vie considérablement rallongée. Une espérance de vie humaine.

Ce dernier matin de vacances, alors que je marchais lentement dans une rue bourrée de monde, je songeai que peut-être que j'aurais dû empêcher mon ex-fiancé (depuis qu'il avaient perdu ses pouvoirs, il n'intéressait plus du tout ma démone, qui avait maintenant des vues sur Itachi et son Sharingan développé) de renoncer a ses pouvoirs aussi tôt. Ses capacités télépathiques allaient me faire cruellement défaut durant le dernier acte de cette partie bien trop longue déjà. Serais-je capable de mettre un terme à la menace représentée par Madara ? Toute seule ?

Oh bien sur, je n'étais pas seule. Il y avait tous les autres, chacun ayant son rôle précis. Mais quand même, je n'aurais pas été contre l'aide louable d'un bouclier télépathique ou d'un équipier capable de lire en direct les pensées et les intentions des ennemis.

Enfin bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Dorénavant, il me fallait compter sans les pouvoirs d'Ekitai. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir choisi de devenir enfin ce a quoi il aspirait depuis toujours : un humain, avec une vie normale humaine, et aucun risque de tuer les gens autour de lui a chaque fois qu'il se faisait une coupure.

N'empêche... J'étais bien embêtée. Pourquoi Ekitai n'avait-il pas réfléchi un minimum, avant de foncer tête baissée et de me laisser en plan ?

Une main imprudente et joviale interrompit mes pensées en me tapant violemment le dos, me faisant hoqueter de surprise. Furieuse, je me retournai brutalement. Qui était l'imprudent qui avait décidé de signer son arrêt de mort ?

- « Salut ô puissant Réceptacle ! Comment vas-tu en cette magnifique journée ? »

L'ex-fiancé ex-Réceptacle lui-même, en personne. Quand on parle du loup... Étrange, ça ne faisait qu'une journée qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, et il désirait déjà mourir ? Bah, il devait avoir ses raisons. Tranquillement, mais résolument, j'approchai mes mains de sa gorge.

- « Oh, aller, ne le prend pas comme ça... » protesta-t-il en tenant d'enlever mes doigts vengeurs de son cou. « _Kof kof_... Bon, lâche moi maintenant, c'est bon ! _Kof kof_... Alea, tu m'étouffe ! _Kof kof_... Hé c'était une blague, lâche moi ! »

Satisfaite par son regard implorant et complètement paniqué, je le laissai finalement aller. Il se massa la gorge en reprenant difficilement son souffle, a grands râles un brin exagérés.

- « Voilà qui devrait t'apprendre à ne pas te défouler sur le dos d'un puissant Réceptacle, mortel insouciant ! » m'esclaffai-je, ma bonne humeur retrouvée.

- « Mortel, mortel... » bougonna Ekitai. « La plus mortelle de nous deux, c'est quand même toi ! »

Voyant que je levai de nouveau des mains menaçantes vers sa gorge, il leva les mains dans une attitude de vaincu, et inclina la tête.

- « Désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Tu m'accompagne chez Ichiraku ? »

- « Ah, ce n'est plus une zone interdite ? »

- « Non » jubila mon ex-fiancé. « Crois-moi, les choses se sont beaucoup arrangées depuis mon réveil, hier ! Ayame a été tellement touchée de voir que j'avais subit un rituel dont on n'était même pas sûr, juste pour avoir une chance de passer ma vie avec elle ! »

- « Et c'est le cas ? »

- « Ben... Il y a de ça, vraiment, mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Je l'ai surtout fait pour moi. Enfin bon, tu sais, les femmes... Elles n'entendent que ce qui leur fait plaisir... »

- « Si tu le dis... »

Désespérant.

* * *

Une fois arrivés au stand de ramen, Ekitai m'abandonna aussitôt pour aller roucouler avec sa chère et tendre. Ah, les hommes... N'ayant pas forcément envie de leur tenir la chandelle, je décidai de partir retrouver mon cher et tendre à moi, qui devait sans doute superviser l'entrainement de l'équipe 7, comme toujours à cette heure-ci.

Je les trouvai sur un des terrains d'entrainement. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke avait intégré l'équipe, qui était donc formée de cinq personnes en comptant Kakashi. Yamato n'était visible nulle part, signe qu'il avait sans doute réintégré son commando ANBU.

Sasuke et Sakura étaient en plein combat, et c'était évidemment lui qui dominait. Cependant, il ne se méfia pas assez, sous-estima sa partenaire, et se retrouva ainsi cueilli au creux de l'estomac par un poing d'apparence fine et bénigne, mais pourtant surpuissant. Et c'est ainsi qu'il atterrit dans un buissons, sous les huées de mon petit frère. Il reprit aussitôt le combat, vif comme l'éclair et vexé comme un poux, mais déjà Kakashi annonçait la fin de l'échange.

Je m'approchai silencieusement et m'adossai contre un arbre, observant le combat suivant opposant Naruto à Sai. Kakashi tourna la tête le temps de me lancer un clin d'œil, puis reprit sa surveillance attentive, ponctuée de conseils.

Bon OK, message reçu, ils étaient encore occupés pour un moment.

Désœuvrée, je repris ma déambulation pensive, au hasard des rues du village. En passant prés des bains public, j'entendis des hurlements stridents.

Ah ? Jiraiya était déjà en train de chercher l'inspiration pour son prochain livre ?

Finalement, je m'arrêtai au niveau de la terrasse d'un endroit (bar ? Salon de thé ?) que je ne connaissais pas, mais où je venais de repérer Itachi en train de boire paisiblement ce qui semblait être une tasse de thé. Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'installai a coté de lui et commandai la même boisson chaude et odorante, dont le fumet me rappelait des fleurs de montagne et de la menthe fraiche. L'ainé Uchiwa ne se formalisa pas de mon arrivée impromptue, et me salua d'un demi-sourire.

Un silence apaisant flottait sur la terrasse, petit coin de paradis caressé par un vent tiède, à l'ombre clairsemée d'un arbre encore jeune. Une fois que mon thé arriva, j'y plongeai le bout des lèvres avec plaisir, savourant l'arôme fleuri.

- « Qu'as-tu prévu pour demain ? » demanda mon voisin.

Je soupirai, puis but deux ou trois gorgées de liquide brulant.

- « Demain est un autre jour... Et il risque d'être très éprouvant. Ne t'inquiète pas : je ferais un petit topo en bonne et due forme cette après-midi, quand tout le monde sera disponible. »

Par la suite, nous restâmes assis sur cette jolie terrasse, sirotant du thé en parlant de choses et d'autres, ou juste en se taisant. Ce qui était génial, avec Itachi, c'est que depuis son retour à Konoha, depuis que l'immense poids de sa trahison et de son inquiétude pour son frère avait disparu de ses épaules, il était étonnamment serein, et être avec lui était vraiment reposant. Le temps s'échappa en un clin d'œil, et il fut temps de mettre un terme aux vacances pour aller faire mon speech apocalyptique de pré-catastrophe.

Zut, mais où donc était passée la matinée ?

* * *

Contrairement à ce que j'avais espéré, mon « speech apocalyptique de pré-catastrophe » ne dura pas une heure, mais s'étala sur toute l'après-midi.

_**Hé oui, tu n'avais pas pensé qu'ils te poseraient des questions**_

Tiens, t'es réveillée toi ?

_**Pas pour le longtemps, il me faut encore plus d'énergie...**_

Ouais, c'est ça, retourne donc dormir dans ta niche et laisse moi tranquille. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Je secouai la tête, tentant vainement de faire disparaître ma fatigue, puis reportais à nouveau mon attention sur l'assemblée de ninjas. Il y avait tellement de monde que nous avions dû aller dans la vaste salle des missions. Debout sur une table (pourquoi me gêner ?), j'avais fais mon long discours sur les dangers à venir, sur qui devrait se poster où et qui devrait faire quoi, et je m'étais préparée à ce que tout le monde accepte sagement mes directives.

Erreur.

J'avais oublié que même les ninjas, réputés outils sans émotions, avaient leur libre-arbitre. Et la capacité de vous poser des dizaines de questions, si jamais vous n'étiez pas Hokage et qu'ils ne vous faisaient pas entièrement confiance.

- « Si tu es si sûre de ce qui va se passer, pourquoi ne pas nous dire à chacun exactement l'ennemi qu'il va rencontrer, au lieu de nous des donner des renseignements vagues sur l'endroit où nous poster pour combattre ? » demanda un jounin que je ne connaissais que de vue.

Plusieurs voix renchérirent. Ils voulaient plus de détails, notamment Hiashi Hyuuga, qui ne voulait pas que les membres de son clan soient mis en dangers sur des élucubrations sans preuves tangibles. En gros, ils voulaient bien croire en mon pouvoir de voyance, mais ils leurs fallait plus de détails.

Je fermai les yeux, et me frottai les tempes en essayant de réfréner l'impulsion qui me poussait à me jeter sur eux et les étrangler. Non, Alea, pas de débordement. Tu es entourée de jounins dont beaucoup sont plus forts que toi, et tu toute manière si tu les tue, ils ne serviront plus à rien pour la suite. Oh, Sainte-Patience, aidez-moi...

- « Hyuuga-sama », répondis-je respectueusement, « vous voulez des faits ? En voici un : Vous allez mourir demain, transpercé par un kunai. »

Il y eut des murmures et des exclamations choquées, mais le visage du chef de clan ne pâlit pas, ni ne trahit de peur quelconque. Au contraire, il se durcit, sans doute de la détermination a me prouver le contraire. Je fermai à nouveau les yeux, ré-invoquant la vision qui m'avait montré sa mort.

- « Voilà, maintenant que je vous l'ai dit, vous allez vous concentrer pour éviter les kunai, et vous avez donc modifié votre futur. Si je regarde à nouveau, je vois que vous allez être écrasé par un ennemi. Mais encore une fois, maintenant que je vous l'ai dit, ça a changé. »

Certains ninjas échangèrent des regards perplexes, mais Hiashi comprit ce que je voulais dire et se tut. Ouf, un de moins à m'enquiquiner. Pour être sûre que tous le monde comprendrait, je leur expliquai, d'une voix qui se voulait calme, que si je voulais conserver un minimum de contrôle sur la situation, je ne pouvais pas tout dire, sinon trop de choses changeraient et je devrais tout recommencer à zéro.

S'en suivi une volée de questions et de réclamation sur le fait que la sécurité du village ne devait reposer uniquement entre les mains d'une seule personne. D'ailleurs, le Hokage devrait aussi connaître tous les détails, pour privilégier la sécurité, pourquoi Tsunade avait-elle laissé faire à sa guise le Réceptacle ?

Je reconnus derrière ces questions la patte de Danzo, mais il faudrait plus pour détrôner la Cinquième, qui réussit alors le tour de force de ramener le calme en quelques mots magnifique de charisme et de confiance. De nouveaux, la méfiance s'évapora, et tous les ninjas retrouvèrent intégralement leur confiance en leur Hokage.

Il y eut encore une ou deux question, et enfin (ENFIN !) tout le monde s'en alla. Je crus que j'allais m'évanouir de soulagement, si une telle chose était possible.

* * *

- « J'ai cru que ça ne se terminerait jamais ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avaient tous à m'assommer de questions idiotes ?! »

Agitant amplement les bras pour imager mes propos, je me retournai vers Kakashi pour chercher un peu de soutien, ou au moins un soupir compatissant. Ne récoltant qu'un sourire masqué, je décidai d'en rajouter une couche.

- « Non mais tu te rends compte ? Aucune confiance, rien ! J'aurais dû tout écrire sur un bout de papier et demander à Tsunade de le lire, ça m'aurait évité de m'embêter pour rien. Et elle, il ne lui auraient pas posé la moindre question, je parie ! Non, mieux, j'aurais dû tout écrire sur une affiche et la placarder au mur ! »

Le soir était tombé, et nous marchions tranquillement pour rentrer chez lui. Ne me sentant toujours pas assez calmée, je continuai à déverser mon venin sur le manque de confiance de certains ninjas, et sur certaines des questions dont on m'avait assommée, qui d'après moi était totalement injustifiées.

- « Et puis franchement, quelle idée de vouloir que j'étale tout comme ça, dans les moindre détails ? Tu imagine ? ''Alors toi, tu vas faire un coup de pied à ton adversaire, puis tu vas éviter sa contre-attaque, ensuite tu vas lui lancer un shuriken...'' Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis une voyante, pas une marionnettiste ! Et puis en plus... »

Je m'interrompis, tous les sens en alerte. Je venais de ressentir... Quelque chose. Quelque chose d'étrange, comme... Comme une distorsion dans l'air. Brusquement, l'espace d'un instant, l'atmosphère avait changé.

_**Toi aussi tu l'as senti ? C'est incroyable !**_

Quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? En quoi est-ce que c'était incroyable ?

_**Oh, ça ? Ce n'était qu'un changement majeur dans le futur, rien d'important. Ce qui est incroyable est que tu l'ais senti. Tu ne devrais pas en être capable, ça fait partie des pouvoirs que tu ne peux pas absorber !**_

Rien d'important ? RIEN D'IMPORTANT ?! Non mais tu te moque de moi ou quoi ?!

_**Ben quoi ? Le futur change tout le temps, non ? En revanche, tu as réussi a absorber des pouvoirs qui ne peuvent pas, en théorie, être manipul**__**é**__**s par un Réceptacle !**_

Et alors quoi ?

_**Et alors mon clan sera encore plus puissant que ce que j'espérais !**_

…

Retourne dormir, tu veux ?

Alea-la-démone se tut, signe que j'étais de nouveau tranquille pour un moment. J'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil au changements qui m'avaient perturbée, et ce que je découvris me surpris au plus haut point.

- « Hé ho, tu te sens bien ? »

Une main gantée passa devant mon champs de vision. Retrouvant mes esprits, je clignai des paupières, une fois, deux fois, puis...

- « L'ENFOIRÉ ! » hurlai-je, faisant sursauter Kakashi.

Il m'enveloppa d'un regard soucieux, sans doute parce-qu'il devait fortement douter de ma santé mentale.

- « Il a changé tous ses plans au derniers moment pour que je ne puisse pas intervenir ! L'ordure ! Ce n'est pas demain qu'il va attaquer, mais ce soir ! Il faut vite aller voir Tsunade et rassembler les ninjas ! »

Mais déjà, des explosions retentissaient partout dans le village.

Oh, purée...


	25. Un dernier combat

**Godchild - Chapitre 24**

**Un dernier combat  
**

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes. Avec douceur, je replaçai une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille. Puis enfin, je relâchai l'air prisonnier de mes poumons, en une longue expiration.

C'est parti.

À grands bonds souples, je sautai de toit en toit, évitant les zones de combat. Le chaos régnait, car tous les corps de Pain étaient en train d'attaquer le village, ainsi que des ninjas alliés de l'Akatsuki, appartenant à différents village. Non seulement la date de l'attaque avait été modifiée, mais encore il y avait plus d'ennemi que prévu. En théorie, seul Pain et son âme damnée, Konan, auraient dû être les attaquant. Mais si Madara avait décidé de se joindre à la partie, cela risquait très fortement de changer la donne, surtout avec la batterie de ninjas alliés qu'il apportait avec lui.

Dès le début de l'attaque, Kakashi et moi nous étions précipités vers la tour de l'Hokage, où nous avions trouvé une Tsunade passablement énervée. Dans l'urgence, je m'étais aussitôt plongée dans des visions de l'avenir proche, de manière à aider à établir un plan de défense et même de contre-attaque. Les ordres avaient été transmis à tous les ninjas, et la bataille avait commencé.

Naruto, Kakashi, et Jiraiya s'occupaient du corps principal de Pain (le plus puissant), tandis que les autres corps avaient été répartis entre les jounins. Les chuunins s'occupaient des autre ninjas, et les civils avaient été placés en sécurité sous la garde vigilante des genins. Une excellente répartition des forces.

En ce qui me concernait, je m'étais réservé un des plus difficiles, mais c'était impensable que je ne l'affronte pas : Madara. Celui qui tirait les ficelles depuis longtemps, des années, et qui avait osé réduire à néant tous mes efforts de ces derniers mois, notamment tous les évènements-clé changés par la « Super Brigade du Futur ». Il était celui qui représentait mon adversaire, celui qui jouait pour le destin. Et j'étais déterminée à être celle qui allait y mettre un terme.

Tout en filant en direction de l'endroit où je savais que j'allais trouver mon adversaire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à la vision que j'avais eu ce matin. Sang, violence, mort, désespoir. Mais pour qui ? Pour tout le monde ? Pour une personne en particulier ? Pour... Moi ?

Et si elle désignait quelqu'un qui m'était cher ? Naruto, Ekitai, Jiraiya ? Kakashi ? Juste avant qu'il n'ait le temps de filer vers sa cible, j'avais réussi à le stopper et à planter un baiser sur sa joue masquée, tout en lui chuchotant « Prends garde à toi ». Il avait répondu : « À bientôt » avant de disparaître dans un _pof_ de chakra. Romantique à souhait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ça ne soit pas la toute dernière fois que je le voyais en vie.

Mais déjà, j'arrivai à destination, et je fus bien obligée d'effacer toutes ces préoccupations de mon esprit. Madara se tenait devant moi, encore enveloppé dans sa panoplie de Tobi. Itachi lui faisait face, ainsi que Sasuke. Bien qu'il fusse très âgé, l'ancêtre Uchiwa n'avait franchement pas l'air décati, ni même un peu fatigué. Au contraire, maintenant qu'il ne cherchait plus à maintenir son image de Tobi, il dégageait une puissance presque palpable. Il se tenait droit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et s'il n'avait pas eu son masque, je parie qu'on le verrait arborer un sourire quelque peu goguenard.

- « Enfin nous voila face à face, Réceptacle » constata-il en guise de salut. « Bienvenue dans notre petite réunion de famille. »

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre. Faire de l'esbroufe face à ses adversaires, c'était plutôt la spécialité d'Ekitai, pas la mienne. Mais avant de commencer le combat, j'avais tout de même une question égoïste à poser.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je ne suis pas un Jinchuuriki, vous ne pouvez pas extraire mon démon. »

Bon, oui, c'est vrai que je pourrais en devenir un grâce au super rituel, mais ça Madara n'était pas obligé de le savoir...

- « Si Pain te veux, c'est pour créer l'arme parfaite à partir d'un descendant de ton clan. En forçant les bijuus à fusionner et en les scellant dans ton enfant, il aura alors en sa possession la plus puissante arme qui soit. »

- « Mon enfant ? Désolée de te dire ça mais je n'en ai pas, et je ne suis pas enceinte. »

- « C'est pour ça qu'il a prévu d'être le père de ton enfant. »

D'accord. Maintenant, le chef de l'organisation criminelle la plus virulente du moment veux faire un bébé.

Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille me taper la tête contre quelques murs.

Puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, nous commençâmes à combattre. Rapidement, je remerciai mentalement Itachi et Sasuke d'être venu affronter leur ancêtre avec moi : toute seule, je n'aurais pas tenu bien longtemps.

Dans le genre adversaire coriace, Madara remportait la palme d'or. Toutes les attaques semblaient lui passer au travers, et il esquissait à peine quelques mouvements, alors qu'au contraire, Itachi, Sasuke et moi bondissions dans tous les sens.

De la même manière, les tentacules enflammés de mon « cocon » de flammes ne parvenaient même pas à roussir ses vêtements. C'était d'un frustrant... Pourtant, il devait bien avoir une faiblesse, c'était obligé ! Le fait qu'il soit quasi-immortel et toujours frais comme un gardon après quelque chose comme un siècle d'existence ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il était indestructible.

Décidant que les attaques physiques étaient inutiles, je m'arrêtais face à un Madara imperturbable (il avait sans doute décidé de nous laisser nous fatiguer avant de se mettre à attaquer réellement) et me concentrai. Je fis signe à Itachi et Sasuke de partir. Comprenant quelle technique j'allais utiliser, ils hochèrent la tête et disparurent pour aller participer à d'autres combats où on aurait plus besoin d'eux. Quant à moi, dans un effort désespéré pour avoir l'air intimidante, je criai :

- « Jikan no Hikage !!! »

Ce qui était rigolo, quand on regardait le monde à travers les yeux du Jikan sans chercher à regarder le temps ou à plonger quelqu'un dans un genjutsu, c'est que les choses semblaient légèrement déformées. Pourtant, j'étais sure d'avoir aperçu le raidissement de Madara : il était sur ses gardes, ce qui signifiait qu'il se méfiait, ce qui signifiait que j'avais une chance.

Je croisai son regard, et aussitôt mes yeux capturèrent les siens. Enfin, le sien, la seule chose visible de son visage. Seulement, là où j'avais eu une facilité remarquable à plonger Itachi, puis Sasuke, dans un genjutsu, je tombai sur un os. Pour reprendre la métaphore de ce cher tonton Oro, Madara n'étais pas qu'une simple barre de fer : au fil de sa longue existence, il s'était affuté. Assez pour que son Sharingan soit capable de résister à mon Jikan no Hikage. Du jamais vu.

Brusquement, cela ne devint plus qu'un combat de volonté, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre par le pouvoir de ses yeux. Les dents serrées, je luttai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lâcher. De la sueur perla sur mon front, et des picotements désagréables m'envahirent les yeux, mais je me forçai à les ignorer. Si j'avais le malheur de faire baisser mon attention une fraction de seconde, ne serait-ce que pour cligner des yeux et soulager mes pauvre globes oculaires, je perdrais.

- « Pourquoi résister autant ? »

- « Il y a des tonnes de raisons » souris-je « Mais je vais te donner la plus rigolote : je ne suis pas encore prête à avoir des enfants. »

Il ricana froidement sans vraiment rire, et notre lutte continua. Vu qu'il portait un masque, je ne pouvait pas vraiment dire s'il était aussi épuisé que moi, mais je me plaisais à penser que s'il n'avait pas encore gagné, c'est que lui aussi avait du mal. Héhé, moi aussi je pouvais être coriace quand je le voulais.

Dommage pour moi, un des combats se déplaça vers nous. Du coin de l'œil, je repérait Gai en train d'attaquer un Pain. Ce petit moment d'inattention causa ma perte.

Aussitôt, je tombai dans le genjutsu de Madara. Avant même que je ne puisse tenter de m'en libérer, je me retrouvai ligotée sur une table d'expériences, dans une salle blanche et froide que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Deux silhouettes ressemblant à Orochimaru et Kabuto apparurent, et se penchèrent sur moi.

Ma première impulsion fut de hurler et de me tortiller comme un ver sur la table en espérant qu'ils n'approchent aucun scalpel ou truc du genre de ma peau, comme ils l'avaient trop souvent fait. Mais plus je criais, plus les deux silhouettes se précisaient devant mes yeux.

_**Résiste ! Plus tu y crois, plus l'emprise du genjutsu augmente !**_

Oui, oui, un genjutsu. C'est vrai. La spécialité des Uchiwa, et la mienne aussi. Concentration, concentration... Orochimaru est mort tué par Sasuke, l'enfant prodige qu'il convoitait. Kabuto a disparu dans la nature après s'être greffé un bout de son défunt maitre sur le corps (beeerk). Il ne résistera pas, et mourra tout seul dans un coin perdu, au milieu de nulle part. Il ne peut donc pas être face a moi.

Encore une fois, je fis appel au Jikan no Hikage pour me libérer de l'emprise de l'illusion, et les contours de la pièce se floutèrent miraculeusement. Les deux silhouettes plus tellement menaçantes de Kabuto et son maitre se reculèrent jusqu'à disparaître.

J'eus la sensation que le genjutsu disparaissait.

De nouveau, j'étais à Konoha, sauf que Madara avait disparu et que la bataille semblait terminée. Mais que s'était-il passé ?! Fébrile, je levais les yeux, et c'est là que je les vis.

Le village était en ruine, et devant moi gisaient, empilés d'une manière qu'on aurait pu qualifier de grotesque, les corps sans vie de tous les habitants du village. La masse des cadavres s'étalait sur toutes la ville, recouvrant les ruines et les gravats, et baignait dans une marée de sang. Le sol était écarlate, et il régnait sur la ville un silence assourdissant. Tous étaient morts, femmes, enfants, tous !

Choquée, je tombai à genoux et rendit le contenu de mon estomac. Des larmes brulantes coulèrent sur mes joues, mais j'étais encore trop abasourdie pour comprendre réellement ce qui se passait. Parmi les victimes, en haut du « tas », il y avait Jiraiya, Ekitai, Kurenai dont le ventre avait été réduit en charpie, et dont les yeux écarlates semblait fixer le ciel d'un regard insupportablement vide. Il y avait Kakashi, dont le cou faisait un angle bizarre avec le reste du corps, qui reposait comme un pantin désarticulé qu'un enfant aurait jeté derrière lui. Il y avait Naruto, qui ne sourirait plus jamais en clamant qu'il serait Hokage et qui...

Hé, minute. Naruto ?!

Impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir été tué, puisque l'Akatsuki voulait extraire son démon ! Donc... J'étais encore sous l'emprise du genjutsu de l'ancêtre Uchiwa !

À l'instant même ou je parvins à cette conclusion, le jutsu vola en éclat, et j'accueillis avec soulagement le retour de cette bonne vieille réalité, qui m'avait tant manqué. J'étais à genoux, prostrée au sol, mais des bruits d'explosions et de combats retentissaient de partout, signe que la bataille continuait.

- « Maieuh ! » fit Madara avec la voix nasillarde de Tobi. « Vous m'avez tout déconcentré, ce n'est pas très gentil ! »

Voyant qu'il ne s'adressait pas à moi, je levai le nez et aperçu devant moi trois silhouettes connues. Gaara, Kankuro et Temari. Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Ah oui, je leur avais envoyé un message pour demander leur assistance, pour la bataille qui était censée se dérouler demain.

- « Je vois que nous avons bien fait de venir en avance » constata Temari avec un sourire carnassier en direction de mon adversaire.

Acceptant la main qu'elle me tenait je me relevai laborieusement, encore secouée par la vision d'horreur de tout à l'heure. Ouuh, ça, Madara allait me le payer très cher ! Mais alors, très très cher !

- « Naruto est en mauvaise posture » m'informa Gaara. « Allez l'aider, nous nous occupons de celui-là. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois. Oubliant instantanément toutes mes idées de vengeance lente et douloureuse sur Madara, je partis comme une flèche dans la direction que m'indiquait le Kazekage.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je passai en mode « vitesse surhumaine », alors que la panique s'insinuait en moi. Jiraiya, Naruto et Kakashi, les trois personnes les plus importantes pour moi, étaient en danger de mort. Cette pensée défilait en boucle dans mon esprit, alors que je courais de toute mes forces. Oh, pourvu qu'ils ne leur soit rien arrivé de grave !

* * *

Guidée par les explosions massive, j'aperçus Jiraiya qui était considérablement affaibli, et saignait abondamment par une profonde blessure à l'abdomen. Naruto était inconscient au milieu des gravats, et Kakashi commençait à être épuisé, face a non pas un mais quatre des corps de Pain. Ce qui signifiait en outre que les jounins chargés de combattre les trois corps supplémentaires avaient été tués, ou suffisamment amochés pour ne plus pouvoir se battre. Mauvais, vraiment mauvais.

Je me précipitai vers le jounin aux cheveux argentés. Tant qu'il était debout, rien n'était perdu. N'était-il pas le Copy-ninja qui pouvait vaincre une armée, les bras attachés dans le dos ?

- « Kakashi ! » criai-je. « Je suis venue en renfort ! »

En entendant ma voix, il tourna rapidement les yeux dans ma direction, surpris de me trouver là, et Pain en profita. Mon intervention l'ayant légèrement déconcentré (vraiment très peu, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour quelqu'un comme Pain), il évita le coup un millième de seconde trop tard. À un cheveu près, il s'en serait sorti. Mais le sabre de l'un des corps de Pain s'enfonça dans sa poitrine.

Kakashi s'écroula, et j'attendis le _pof_. Ben oui, il avait toujours un clone en réserve, qui prenait les coups à sa place. Allez, le _pof_, arrive, dépêche toi ! Hé, le clone, disparaît, c'est bon !

Mais il ne disparut pas. Il n'y eut pas de rassurant _pof_, ni de nuage de fumée. Quand j'étais arrivée, Kakashi n'avait déjà presque plus de chakra, plus assez pour maintenir un clone de secours. Cela me frappa comme un sceau d'eau glacée, et je ne parvins plus qu'à penser une chose : non.

Non.

Non, non, non, non ! NON !

Je me téléportai aussitôt à ses côtés, sans même me soucier des quatre corps de Pain. Je ne les voyais plus, ni ne les entendais. N'existait plus à mes yeux que l'homme qui était allongé au sol, la flaque de sang qui grandissait sous lui à une vitesse alarmante, et ses yeux qui étaient désespérément fermés. Vite, je m'entaillai profondément les poignets et fis jaillir mon sang dans sa blessure.

Les bords se refermèrent doucement, et l'écoulement de sang stoppa. Rassurée, je secouai Kakashi pour qu'il se réveille, mais il ne bougea pas. Son visage conserva une pâleur morbide, et ses paupières demeurèrent closes.

- « Hééé » appelai-je d'une voix tremblante. « C'est pas le moment de dormir, réveille-toi ! Alleeeeez ! Debout ! »

J'abaissai alors son masque et essayai de lui faire boire mon sang, mais il n'avala pas. Le liquide rouge coula sur ses lèvres et le long de ses joues. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas guéri ? Pourquoi mon sang de Réceptacle ne fonctionnait-il pas ?

_**Arrête, c'est inutile. Tu peux réparer les tissus, mais ça ne sert à rien si le cœur a cessé de battre.**_

Non. Non. Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Il est vivant, j'en suis certaine. Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Pourtant, je posai la tête sur sa poitrine bien trop immobile et écoutai. Écoutai. Tendant l'oreille, espérant de toutes mes forces. Mais il n'y avait rien. Plus rien à entendre. Plus de battement sourd et calme, que j'aimais tant écouter en dormant. Juste le silence, et l'immobilité.

La mort.

Je relevai la tête, refusant encore d'y croire. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Naruto avait repris conscience, et qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle et de se transformer en Kyuubi. Je vis qu'il hurlait, ayant compris que son professeur était... Mais je n'entendais rien, si ce n'était les battements de mon propre cœur, qui résonnaient à mes oreilles. Mais à quoi cela servait-il d'avoir un cœur si celui avec lequel il battait à l'unisson s'était arrêté ?

Kakashi était mort. Par ma faute. Je l'avais tué.

Délicatement, je passai une main sous sa nuque, et la soulevait. Ses épaules suivirent le mouvement, et je refermai mes bras autour de lui. Je le serrai contre moi, secouée par des sanglots incontrôlables. Non, non, non...

De toute mes forces, je hurlai. Encore et encore, je hurlai à m'en casser la voix, comme une bête blessée. Est-ce que c'était prévu ? Est-ce que ça devait vraiment se passer comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment mourir ?

_**J'ai essayé de te le dire, mais tu refusais de m'écouter. On ne peut pas lutter contre le destin. Ce soir, Konoha sera détruite. **_

Non, je refuse d'y croire. Ça avait marché, il y avait des fissures, j'en suis certaine ! Si Madara n'avait pas changé son plan, cela ne serait jamais arrivé, et la cours des choses aurait été modifié !

_**Une fois que quelque chose a été décidé, on ne peut rien y changer. Je ne peux rien changer au destin, tu croyais vraiment que toi tu y arriverais ? Alors que tu ne possède même pas la moitie de ma puissance ? Tu ne peux rien, et il est temps que t'y fasse. **_

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour du corps de Kakashi. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je m'étais battue pour rien. Non. À quoi est-ce que je servais, sinon ? Pourquoi étais-je capable de prévoir l'avenir si je ne pouvais pas le modifier ? Pourquoi possédai-je les yeux du Jikan no Hikage si tout ce que je pouvais faire était de regarder mes êtres chers se faire tuer ?

Non.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose. Je devais pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il le fallait. Je pouvais le faire, je pouvais briser le destin. Je _pouvais_ ramener Kakashi.

Il le fallait.

- « Jikan no Hikage ! »

* * *

Le temps.

Flammes chatoyantes, prisonnières du destin, prison de glace plus épaisse que jamais.

Pourquoi des flammes ?

_**Ton affinité influence ta perception. S'il en avait le pouvoir, Ekitai verrai ici des cours d'eau, car c'est un être d'eau. Kakashi verrai de la foudre, et Naruto verrai des courants d'air et de fumée.**_

Évidemment, c'est assez logique.

Je me penchai, et les flamme se rapprochèrent. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne me plongeai pas dans le flot des visions. Je regardai les différentes flammes, et fis une choses complètement folle, qui fit hurler Alea-la-démone dans mon esprit.

Je plongeai les mains dans les flammes du temps.

_**STOP ! Arrête ! Tu vas être consumée !**_

Je ne l'écoutai pas, ressentant à peine la douleur dans mes bras. Cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qui couvait dans mon cœur. Un peu à l'aveuglette, je commençai à bouger les mains, et à souffler sur certaines flammes.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**_

Je vais changer le cours du temps, et briser le destin.

_**Impossible ! Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir !**_

Je pris une profonde inspiration, tremblante de détermination.

- « Moi, je l'ai ! » hurlai-je, à la fois dans le monde réel et dans le monde où je voyais le temps.

Me penchant sur le passé, je cueillit au creux de mes mains le moment où la lame s'était enfoncée dans le cœur de Kakashi. Soufflant dessus, je ravivai doucement la petite braise, et, j'ignore comment, je réussis à modifier légèrement l'élèvement. Au lieu de transpercer le cœur, le sabre passa à coté et toucha le poumon. C'était suffisant : la blessure n'était plus mortelle.

_**Impressionnant, mais insignifiant. Il est déjà mort, dans le présent.**_

Avec douceur, je reposai la petite braise de passé à sa place. Si son cœur battait toujours au moment où j'ai guéri sa blessure, il y avait une chance pour qu'il survive. Une toute petite, minuscule chance, mais je voulais y croire.

Cependant, dans le monde réel, le corps que je tenais dans mes bras conserva son immobilité. Sans que mon esprit quitte la dimension du temps, j'allongeai de nouveau Kakashi sur le sol. Un petit pivotement au niveau de mes yeux m'indiqua qu'ils saignaient, mais je m'en fichais.

De nouveau, je posai mon regard sur la glace du destin. Dans les deux dimensions à la fois (Alea-la-démone n'en cru pas ses yeux), je levai le poing au-dessus de ma tête, et l'abattis violemment. Il s'abattit à la fois sur la gangue de glace, et sur la poitrine de Kakashi.

- « Reviens ! » criai-je.

Nouveau coup de poing.

- « Bats-toi ! »

La glace se fissura. Je rabattis encore le poing.

- « Allez ! »

La fissure s'agrandit, et même Alea-la-démone commença à m'encourager, stupéfaite. Je levai les deux poings, et les abattis une dernière fois, de toutes mes forces, en y mettant tout mon espoir et toute ma volonté.

- « VIS ! »

La glace explosa. La poitrine de Kakashi se souleva, et il prit une grande inspiration, sans pour autant reprendre conscience. Il était vivant. Vivant !

Immensément soulagée, je quittai la dimension du temps, et me laissai glisser au sol, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Kakashi. Là, oui, je l'entendais. Ce battement sourd et calme, qui résonnait comme une berceuse. La preuve qu'il était vivant, et que le destin avait enfin était brisé. De nouveau, le futur s'étendait, plein de multiples possibilités.

Mes yeux brulaient, et mes joues ruisselaient de sang. Bah, rien de grave. Doucement, je glissai dans l'inconscience.

_

* * *

Tout est blanc autour de moi. Je flotte dans un environnement cotonneux. Mes pensées dérivent, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais droguée, non, plutôt comme si j'étais en train de m'endormir._

_La silhouette de la belle femme aux cheveux rouge se dessine devant moi. Elle me regarde, avec un sourire un peu triste. _

_- « Alea » lui dis-je. _

_Elle hoche la tête._

_- « Alea » répond-elle, s'adressant à moi. _

_Oui, c'est vrai, nous avons le même nom. C'est rigolo._

_Je soupire. Je sais pourquoi je suis ici. Je me sens un peu triste, mais rassurée : j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Konoha et Kakashi sont sauvés. Tout va bien. La partie est finie.  
_

_- « Il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu te demander... »_

_Elle hausse un sourcil, intriguée. Je poursuis sur ma lancée. _

_- « Tous les démons ont une forme animale. Quelle est la tienne ? »_

_Alea rit, ce rire de clochettes et de cristal, puis son image se trouble. Là où se tenait une belle femme quelques instants plus tôt, se tient maintenant un immense oiseau, au plumes rouges et dorées chatoyantes._

_- « Tu es magnifique »_

_Elle reprend forme humaine et me sourit. _

_- « Tu m'as impressionnée. Tu as réussi à modifier le cours du temps, chose dont j'ai toujours été incapable ! Tu t'es créée toi-même un pouvoir, et aucun Réceptacle n'avait jamais pu faire cela. Mais en accomplissant cet exploit, tu atteint ta maturation complète. »_

_- « Je sais. Prends bien soin de mon corps, et de tout le monde, d'accord ? Ils auront du mal à t'accepter, mais dis-leur que je voudrais qu'il ne te rendent pas responsable. J'ai choisi de changer le temps, et de briser un tabou. Je l'ai choisi en connaissance de cause. »_

_Mes pensées s'effilochent, et le brouillard blanc devient plus épais. Alea hoche la tête._

_J'ai de plus en plus de mal à distinguer ses traits._

_Je m'efface... Tout est blanc autour. _

_Je m'efface... Je repense à Kakashi, et je souris : il vivra. _

_Je m'eff..._


	26. Il n'y en a que pour elle

**Godchild - Chapitre 25**

**Il n'y en a que pour elle  
**

Alea mis un certain temps à se réveiller, un temps anormalement long pour une humaine qui était juste affaiblie par une trop grande perte de sang, mais pas pour une démone ayant tout juste subit un transfert d'âme. Repliée au fond d'elle-même, elle prit son temps, se reposa, s'adapta tranquillement à son nouveau corps. La pensée que des gens extérieurs puissent s'inquiéter pour elle ne l'effleura même pas. Personne ne s'était jamais inquiété pour elle.

D'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, elle n'avait jamais suscité l'inquiétude, autre que la crainte que ressentent les êtres faibles confrontés à une puissance comme la sienne. Ah, c'était le bon temps... Il y a des siècles, quand les hommes n'étaient qu'une race jeune et balbutiante, quand Alea régnait sur le ciel, oiseau puissant et immortel.

Et puis les temps avaient changés, et l'ère des démons s'était achevée. Les démons avaient hésité, débattu, s'était entre-tués (fait très courant parmi eux en cas de désaccord total), et la solution des Réceptacles avait finalement été adoptée. Au début, Alea avait fait partie de ceux qui refusaient l'idée de devenir humain et de renoncer à leur pouvoir, tout comme Ekitai, son ami de toujours, son petit frère aqueux.

Neuf démons continuèrent à arpenter librement la terre et à terroriser les humains, mais il ne fallu pas très longtemps pour que des humains plus fort que les autre ne les scellent dans des conteneurs humains. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui décida Alea et Ekitai : si la race des hommes était capable de battre des démons et de s'approprier leur puissance, alors ils méritaient qu'ils y prêtent une attention soutenue. Mais déjà, des Réceptacles naissaient par dizaines, et commençaient à se mêler parmi eux.

Au tout début, les hommes surnommèrent ces personnes si particulières les « Enfants des Dieux ». Les premiers Enfants furent accueillis et traités comme des miracles, comme des êtres divins, et leur puissance hors du commun fit rêver les hommes. Leur clans se construisirent rapidement, notamment deux d'entre eux, les plus audacieux et confiants, les deux premiers à avoir « franchi le pas » : Uchiwa et Hyuuga.

Les démons restants, alléchés par ce succès (même s'ils perdaient beaucoup en puissance individuelle, le fait de régner sur un clan capable d'écraser les humains normaux compensait vite ce désagrément), s'empressèrent de se créer leurs propres Enfants des Dieux. Ekitai aussi voulu le faire, mais Alea le retint. Sans même avoir à survoler le cours du temps pour observer les futurs les plus probables, elle pressentit qu'elle devait encore observer ce qui se passait avant de se décider.

La seconde « vague » d'enfants divins, une petite décennie plus tard, se passa nettement moins bien que la première. Eh oui, les humains avaient l'avantage (et l'inconvénient) d'être une race intelligente. Assez pour ce rendre compte que les Enfants des Dieux, les « Godchilds » comme ils disaient parfois, étaient plus démoniaques que divins. Ils réussirent à comprendre ce qui se passait, capturèrent certains Enfants aboutis, et les torturèrent sans merci jusqu'à ce qu'ils leur expliquent en détail le dessein des démons. C'est à ce moment-là que l'on rebaptisa les Enfants des Dieux d'un nom nettement moins poétique, et qui devint synonyme d'infamie : ils devinrent les Réceptacles.

À ce moment-là, la plupart des démons avaient déjà franchi le pas, et c'était trop tard pour eux. Prisonniers de leurs Réceptacles, ils ne purent qu'assister en témoins impuissants à la montée de la crainte des hommes, puis de leur haine. Décidés à ne pas se laisser envahir par les démons, ils les pourchassèrent et les persécutèrent, au lieu d'accueillir à bras ouverts l'opportunité que les Réceptacles leurs offraient : mélanger leur faible sang à du sang démoniaque, et acquérir des pouvoirs dont ils osaient à peine rêver !

Mais non, les humains refusèrent ce présent, peuple orgueilleux qu'ils étaient. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'Alea et Ekitai, observant les évènements de loin. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus aucun Réceptacle, et que les troubles se furent tassés (la longévité réduite des humains les avait dotés d'une capacité aussi surprenante qu'extraordinaire : l'oubli), les trop nombreux clans puissants formés par les Réceptacles et leurs descendants commencèrent à s'entre-déchirer pour le pouvoir.

Il y eut des batailles, des stratégies, des meurtres, des trahisons. Puis certains clans plus puissants ou plus malins commencèrent à prendre l'avantage. De nombreux s'éteignirent, emportant avec eux les espoirs et les vies de nombreux anciens démons. Puis, petit à petit, les hommes se séparèrent, se regroupèrent, s'organisèrent. Les différents pays se formèrent, ainsi que les village cachés des ninjas. L'époque changea, encore.

De nouveau le calme retomba. Encore une fois, Ekitai voulu franchir le pas. Encore une fois Alea l'en empêcha, même s'ils se faisaient vieux. Cristallisés quelque part au cœur d'une montagne, entourés par la glace d'Ekitai, ils hibernaient depuis longtemps, attendant leur heure, observant les humains. Ils attendirent encore de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, Alea décide qu'il était temps : les descendants des derniers Réceptacles s'étaient considérablement affaiblis, et même s'ils étaient encore supérieurs aux humains normaux, ils n'étaient pas de taille face à un clan tout neuf, surtout si celui-ci était formé non par un, mais par deux Réceptacles.

D'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent provisoirement. La naissance d'un Réceptacle ne passait pas inaperçu, surtout pour un démon de la trempe d'Alea, alors deux Réceptacles souhaitant être discrets ne pouvaient se permettre d'apparaitre au même endroit. Alea choisit le pays du Feu, et Ekitai le pays de l'Eau. Logique.

Créer un Réceptacle ne fut pas chose aisée. En fait, le processus fut atrocement douloureux. Alea renonça à son corps, à sa puissance, à une grande partie de sa vie, tout ça pour devenir « humaine ». Blessée et affaiblie, elle se réfugia dans le ventre chaud de la mère de l'enfant qu'elle avait choisi, se créant un corps à partir du fœtus parasité, puis s'en débarrassant en l'absorbant. Les mois qu'elle passa ainsi, tranquille à l'abri de la matrice confortable d'une jeune femme humaine, furent sans doute parmi les meilleurs de sa vie.

Évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Quand elle fut prête à renaître, elle provoqua l'accouchement de sa « mère », et plaça la touche finale à son œuvre, son Réceptacle : sa marque de démone, qu'elle lui dessina sur la poitrine. Ce faisant elle s'appropria définitivement le corps et l'âme de l'enfant qu'elle avait créé, et elle lui donna accès à ses pouvoir. Un nouvel Enfant des Dieux était né. L'autre Alea.

Le plus difficile était encore à venir. Le processus de marquage du Réceptacle, ainsi que sa naissance, demanda une énorme énergie, et Alea se retrouva piégée dans le corps de son hôte, comme tous ceux qui se faisaient des Réceptacles. Elle s'y attendait, mais cela ne rendit pas la chose plus plaisante. Être enfermée dans un corps aussi faible et dépendant que celui d'un nourrisson n'avait rien d'agréable, surtout quand les parents de l'enfant venaient d'être tués.

Heureusement, la chance lui sourit. Le village où elle avait choisi de renaitre assimilait les Réceptacles à une légende, aussi les habitants crurent à un accident domestique, et confièrent le nourrisson à une vieille femme, la mère de la femme qui avait porté Alea. Celle-ci s'occupa du nourrisson pendant deux ans, qui furent d'un ennui mortel pour la démone captive, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rattrapée par un homme nommé Orochimaru, qui avait été attiré par l'immense pouvoir qu'Alea avait dégagé en marquant l'enfant.

Cette fois-ci, Alea eut vraiment peur pour sa vie, surtout qu'il était tellement injuste qu'elle finisse comme ça, tuée avant même d'avoir pu prendre le contrôle de ce corps pour lequel elle avait déployé tant d'énergie. Pire, elle ne voulait surtout pas devenir la créature d'un homme assoiffé de pouvoir. Non, elle allait créer un clan avec Ekitai, point.

Un autre homme du nom de Jiraiya la sauva. Pitié ou coup de foudre ? Toujours est-il qu'il devint le père de l'enfant, et Alea sut que c'était lui qui allait élever son hôte. Il était puissant, et saurais protéger son Réceptacle, tout en l'éduquant et en lui apprenant à se défendre toute seule. Bien qu'elle refusât de se l'avouer toute suite, Alea l'appréciait, aussi rassembla-t-elle ses forces pour prendre le contrôle du corps du nourrisson, encore trop jeune pour pouvoir vraiment lutter contre elle, et murmura son nom au sannin.

- « _Je suis Alea. Protégez-moi_ » avait-elle dit d'une petite voix feutrée, utilisant une gorge encore trop jeune pour parler.

Et voilà comment Alea, l'autre Alea, était devenue la fille de Jiraiya. À l'abri dans une maison solitaire, quelque part dans les montagnes, Alea avait eu du temps pour penser, et pour observer son hôte, sans cesser de se répéter de ne pas s'y attacher. L'enfant grandit, se développa en une fillette hyperactive et malicieuse, puis en une adolescente renfrognée, jusqu'à finalement évoluer en une belle jeune femme (enfin, selon les critères humains). Vingt-quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis sa naissance, et Alea constata avec surprise qu'elle ne les avait, en fin de compte, pas vu passer.

Elle sut qu'il était temps de commencer à préparer la fusion quand Jiraiya décida que sa fille était prête à affronter le monde extérieur, et qu'il l'emmena au pays du Feu, là où Alea avait décidé de renaitre, des années plus tôt. Utilisant l'énergie qu'elle avait accumulé depuis des années, elle se présenta à son Réceptacle sous la forme d'un rêve, et chercha à lui faire miroiter des espoirs de grande destinée et de pouvoirs, dans le but de la pousser à rechercher la puissance. Par la même occasion, elle lui donna accès à son premier pouvoir : les visions.

Après cela, les évènements s'étaient précipités. Agacée de voir que son Réceptacle consacrait son temps à rêvasser et à chercher à plaire à un simple humain (même si sa puissance individuelle faisait de lui un bon candidat si jamais Ekitai échouait à survivre), Alea lui avait envoyé une vision pour lui montrer que les attentions de son prince charmant étaient loin d'être aussi spontanées qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, dans l'espoir qu'elle arrête de s'intéresser aux hommes et plus à sa puissance individuelle.

Erreur. Au lieu d'être blessée et de se concentrer sur ses pouvoirs, Alea-le-Réceptacle était devenue furieuse, folle-furieuse, assez pour s'enfuir sur un coup de tête. Heureusement qu'Ekitai et son Réceptacle étaient là pour l'intercepter, sinon qui sait dans quel pétrin elle aurait pu se fourrer ? En plus, cela leur avait permit d'apprendre à se parler toute les deux, par une sorte de télépathie. Les deux Alea étaient contentes de se parler (même si le Réceptacle rechignait à l'idée de devoir disparaître bientôt), et Alea avait fini par s'attacher à son hôte, cette âme qu'elle avait créée pour ensuite la détruire.

Quand avait-elle commencé à apprécier autant son Réceptacle ? Était-ce quand elle avait fait preuve d'un grand courage en résistant de toutes ses forces à Orochimaru ? Était-ce quand elle s'était entêtée à sauver son village alors même que le destin jouait contre elle ? Était-ce quand, par la force de sa volonté, elle avait réussi à surpasser les pouvoirs de son démon ?

* * *

Finalement, un jour, Alea ouvrit les yeux. Sans surprise, elle vit autour d'elle le décors blanc d'une chambre d'hôpital. Elle tourna la tête, surprise de découvrir qu'elle pouvait de nouveau être maitresse de ses mouvements. Elle leva une main, et la leva de son visage, faisant jouer les articulations de ses doigts. Ce corps était le sien, maintenant.

- « Onee-chan ! »

Un adolescent aux yeux azur venait de passer la tête par l'encadrement de la porte, et lui adressait un sourire éclatant. Naruto, le petit frère adoptif de l'autre Alea. Il risquait de mal réagir en apprenant la disparition de sa sœur, aussi Alea tenta un sourire dans sa direction. Mieux valait y aller en douceur. Un petit peu.

Le blond disparut durant quelques minutes, et revint rapidement, accompagné par une petite foule de gens qu'Alea reconnu tout de suite : Jiraiya, Tsunade, Ekitai, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, et même Itachi. Tous arboraient des expressions soulagées, voire même joyeuses. La démone ferma les yeux, feignant la fatigue, pour se donner le temps de réfléchir un peu. Il y avait dans la pièce la majorité des être chers de l'autre Alea, et elle allait devoir leur annoncer à tous que la personne à laquelle ils s'adressaient n'était pas la bonne.

- « Eh bien, on peut dire que tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille ! » commença Jiraiya, masquant son émotion derrière un masque un peu bourru.

- « Ça faisait plus d'un mois que tu étais dans le coma ! » renchérit Naruto.

Alea leva la main, intimant le silence, prit un grande inspiration comme l'aurait fait l'autre Alea, et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Lentement, elle balaya les occupants de la pièce du regard. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent celui de Kakashi, il recula d'un pas, et son œil visible se teinta de surprise douloureuse. Il venait de comprendre.

- « Je ne suis pas votre Alea. » annonça-t-elle platement pour les autres.

Tous ne comprirent pas tout de suite. Les premiers furent Jiraiya, Tsunade et Itachi (sans compter Kakashi, qui avait compris d'un seul regard, et qui resta étonnamment silencieux). Un silence choqué flotta dans la pièce. Alea soupira.

- « Vous avez des questions à me poser, je crois ? »

Puisque personne ne parla, Alea recommença à faire jouer les articulations de ses mains avec une fascination non dissimulée. Ah, ces humains... Il étaient bien trop sensibles. Combien de temps leur faudrait-il encore pour assimiler la disparition de « leur » Alea ?

- « Ce n'est pas possible » fit Naruto d'une voix blanche.

Avant que ses coéquipiers n'aient pu l'en empêcher, il se précipita sur Alea, l'attrapa par les épaules, et la secoua comme un prunier, comme si cela allait faire partir son âme pour redonner place à celle de sa sœur adoptive. La démone se laissa faire, consciente que le jeune homme avait besoin d'un défouloir. Tant qu'il ne blessait pas son précieux corps, il pouvait bien continuer à la secouer, elle n'en avait cure. En revanche, les autres tentèrent de l'arrêter.

- « Naruto ! »

- « Naruto, arrête-toi, ça ne sert à rien ! »

- « Elle est là ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je sais qu'elle est encore là ! Elle ne peut pas avoir disparu, pas comme ça ! »

La main d'Ekitai se posa sur l'épaule de Naruto, qui leva vers lui des yeux implorants. Le visage ravagé, l'ancien Réceptacle secoua négativement la tête.

- « Laisse, c'est inutile », lâcha-t-il. « Une fois que la fusion a été accomplie, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. »

- « Je ne te crois pas ! » protesta l'adolescent avec vigueur. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose qu'on peut faire, n'est-ce pas ? Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes d'accord avec moi ! N'est-ce pas ? »

Mais les deux hommes détournèrent le regard, conscients de la véracité des paroles d'Ekitai. Une fois qu'il y avait eu fusion, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être pour eux. Mais cela, Naruto ne l'acceptait pas. Il sortit de la pièce en courant.

- « Non, Naruto, attends ! »

Sakura partit à sa poursuite avec Sai. Sasuke, quant à lui, soupira et sortit derrière eux sans grand enthousiasme.

- « Je ne comprends pas », finit par dire Tsunade. « Je croyais qu'il restait encore quelque mois avant la fusion ? »

- « Non, il restait moins que ça » soupira Jiraiya. « À chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans l'avenir, Alea brûlait un peu plus de temps. Elle le savait, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de continuer. »

- « Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ? » s'interrogea Ekitai.

- « … Parce-qu'elle ne voulait inquiéter personne. » murmura Kakashi, évitant de regarder la démone alitée devant lui. « C'est tout à fait elle. »

- « Ça explique pourquoi elle était toujours si pressée. » songea Itachi à voix haute. « Jusqu'au dernier moment, elle n'a pas cessé de courir contre la montre. »

Un voile de silence pesant retomba sur le groupe. Agacée, Alea se racla bruyamment la gorge. C'était toujours pareil, il n'y en avait que pour l'autre Alea, jamais pour elle.

- « Ahem...Vous avez tord, si je peux me permettre. La fusion n'a pas eu lieu. »

- « Quoi ?! » s'étrangla Ekitai. « Mais c'est impossible ! »

- « Si, c'est possible. La preuve est sous tes yeux, traître. »

- « Comment ça traître ? Non, aucune importance, mais... Ce n'est pas possible ! Mon démon n'a pas arrêté de me répéter qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative, alors comment est-ce que vous pouvez être là sans qu'il y ait eu fusion ?! Comment ?! »

Itachi lui posa calmement une main sur l'épaule, lui enjoignant le silence.

- « Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que cela signifie qu'Alea est toujours en vie ? » reprit Tsunade.

- « Ah, enfin des questions ! Je croyais que vous ne m'en poseriez jamais ! » se réjouit Alea, heureuse d'être de nouveau le centre de l'attention. « Tout d'abord, il faut que je remonte au soir de la bataille contre Pain et Madara, le soir où vous, Kakashi-san, êtes mort. Laissez-moi vous expliquer... »

Durant l'heure qui suivit, la démone leur relata en détail les évènements de ce soir là, dès le moment où Madara avait changé ses plans pour surprendre la vigilance du Réceptacle clairvoyant. Passant assez rapidement sur le combat qui avait opposé l'autre Alea à l'ancêtre Uchiwa, elle s'étendit en revanche largement sur le désarroi (quel euphémisme !) éprouvé par son hôte lors de la mort de Kakashi.

Avec une fierté non dissimulée, elle décrivit comment Alea (l'autre) avait soigné la blessure, mais s'était vite rendue compte que cela ne suffisait pas, alors elle avait décidé de le ramener. La démone raconta comment son Réceptacle avait réussi à modifier un évènement passé, chose impossible en théorie, et à relancer ainsi le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait, tout en brisant le destin qui pesait sur le village.

- « Cela explique pourquoi Madara et Pain on prit la fuite » remarqua la Cinquième. « Les moments coïncident. »

Itachi hocha la tête, approuvant l'hypothèse.

- « Madara a sans doute senti le changement. Une fois que le destin n'était plus de leur coté, ils ont dû prendre peur. À moins ce qu'ils n'aient craint qu'Alea ne modifie leur passé à eux aussi, un endroit où ils ne pourraient pas se défendre ? »

- « Mais que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » intervint Kakashi. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Alea ? »

La démone détourna les yeux, et se mordit les lèvres, comme le faisaient toujours son hôte quand elle hésitait. Finalement, elle opta pour la vérité.

- « Je l'ignore » soupira-t-elle. « En vous ramenant à la vie, elle a brisé un tabou et a dû en payer le prix. Je pensais que ce prix serait la fusion, auquel cas nos deux âmes auraient... Fusionné. Mais ce n'est pas le cas : il n'y a plus que moi. »

- « … Et ? »

- « Et je ne vois que deux hypothèses à cela : soit son âme a été consumée, soit elle est en sommeil, quelque part en moi. Dans les deux cas, elle est inaccessible. Désolée. »

* * *

Le jour même, Alea demanda à sortir de l'hôpital (elle était assez pressée, les clan ne se fondent pas en un claquement de doigt !), mais l'Hokage préféra la garder en observation pendant encore quelques jours. La démone savait que son corps était en parfaite santé, mais elle soupçonna la Cinquième de vouloir la garder captive dans sa chambre en attendant que les choses se tassent un peu.

Plus personne n'était venu lui rendre visite depuis son réveil, même pas ce traître d'Ekitai qui avait osé sceller en lui son meilleur ami, tel un vulgaire bijuu. Naruto passa bien une fois ou deux, mais uniquement pour essayer de faire ressortir l'autre Alea en elle, malgré toutes les fois où elle lui avait répété que c'était inutile. Si la persévérance était une qualité qu'Alea admirait chez les humains, dans cas là elle avait plutôt tendance à détester cette caractéristique dont le jeune Naruto était trop pourvu.

Seule dans la chambre, elle s'ennuya à mourir jusqu'à ce que Shizune lui annonce (à contre-cœur) qu'elle pouvait sortir. Pas trop tôt ! Cela faisait deux semaine qu'elle poireautait dans ce lit d'hôpital ! On lui donna les vêtements que portait l'autre Alea lors de la bataille, et elle fut conduite au bureau de Tsunade, qui lui fit jurer de ne pas quitter le village pour le moment, et de la prévenir en cas de vision importante. Aussi, pour rassurer l'humaine, Alea renouvela le serment de son Réceptacle, à savoir que son clan s'établirait à Konoha. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais promis que son clan ne prendrait pas le contrôle du village caché, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche.

Ensuite, son premier acte de démone libre (ou plutôt, de « femme » libre) fut de se rendre à l'endroit où elle pourrait trouver de quoi s'habiller autrement qu'avec les derniers habits tachés de sang de son Réceptacle, puisque personne n'avait eu la délicatesse de lui apporter des vêtements de rechange. Il n'y en avait toujours que pour l'autre Alea, toujours.

Avec un regard distrait sur des travaux de reparation en cours, comme il y en avait partout en moment, elle retrouva assez facilement son chemin vers sa destination. Sur sa route, elle croisa quelques personnes que son Réceptacles connaissait, mais tous l'évitèrent soigneusement. Ah, les humains... Aucun tact.

Une fois arrivée, elle frappa trois coups secs à la porte en bois, comme le faisaient toujours les humains quand ils voulaient entrer dans les tanières (euh, maisons) de leurs semblables, et attendit. Des bruits de pas étouffés se rapprochèrent, et la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaitre un visage masqué et des cheveux argentés en bataille. Kakashi, celui que l'autre Alea avait choisi.

Durant quelque secondes, ils se regardèrent en silence, puis Alea se rappela de ce qu'il fallait dire.

- « Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? »

L'homme devant elle secoua légèrement la tête, comme s'il se débarrassait d'un mauvais rêve, et fixa sur elle un regard indéchiffrable. Si son Réceptacle avait été là, elle aurait su aussitôt déchiffrer l'attitude et l'expression de Kakashi, mais Alea en était incapable. Perplexe, elle décida que l'humain était sans doute très troublé de la voir, puisqu'elle habitait le corps de celle qu'il aimait, et qu'il essayait de le cacher. Ou bien il n'avait pas encore réussi à surmonter la disparition de l'autre Alea ? À moins ce qu'il soit juste ennuyé d'avoir été dérangé chez lui... Peut-être qu'elle l'avait réveillé alors qu'il faisait une sieste ? Ou bien avait-elle interrompu son repas ? Les humains étaient parfois si compliqués à cerner, surtout quand ils n'affichaient pas clairement leurs émotions...

- « J'ai connu mieux » finit-il par répondre. « Que venez-vous faire ici ? »

Alea poussa un reniflement agacé et désigna ses vêtements tachés.

- « Je ne peux pas fonder un clan habillée comme ça ! » ronchonna-t-elle, de plus en plus agacé par l'attitude que tout le monde avait envers elle. « De plus, j'ai besoin d'un endroit où habiter, et c'est ici que vivait mon Réceptacle. »

Sans attendre de réponse (qui serait probablement négative), elle entra dans l'appartement familier, et...

… _Cette odeur si familière flottait dans l'appartement … Comme un signature …_

… _Parfum agréable … Homme … Kakashi …_

Alea se prit la tête entre les mains et se plia en deux. Ce n'était pas des paroles qu'elle avait entendu, mais plutôt des échos. Des échos de pensées inconscientes, appartenant à son Réceptacle.

- « Comme cet endroit m'a manqué... », s'entendit-elle dire.

Elle se plaqua une mains sur la bouche, paniquée. L'autre Alea n'était pas morte, elle était encore quelque part en elle ! Non !

Kakashi la prit par les épaule et la redressa vivement, plantant son regard dans le sien avec intensité.

… _Un si beau visage … Masque … Du rouge à lèvres sur un masque … _

- « Alea ? » appela-il.

Ce n'était pas la démone qu'il appelait, elle le sentit. En elle, les pensées répondirent, effilochées et hasardeuses comme de légers morceaux de coton, mais présentes tout de même.

… _Kakashi … Une mission … Daiki et Yume … Mariés … Heureux … _

La démone se dégagea vivement, furieuse.

- « NON ! » hurla-t-elle. « Ce corps est à moi, il m'appartient ! Va-t-en ! »

Aussitôt, elle courut jusqu'à la chambre de Kakashi, là où étaient les vêtements de son Réceptacle, et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle avait apprécié son Réceptacle, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Elle l'avait même aimée, d'une certaine manière. Mais rien, pas même l'autre Alea, le pourrait lui faire renoncer à ce corps, et au clan qu'elle allait fonder.

Jamais.


	27. L'aide d'un ennemi

Hello !

Voici mon dernier chapitre avant un petit moment (je dirais... pas avant le mois d'octobre, j'en ai bien peur). Désolée :(

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ;) D'ailleurs, je ne suis généralement pas le genre d'auteur à réclamer absolument des reviews, mais... S'il vous plaît, dites moi si ce rebondissement vous plaît, ou si j'en fais trop. J'ai peur de trop basculer dans le dramatique, et tout conseil ou remarque serait apprécié :p

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

**

* * *

Godchild – Chapitre 26**

**L'aide d'un ennemi  
**

Alea en avait marre. Vraiment marre.

Si encore il n'y avait eu que les regards hostiles, et tous ceux qu'elle avait connu à travers les yeux de son Réceptacle qui refusaient de la regarder en face. Si encore il n'y avait eu que ses difficultés à s'adapter au monde des humains car il lui manquait cette petite touche d'humanité que l'âme de l'autre Alea aurait dû lui apporter lors de la fusion.

Si encore il n'y avait que ça…

Mais il y avait _l'autre_. L'autre Alea, dont l'âme ne s'était pas consumée, mais juste endormie. Et qui, de plus en plus, se réveillait. La démone n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les échos de ses souvenirs, de plus en plus fréquents. Au moins, l'âme vagabonde qu'elle abritait se contentait de lui envoyer inconsciemment des échos, et ne se manifestait pas autrement. Que se passerait-il si le Réceptacle se réveillait ? Rien de bon, assurément.

Jamais elle n'aurait dû retourner chez l'amant de son Réceptacle. C'était lui, le fait de revenir dans sa maison, qui avait déclenché le processus de réveil de l'autre Alea. Elle avait trop de souvenirs dans cet endroit, et avec cet humain. Et ces souvenirs ressurgissaient de plus en plus souvent, si bien qu'Alea commençait réellement à s'inquiéter : l'âme de son Réceptacle risquait-elle vraiment de se réveiller ?

Évidemment, l'autre Alea lui manquait. Elle l'aimait bien, et avait adoré converser avec elle, bien sûr, mais... Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres solutions que de prendre sa place. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait créée, après tout. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui permettre de se réveiller, pas si cela signifiait qu'elle devait renoncer encore à sa liberté de mouvements et se retrouvée à nouveau piégée dans son corps.

Après avoir récupéré quelques vêtements ayant appartenu à l'autre Alea, elle avait fui l'appartement de Kakashi aussi vite que possible. Mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâchée, ayant aperçu dans ses yeux le reflet de ceux de son hôte. Plus que tout, il désirait revoir sa bien-aimée, Alea pouvait le concevoir. Seulement voilà, pour rien au monde elle ne permettrait à l'âme de son Réceptacle de reprendre le dessus. Aussi avait-elle choisi d'éviter le jounin aux cheveux argentés comme la peste, espérant que cela ferait taire les pensées éthérées qui lui parvenaient à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard.

Malgré son obstination à ne pas revoir Kakashi durant plusieurs jours (pendant lesquels elle avait trouvé refuge chez Itachi Uchiwa), Alea n'avait pas remarqué de changements notables. L'âme endormie continuait à déblatérer de temps en temps dans son esprit, et ce de manière insistante dès qu'elle apercevait un visage connu. Le processus était lancé, et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Alea eut alors le choix : rester à Konoha en priant pour ne jamais croiser aucune personne ayant fait partie des connaissances passées de son hôte, ou bien se parjurer et quitter le village pour aller fonder son clan ailleurs. Désespérée comme elle l'était, l'idée même que renoncer à son serment serait un crime ne la troubla pas. Sa loyauté première allait au clan qu'elle allait former, et si ce clan ne pouvait naître qu'en dehors du village, alors elle s'en irait. Sans remords.

Tout comme son Réceptacle l'avait fait auparavant, elle quitta précipitamment le village par une nuit sans lune, discrète comme une ombre. Dommage pour Itachi, il aurait vraiment fait un bon candidat comme mâle reproducteur, mais il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Tant pis, elle en trouverait un autre ailleurs.

* * *

Durant deux journées entières, la démone courut à toute vitesse en ne prenant que très peu de pauses, afin de s'éloigner rapidement du village. Elle changea fréquemment de direction, laissant quelques traces dans un sens et repartant dans l'autre, tous ça pour mener ses poursuivants dans de fausses pistes. L'avantage d'avoir eu l'autre Alea, une kunoichi de Konoha, pour Réceptacle était que maintenant elle connaissait bien tous les trucs et astuces des traqueurs du village, et elle savait comment leur échapper.

Partant d'abord un peu au hasard, Alea finit par décider de se rendre au pays du Vent. Elle aimait les climat chauds et sec, et le désert de Suna lui parut une idée merveilleuse. Dommage que son corps ait un peau si blanche et sensible au soleil, mais à force de vivre là-bas, son corps s'endurcirait sûrement.

Utilisant la même méthode que son Réceptacle pour gagner facilement de l'argent (se rendre dans un casino, ou tout autre endroit où se déroulaient des jeux d'argent, et invoquer quelques visions), elle se procura rapidement un équipement de qualité pour vivre dans le désert. De nombreuses réserves d'eau, des vêtements amples et voilés pour protéger sa peau sensible, une tente assez large et un duvet épais pour les nuit froides. Des barres de viandes séchées, légères, nourrissantes et peu encombrantes, vinrent compléter son attirail, ainsi que quelques barres de céréales. Elle se trouverait elle-même le reste de sa nourriture.

Contrairement à son idiote de Réceptacle, Alea n'hésita pas une seconde à surveiller la progression de ses poursuivants de Konoha, ce qui lui permit d'éviter de se faire attraper. Elle sut toujours exactement où se trouvait les traqueurs, les endroits à éviter, la direction dans laquelle ils cherchaient. Forcément, ils ne la trouvèrent pas.

Cependant, après quelques jours à se balader en solitaire dans le sable brûlant, la démone perçut un appel insistant. Une appel étrange, différent de la télépathie d'Ekitai. Quelque chose qui la tiraillait, et la poussait à en trouver l'origine. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il fallait qu'elle réponde à cet appel. Mais quel était donc ce piège ?

À regrets, elle quitta le désert pour s'enfoncer à nouveau dans la forêt. Ne pouvant résister à l'appel qui la tirait vers l'avant, elle marcha droit devant elle, précautionneusement, durant toute une journée. Vers le soir, l'appel insistant qu'elle ressentait l'avait presque rendue folle : il _fallait_ qu'elle se rende là où on l'appelait, même si elle essayait de toute ses force de ne pas se rendre dans ce qui lui semblait être un piège.

Finalement, elle arriva devant une large grotte dont l'entrée était dissimulée par quelques arbres. Méfiante, mais incapable de résister, la démone entra dans l'obscurité de la grotte. Dans la pénombre, elle devina une forme humaine, et une odeur atroce de maladie et de pourriture agressa ses narines. Dégoutée, Alea se mit une main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir, et attendit. Le signal d'appel se tut, elle respira plus librement.

- « Bienvenue », retentit une voix étrange, avant de tousser bruyamment.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un voix, on aurait plutôt dit que deux personnes parlaient en même temps, deux voix légèrement différentes qui se superposaient. Les deux voix étaient méconnaissables et tremblantes de fièvres, pourtant Alea crut y discerner des accents familiers. De manière à apercevoir son interlocuteur mystérieux et à la voix double, elle leva une main et en fit jaillir quelques flammes, qui l'embrasèrent comme une torche mais sans la brûler.

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle vit, et l'autre Alea en elle hurla.

…_Non …Non …Arrêtez … Plus de tests …_

Il s'agissait de Kabuto. Et d'Orochimaru. Tous deux réunis dans le même corps malade et torturé. Alea se remémora que Kabuto s'était greffé une part du corps de son maître sur le corps en espérant maîtriser ses pouvoir, mais il lui semblait maintenant que les choses n'avaient pas tournée aussi bien qu'il l'avait prévu, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils étaient bien partis pour mourir tous les deux, et ce n'était pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre.

- « Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée ? » demanda-t-elle, jugeant inutile de leur demander comment . « Je devrais vous tuer, après tout ce que vous avez fait subir à mon hôte. »

La chose prostrée au sol ricana.

- « Nous savions que la fusion avait eu lieu, puisque seul un démon pouvait répondre à ce genre d'appel. Mais la fusion n'est pas complète, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Comment le savez-vous ?! » hoqueta la démone.

- « Nous avons encore des informateurs fidèles à Konoha… Assez pour savoir ce qui est arrivé. Tu es comme nous, démone : deux âmes qui cohabitent dans un corps, chacune cherchant à prendre le dessus. Mais l'âme de cette chère Alea est endormie, donc tu as encore le contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? Mais que se passera-t-il quand elle se réveillera ? »

- « Elle ne se réveillera pas ! »

Nouveau ricanement double.

- « Tu n'en est pas sûre, démone, sinon tu serais restée à Konoha pour fonder ton cher clan. Que dirais-tu si nous t'offrions un moyen de vous séparer, Alea et toi ? Tu gardera ce corps, naturellement. »

Intéressée, mais pas convaincue, Alea pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire de sphinx.

- « J'en dirais que tu ne m'as pas encore donné tes conditions, vermisseau. »

Orochibuto (ou était-ce Kabuchimaru ?) lui rendit son sourire.

- « Nous voulons ton sang, pour soigner ce corps malade. Nous serons alors en mesure de nous séparer, et d'avoir de nouveau chacun un corps propre. »

- « Je pourrais aussi te torturer pour te faire cracher le moyen de me séparer de l'âme de mon Réceptacle, et te tuer par la suite », chantonna Alea.

- « Tu perdrais alors toute possibilité de t'en débarrasser, car je suis le seul à pouvoir manipuler son âme. »

La démone se tut, et prit son temps pour réfléchir. L'idée de soigner la chose infecte qui se trainait misérablement au sol à ses pieds lui était intolérable. Mais l'idée de passer sa vie à fuir pour éviter le réveil de l'autre âme qu'elle transportait en elle ne l'enchantait guère. Si elle soignait Orochimaru et Kabuto, ils essaieraient à nouveau de détruire Konoha, et l'autre Alea préfèrerait mourir que de voir ça arriver.

Mais après tout, qu'avait fait Konoha pour elle ? Depuis la semi-fusion, la démone avait été traité au mieux avec indifférence, au pire avec mépris et colère. Elle ne devait rien aux shinobis de la Feuille, si ce n'était une revanche pour la manière dont ils l'avaient traitée après son réveil en tant qu'humaine. Pourquoi devrait-elle se soucier de leur sort ?

- « J'accepte. »

Elle pinça les lèvre en entendant le gargouillis de joie qu'émis la créature à ses pieds, et s'entailla le poignet. En évitant le plus de contact possible avec le corps malade de ses deux ennemis, elle les arrosa de sang, et leur permit même de boire à même la coupure de son poignet. Au bout de quelques minutes, la créature avait repris assez de forces pour se lever toute seule, et se dressa devant la démone dégoutée. La moitié du corps et du visage était celui de Kabuto. L'autre moitié avait les traits et la forme d'Orochimaru.

Ensembles, ils concentrèrent leur chakra et employèrent une technique compliquée. Nimbés de chakra, les deux hommes hurlèrent, puis se séparèrent. Il y eut un flash aveuglant, qui obligea Alea à fermer les yeux.

- « Quoi ?! Non, non, pas ça !! » hurla la voix de Kabuto.

Il poussa un hurlement d'agonie. Sentant la lumière diminuer, Alea rouvrit les yeux, et ne vit qu'une personne. Il n'y avait plus qu'Orochimaru, portant les vêtements déchirés de Kabuto. Il avait pris le dessus sur le corps de son disciple. Vampirisé.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le sannin lâcha un ricanement jubilatoire.

…_Non … Pas ça …Non …_

- « Ah, ce cher Kabuto, utile jusqu'au bout ! » fit-il. « Bien, partons maintenant. Je dois remplir ma part du marché. »

* * *

Orochimaru conduisit Alea dans un de leurs nombreux repères secrets. Celle-ci resta sur ses gardes, ne tenant pas à se retrouver de nouveau propulsée au rang de cobaye. Le sannin la rassura : maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus moyen pour lui de « sculpter » son Kekkai Genkai, elle ne l'intéressait plus. Enfin, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer qu'elle aurait bientôt des enfants sur lesquels il pourrait mettre la main…

Une fois au repère, Orochimaru conduisit la démone jusqu'à une salle spéciale. Dans cette grande salle, il y avait quelques grands tubes emplis de liquides, identiques à celui qui avait autrefois retenu captif l'humain Suigetsu. Suivant son guide, Alea s'arrêta devant l'un d'entre eux, et poussa un cri de surprise.

Dans le tube, baignant dans un liquide légèrement opaque, il y avait une jeune femme nue, dont la peau pâle semblait irisée à cause de la lumière du laboratoire. Ses longs cheveux flottant formaient un nuage roux autour de son visage. Si elle ouvrait les yeux, Alea devina qu'elle verrai des yeux bleu pâles. Après tout, elle s'était déjà regardé dans un miroir à l'occasion, que ce soit par les yeux de son Réceptacle ou par les siens.

La personne qui flottait dans l'espèce de flacon géant était… Alea. Un corps complètement identique.

- « Un clone » précisa Orochimaru. « Je l'ai créée à partir des prélèvement que j'ai effectué sur ton corps, et j'espérais y transférer ton âme avant la fusion, de manière à avoir deux Réceptacles identiques. Deux fois plus de pouvoir. »

Il posa la main sur le verre, et sourit.

- « Je pensais devoir détruire cette enveloppe, mais il semblerait que la chance m'ait donné une occasion supplémentaire de l'utiliser. Aide-moi à la sortir de là, démone. »

À eux deux, Alea et Orochimaru sortirent précautionneusement le corps pâle de la cuve, et l'allongèrent sur une table à proximité. Là, il donna quelques instruction précise à Alea pour que le transfert d'âme se déroule sans anicroche. Saisissant un pinceau, il traça rapidement un grand nombre de sceaux sur le corps inanimé du clone, dessinant les symboles d'une main experte.

Concentré à l'extrême, il demanda à Alea de s'entailler la paume d'une main, et de poser sa main blessée sur la poitrine du clone. Avec le sang de la démone, il traça quelques sceaux supplémentaire, puis posa les mains sur celle d'Alea, et le transfert commença.

Le processus fut long, et difficile. Alea eut l'impression qu'une partie de son énergie se faisait aspirer vers le corps inerte étendu sur la table, et commença sérieusement à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en faisait confiance au sannin qui avait torturé son Réceptacle par le passé. Mais en levant les yeux vers lui, elle vit que l'opération était encore plus difficile pour lui : son front ruisselait de sueur, et ses mains tremblaient. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas, les lèvres serrées, et continua le transfert.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui paru une éternité, le corps du clone se cambra soudain, alors que de l'air entrait pour la première fois dans ses poumons tous neufs. Violemment, il étendit les bras et les jambes, agités de soubresauts, et de sa gorge sortit un long gémissement. Puis le corps retomba, inerte. À une différence près : maintenant, le clone respirait.

Alea soupira, et sourit. Elle chercha à imaginer le visage de Kakashi, et cette fois-ci aucune pensées parasite ne vint l'embêter. L'autre Alea et elle étaient séparées, maintenant.

* * *

La première chose que je vis en me réveillant fut un plafond gris. Je clignai des yeux, puis me redressai en position assise. Où étais-je ?

Autour de moi, il y avait divers outils de science, bocaux étranges, machine curieuses. L'endroit m'était totalement inconnu. Mais la question qui me préoccupa le plus fut : qui étais-je ?

De nouveau , je clignai des paupières, me creusant la mémoire. Je n'entrevis que des images floues, des silhouettes grises. Tous mes souvenirs semblaient baigner dans un épais brouillard blanc. Décidant de les laisser de côté pour le moment, je soulevai les couvertures blanches et rêches qui me recouvrait, dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse à au moins une question. Qu'étais-je ? Un homme ? Une femme ? Un enfant ?

La vision de mon corps nu me donna la réponse. Une femme. La vue de ma toison pubienne me donna un petit indice sur mon âge : au moins, j'avais dépassé la puberté. J'avais donc plus de… Allez, disons dix-huit ans. Oui, plus de dix-huit ans.

Je me levai doucement, m'enveloppant dans une couverture pour cacher ma nudité. Mes longs cheveux roux tombèrent sur mes épaules, les recouvrant à la manière d'un châle. Heureusement, il y avait un miroir dans la pièce. En y jetant un coup d'œil, je vis une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, au visage pâle et aux yeux bleus. Elle me renvoya mon regard égaré.

Bon, OK. Je venais juste de me réveiller amnésique dans un endroit inconnu. Pas très très brillant, comme situation. Alors que je commençais à explorer la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit et deux personne entrèrent.

L'homme avait un teint blafard, et son visage m'inspirait, sans que je sache pourquoi, une terreur sans borne. En revanche, la femme me parut familière. Et pour cause ! Mis à part ses cheveux un peu plus court que les miens, elle était mon portrait craché ! S'agissait-il d'une membre de ma famille ? Ma sœur, peut-être ?

- « Ah, bonjour ma chère, vous voilà enfin réveillée ! » dit l'homme, d'une voix froide et glissante, comme un serpent. Je me recroquevillai aussitôt au sol, terrorisée.

La femme s'approcha doucement de moi, et s'agenouilla à ma hauteur. Je levai timidement les yeux vers elle, plus encline à lui faire confiance qu'à l'homme bizarre qui se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ma parole, nous étions vraiment identiques !

- « Alea », m'appela-t-elle doucement. « Tout va bien ? »

J'hésitai une seconde, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- « Alea ? C'est mon nom ? » demandai-je finalement. Même ma voix était comme la sienne.

Après un petit hoquet de surprise, elle me sourit comme à un enfant malade, puis se retourna vers l'homme, en quête d'explications. Manifestement, mon amnésie n'était pas prévue. Il haussa les épaules.

- « Un transfert n'est pas sans risques. Ses souvenirs se seront sans doute perdus en court de route. Peut-être qu'ils ressurgiront plus tard. »

N'y comprenant rien, je continuai à fixer intensément la femme en face de moi.

- « Euh… » risquai-je timidement. « Est-ce que nous sommes sœurs ? »

Elle rit, puis m'aida à me relever.

- « Mhm… Si on veut. D'une certaine manière, tu es ma sœur jumelle. Nous appartenons au même clan. Sauf que moi aussi, je m'appelle Alea. »

Décontenancée, je fronçai les sourcils. Avant que je ne puisse me poser plus de question, Alea m'entraîna dans une autre pièce. Là, elle me donna des vêtements qui m'allèrent parfaitement, et un sac à dos identique au sien. Elle me regarda un moment, et me confia qu'elle était heureuse de me revoir, et de me savoir en vie.

- « Je ne comprends pas » répétai-je pour la dixième fois.

Sans daigner me répondre, ma jumelle me prit la main et m'entraîna à travers une succession de couloirs, jusqu'à une pièce où l'homme pâle lisait tranquillement un rouleau en nous attendant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il m'inspirait une profonde antipathie, aussi me cachai-je derrière ma sœur jumelle en le fusillant du regard. Je n'aimais pas cet homme. Pas du tout.

- « Tu as bien rempli ta part du marché, Orochimaru » dit Alea. « Nous allons partir. »

Le dénommé Orochimaru lui fit un sourire machiavélique, et referma délicatement son rouleau, avant de le ranger dans une étagère.

- « Nous nous reverrons, démone » susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. « Vous êtes deux dorénavant, dans deux corps distincts, et la puissance qu'avait Alea à l'origine est maintenant double. Nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau, à Konoha. »

Konoha.

Ce nom m'était familier. Alors qu'Alea me guidait vers l'extérieur, j'eus la vague impression d'un lieu bruyant et animé, grand. Un foyer. L'image d'une feuille me vint à l'esprit, ainsi que la silhouette d'un homme. Mais tout ça était bien trop flou pour être appelé un souvenir. Dommage.

Une fois que nous fûmes arrivées à l'air libre, Alea se tourna vers moi et soupira. Mon amnésie imprévue semblait l'ennuyer. Hé, ce n'était pas ma faute si j'avais perdu la mémoire ! Je n'y étais pour rien ! Enfin, j'espérais que je n'y étais pour rien...

- « Nous allons à Konoha, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hésita, puis hocha la tête.

- « Bien. Sur notre chemin, il y a quelques petites choses que je vais devoir t'expliquer, notamment sur tes origines et sur le lien qui nous unit toutes les deux. »

Nous partîmes, et Alea commença à parler. Dès le début de son récit, je fus bouche bée. Et encore, il me restait encore de nombreuses surprise avant notre retour dans cet endroit que l'on appelait Konoha…


	28. Une mémoire amputée

Hello !

Ça y est, me revoilà ! Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai continué à les lire, et même si je ne pouvais pas trop répondre, elle m'ont fait très plaisir. Me voilà donc repartie, prête à continuer :D

Bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

Godchild – Chapitre 27**

**Une mémoire amputée  
**

Le voyage jusqu'au village mentionné par Orochimaru fut long, sans doute plus long que nécessaire. En effet, décidant qu'en fin de compte, elle n'était pas si pressée que ça de retrouver Konoha, ma démone de sœur jumelle entreprit de refaire un partie de mon éducation en me réapprenant, avec une attitude trop dévouée pour être honnête, tous les noms de fleurs alentour (leurs noms humains comme leurs noms démoniaque), les plantes utilisée pour faire des poisons, et autres choses du genre.

Au cours des jours suivant mon réveil, elle m'avait expliqué sa nature de démone, et le fait que j'étais autrefois un Réceptacle. J'appris ainsi que j'avais un don de voyance, et que j'étais une kunoichi dont la spécialité était le genjutsu et les flammes. Une autre information difficile à digérer fut que j'étais un clone, le clone de son corps, qui avait autrefois été mien. Il faut dire que c'était tout de même dur avaler, mais n'était-elle pas mon exact reflet ? Quand nous nous tenions face à face, j'avais l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs.

Quand je la pressai de questions sur Konoha, ses habitants, les gens que je connaissais, mon passé, elle refusa de s'étendre beaucoup sur le sujet. Le nom du village caché lui rappelait manifestement de très mauvais souvenirs, et elle rechignait à y retourner, ou même à y repenser. Pourtant, malgré tous les détours qu'elle nous faisait faire dans notre parcours, pour telle ou telle raison, je devinai que nous nous rapprochions de l'endroit mystérieux. Cela se voyait aux plis de la bouche d'Alea, qui se serraient de plus en plus.

- « Enfin, je ne comprends pas », lui dis-je encore une fois, alors qu'elle m'interrogeait sur des champignons vénéneux que j'étais censée reconnaître, histoire de continuer à perdre du temps. « Si retourner là-bas te rebute tellement, pourquoi t'obstiner à y aller ? »

Elle lâcha le champignon, agacée par mon manque d'intérêt pour ses leçons, et me fusilla du regard. Moins impressionnable que durant les premiers jours de mon amnésie, je ne cillai pas et soutins son regard, attendant l'explication. Je commençai à en avoir marre de faire autant de détours sans même savoir pourquoi.

- « Oui, toujours aussi têtue », soupira-t-elle. « La raison pour laquelle je dois retourner là-bas est que j'ai prêté serment d'y fonder mon... Notre clan. Toi aussi, tu as prêté serment, c'est juste que tu as oublié. »

Bon, voilà qui éclairait un peu ma lanterne. Néanmoins, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, attendant qu'elle développe son récit. Avec un soupir résigné, elle me raconta le mépris des habitants de Konoha lorsqu'elle avait pris mon corps, et que mon âme s'était endormie en elle. Elle m'expliqua, avec prudence (et en _oubliant_ plein de détails, j'en fus persuadée) que j'avais sauvé le village en brisant la funeste destinée qui pesait sur lui. Ce faisant, j'avais aussi ramené d'entre les morts une personne que j'appréciais, et cela avait déclenché notre fusion, à elle et moi. Sauf que mon âme s'était accrochée, coriace, et s'était endormie au lieu de fusionner avec la sienne. Quand elle s'était enfuie du village, elle espérait que mon âme resterait endormie à tout jamais.

- « Tu m'en veux ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

- « Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Dès le départ, tu m'as créée pour me détruire. C'est plutôt moi qui t'ai causé pas mal d'ennuis à m'accrochant à la vie », plaisantai-je.

J'étais sérieuse. Je ne lui en voulait pas. Même si ma mémoire me faisait défaut, et que de nombreux points restaient flous (et que ma « sœur » n'était pas franchement disposée à les éclaircir), je me doutais que j'avais sans doute beaucoup souffert d'être un Réceptacle, et qu'Alea avait souffert également de s'être attachée à moi et d'avoir dû me tuer, ou du moins essayé. Elle avait sacrifié son ancienne vie pour me créer, sa puissance, son statut de démone, et maintenant que j'avais mon propre corps, copie parfaite de l'original, il était normal que l'original lui revienne. Enfin, nous pouvions coexister, alors j'espérais que tout était pour le mieux.

Alea m'avait avoué que j'étais la seule humaine qu'elle supportait, la seule qu'elle trouvait intéressante. Enfin, il y avait aussi un certain Itachi Uchiwa qui lui plaisait beaucoup pour son pedigree avantageux, mais il avait rejeté ses avances quand elle lui avait proposé, avec tout le naturel dont elle était capable, de s'accoupler avec elle. Rien que d'imaginer la scène me donnait envie de m'étrangler de rire, pas étonnant qu'il ait mal réagi ! Malgré les années qu'elle avait passé prisonnière dans mon corps, elle ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les humains. À croire qu'elle n'avait rien appris.

- « Dis, est-ce que moi aussi j'ai une personne... Précieuse ? » demandai-je timidement.

Puisqu'elle semblait enfin disposée à parler sans entourloupe, autant en profiter pour aborder ce sujet délicat. Je n'avais pas oublié que lorsque je songeais à Konoha et que je cherchais à creuser dans ma mémoire, je voyais toujours une silhouette masculine, incroyablement floue. Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

- « Eh bien... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu découvre tout ça par toi-même », éluda-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas très douée pour parler de ce genre de choses humaines... Quand je commentais te vie sentimentale, tu n'aimais pas ça du tout, tu te souviens ? »

Je fronçai les sourcil. Bien sûr que non, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Si l'on en croyait ce qu'avait dit Orochimaru, mon antipathique sauveur, mes souvenirs étaient perdus, et reviendraient peut-être un jour ou l'autre. Génial, ça m'aidait vraiment.

La vérité était que j'étais terriblement impatiente d'atteindre Konoha, de rencontrer enfin des humains normaux, et de voir des gens qui me connaissaient. Eux pourraient me raconter mon histoire au complet, sans être tentés de mentir, de cacher des choses, ou je ne sais quoi encore. D'après ce que j'avais pu observer avec ma jumelle, le mensonge était une seconde nature chez les démons. Il n'était pas rare qu'Alea me dise quelque chose, puis se morde les lèvre d'un air coupable quelques instant après pour m'avouer qu'elle avait menti. Quelle mauvaise habitude !

* * *

Le lendemain, Alea nous fit ralentir encore plus. J'en déduisis que nous étions proche de Konoha. Vu qu'elle avait laissé échapper qu'elle était traquée par un escadron ANBU (des super ninjas de Konoha), un plan commença à germer dans mon esprit. Je le lui exposai, et, bien que sceptique, elle s'y plia. C'est ainsi que le soir même, je me coupai les cheveux pour qu'ils atteignent exactement la même longueur que le siens (milieu du dos, alors que les miens descendaient jusqu'à mes cuisses), et nous nous habillâmes avec des vêtements identiques. Un coup d'œil à notre reflet dans une petite marre nous confirma que le but recherché était atteint : nous étions rigoureusement identiques. Ainsi, dans la confusion, j'espérais que les ANBU ne jetteraient pas tout de suite Alea en prison pour sa trahison. La confusion créée par notre apparence devrait lui laisser assez de temps pour s'expliquer.

Cette nuit-là, nous savions l'une comme l'autre que les ANBU allaient nous trouver. Enfin, surtout elle. En ce qui me concernait, je n'arrivais pas à invoquer la moindre vision, et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer ! Alea soutenait que j'y arriverais mieux une fois que je me souviendrais de la manière de m'y prendre. Facile à dire...

Bref, nous mangeâmes un diner frugal, et nous nous blottîmes l'une contre l'autre pour dormir. L'automne arrivait, et les nuits étaient fraîches. Bercée par le bruit du vent et la respiration régulière de ma sœur jumelle, je m'endormis tout doucement.

Cette nuit-là, je fis mon premier rêve depuis mon réveil (ou devrais-je dire ma naissance ?). J'étais assise sur une branche d'un grand arbre, si haut que je pouvait voir les feuilles des autres arbres plus petits s'agiter au gré du vent, comme une étrange marée végétales. La lumière de la pleine lune nimbait les vagues de feuilles d'un éclat argenté. Un grand loup gris, lui aussi nimbé d'un halo argenté par la lune, me fixait gravement. Il n'avait qu'un seul œil, l'autre étant fermé et barré d'une cicatrice verticale. Il était installé sur la branche, à côté de moi, et j'avais envie de toucher son épaisse fourrure ébouriffée, qui semblait tissée de fils d'argent.

- «_ Ne m'oublie pas_ » murmura-t-il, d'une voix rauque et curieusement familière

Si j'avais eu l'occasion de me réveiller tranquillement, j'aurais peut-être pu m'asseoir et réfléchir à cet étrange rêve, mais hélas cela ne me fut pas possible. Ce qui me tira du sommeil, en plein milieu de la nuit, ce furent des mains inconnues et gantées qui m'arrachèrent à l'étreinte ensommeillée d'Alea. J'ouvris les yeux, et oubliai instantanément le rêve.

Des hommes arborant de curieux masques à l'effigie d'animaux nous entouraient.

Les ANBU.

Quand l'un d'entre eux me tordit le bras pour m'empêcher de bouger, je laisser échapper un petit cri de douleur. Alea se débattit, grognant, et nous nous retrouvâmes ligotées et bâillonnées en un rien de temps.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », gronda un homme dont le masque évoquait un singe. « Pourquoi il y en a deux ?! »

Celui dont le masque représentait un lynx lui intima sèchement de se taire. Il devait être le capitaine de l'escadre. D'un ton sans appel, il ordonna de nous ramener tout les deux à Konoha. « Tsunade-sama » devait être mise rapidement au courant, elle seule saurait quoi faire des deux prisonnières. Pendant que l'un d'entre eux me hissait sur ses épaules (je vis du coin de l'œil que ma sœur subissait le même traitement), je songeai que cette « Tsunade » devait être l'Hokage, la dirigeante du village caché. Surtout, je me pris à espérer que l'escadre arrive rapidement à Konoha : là-bas m'attendaient mes souvenirs, j'en étais sûre.

* * *

- « Lynx », fit la femme blonde assise derrière le grand bureau, une fois qu'elle se fut remise de sa surprise. « Je vous savais compétent et zélé, mais je ne pensais pas que vous pousseriez le vice jusqu'à m'apporter deux Alea quand je vous en demandais une. »

Lynx inclina la tête, les épaules brièvement agitées par un rire. Les « deux Alea », alias la démone et moi, étions assise sur le sol, bâillonnées et ligotées, là où les ANBU nous avaient déposées. Enfin, « jetées au sol » convenait mieux. Bande de rustres.

Me redressant comme je pouvais, j'observai les alentours. Le femme blonde aux yeux dorés dégageai une forte aura d'autorité. Il devait s'agir de Tsunade, l'Hokage. Nous étions dans son bureau. Me dévissant le cou, j'en observai tous les recoins. Il y avait une femme brune, qui se tenait non loin du bureau et posait sur moi un regard aussi curieux que le mien. Dans ses bras dormait un étrange petit cochon. Les ANBU s'éclipsèrent sur un geste de Tsunade, une fois que Lynx eut fini de décrire comment ils avait traqué ma sœur durant deux semaines, avant de la retrouver dédoublée et endormie. L'Hokage reporta son regard couleur miel sur nous.

- « Shizune », appela-t-elle. « Retire-leur leur bâillon. »

La femme brune posa le cochon et s'exécuta. Heureuse d'être débarrassée du tissu pressé sur mes lèvres, je lui adressai un timide sourire de remerciement. Cependant, j'étais un peu déçue : son visage, comme celui de Tsunade, ne m'évoquaient rien. Pourtant, si j'avais vécu à Konoha par le passé, j'avais forcément connu leur visages à toutes les deux, non ?

L'Hokage posa son menton sur ses deux mains jointes, et nous regarda longuement, Alea et moi. Le silence s'éternisa, et je devint de plus en perplexe. Finalement, elle pris une grande inspiration et se massa légèrement les tempes.

- « Et bien ? », demanda-t-elle. « Qu'attendez-vous pour m'expliquer, toute les deux ? »

Intimidée, je rougis, mais Alea me rassura d'un regard complice. Sentant que je n'osais pas prendre la parole, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença sont récit, avec ce petit air suffisant qu'elle arborait toujours quand elle savait qu'elle était le centre de l'attention, qu'il s'agisse de m'expliquer comment distinguer les différentes sortes de feuilles de menthe, où qu'elle soit face à un auditoire plus grand.

L'Hokage ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre que mon âme n'avait pas été consumée et avait commencé à se réveiller lorsque la démone s'était enfuie. J'en déduisis qu'elle avait dû se comporter assez bizarrement pour que tout le monde se doute de ça. Quand Alea arriva au moment où elle avait sauvé et guéri Orochimaru, je cru que Tsunade allait nous faire condamner pour haute trahison, vu son expression scandalisée, mais elle eut la politesse d'écouter la suite du récit. Elle fut bouche bée en apprenant que j'étais en fait un clone, dans lequel le sannin fou avait transféré mon âme endormie.

- « C'est fantastique ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Jiraiya va être tellement heureux ! Sans parler de Kakashi, Naruto, Ekitai et tous les autres ! »

Aïe.

Que des noms qui ne m'évoquaient rien.

Des gens importants pour moi, à n'en pas douter, et pourtant... Dépitée, je soupirai discrètement. Tsunade m'adressa un grand sourire, ignorant superbement ma sœur jumelle. Je commençais sérieusement à comprendre pourquoi Alea s'était enfuie.

- « Alea, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit dès le départ ! Oh, et pourquoi avoir mis si longtemps à revenir ? Si tu savais, Jiraiya n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis ta disparition. Sans parler de Kakashi... »

- « Je... » hésitai-je, le rouge aux joues. « Et bien... Euh... Comment dire... »

Comment expliquer à une personne enthousiaste que toutes les personnes qui vous étaient chères ne sont désormais plus que des étrangers ?

- « Elle est amnésique » coupa Alea. « Ses souvenirs se sont perdus lors du transfert. »

- « Enfin, pas totalement ! » tempérai-je en voyant la déception se peindre sur les traits de la femme blonde. « Il me reste des sensations floues, quelques images... Je pense que ça va revenir. Qui sont tous ces gens dont vous m'avez parlé ? Sont-ils mes amis ? »

Je lui adressai un pauvre sourire, et elle me renvoya une expression emplie de pitié, qui m'agaça prodigieusement. Une étrange sensation de déjà-vu m'assaillit.

- « Si ce n'est pas trop demander... » repris-je, « Pourriez-vous nous détacher ? Je commence à avoir une méchante crampe dans l'épaule... »

Sur un signe de tête de Tsunade, Shizune défit nos liens, nous permettant ainsi de nous relever et de nous étirer. Se massant les reins, Alea ronchonna dans sa barbe de manière inintelligible, s'attirant des regards désapprobateurs et méprisants. C'en était trop, j'explosai.

- « Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous la méprisez, vous la maltraitez, alors même qu'elle ma sauvé la vie ! C'est grâce à elle que j'ai un corps à moi, maintenant, au lieu de lutter constamment pour vivre ! Alors pourquoi la traitez-vous avec autant d'indifférence ? »

- « C'est une démone », murmura Shizune, comme si cela pouvait tout justifier.

- « Et alors ? », écumai-je. « Je suis un clone, une créature artificielle, créée par votre pire ennemi, et vous m'avez accueilli avec un sourire. Où est le problème ? Si je me souviens bien, les Hyuuga et les Uchiwa ont du sang démoniaque, eux-aussi, et vous ne les traitez pas pour autant en parias ! Même si à l'origine, c'est exactement la même chose que pour Alea et moi ! »

J'étais hors de moi, plus en colère que je ne l'aurais dû. Mais j'avais vu le regard de ma sœur quand elle parlait de Konoha, j'avais vu la détresse qu'elle cachait sous sa façade de démone sans cœur. Plus que quiconque, je comprenais ce qu'elle avait enduré, et je ne supportais pas le mépris dont elle faisait l'objet.

Oui, c'était parce-qu'elle m'appréciait que Tsunade méprisait celle qui m'avait volé mon corps, j'en avais conscience. N'empêche.

Alea me regarda longuement, touchée, et me sourit en me posant la main sur le bras, m'enjoignant à me calmer.

- « Eh bien, mémoire ou pas, tu reste Alea. » remarqua l'Hokage, sans paraître se formaliser de ma saute d'humeur. « Toujours prête à me défier. Tu m'as manqué, jeune fille. »

* * *

L'aube se levait quand Tsunade cessa de nous faire répéter à l'une et l'autre nos versions de ce qui s'était passé depuis la fuite d'Alea, deux semaines plus tôt. Acceptant enfin de ne pas tenir rigueur à Alea de son manquement à son serment, elle décida que nous pouvions être relâchées. Je me mis aussitôt à trépigner, impatiente de pouvoir enfin explorer la ville et rencontrer les personnes qu'elle avait mentionné un peu plus tôt. Mon agitation agaça ma sœur jumelle, qui posa une main ferme sur mon épaule.

- « Patience », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. « Tu les verras bientôt. »

Avec un petit sourire penaud, je tentai de me calmer, mais rien n'y fit. Alea leva les yeux aux ciel, au grand amusement de Tsunade. Mettant (enfin !) fin à mon supplice, elle se leva et décida de nous accompagner en personne pour un petit tour en ville. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Nous sortîmes en ville.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, je ne pouvais me rassasier du spectacle des rues, encore vides à cette heure très matinale, de Konoha. J'avais l'impression de les connaître, et une grande bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. J'étais chez moi.

- « Hokage-sama, pourquoi y-a-t-il tant de travaux de réparation ? » demandai-je, ahurie par le nombre de maisons détruites et d'échafaudages.

- « C'est une longue histoire, et tu y as ton rôle », sourit-elle. « Mais là, nous avons plus important à faire : c'est aujourd'hui que l'équipe 7 revient de sa dernière mission, et nous allons les accueillir. »

Je haussai un sourcil, puis Alea me chuchota à l'oreille que c'était des amis à moi et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que je les reconnaisse. Je repassai aussitôt en mode fébrile et impatiente, et elle soupira, avec un air si exaspéré que Tsunade pouffa de rire.

Nous rejoignîmes les portes de la ville, où la feuille de Konoha était peinte en grand – Oh ! La feuille ! C'était ça dont je me souvenais en songeant au village ! – et les garde de l'entrée saluèrent respectueusement Tsunade, avant de nous lancer des regards confus, à la démone et moi. Ah, ils m'avaient sûrement connus lorsque j'étais une ninja du village, j'imagine.

Nous nous postâmes à l'entrée, et je commençais aussitôt à trépigner. Je voulais savoir, connaître mon histoire, découvrir qui j'étais. Mon instinct me disait que les réponses à toutes mes questions me seraient fournies par ces personnes qui devaient arriver, et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Il fallait que je sache.

- « Vous êtes peut-être identiques physiquement », fit remarquer Tsunade à Alea. « Mais vos attitudes et vos caractères sont différents. Finalement, j'arrive à voir assez facilement qui est qui. »

- « Facile », railla la démone. « Il suffit de voir laquelle des deux se prend pour un ressort pour nous distinguer. »

Sans même prendre la peine d'interrompre mes sautillements, je me retournai pour lui tirer la langue. Elle me répondit de la même manière, et même les gardes s'esclaffèrent.

Histoire de me distraire un peu, l'Hokage nous expliqua que l'équipe 7, constituée de Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke et leur professeur Kakashi (elle me fit un clin d'œil en mentionnant ce nom, je ne compris pas), revenait d'une mission d'escorte. Je m'en fichais royalement, ne souhaitant que les _voir_ enfin, mais je fis semblant de m'intéresser par pure politesse.

Finalement, après ce qui me parut une éternité d'attente fébrile, cinq silhouettes se profilèrent au loin. De loin, je distinguai une jeune fille aux cheveux rose, trois garçons, et un homme plus grand. Ils avaient l'air fatigués, et marchaient lentement. Trop lentement. Je faillis me précipiter à leur rencontre, mais Alea me retint.

Brusquement, un des garçons du groupe, l'adolescent blond, se mit à s'agiter et brailler des paroles que j'étais trop loin pour entendre. Il se détacha du groupe et courut vers nous à toute vitesse. Les autres se précipitèrent à sa suite : leur surprise devait être grande, en apercevant deux Alea identiques qui les attendaient.

- « Alea ?! » cria le blond en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Ahuris, ses yeux firent la navette entre l'autre Alea et moi. Il avait de superbes prunelles bleues, et ses cheveux d'or scintillaient avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Une grande vague d'affection me submergea, et je lui sourit chaleureusement. Je le connaissais, c'était sûr. Sitôt après, il se jeta dans mes bras en hurlant de joie, me faisant basculer au sol. Avant même de me rendre de ce que je faisais, j'avais resserré mes bras autour de lui et posé ma joue contre ses cheveux dorés. J'eus brusquement le sentiment qu'il m'avait beaucoup manqué, même si j'ignorais son nom.

- « Alea ?! C'est bien toi ? »

Je relevai les yeux. C'était la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui avait parlé. Je risquai un sourire timide dans sa direction, puis balayai les autres personnes du regard. Les deux adolescents aux cheveux noirs se ressemblaient beaucoup, si ce n'était que l'un avait les cheveux en épis. Le professeur, qui d'après Tsunade s'appelait Kakashi, avait des cheveux argentés qui me firent penser au loup de mon rêve.

Sa manière de se tenir, sa silhouette, me parurent étrangement familière. Il me sourit, et je vis dans son regard une émotion intense.

- « Alea ? »

Sa voix me fit frissonner, et une autre voix, similaire, surgit de ma mémoire amputée :

« _Ne m'oublie pas_ »

La voix du loup de mon rêve, la même voix que Kakashi. Confuse, je scrutais attentivement son visage, sourde aux paroles des autres. Ce visage étais masqué, mais j'avais l'intime conviction de le connaître par cœur, tant il m'était aisé de deviner les traits derrière le masque.

- « Elle est amnésique », retentit la voix lointaine de Tsunade.

Le visage se figea, et un pli attristé tordit la bouche cachée derrière le tissu. Oh, non, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste. Pourquoi, au juste ?

Derrière moi, j'entendis d'une oreille les explication de l'Hokage sur ma nature de clone et le transfert d'âme. L'adolescent qui m'étreignait me lâcha et s'assit à côté de moi en répétant :

- « Je suis Naruto, Onee-chan. Ton petit frère. Tu te souviens ? »

Mais je n'y prêtais guère attention : Kakashi venait de s'agenouiller devant moi, et son visage soucieux était à quelques centimètres du mien. Subjuguée, je continuai à l'observer, notant au passage qu'il n'avait qu'un œil de visible, comme le loup de mon rêve.

Délicatement, comme s'il craignait de me faire fuir, il posa ses mains gantées sur mes épaules. Je me laissai faire, trop absorbée dans la contemplation de son visage. Oui, j'en étais sûre, il était quelqu'un de très important pour moi.

- « Alea ? » répéta-t-il.

Je lui souris, ne sachant pas vraiment comment je devais réagir. Levant une main hésitante, je la tendis vers son visage, et il me sembla me rappeler avoir déjà effectué ce geste auparavant. Mes doigts se posèrent sur sa joue masquée, timidement, puis je les retirai vivement en secouant la tête. Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait de faire ça ? J'étais trop confuse pour arriver à réfléchir.

Le regard de Kakashi s'assombrit, et je devinai que je venais de le décevoir. Mortifiée, je détournai les yeux, et ses mains me lâchèrent. Luttant contre une envie instinctive de les retenir, je soupirai.

- « Bon, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. » décréta Alea. « Elle est épuisée, et il lui faudra sans doute du temps pour recouvrer la mémoire. Sasuke, pouvons-nous loger dans ton manoir ? Avec votre permission, Hokage-sama ? »

Le dénommé Sasuke ainsi que Tsunade hochèrent gravement la tête, et ma sœur jumelle m'aida à me relever. Avant qu'elle ne m'entraîne jusqu'au manoir de Sasuke,je me retournai vers l'équipe 7, honteuse de mon incapacité à me souvenir d'eux.

- « Je suis vraiment navrée » murmurai-je, sur le point de fondre en larmes.

C'était surtout à Kakashi que je m'adressai, mais j'ignore s'il le comprit. Son visage demeura fermé en un masque inexpressif, même si le regard qu'il posa sur moi était incroyablement triste. Mon cœur se déchira, sans que je puisse vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Sasuke nous rejoignit en silence, pour retourner au manoir dont avait parlé ma sœur. Celle-ci se mit à sourire de manière machiavélique.

- « Dis-moi, Sasuke, est-ce que ton frère Itachi est à la maison ? J'ai besoin d'avoir une grande conversation avec lui... »

- « Hnn », répondit l'adolescent brun.

Le sourire d'Alea s'élargit, et elle se mit à marcher d'un bon pas vers le manoir. Malgré mon accablement par rapport à ma rencontre infructueuse avec l'équipe 7, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi. Le pauvre Itachi Uchiwa allait avoir une surprise de taille, quand ma sœur allait renouveler sa demande d'accouplement. Oh, comme je voulais voir ça.

Peut-être qu'ainsi, je cesserais de penser au regard déçu de Kakashi.


	29. Ne m'oublie pas

**Godchild – Chapitre 28**

**Ne m'oublie pas  
**

Ce matin-là, je me réveillai avec la même impression d'angoisse que d'habitude. Toute les nuits, c'était la même chose : la peur d'oublier, de se réveiller encore une fois dans un endroit inconnu sans même savoir mon propre nom. J'avais peur de perdre le peu d'identité que j'avais réussi à retrouver. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui me prouvait que le peu de mémoire que j'avais (deux semaines de souvenirs depuis mon réveil, la belle affaire !) n'allait pas disparaître, comme avaient disparues les dernières années de ma vie ?

Bon, c'était OK, je me souvenais. Enfin, non, mais je me souvenais de ces derniers jours. C'était déjà ça.

Me frottant doucement les yeux, je me redressai en éparpillant les couvertures. Un gémissement endormi attira mon attention, et je vis à côté de moi ma sœur jumelle, l'autre Alea, qui fronçait les sourcils dans son sommeil. Elle gigota et se colla à moi, cherchant ma chaleur. Amusée, je me levai précautionneusement à prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller et replaçai les couverture sur elle.

Tout en m'habillant, je me remémorai mon rêve de cette nuit. Encore une fois, il y avait eu l'arbre plus haut que les autres, la marée de feuilles, la pleine lune, et le loup argenté au regard triste, sauf qu'il semblait plus éloigné sur la branche.

« _Ne m'oublie pas _», avait-il répété.

Bizarre.

Sortant de la chambre, je jetai un coup d'œil panoramique dans le couloir sombre. Personne à l'horizon dans le manoir Uchiwa. Des bruits venant du rez-de-chaussée m'indiquèrent qu'au moins l'un des deux frères était réveillé, et je m'empressai donc d'aller le rejoindre.

- « Bonjour, Itachi » saluai-je, une fois arrivée dans le salon.

L'aîné Uchiwa me regarda un instant, puis m'adressa un fin sourire en guise de bonjour. Je m'installai à côté de lui, et nous restâmes silencieux. L'atmosphère de calme serein qu'il dégageait autour de lui me fit du bien, et je soupirai d'aise.

Après avoir comprit que je n'avais plus aucun souvenir, il avait été la seule personne (sans compter son petit frère Sasuke qui de toute manière m'avait à peine adressé la parole) qui ne m'avait pas pressé de me souvenir de lui. Et il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que de pouvoir avoir une conversation normale avec quelqu'un sans être harcelée de « Tu te souviens ? Tu te rappelles ?? ».

Itachi avait accepté mon état d'amnésique, et semblait avoir décidé de me donner le temps de souvenir en douceur. Je lui en était vraiment reconnaissante.

- « Alors, tu t'es remis d'hier soir ? » tentai-je de le taquiner.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. La veille, lorsqu'Alea et moi étions arrivées pour nous installer provisoirement au manoir, elle s'était littéralement jetée sur le pauvre Itachi dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu, en lui demandant une nouvelle fois de lui faire un enfant. Forcément, ça peut surprendre.

Lors du repas du soir, l'autre Alea avait été particulièrement boudeuse à cause du refus de l'ainé Uchiwa. Je m'étais alors dit qu'elle allait enfin renoncer à Itachi, mais cela aurait été mal la connaître ! En plein milieu de la nuit, elle avait quitté sa chambre et avait carrément tenté d'agresser notre hôte en s'introduisant jusque dans son lit. J'avais alors décidé qu'elle et moi partagerions la même chambre, pour pouvoir la surveiller un peu.

Me servant une tasse de thé, je repensai aux évènements de la veille. Ma rencontre avec l'équipe 7. Kakashi. Oh la la, comment allais-je pouvoir me rattraper ? Je lui avais fait du mal, c'était évident.

Mais bon, comment aurais-je pu savoir, hein ?! Je suis amnésique, moi !

En fin de matinée, Itachi m'accompagna en ville pour m'emmener dans des endroits qui devrait peut-être m'être familiers. Et, surtout, pour fuir les avances insistantes de ma sœur jumelle (qui n'oserait jamais l'attaquer en pleine ville. Quoique...). Agacée par le manque d'intérêt d'Itachi, Alea avait décidé de partir faire un peu de shopping, dans l'espoir de se trouver des tenues qui la rendrait la plus attirante possible, de manière à le faire craquer. Je n'avais pas osé lui dire qu'elle perdait son temps, vu le peu d'intérêt que lui portait la cible de son dévolu.

Discutant tranquillement avec l'ainé Uchiwa, je contemplai les feuilles dorées des arbres, qui se paraient de leurs couleurs d'automne. Il y avait de l'agitation en ville, et partout résonnaient les chants des marteaux et des scies. Fascinée par tout ce que je voyais, je suivais à peine à conversation, mais cela ne sembla pas gêner Itachi.

Il m'emmena jusqu'à un terrain d'entrainement, pour que je puisse rencontrer à nouveau l'équipe 7. Me cachant derrière mon guide, j'observai les membre de l'équipe par dessus son épaule. Itachi m'indiqua leur nom à tous, et me précisa que le blond, Naruto, était comme un frère pour moi. Il me raconta que Sakura était l'apprentie de Tsunade, et qu'elle était médic-nin en formation, que Sai était autrefois un membre de ROOT, une unité ANBU dirigée par Danzo (un homme que, paraissait-il, je ne supportais pas) et qu'il était mon ami, que Kakashi était un ninja d'exception, ancien ANBU et shinobi de génie (le Copy-nin), et que... Eh bien, qu'il valait mieux que je lui demande moi-même quel était le lien qui m'unissait à lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à ne rien vouloir me dire sur lui ?

Naruto nous aperçut, et m'adressa de grands signes de bienvenue. Encore honteuse de mon échec de la veille, j'enfonçai mon nez dans le dos d'Itachi, comme pour y disparaître. Même maintenant, alors que j'en savais un peu plus sur eux, ils ne m'évoquaient toujours rien.

Itachi se retourna, me décolla de lui, et posa une main amicale dans mon dos pour me pousser à avancer.

- « Allez viens, trouillarde » me morigéna-t-il. « Ce n'est pas en te cachant que tu vas te rappeler de quoi que soit. »

Il marquait un point. Je le laissai donc me conduire jusqu'aux ninjas en plein entraînement, la chaleur rassurante de sa main me poussant en avant.

* * *

- « Bon, allez, on ré-essaye » s'obstina Naruto. « Et si je te parle de la falaise Rasoir, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Encore une fois, je hochai négativement la tête en m'excusant. L'adolescent avait passé une heure à me raconter divers détails de ma vie et de nos aventures ensembles, mais rien ne me revenait.

- « Ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne manière », intervint Sakura. « Il ne s'agit pas d'une perte de mémoire ordinaire, donc... J'imagine qu'il doit falloir trouver un déclencheur. Par exemple, si Naruto devenait amnésique, il suffirait sans doute de lui montrer un bol de ramen pour qu'il guérisse. »

L'intéressé ronchonna, mais ne nia pas pour autant.

- « Mais, s'il suffisait de lui mettre sous les yeux ce qu'il y a de plus important pour elle, Alea aurait déjà retrouvé la mémoire hier. » objecta Sai d'un air pensif.

Interloquée, je l'interrogeai du regard mais il ne sembla pas y prêter attention. Alors comme ça, ce que je considérais de plus important pour moi m'avait été montré hier ? Creusant ma mémoire, je cherchai quelque chose qui put correspondre. À moins que... Ça ne soit pas _quelque chose_, mais _quelqu'un_ !

Automatiquement, mon regard se posa sur Kakashi, qui me sourit d'un air encourageant. Comme la première où je l'avais vu, j'eus l'impression de connaître chaque trait de son visage par cœur, même si je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler à quoi il ressemblait sans son masque. Étrange.

Je voulu lui poser une question, mais un cri me fit tourner la tête derrière moi. À une centaine de mètre, une silhouette venait d'apparaître en gesticulant. Il s'agissait d'un homme qui courait vers moi à toute vitesse. Brusquement, je pris peur.

- « Aleeaaaaaaa !!! » brailla l'homme.

Il arriva à ma hauteur à toute vitesse et se jeta sur moi, me faisant tomber en arrière. Je songeai aussitôt que je commençai sérieusement à en avoir marre de me faire plaquer au sol par des inconnus, d'ailleurs.

- « Doucement Ekitai, tu l'étouffe. »

Sans écouter Kakashi, le dénommé Ekitai continua à me serrer à m'en briser les côtes, tout en parlant précipitamment, sur sa joie de me retrouver, oh je lui avait manqué, mais comment se faisait-il que je sois amnésique ? J'allais me souvenir de lui hein ? Hein ? N'est-ce pas Alea ?

Finalement, il me relâcha, me permettant de l'observer un peu et de lui demander un peu de retenue, s'il vous plaît.

- « Oh Alea, c'est tellement merveilleux ! Quand je pense que ta démone et toi êtes séparées maintenant ! Tu te souviens comme on espérait que ça allait arriver, durant nos voyages ? Hein, dis, tu te souviens ? »

_Se souvenir_. Je commençais sérieusement à haïr ce verbe.

Heureusement, l'intervention calme mais ferme d'Itachi et Kakashi empêcha l'exubérant jeune homme de continuer à m'embêter, et nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers un endroit appelé « Ichiraku », sur l'idée du blondinet.

- « Après-tout », me glissa Naruto. « Peut-être qu'un bol de ramen te fera retrouver la mémoire ! »

- « Mouais. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'y crois pas trop. »

Effectivement, les ramen ne me rendirent pas mes souvenirs.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à discuter, à évoquer des moments forts de ma vie, mais rien ne fit réagir ma mémoire endormie. J'appris l'existence de l'Akatsuki, de Madara Uchiwa, ainsi que les méfaits d'Orochimaru. J'appris mon surnom de « Feu Follet », mon inimité avec une kunoichi prénommée Anko, l'identité de mon père adoptif Jiraiya (dommage, il était reparti en voyage il n'y avait pas longtemps).

C'était chouette, vraiment. Comme des petite pièces de puzzle formant une vie. Sauf que j'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, tant cela ne m'évoquait absolument rien.

- « Patience » me rassura Kakashi. « Il faudra du temps pour que les souvenirs reviennent. »

Peut-être, mais je ne voulais pas perdre plus de temps.

Pas tant que je voyais cette même lueur de déception sans ses yeux à chaque fois que je disais : « Désolée, je ne m'en rappelle pas ».

Pas tant que je ne me souviendrais pas de lui.

* * *

Encore une fois, j'étais assise dans le grand arbre, sous la pleine lune. Le loup argenté s'était encore plus éloigné de moi, et semblait sur le point de tomber de la branche. Je tendis les mains vers lui, pour le retenir, mais il était hors de portée. Cette fois-ci, sa voix se fit suppliante.

- « _Ne m'oublie pas._ »

Je me réveillai en sursaut, haletante et couverte de sueur. Alea grogna dans son sommeil.

Sortant précipitamment du lit, je fis les cent pas dans la chambre, repensant à mon rêve. Qu'est-ce cela pouvait bien signifier ? Pourquoi ce sentiment d'urgence qui m'assaillait ? Le message était clair : il fallait que je me souvienne rapidement, sinon le loup allait tomber. Mais pourquoi était-ce si urgent ?

Un peu d'air frais me ferais sûrement du bien pour réfléchir, aussi m'habillai-je rapidement. Sortant discrètement (je ne voulais pas réveiller tout le monde), je m'enfonçai dans les rues sombre, éclairées par des lampadaires blafards.

Ma première destination fut Ichiraku, là où nous nous étions séparé en fin d'après-midi. Mais ce lieu continua à ne rien m'évoquer du tout. Je partis donc au hasard, partant du principe qu'il fallait se perdre si l'on voulait se retrouver, et laissai mes pas me guider pour replonger tranquillement dans mes réflexions.

Mon subconscient s'acharnait à me dire qu'il fallait absolument que je retrouve rapidement la mémoire, cela signifiait donc qu'il y avait un danger.

Oui mais.

Tsunade, l'Hokage, avait affirmé que le danger de l'Akatsuki et de Madara avait été écarté pour un bon moment. D'où pouvait donc venir ce sentiment d'urgence qui m'assaillait ?

Mhm... Alea avait affirmé que j'étais voyante. Que je pouvais voir tous les futurs possibles, et que, juste avant de perdre la mémoire, j'avais modifié le cours du temps en changeant un événement passé et en brisant le destin.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Mais oui ! À ce moment-là, j'avais dû entrevoir quelque chose d'important. Vu que j'avais modifié le passé, le futur s'en était sans doute retrouvé modifié. Et, il y avait eu un changement, qui devait être très très important, et c'est pourquoi il était vital que je m'en souvienne !

Bon OK. En admettant que mes déductions soient juste, cela ne m'aidait pas pas pour autant à retrouver la mémoire. Je me remis à marcher sans regarder où j'allais. À moins que... Et si je retrouvais l'arbre ? Non, non, il faisait beaucoup trop sombre, jamais je ne retrouverais un arbre dans une forêt en pleine nuit. Et de toute manière, la lune n'était pas pleine, ce soir. Et ne parlons même pas de retrouver le loup... Héhé, si un grand loup argenté et borgne se baladait en ville, il y aurait sûrement une sacrée panique.

Soudain, une porte arriva devant mon nez, et je stoppai juste à temps pour ne pas rentrer dedans. Regardant autour de moi, je vis que mes pas m'avaient amené devant un appartement que je ne connaissais pas du tout. J'hésitai quelques instant, me traitant intérieurement de folle à lier, puis toquai à la porte. Après tout, sait-on jamais ?

Après quelques instants (durant lesquelles je luttai de toute mes force contre une envie pressante de prendre mes jambes à mon cou), la porte s'ouvrit, et je découvris avec stupeur que je me trouvai manifestement devant l'appartement de Kakashi, puisqu'il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air aussi stupéfait que moi.

- « Alea ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je peux vous aider ? »

- « Euh... Bonsoir » fis-je maladroitement, en rivant mes yeux au sol. « Vous devez vous demander ce que je fais devant chez vous à une heure aussi tardive... »

Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Soit il s'agissait d'une incroyable coïncidence, soit il s'agissait d'un amorce de souvenir : sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais rappelée du trajet jusqu'à chez lui, et mes pieds m'y avaient conduis naturellement. Cela renforça ma conviction que cet homme était probablement très important pour moi.

- « Euh... »

Remarquant mon malaise, il m'invita à entrer, ce que je fis timidement. Très courtoisement, il me proposa quelque chose à boire, et j'acceptai un verre d'eau. Pendant qu'il allait m'en chercher un dans sa cuisine, je détaillai avec attention son salon. Il y avait dans l'air un parfum qui me donnait l'étrange impression d'être chez moi.

Je me plantai devant une étagère remplie de livres au couleur criardes, et en saisis un au hasard, que je feuilletai doucement.

_« …_

_- Tsubaki-hime, nous ne pouvons pas, votre époux… _

_- … Est en voyage. Je me sens si seule, et j'ai si froid… Il n'y a que toi qui peut m'aider à me réchauffer un peu._

_Tsubaki se pencha sur le jeune homme, tout en faisant lentement glisser la légère robe de soie qui recouvrait ses épaules. Les mains du jeune serviteur emprisonnèrent ses seins blancs avec délice. _

… _»_

Oh. De la littérature pour adulte.

Précautionneusement, je reposai le livre à sa place.

- « Ce livre-là était ton préféré » chuchota Kakashi, me faisant sursauter. Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir !

Prenant le verre d'eau qu'il me tendait, j'évitai soigneusement son regard et continuai à explorer son salon sous tous les angles. Oui, il y avait quelque chose de définitivement familier ici. Plissant les yeux, j'osai enfin affronter son regard.

- « Je suis déjà venue ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'instant d'après, il était face à moi et ses bras m'entouraient. Lâchant le verre, qui heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd et répandit son contenu par terre, je ne pus que lui rendre son étreinte, tant il me sembla être à ma place dans ses bras.

J'appuyai ma tête conte son épaule, et respirait son parfum. Agréable. Familier.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si proche de vous ? » murmurai-je. « Qu'il y a-t-il entre nous ? »

En guise de réponse, Kakashi resserra ses bras autour de moi, et je relevai la tête. Son unique prunelle sombre avait la même lueur suppliante que celle du loup. Plus audacieuse que la dernière fois, je posai la main sur sa joue masquée, puis fis glisser le bandeau qui dissimulait son œil gauche.

Mon cœur eut un raté. Une cicatrice verticale ! C'était lui ! C'était lui le loup argenté ! C'était lui la clef de ma mémoire !

Du bout du doigt, je suivi le tracé de la cicatrice, puis je continuai en suivant la courbe de sa joue masquée, tout doucement. Cependant, quand ma main arriva au coin de ses lèvres, il l'intercepta, et la prit dans la sienne. De son autre main, il effleura mon arcade sourcilière, et descendit le long de ma joue, laissant ma peau au feu.

Oui... Cela me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Je saisi sa main, et la regardai avec curiosité. Oui... J'avais déjà fait cela auparavant. Relevant les yeux vers lui, je l'interrogeai du regard, attendant confirmation.

Dommage pour moi, ce n'était vraisemblablement pas la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu, car je revis de la déception dans son regard. Également déçue, je posai mon front contre sa poitrine. Ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser au sommet de mon crâne, et je frissonnai des pieds à la tête.

- « Alea... » murmura-t-il à mon oreille. « Je t'en prie, ne m'oublie pas. »

Je me figeai. Sa voix résonna dans mon esprit, en écho à celle du loup.

_Ne m'oublie pas._

_Ne m'oublie pas._

_Ne m'oublie pas._

Puis le temps s'arrêta. Et tout devint noir.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. L'esprit embrumé, je laissai filer quelques secondes avant de bouger la tête, curieuse de savoir où j'étais. Ça m'arrivait beaucoup trop fréquemment, ces derniers temps, de me réveiller dans des endroits inconnus. Balayant la pièce d'un regard panoramique, je vérifiai les alentours.

Oh, c'était la chambre de Kakashi. Ah, oui c'est vrai, avec sa couette aux motifs de shuriken, et les deux cadres photos. Avec un sourire, je me remémorais la première fois que j'avais dormi ici, lorsqu'il m'avait surprise en pyjama et m'avait traité de chat mouillé, et puis...

Hé, minute. Je me _rappelais_ ?!

Aussitôt, je sautai sur mes pieds. Oui ! Akatsuki, Madara, mes visions, Alea-la-démone... Oui !! Je m'en souvenais !! Je savais qui j'étais !!!

Déboulant dans le salon comme une fusée, j'avisai que Kakashi était avachi dans son canapé et lisait un de ses _Icha Icha_ (Oui !!! Les romans de mon père, Jiraiya !!! Je me souvenais !!).

Il leva le visage vers moi, haussant un sourcil perplexe face à l'immense sourire qui traversait mon visage.

- « Je me souviens ! » criai-je.

Je bondis, prête à me jeter sur lui pour un gros câlin, mais il fut plus rapide que moi et m'intercepta en plein vol. Nous atterrîmes tous les deux sur le canapé en riant.

- « Oh, je suis tellement désolée, je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler », babillai-je, « et puis tout étais flou, mais je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous et puis il y avait ces rêves et... »

- « Chut, c'est oublié » m'interrompit Kakashi en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. « Mais par pitié, ne me refais jamais ça. »

- « Dans ce cas, ne te fais plus tuer devant moi, d'accord ? » ris-je, légèrement euphorique.

J'avais du mal à croire qu'enfin, j'avais un corps à moi, un corps (à peu près) humain, une vie, et que j'étais avec lui. Il était vivant, j'étais vivante, nous étions de nouveau ensemble.

- « Hé », protesta-t-il, « je te signale que si tu ne m'avais pas déconcentré... »

- « Oui, mais si tu ne t'étais pas mis en danger... »

- « Oui, mais... »

Sans le laisser terminer, j'attrapai le bord de son masque et tirai vers le bas, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Quand il fit courir sa main dans mon dos, je me cambrai avec délice, et me pressai plus fort contre lui. Comme il m'avait manqué !

Doucement, je soulevai le bas de son tee-shirt, et observai son torse nu, touchant du doigt l'endroit où la lame de Pain l'avait transpercé, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il posa sa main sur la mienne, et me sourit avec tendresse.

- « J'ai cru mourir à ce moment-là », chuchotai-je d'une voix brisée, « quand je t'ai vu tomber... Et que je n'arrivais pas à te ramener. »

- « Et pourtant, tu m'as sauvé. En me brisant trois côtes, soit-dit en passant. »

Je gloussai, et l'embrassai encore, et encore, et encore. Puis, j'ignore comment, le pull léger que je portais se retrouva par terre, bientôt rejoint par d'autres vêtements. Frissonnante de joie en sentant ses mains sur ma peau, je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux, aussi brillants que le loup argenté de mon rêve. Puis, une idée saugrenue me vint à l'esprit.

- « Mince ! » soufflai-je.

Kakashi interrompit ses caresses.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je rougis, embarrassée.

- « Et bien... » expliquai-je d'une toute petite voix. « Mon corps est tout neuf, donc c'est comme si je n'avais jamais... Si nous n'avions pas... Zut, il va falloir tout recommencer à zéro ! »

Il me regarda durant quelques secondes, surpris, puis il enfonça son visage dans mon cou et ses épaules tremblèrent. Inquiète, je me dégageai, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- « Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » glapis-je, vu que ses tressautements ne s'atténuaient pas.

Alors je compris que j'assistai à un phénomène qui ne devait pas se produire très très souvent : pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, Kakashi avait un fou rire.


	30. Un nouvel avenir

**Godchild – Chapitre 29**

**Un nouvel avenir  
**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce matin-là, je songeai qu'il s'agissait probablement du plus beau jour de toute mon existence. J'étais dans les bras de mon bien-aimé, et son souffle endormi caressait doucement ma peau. Je ne me laissai pas d'écouter encore et encore les battements de son cœur, ni de profiter de sa présence.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais le cœur léger. Je pouvais enfin regarder Kakashi dans les yeux sans avoir à me rappeler que j'étais condamnée à le quitter bientôt. Je pouvais enfin envisager un futur à moi. Je pouvais profiter d'une matinée superbe sans avoir à songer au meilleur moyen de briser le destin.

Je pouvais vivre, enfin.

Avec douceur, je me levai, m'arrêtant une une minute pour contempler le visage paisible du jounin endormi. On raconte souvent que lorsqu'une personne meure, son visage prend la même expression que lorsque cette personne dort. Balivernes ! Quand Kakashi était mort, il n'arborait pas du tout cette expression si magnifiquement sereine et apaisée. À ce moment-là, son visage était juste... Vide. Absent.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs de mon esprit, je m'habillai discrètement et sortis de la chambre. Après une nuit si chargée en émotions, j'avais grand besoin d'un gigantesque petit-déjeuner, et j'étais prête à parier qu'il allait de même pour mon jounin endormi. En chantonnant doucement, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et commençai à m'activer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux bras m'entourèrent alors que je surveillais attentivement la cuisson d'une crêpe, et je me retournai pour saluer l'importun d'un baiser.

- « Bonjour ! » roucoulai-je. « Bien dormi ? »

- « Oui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Émue, je m'enroulai à moitié autour de lui et le serrai fort. Nous restâmes ainsi sans bouger durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de brûlé ne me rappelle brusquement à l'ordre. Avec un cri affolé, je bondis devant la poêle, où il n'y avait plus qu'un chose noire et sèche là où il y avait eu une joli crêpe dorée et appétissante. Je lâchai une bordée de jurons à mi-voix, et lançai un regard noir à Kakashi quand il se mit à rire ouvertement. Il s'arrêta net, une main levée un signe d'excuse, mais ses lèvres serrées contenaient à peine l'éclat de rire moqueur qu'il retenait.

Ma colère retomba instantanément : quand son œil sombre se mettait à pétiller ainsi, comment pouvais-je lui résister ?

* * *

La journée se passa de manière aussi douce que le matin : retenant à grand peine un immense sourire béat, je flottais sur mon petit nuage. J'accompagnai Kakashi à son rendez-vous avec l'équipe 7, et en profitai pour m'excuser auprès de Naruto, Sakura, Sai et Sasuke de ne pas m'ête souvenue d'eux la veille.

- « L'important, c'est que tes souvenirs soient revenus, maintenant ! » me rassura Naruto.

- « Heureux de te revoir, Feu Follet » fit Sai.

- « Moi de même, Œuvre d'Art » souris-je.

Les laissant à leur entraînement, je me mis à la recherche d'Ekitai, qui traînait encore chez Ichiraku, évidemment. Il me serra très fort dans ses bras, et ne voulu même pas me laisser m'excuser pour mon comportement distant de la veille. Nous passâmes l'après-midi à papoter gaiement, comme au bon vieux temps, lorsque nous étions deux Réceptacles vagabonds.

Il me raconta comment il avait finalement décidé de demander Ayame en mariage, la semaine précédente. Celle-ci, qui aidait son père derrière le comptoir, rosit de plaisir en me montrant la bague de fiançailles qui ornait son doigt. Curieusement, je me surpris à éprouver une pointe de jalousie devant son air si heureux, avant de me gifler mentalement.

Oh, c'est bon, Alea, du calme, il ne s'agit que d'un bout de métal et d'un caillou brillant ! Je venais à peine de retrouver Kakashi, ce n'était pas le moment de me faire des films ! N'empêche, elle avait l'air tellement ravie... Et puis ils allaient se marier au printemps, lorsque les arbres se couvriraient de bourgeons et de promesses, c'était si romantique...

Bon stop. Parlons d'autre chose.

Mais Ekitai et Ayame (qui s'était jointe à la conversation), furent insensibles à ma maigre tentative de détourner la conversation. Au contraire, ils se mirent à évoquer la maison où ils allaient emménager ensembles, le restaurant qu'ils allaient ouvrir (Ekitai avait décidé de renoncer à son statut de shinobi pour pouvoir suivre Ayame dans son rêve de fonder elle aussi un restaurant familial, comme son père), le nombre d'enfants qu'ils allaient avoir. Quand ils commencèrent à me demander mon avis sur des prénoms pour leurs hypothétiques rejetons, une étrange chaleur m'envahit. Mon esprit dériva, et je me pris à imaginer des enfants aux cheveux argentés mais avec mes yeux pâles... Ou bien des petits rouquin ayant le regard grave et le sourire de leur père... Ou bien... Non, STOP ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?!

Sans remarquer mon trouble intérieur, l'heureux couple de fiancés totalement hermétiques à mes efforts pour parler d'autre chose continuait à déblatérer sur différents prénoms, me demandant mon avis de temps en temps. Heureusement, une intervention bienvenue mis fin à mon supplice.

- « Alea ! » hurla ma sœur jumelle, qui arrivait en courant.

Sans accorder le moindre regard au couple, elle se précipita sur moi et me serra contre elle, avant de m'entraîner dans un espèce de danse farfelue.

- « Hé ! Oh, Alea, lâche-moi ! »

Mais elle continua à rire à tue-tête et à me faire tournoyer gaiement, sans que je n'arrive à l'en empêcher.

- « C'est formidable ! C'est formidable ! » répétait-elle.

- « Euh, Alea-la-démone, je suis touchée de voir à quel point tu es heureuse que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, mais pourrais-tu me lâcher s'il-te-plaît ? Je commence à avoir le tournis. »

Elle s'arrêta, et j'en profitai pour m'échapper de son étreinte.

- « Ah, tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs ? Félicitations » fit-elle sans grand enthousiasme pour la nouvelle.

- « Ben alors quoi ? » intervint Ekitai, curieux.

Elle le fusilla du regard et pinça les lèvres, avant de détourner la tête et de l'ignorer superbement. Même maintenant, elle considérait ce qu'il avait fait – sceller son démon à l'intérieur de lui-même pour devenir un Jinchuuriki au lieu d'un Réceptacle – comme une haute trahison.

- « Bon », repris-je avec un soupir. « Qu'est-ce qui est si formidable ? »

Le visage d'Alea s'éclaira aussitôt, et elle se mit à frétiller sur place.

- « Voyons, tu ne le sais pas déjà ? N'as-tu pas jeté un coup d'œil au cours du temps ce matin ? »

- « Non. Maintenant, explique-moi avant que je ne m'énerve. »

- « Mais enfin ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Comment peux-t-on être aussi stupide ! À quoi bon avoir un don de voyance si tu ne l'utilise jamais ?! »

- « Parce-que j'aime profiter de l'instant présent », fulminai-je. « Bon alors, tu crache le morceau oui ou non ?! »

- « Tu es enceinte ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un immense sourire. « Oh, c'est merveilleux, nous allons pouvoir commencer à fonder notre clan plus vite que prévu, puisque tu sais bien qu'Itachi continue à me résister, mais bon ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il craque, et puis maintenant que tu vas avoir un enfant nous allons pouvoir... »

Mais je n'écoutai déjà plus son babillage excité. Moi, enceinte ? Pas possible, Kakashi et moi nous étions toujours protégés, et puis de toute manière nous n'avions pas trop eu l'occasion d'avoir de relations intimes ces derniers temps, si ce n'était hier soir, mais...

Oh.

Hier soir.

Hier soir, quand nous étions tellement absorbés par nos retrouvailles que... Ben quoi, forcément, l'heure était à la joie, et nous ne pensions pas...

_Oh. _

Sentant mes genoux faiblir, je m'assis lourdement sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Je sentis à peine qu'Ekitai me félicitait et me tapait sur l'épaule, ni ne vis le regard un peu jaloux mais néanmoins réjoui d'Ayame. Moi, enceinte ? Il fallait que je vérifie ça...

- « Jikan no Hikage » murmurai-je.

Je me penchai sur les flammes du temps, trouvant étrange d'être seule dans cette dimension. Avant, il y avait toujours Alea-la-démone avec moi, me prodiguant conseils et avertissements. Mais plus maintenant.

Observant les flammes, je vis les évènements de la veille, et... Oui, à partir d'hier soir, un nouvel avenir, encore ténu, s'était ajouté à la masse des possible. Je souris.

Un nouvel avenir.

_Mon enfant_.

J'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide au futur (en prenant bien garde à ne pas trop regarder ce qui concernait le petit être qui venait tout juste de prendre racine en moi, je voulais me réserver la surprise), et ce que je vis me rappela aussitôt ce que j'avais entraperçu, il n'y avait pas si longtemps ( deux mois ?) lorsque j'avais modifié le passé pour sauver Kakashi. Avec horreur, je me retirai aussitôt de la dimension du temps.

Je clignai les paupières, et mon champ de vision fut aussitôt envahi par le visage souriant d'Alea, mon visage.

- « Alors ça y est, tu me crois ? Oh, c'est génial, un superbe petit garçon ! Mais il faudra aussi que vous ayez une fille, tu ne crois pas ? »

Oubliant instantanément l'horrible vision que j'avais vu dans le futur, je posai une main sur mon ventre plat, et les coins de mes lèvres se relevèrent d'eux-mêmes en un sourire. Un petit garçon. Mon fils.

Moi qui avait toujours été persuadée de ne pas être prête à avoir des enfants, voilà que je me retrouvai propulsée au rang de futur maman ! Surprenant, non ? Ça ne me déplaisait pas vraiment. De nouveau, j'étais envahie par l'étrange chaleur que j'avais ressentie en entendant Ayame et Ekitai imaginer leurs futurs enfants. La voix de dernier perça le voile de torpeur qui m'entourait.

- « Je vais être tonton, alors ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Oh, je veux être là quand tu l'annoncera à ton jounin, je suis sûr qu'il fera une tête mémorable ! »

Ces derniers mots me ramenèrent brutalement sur terre. Oui, c'est sûr, il risquait de faire une tête mémorable. Surtout pour quelqu'un ayant quelques problèmes avec la figure paternelle depuis que son propre père s'était suicidé sous ses yeux.

Aïe, comment allait-il prendre la nouvelle ? Ça faisait à peine vingt-quatre heures que nous nous étions retrouvés, et je venais de tomber enceinte.

- « Euh, est-ce que nous pourrions garder cela entre nous pour l'instant ? » marmottai-je lâchement. « Je voudrais l'annoncer moi-même à Kakashi, et voir avec lui s'il désire rendre la nouvelle publique. »

- « Bien sûr ! » sourit Ayame avec un clin d'œil complice. « Nous ne dirons rien à personne, pas sans ton autorisation. »

Elle s'activa derrière le comptoir, et déposa devant moi un bol fumant rempli de ramen.

- « Tiens, cadeau de la maison. N'oublie qu'à partir de maintenant, il faut que tu manges pour deux ! Au fait, quand comptes-tu en parler à Kakashi ? »

Je baissai la tête sur les ramen appétissantes, mais mon estomac se noua.

- « Bientôt », mentis-je.

* * *

Décidant de mettre de côté le problème posé par ma grossesse inattendue et le risque d'une réaction négative de Kakashi, je me concentrai sur le deuxième problème qui me préoccupait. C'est pourquoi le soir-même, je déboulai dans le bureau de Tsunade, accompagnée de Kakashi, de l'équipe 7, et de quelques membres de la « Super Brigade du Futur », ainsi que de l'autre Alea.

- « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? » grommela Tsunade, qui n'avait pas l'air d'excellente humeur, sans doute à cause de l'absence de bouteilles de sake (due à une discrète intervention de Shizune).

Celle-ci arborait d'ailleurs un sourire extrêmement satisfait.

- « Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » renchérit Sakura. « Pourquoi nous avoir tous rassemblé ici sans rien nous dire ? »

Alea et moi échangeâmes un regard complice, étant les seules à posséder une vue du futur, puis je commençai à expliquer la situation à la petite assemblée.

- « Bien, vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé il y a environ deux mois, lors de l'attaque de l'Akatsuki. Lorsque j'ai brisé la destinée du village et de ses habitants, Madara et Pain ont prit la fuite. »

Tous acquiescèrent, attendant la suite de mon exposé.

- « En modifiant le cours du temps pour sauver Kakashi », repris-je en adressant un sourire tendre à celui-ci, « j'ai bouleversé de nombreux évènements sur mon passage. Certains sont mineurs, mais d'autres ont une grande importance : au lieu de mourir, Orochimaru a survécu de justesse, juste assez pour tenir jusqu'à ce qu'Alea le soigne. »

- « Mais c'est plutôt bien, non ? » me coupa Naruto. « Sinon, tu n'aurais pas pu avoir un nouveau corps. »

- « Certes. Le problème est que maintenant, il s'est allié à Madara et à Pain, et leur a expliqué la raison pour laquelle la chance a brusquement cessé de toujours être en leur faveur. De plus, il leur a dit que j'étais vivante, que nous étions désormais deux à posséder les yeux du Jikan, et surtout, il leur a expliqué comment contrer mes prédictions, même si Madara l'avait déjà deviné tout seul. »

- « La situation est grave, effectivement. » marmonna l'Hokage en se massant les tempes. « L'un d'entre vous aurait-il des suggestions ? »

- « Comment peuvent-ils contrer tes visions ? » demanda Itachi, intrigué.

- « En changeant continuellement de plans. Ils font des décisions, puis les changent et en font de nouvelles sans arrêt, si bien que le futur de ne fixe pas. En revanche, ils doivent avoir un sacré mal de crâne, à force. »

Naruto ricana, mais un regard réfrigérant de Tsunade le fit taire.

- « Et ce n'est pas tout ! » intervint l'autre Alea. « Orochimaru a mis ses compétences au service de Madara, et il n'a pas réussi à masquer son intention de faire fusionner les bijuus qu'ils ont déjà récolté. Il s'y mettra bientôt, et le bijuu créé sera très, très puissant. Nous ne savons pas précisément ce qu'ils vont en faire, mais cela ne sera sans doute pas joli-joli. »

- « Peut-on déterminer leur location précise ? » demanda Kakashi d'un air concentré.

- « Non, ils sont tout le temps en mouvement, et leurs perception de leur location m'égare. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à les voir, même dans le présent. »

- « C'est le bijuu surpuissant qu'ils sont en train de créer », expliqua Alea. « Sa puissance démoniaque est bien supérieure à la notre, même si nous unissons nos forces toutes les deux. Il est en train de prendre forme, et je sens sa force qui augmente de jour en jour. Lorsqu'il sera terminé, ceux qui l'utiliseront deviendront invisibles à nos yeux, et ils n'auront plus besoin de changer sans arrêt de plan pour nous maintenir à l'écart. À ce moment-là, ils passeront à l'attaque. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe, chacun pesant les poids des paroles de la démone.

- « Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas avertis plus tôt, si tu sentais ce nouveau bijuu ? » demanda Tsunade à Alea, d'une voix lourde de reproches.

- « Alea n'est pas vraiment humaine », la défendis-je aussitôt. « Ses... Priorités sont différentes des nôtres, ainsi que son mode de pensée. Ce n'est pas sa faute. »

Tandis que ma sœur jumelle me remerciait d'un clin d'œil, Kakashi se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

- « Je suggère que nous envoyions des équipes des recherche dans les endroits susceptibles d'abriter un bijuu en formations. Il faudrait aussi que nous rassemblions le plus d'informations possible sur les derniers déplacements effectués par les membres de l'Akatsuki. Ils sont sans doute tous rassemblé au même endroit, il doit donc s'agir d'une place forte discrète et extrêmement bien gardée. »

L'Hokage approuva d'un signe de tête, et demanda à Shizune de commencer à faire les équipes.

- « J'ai fait rappeler Jiraiya, il sera sans doute de retour d'ici peu. Il dirigera l'équipe d'investigation au pays de la Pluie. Les deux Alea, vous partirez dans deux équipes différentes et surveillerez les évènements. »

Je me raidis. Courir toute la journée, dans des conditions parfois extrêmes, n'était pas franchement recommandé lors d'une grossesse. Surtout que vu que je n'en était qu'à mon premier jour, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que mon état était « stable ». Heureusement pour moi, Alea s'était suffisamment renseignée sur la gestation humaine pour le savoir aussi.

- « Je ne pense pas, non », clama-t-elle en passa un bras protecteur sur mes épaules. « Alea et moi serons plus utiles si nous allions nos pouvoirs. Nous resterons ici pour surveiller le futur ensembles, et nous pourrons ainsi vous faire rapidement passer les informations. »

Tsunade tiqua, mais accepta. Je retins de justesse un soupir soulagé.

* * *

- « Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ? » répétai-je pour la millième fois.

Kakashi laissa échapper un soupir agacé, et posa sur moi un regard las. Nous étions devant la porte de Konoha, et l'équipe 7 l'attendait pour partir. Ils étaient l'équipe de recherche qui devait fouiller les alentours de la dernière cachette connue d'Orochimaru, celle où il m'avait donné un nouveau corps.

- « Alea, c'est ma mission. Je dois y aller. »

Je soupirai. J'ignorai combien de temps dureraient les recherches, mais je me doutais que cela risquait d'être plus que quelques jours.

- « Je ne veux plus te perdre » marmonnai-je. « Fais attention, cette fois-ci je ne serais pas là pour te ramener à la vie. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Et de ton côté, évite de t'enfuir, de te faire enlever, ou de perdre encore la mémoire, veux-tu ? »

Il plaça une main gantée contre ma joue, et j'émis un petit rire sans joie, la gorge serrée. Et s'il était blessé au cours de la mission ? Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Et si...

Stop. Plus de « et si ». Je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, il s'agissait du mythique Copy ninja.

Oui mais. Et si je n'avais plus jamais l'occasion de lui annoncer mon état ?

- « Kakashi, je dois te dire... » commençai-je.

Mais les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué, mais je ne trouvai pas le courage de lui parler. Au lieu de ça, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un baiser (sans rouge à lèvres) sur ses lèvres masquées.

- « Prend garde à toi. »

Il me sourit, hissa son sac à dos sur ses épaules, et partit rejoindre son équipe. Je leur adressai un signe de la main, et les regardai partir au loin.

Longtemps après qu'ils aient disparus à l'horizon, j'étais toujours là, devant le portail. Qu'allais-je faire, maintenant ?

Des bruits de pas légers résonnèrent, et je me retournai pour apercevoir Alea. Elle me sourit gentiment, et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- « Allez, ne te fais pas de bile, ils reviendront. Viens, rentrons. Demain, nous commencerons à surveiller les équipes de recherches et l'Akatsuki, nous devons prendre des forces. »

Je soupirai, puis finis par lui emboîter le pas. C'était vrai, nous avions du travail à faire.

Demain est un autre jour.


	31. Une déclaration de guerre

**Godchild – Chapitre 30**

**Une déclaration de guerre  
**

-« Euh... Alea.... »

Ma soeur jumelle tira sur ma manche, mais je l'ignorai, trop concentrée sur ma surveillance de la porte de la ville. D'une minute à l'autre, l'équipe 7 allait revenir, et je ne tenais plus en place. Bientôt, j'allais revoir Kakashi !

- « Hé, Alea ! », insista-t-elle.

Ah, quand est-ce qu'ils allaient arriver ? Je n'en pouvait plus ! Les recherches duraient déjà depuis trois mois, mais elles avaient été infructueuses.

Infructueuses, mais pas inutiles : avec le déploiement de ninjas partout dans le monde (les cinq grands pays, le Feu, le Vent, l'Eau, la Foudre et la Terre, avaient formés une alliance exceptionnelle pour éliminer l'Akatsuki et son nouveau bijuu), Alea et moi avions entraperçu la nervosité croissante d'Orochimaru, Pain et Madara. Leurs plans avaient été retardés, car ils avaient du prendre de nombreuses précautions supplémentaires.

- « Mais tu vas m'écouter, oui ?! »

Cela faisait trois mois que je n'avais pas vu Kakashi. Et vu que Tsunade avait enfin fait donner l'ordre de rappeler toutes les équipe de recherches, il allait rentrer aujourd'hui. Nerveusement, je triturai l'ourlet de mon large pull. J'en étais à mon troisième mois de grossesse, et un tout petit bedon commençait déjà à apparaître distinctement entre mes hanches. C'est pourquoi je ne portais plus que des vêtements amples, histoire de cacher mon état. Mis à part Ekitai, Ayame et Alea, Kakashi devait être le premier à savoir. Et il allait falloir que je lui annonce rapidement après son retour, avant qu'il ne voie mon ventre et ne s'en rende compte par lui-même.

- « ALEA ! »

Je sursautai violemment. Devant moi, l'autre Alea fulminait.

- « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je d'une voix absente.

Énervée par mon manque d'intérêt, elle me secoua l'épaule.

- « Oui, bon, je t'écoute. » grommelai-je. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ma démone de sœur cessa aussitôt de me secouer, et se mit à rougir légèrement. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et tapai du pied au sol. Hé oui, mes hormones en folie ne m'avaient pas rendue plus patiente, loin de là !

- « Eh bien... Tu te souviens que tu ne voulais pas que je regarde dans le futur de ton enfant, pour avoir la surprise ? »

- « Oui, et ? »

- « Euh... Il se trouve que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil, tout à l'heure et... Il se trouve que je m'étais trompée dans une de mes prédictions... »

Je me figeai, et mon imagination se mit à tourner à cent à l'heure. Avant que je ne lui interdise de regarder trop loin dans le futur, Alea avait affirmé avoir vu un petit garçon. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Est-ce qu'il y allait avoir des problèmes ? Serait-il mal-formé, malade, mort-né ??

Paniquée, je commençai à haleter, et plaçai les mains sur mon ventre.

- « Quoi, quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Comprenant mon trouble, elle me fis un sourire rassurant et secoua la tête, écartant mes inquiétudes.

- « Rien de grave, juste qu'en fait, il n'y a pas un petit garçon... Il y en a deux. »

Bouche bée, je sentis ma mâchoire s'abaisser de plusieurs crans.

- « Ce sont des jumeaux », se crut-elle obligée de préciser.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais ne pus lui demander plus de détails. L'équipe 7 venait d'arriver.

* * *

- « Dis-moi, Onee-chan, tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi ? »

Je m'interrompis, mes baguettes à mi-chemin entre mon troisième bol de ramen et ma bouche, et rougis violemment, tandis que Sakura frappait violemment Naruto pour avoir osé commenter le poids d'une femme, fut-elle sa sœur adoptive.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai et Kakashi venaient tout juste de rentrer, et nous avions décidé de fêter leur retour chez Ichiraku (naturellement). Ekitai (qui étaient de l'autre côté du comptoir cette fois-ci, en train d'aider Ayame et d'apprendre les ficelles du métier) pouffa de rire et m'envoya un clin d'œil lourd de sous-entendu. Hargneuse, je lui montrai les dents.

Une main se posa sur mon bras, et mon regard rencontra l'œil soucieux de Kakashi.

- « Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu manger comme ça. »

Que pouvais-je bien répondre à ça ? _Oh, ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, c'est juste que je suis enceinte de jumeaux et qu'il faut que je mange pour trois. Oh, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?_

Haha. Ouais. J'imagine.

- « Je t'expliquerais plus tard » éludai-je.

Je ne me sentais vraiment pas prête à l'affronter devant toute son équipe. Non, tout de même, il méritait que je lui en parle en privé avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde ! Alors que j'entamai vaillamment mon quatrième bol, Kakashi ne me lâcha pas des yeux. Il avait l'air vraiment intrigué. Je me dépêchai de finir mon bol, et de partir avec lui.

Oui, j'avais toujours les chocottes à l'idée de lui annoncer ma grossesse, mais cela faisait trois mois que je ne l'avais pas vu et je brûlais de me retrouver seule avec lui à nouveau. Les autres le comprirent aisément, et ne s'offusquèrent pas quand nous éclipsâmes rapidement du groupe.

À peine avions disparu de leur champ de vision que Kakashi me prit délicatement dans ses bras, me souleva, et nous téléporta aussitôt dans son appartement. Aussitôt, je m'accrochai à son coup en riant.

- « Tu m'as manqué. » fit-il doucement en enlevant son masque.

De toute mes forces, je l'embrassai, et il me rendit mon baiser avec passion, sans même me reposer par terre.

- « J'étais là pourtant » répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. « Je t'ai observé tous les jours. »

- « Je sais. »

Radieuse, je continuai à le couvrir de baisers, jusqu'à ce qu'il me pose finalement au sol, et me fixe de nouveau d'un air sérieux.

Aïe. On dirait que le moment des révélations importantes était arrivé.

- « Maintenant que nous sommes _plus tard_, vas-tu m'expliquer ? » me demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Je me mordis les lèvres, alors que mon cœur battait la chamade. Rien que de chercher une phrase d'introduction, quelques mots spirituels qui pourraient le faire rire et le détendre avant de lâcher ma bombe me remplissait d'angoisse. Peut-être valait mieux-t-il que j'annonce platement la nouvelle, puis que je le laisse digérer tout ça et que nous en parlions ?

(« Hé, devine quoi ? Tu vas être papa ! »)

Ou fallait-il que je l'amène doucement à cette conclusion, par des chemins détournés, des devinettes ?

(« Qu'est-ce qui est petit, mignon, qui braille tout le temps, et qui grandit pendant 9 mois dans le ventre d'une femme ? »)

Ou bien devrais-je simplement lui montrer mon ventre qui commençait tout juste à se développer ?

(« Non chéri, ce n'est pas parce-que j'ai mangé trop de chocolat ! »)

J'hésitai, encore et encore, me dandinant sur place avec les yeux rivés au sol.

- « Alea, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Zut, comment le dire ? Et puis que faire après ? Et s'il réagissait mal ? Et s'il s'en allait ? Et si ça se passait super bien en fait ?

- « Eh bien, je dois te dire, je suis... »

Je me pétrifiai, bouche ouverte et yeux exorbités.

Non, je ne venais pas d'être paralysée par le frayeur d'avouer mon état. C'était pire, bien pire. C'était comme la dernière fois, lors de l'attaque de Madara et Pain. Je venais de ressentir un changement majeur.

Je fermai les yeux, et cherchai aussitôt à savoir se qui se passait, mais ne vis rien. Absolument rien. Comme si l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru n'existaient plus. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible à cela.

- « Il est achevé » soufflai-je. « Le bijuu est achevé. Je ne vois plus rien. »

* * *

- « Donc, si je résume, le bijuu est achevé et vous êtes désormais aveugles toutes les deux. Il y a toutes les chances pour que Madara en profite pour attaquer le village et essaye de capturer Naruto pour obtenir Kyuubi et compléter son bijuu. » exposa Tsunade.

- « Il y a aussi Ekitai, le dixième Jinchuuriki » ajouta Kakashi. « Nous ignorons si Madara est au courant de son existence, mais nous ne devons prendre aucun risque. Il faut le protéger. »

Nous nous étions tous rassemblés dans la salle des missions. Juste après mon absence de vision, Kakashi et moi nous étions précipités jusqu'à la tour de l'Hokage, où nous avions retrouvé Alea, qui se trouvait dans un état de panique similaire au mien. Dès que nous avions commencé à lui expliquer la situation, Tsunade nous avait fait tous venir dans la salle des missions, où elle avait aussi convoqué Jiraiya (revenu depuis un mois) et quelques autres jounins, parmi lesquels il y avait entre autres Anko, Genma et Gai.

Tendues à l'extrême, Alea et moi nous tenions la main. Pour l'une comme pour l'autre, se retrouver incapable de voir l'avenir et de prévoir le cours des évènements était affreusement angoissant, même si nous nous étions attendues à ne plus pouvoir faire de prédictions lorsque le bijuu serait achevé.

- « Pourtant », intervint Genma. « Ils ont pris la fuite la dernière fois qu'ils ont attaqué. Ils savent qu'ils ne pourront pas gagner, même s'ils nous prennent par surprise. »

- « Minute ! » m'exclamai-je, outrée. « Cette fois-ci, ne compte pas sur moi pour modifier le passé et les faire fuir, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Si je n'avais pas partagé mon corps avec Alea, cela m'aurait tuée. »

- « Mais si cela s'avérait nécessaire, le feras-tu ? » m'interrogea Anko.

Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas de m'insulter ou de me provoquer. Elle était mortellement sérieuse.

Je pinçai les lèvres : là, j'étais coincée. En tant que kunoichi du village, j'étais censée être prête à mettre ma vie en jeu pour Konoha, mais là s'agissait aussi de mon... Mes enfants. Heureusement pour moi, Jiraiya me sauva la mise en posant une main protectrice sur mes épaules.

- « Il est hors de question qu'elle fasse ça une nouvelle fois. Tsunade, je t'interdis de songer à sacrifier ma fille ! »

Son ton était sans appel, et Tsunade acquiesça, expliquant qu'elle n'attendait pas de moi ou de l'autre Alea de mesures si désespérée. Je réprimai avec difficulté un immense soupir de soulagement.

« _**Mes respects, Réceptacles.**_ »

Je poussai un cri de surprise, et me tournai aussitôt Alea, qui avait elle aussi sursauté violemment. Manifestement, nous étions les seuls à avoir entendu la voix.

- « Qu'il y a-t-il ? » demanda aussitôt Kakashi, qui se tenait tout prés de moi..

Je pris les mains d'Alea, et nous invoquâmes ensemble le Jikan no Hikage, chacune regardant les yeux ébène de l'autre. Nous avions découvert il y a peu qu'en faisant ainsi, nous pouvions regarder le temps ensembles, et échanger nos pensées. C'était diablement pratique, par moments.

Ensembles, nous entrâmes à nouveau dans la dimension du temps, curieuses de savoir qui nous avait ainsi appelées. J'eus alors la surprise de découvrir l'aura démoniaque du bijuu surpuissant tout neuf de Madara. Et, entouré par cet aura comme par un manteau, l'ancêtre Uchiwa lui-même.

En personne.

Dans_ notre_ dimension.

- « _C-Co... Comment... ?_ »hoqueta Alea.

Madara portait toujours son masque, mais je sentis un sourire indulgent dans son attitude. Il tendit la main devant lui, comme pour admirer l'aura démoniaque qui le recouvrait (à croire qu'il portait un gilet de soie de précieuse, tant son geste semblait extatique).

- « _**Avec cette création **_», expliqua-t-il gaiement, « _**je suis bien plus puissant que vous deux, ridicules demi-démones. Aucune dimension ne m'est fermée ! **_»

Alea se tendit sous l'insulte, mais je posai la main sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver, car la situation était grave, voire même catastrophique. Si le camp ennemi avait aussi accès aux même informations que nous, nous perdions un énorme avantage !

- « _Que voulez-vous ?_ » demandai-je avec méfiance. « _J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour une simple visite de courtoisie, non ? _»

Il ricana, et secoua négativement la tête. Puis, il eut un geste qui me donna des frissons dans le dos : il se pencha au-dessus des flammes, regardant tranquillement le cours du temps.

- « _**Fascinant... **_» murmura-t-il en se grattant pensivement le menton sous son masque. « _**Alors comme ça, il y a un dixième Jinchuuriki ? **_»

Aïe.

Malgré l'horreur que m'inspirait sa toute nouvelle puissance et sa capacité à venir nous surprendre sur notre territoire, Alea et moi, je notai tout de même qu'il restait prudemment éloigné des flammes, et qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger. Oui, il pouvait entrer dans cette dimension, mais il y était limité, contrairement à ma sœur et moi. C'était déjà rassurant.

Finalement, Madara releva la tête et nous fit un signe de main, de la même manière qu'un ami de longue date qui s'apprête à s'en aller.

- « _**Ah, oui, au fait, j'allais oublier... Dans deux jours, toute l'Akatsuki et ses alliés passeront à l'attaque. J'ai fixé le lieu du combat dans la Vallée de la Fin, ça me rappellera de bons souvenirs. Naturellement, si vous n'êtes pas au rendez-vous avec tous vos alliés, nous marcherons sur tous les villages cachés en commençant par Konoha. Je vous laisse une petite chance de gagner, ne la laissez pas passer.**_ »

Horrifiée, je ne sus que répondre.

- « _Est-ce une déclaration de guerre, humain ? _» lança ma sœur jumelle avec une note prononcée de défi dans la voix.

- « _**É**__**videmment. N'oubliez pas d'emmener vos Jinchuurikis avec vous, sinon je viendrais moi-même les chercher ! Allez, à dans deux jours mes jolies ! **_»

Et il disparut, emportant avec lui l'odeur nauséabonde du bijuu artificiel. Je jetai aussitôt un coup d'œil aux flammes du temps, pour voir qu'elle s'arrêtaient toutes dans deux jours, là où le bijuu bloquait ma vision. Comme si le monde allait disparaître dans deux jours et s'enfoncer dans le néant.

Mauvais signe, tout ça, très mauvais signe...

* * *

Je resserrai méthodiquement les lanières de mes protège-bras métalliques, en essayant de toutes mes forces d'empêcher mes mains de trembler. Mes protège-tibias étaient bien fixés, il y avait une lame de secours dans chacun d'entre eux, tout comme dans les lanières de mes gants. Sur mon épaule gauche était accrochée une petit sacoche bourrée de capsule de poison spéciales pour enduire mes lames, et quelques aiguilles étaient accrochée sous la sacoche.

Je continuai mon inventaire, histoire de m'occuper l'esprit. Un étui en cuir sombre, rempli à craquer de shuriken, ornait ma cuisse droite. Des rouleaux permettant d'invoquer diverses armes étaient placés dans les poches avant de mon gilet de jounin, et une ribambelle de kunai étaient cachés dans mes poches. L'armure légère renforcée de pièces de métal (surtout au niveau de ventre, la zone de mon corps que j'avais le plus tenu à protéger) que je portais m'allait parfaitement, et ne gênait pas mes mouvements.

L'ensemble était léger et maniable, si bien que je n'avais pas du tout l'impression de partir en guerre. Au contraire, on aurait pu croire que j'étais en tenue décontractée de tous les jour (les protèges bras en plus), tant mon attirail était bien dissimulé. D'ailleurs, tous les autres ninjas avaient aussi l'air d'être habillé tout à fait normalement, comme s'ils partaient pour une mission bénigne. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'une mission requérant plusieurs centaines de shinobis. Et que les visages étaient tendus au lieu d'être décontractés.

Depuis la déclaration de guerre de Madara, il y a deux jour de cela, le village avait été pris d'une agitation frénétique. Il avait fallu contacter en urgence tous les pays voisins, ainsi que les quatre autres grandes Nations, pour les prévenir du danger et leur demander de venir nous prêter assistance (en insistant bien sur le fait que si nous tombions, ils seraient les prochains sur la liste d'un Madara overpuissant ayant obtenu deux démons de plus dans sa collection). Il avait aussi fallu évacuer les civils en urgence et les mettre à l'abri, sous la garde des aspirants et des plus jeunes genins, alors que les autres se préparaient à participer à la bataille.

En théorie, d'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas dû être là. Vu mon état, il était dangereux d'aller me battre, mais je ne pouvais pas rester en arrière et regarder mes êtres chers partir comme ça. Même Kurenai avait laissé (à contre-cœur) son petit Asuma, qui n'avait même pas un an, sous la garde attentive d'une de ses amies civiles et avait rejoint le combat.

- « _Il est hors de question que je reste en dehors. _» avait-elle martelé quand Gai avait voulu la renvoyer auprès de son fils. « _Si je me bat, c'est pour qu'il puisse avoir un avenir sans Akatsuki et sans guerre ! _»

Plus personne ne l'avait contre-dite après ça, et certainement pas moi ! Après tout, je me battais pour les même raisons, en ajoutant le fait que mes yeux alliés à ceux d'Alea avaient une chance de battre Madara. La première fois, j'avais perdu de justesse, mais maintenant que nous étions deux... Je m'étais promis que j'aurais ma vengeance sur l'horrible genjutsu qu'il m'avait alors fait endurer. Et vu que presque personne n'était courant de ma grossesse, je ne risquais pas qu'on mette de bâtons dans les roues.

Depuis une demi-heure, nous marchions dans les bois. Je levai les yeux vers Kakashi, qui marchait à mes côtés. Son visage était dur et concentré : il avait déjà connu des batailles de cette ampleur, et s'y préparait. Oh, comme j'aurais voulu avoir la même expérience que lui ! Au moins, j'aurais une petite idée de ce à quoi m'attendre, au lieu de ronger mon frein et de me noyer dans l'incertitude !

Derrière moi, Ekitai était pâle comme un mort, et ses yeux bleus acier semblaient perdus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de s'entraîner, et qu'il avait rayé de son esprit toute idée de combat. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait propulsé au rang de gros lot pour Madara. Durant le combat, lui et Naruto seraient protégés par deux des meilleurs escadrons ANBU. Tsunade avait bien insisté là-dessus : il ne _fallait pas_ que l'Akatsuki s'empare des deux dernier Jinchuurikis. Si besoin était, notre devoir à tous était de nous sacrifier pour les sauver. Et je connaissais suffisamment mon ex-fiancé pour savoir qu'il ne supportait de porter un tel fardeau. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était que l'on se sacrifie pour lui, Jinchuuriki ou pas.

Je soupirai doucement, et observai les arbres alentours. Certains portaient encore la marque d'équipes qui s'étaient succédées, laissant des signes pour leur retardataires, ou des pisteurs indiquant la route à suivre pour le reste de leur équipe. Certaines marques étaient si vielles qu'elle étaient incrustées de mousse, et étaient presque effacées. Je m'amusai à tracer moi aussi une marque, sur un arbre au hasard.

Peu être qu'ainsi, je pourrais retourner la voir le lendemain. Si j'étais encore en vie.

Et puis, très vite, trop vite, le chuunin qui était devant moi s'arrêta, et je m'arrêtai aussi. Levant le nez, j'aperçus les deux gigantesques statues de la Vallée de la Fin, qui marquaient la frontière du pays du Feu. Là, des ninjas portants des bandeau du village des Nuages, du Sable, du Brouillard, des Roches, de la Cascade et même de l'Herbe, ainsi de quelques autres village que je en connaissais pas. Au milieu d'un camps de fortune, les cinq Kages s'étaient réunis en conseil de guerre.

Kakashi me fit signe de le suivre, ainsi qu'à Ekitai, Naruto, et l'autre Alea. Nous entrâmes dans la tente ultra-gardée, et je me sentis brusquement toute petite : devant moi, entourés des meilleurs ninjas des cinq Nations, se tenaient les cinq personnes les plus importantes du continent. Je reconnu aisément le jeune ami de Naruto, Gaara, ainsi que Tsunade (ben tiens, facile !) et le Raikage, que j'avais entraperçu en vision lors de la mission à Kumo. Les deux autres m'étaient inconnus, et ne m'en parurent que plus intimidants.

- « Voici donc les deux Jinchuurikis de Konoha, ainsi que les deux Réceptacles ! » s'exclama le Raikage.

- « Si je peux me permettre, Raikage-sama », fit Alea avec suffisance, sans faire attention au coup de coude que je lui envoyai dans les côtes, « nous ne sommes plus _un _Réceptacle. Je suis Alea, démon ancien, et voici Alea, qui fut mon Réceptacle. »

Elle s'inclina légèrement, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Tsunade la fusilla du regard, mais cela ne lui fit pas plus d'effet. Cependant, le Raikage éclata d'un grand rire.

- « Eh bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut parler à un démon des temps anciens ! »

Puis la conversation dévia, et j'assistai pour la première fois à un débat acharné pour décider d'un plan de bataille. Ils nous firent répéter plusieurs fois notre rapport sur la déclaration de guerre de Madara, le nouveau bijuu, etc... Jamais je n'aurais cru que, un jour où j'étais si anxieuse et tendue, je finirais tout de même par m'ennuyer.

* * *

Finalement, un plan fut décidé, et retransmis aux troupe. Je sortis de la tente, et jetais un coup d'œil panoramique.

Ouaoh.

Avec toutes ces centaines de ninjas réunis, Madara espérait-il avoir une chance ? Avait-il une telle confiance en son bijuu ? En observant les troupes réunies, je me permis un peu d'espoir.

Puis je sentis les troupes de l'Akatsuki (et surtout leur bijju) arriver, bien avant de les voir, et ma petite flamme d'espoir vacilla dangereusement. J'échangeai un regard significatif avec l'autre Alea, puis fis quelques sceau pour concentrer mon chakra au niveau de mes poumons et de mes cordes vocales, de manière à amplifier ma voix.

- « Préparez-vous ! » hurlai-je, et mon cri résonna dans toute la vallée. « Ils arrivent ! »


	32. Un nuage empoisonné en boîte

**Godchild – Chapitre 31**

**Un nuage empoisonné en boîte  
**

L'Akatsuki aurait pu avoir l'air ridicule.

Franchement, dix ninjas qui se ramènent tranquillement face à une armée de shinobis venus des quatre coins du monde, cela a de quoi faire rire ! Sauf que voilà, les dix ninjas en question n'étaient pas venu les mains dans les poches. Outre les capacité surhumaine et terrifiantes que chacun possédait (même les nouveaux, remplaçants d'Itachi, Kisame, Deidara et quelques autres), outre la terreur qu'ils inspiraient, ils avaient amené avec eux un atout de choix : un bijuu dans sa forme brute.

Le bijuu, composé des huit premiers bijuu sauf Kyuubi, était... Indescriptible. Le... _La_ _chose_ possédaient des caractéristiques physiques empruntées aux démons dont elle était composée. D'un côté des tentacules d'Hachibi, de l'autre des écailles de Sanbi, ainsi que les griffes de Nibi, et tant d'autres étrangetés !

Ce qui marchait d'un pas pesant, derrière les membre de l'Akatsuki, était un sorte de croisement gigantesque de huit animaux différents. Un monstre.

Les nombreux yeux de la créature étaient voilés, et les trois virgules du Sharingan y apparaissaient distinctement, ne pouvant signifier qu'une chose : le monstre était sous le contrôle de Madara. Comment l'ancêtre Uchiwa pouvait réussir à contrôler pareille horreur, mystère. Rien que d'y penser, je frémis. Cela devait demander une quantité de pouvoir considérable, et pourtant il se tenait de manière détendue les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, comme si ça ne lui coûtait aucun effort.

Une autre silhouette fit son apparition aux côté de Madara, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Orochimaru, plus en forme que jamais, balayait la foule du regard en ayant l'air de chercher quelqu'un. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, il me sourit avec gourmandise. Mes mains et mes genoux se mirent à trembler, mais je les forçai aussitôt à rester immobiles. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise de panique, surtout pas. Puis il détourna enfin les yeux, pour fixer Jiraiya et Tsunade, qui serrèrent les poings.

- « Livrez-nous les deux Jinchuuriki, Uzimaki Naruto et Ekitai, et aucun mal de vous sera fait », tonna la voix tranquille de Pain, amplifiée par le même procédé que lorsque j'avais donné l'alerte de leur arrivée.

- « Mensonges ! » beugla aussitôt le Raikage. « Nous nous battrons ! »

Curieusement, et malgré les nombreux préjugés que j'avais eu à son encontre au départ, je commençais à apprécier cet étrange et bruyant personnage. Il émanait de lui une force brute et une grande aura de confiance en soi, qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que tout se passerait bien, tant il était convaincu que nous gagnerions.

Pain échangea un regard avec ses subordonnés, fis un signe de tête à Madara. L'instant d'après, ils s'élançaient tous parmi nous, suivit par les autres corps de Pain sortis de je-ne-sais-où. Des explosions retentirent, suivies de hurlements. Les combats commencèrent avec une violence inouïe.

- « N'oubliez pas, votre priorité est Madara et le bijuu. » rappela Tsunade, avant d'invoquer Katsuyu pour prendre part au combat.

Oui bon, ça va. Franchement, quelles étaient les chances pour que j'oublie un monstre aussi grand qu'un immeuble de quinze étages alors que nous étions en plein champs de bataille ?

Nulles, évidemment !

Alea et moi nous prîmes la main, pour être sûres de ne pas être séparées, et le groupe de ninjas assigné à note protection se déploya autour de nous. Vu que nous faisions partie des atouts majeurs dans le combat (étant les seules à posséder un pouvoir pouvant rivaliser avec le Sharingan du renégat), il avait été décidé que quelques uns des meilleurs shinobis de chacun des villages nous protégeraient, de manière à faire en sorte à ce que nous arrivions saines et sauve pour repousser Madara. Enfin, pas trop non plus, (vu que les plus balaises prenaient part aux combats) mais assez pour nous assurer protection et assistance.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, la vallée si paisible était devenue un champs de bataille chaotiques. Explosions et ondes de chocs à gogo, l'ensemble était terrifiant. Et Madara, à l'autre bout de la vallée, nous toisait. Malgré son masque, je pouvais affirmer avec certitude que son regard était fixé sur Alea et moi, et qu'il nous attendait. Derrière lui, le bijuu était immobile et passif.

Pour l'instant.

- « Allez-y, nous vous couvrons » murmura Kakashi.

Faisant partie des meilleurs jounins de Konoha, il avait prit le commandement de l'équipe chargée de nous protéger. Cela dit, je soupçonnai Tsunade de l'avoir affecté là surtout parce-qu'elle se doutait bien que je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer suffisamment sur ma cible s'il n'était pas dans les parages. Enfin je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, au contraire !

Ma sœur et moi échangeâmes un sourire, puis nous plongeâmes au milieu des combats. Trois shinobis (un du village de la Pluie, et deux du village de la Roche) étaient déployés autour de nous et déviaient les divers objets pointus et tranchants qui volaient en tous sens et menaçaient de finir leur courses dans notre direction, tandis que les trois autres étaient devant nous et nous ouvraient un passage, choisissant l'itinéraire nous permettant de nous faufiler jusqu'au bijuu sans attirer l'attention des membres de l'Akatsuki qui combattaient. Je sentis que certains d'entre eux brûlaient de prendre part aux combats où ils voyaient leurs camarades, mais ils se firent violence et continuèrent leur mission.

Soudain, il y eut une déflagration titanesque, et j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir Naruto enfoncer son Rasen Shuriken dans le ventre de l'un des corps de Pain avant que l'onde de choc de nous cueille de plein fouet et nous envoie valser au loin, Alea, les trois shinobis, et moi. Instinctivement, je lâchai la main de ma sœur et me roulai en boule en protégeant mon ventre. Durant une seconde, j'eus l'impression de voler, puis le sol vint très – trop – rapidement à mon encontre. La violence de l'impact vida tout l'air de mes poumons.

Une fois que le monde eut fini de tourner autour de moi (c'est-à-dire, lorsque j'arrêtai enfin de rouler au sol), je me relevai rapidement en crachotant à cause des nuages de poussières qui volaient dans tous les sens. Et là, je réalisai que je n'aurais vraiment, _vraiment _pas pu tomber plus mal : j'étais nez-à-nez avec Orochimaru, en plein milieu du combat qui l'opposait à Jiraiya et Tsunade, ses deux anciens équipiers. Malgré le vacarme assourdissant, j'entendis distinctement ses paroles.

- « Eh bien, ma chère, quelle plaisante surprise ! Justement, j'avais l'intention de partir à ta recherche, le hasard fait décidément bien les choses ! »

Aussitôt, je me retournai pour bondir vers Jiraiya, qui était déjà en train de courir dans ma direction, mais un serpent blanc s'enroula autour de mes chevilles et je m'étalai de tout mon long. Un shuriken de Tsunade trancha aussitôt l'animal, et je roulai sur le côté, vive comme l'éclair. Zut, où était passée Alea ? Et le reste de l'équipe ?? Il fallait que je les retrouve !

Je tentai de me précipiter en dehors de la zone du combat, profitant du fait que Tsunade et Jiraiya s'étaient mis à attaquer le sannin fou sans relâche pour permettre de m'échapper, mais d'autres serpents s'enroulèrent autour de mes poignets cette fois-ci. Heureusement, une contraction des muscles de mon avant-bras, et les lames cachées dans mes protèges-bras sortirent et tranchèrent la peau des reptiles.

C'est alors que je vis Alea, inconsciente un peu plus loin. Le jounin du village de la Pluie était en train de la ranimer, pendant que le reste de l'équipe accourait vers moi. Je me précipitai vers Kakashi. Cependant, un bout d'un mètre, mon corps s'arrêta et je tombai par terre, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

- « Tu ne comptais pas m'échapper aussi facilement, n'est-ce pas ? » me parvint la voix d'Orochimaru. « Un pas de plus », ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux sannins, « et elle cesse de respirer. »

Je compris alors pourquoi je ne pouvais plus bouger : Orochimaru contrôlait mon corps. C'était évident, d'ailleurs : il avait créé ce clone pour héberger mon âme avant la fusion, et s'était douté que je chercherais à m'échapper, aussi l'avait-il doté d'un système de contrôle. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'il me fournirait ainsi un corps à moi par simple altruisme ! Comme si cet homme était capable de respecter sa part d'un marché...

- « Fuyez ! » criai-je à l'attention de l'équipe (qui bien évidemment, ne m'écouta pas).

Mon corps se releva, et retourna vers Orochimaru à grands pas maladroits et mécaniques. Les ninjas de l'équipe de protection, dirigés par Kakashi, attaquèrent Orochimaru, mais mon corps courut et se plaça en bouclier devant lui, les forçant à stopper leur attaque. Le sannin fit un sourire machiavélique, et leva un doigt. Aussitôt, mes poumons cessèrent de fonctionner.

- « Plus un geste » menaça-t-il tranquillement. « Je contrôle tout son corps, y comprit ses poumons. »

Voilà sans doute la raison pour laquelle Madara était si confiant : avec Orochimaru dans la partie pour me mettre hors jeu, il était tranquille. Seule, Alea ne pourrait pas le vaincre.

Kakashi et les autres shinobis se figèrent, de même que ma sœur jumelle qui avait repris conscience et les avait rejoint. Quant à moi, je me sentis bleuir de plus en plus, et commençai à suffoquer. Une vague de panique me submergea. Je ne devais pas mourir, pas maintenant !

Manifestement satisfait, Orochimaru libéra mes poumons, et je pris aussitôt de grandes bouffées d'air.

- « Tu devrais arrêter de te débattre, ma chère enfant, ce n'est pas bon pour ton état si tu tombe sans arrêt ! » susurra-t-il, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Il remarqua alors le sourcil levé de Jiraiya, et l'expression perplexe de Tsunade et Kakashi.

- « Oh, tu ne leur avais pas dit ? Vilaine fille! » me réprimanda-t-il, arborant l'expression de satisfaite de celui qui s'amuse énormément.

Je me mordis les lèvres et mes joues devinrent écarlates.

Non, non, non ! C'était à moi de leur annoncer tout ça, pas à lui, pas maintenant ! Oh non, NON !

Je voulu hurler au sannin de se taire, mais mes lèvres refusèrent de m'obéir, scellée par ses soins.

- « Voyez-vous, j'ai créé ce corps », expliqua-il en baladant amplement ses mains le long de mes hanches et de mes épaules (Jiraiya et Kakashi serrèrent les poings). « Et j'y ai placé un sceau m'avertissant de son état en permanence. Je me doutais que ça serait utile un jour, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que ça arriverait aussi vite... Je m'étais imaginé devoir attendre des années, alors imaginez ma surprise quand elle est tombée enceinte il y a trois mois ! Et des jumeaux, en plus ! »

Ce faisant, il souleva le bas de ma tunique ample, révélant la plaque de métal légèrement bombée qui couvrait et protégeait mon abdomen.

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu trouver les expression qu'arborait le « public » d'Orochimaru absolument hilarantes, mais la situation était bien trop grave pour me donner envie de rire. Je levai un regard hésitant vers Jiraiya, bouche bée, et dont le visage avait perdu toute couleur, ainsi que vers Kakashi qui arborait la même expression si ce n'était qu'il avait l'air encore plus choqué. Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement.

À ce moment-là, Orochimaru décida de libérer mes lèvres.

- « Je... Je voulais t'en parler mais... » balbutiai-je à l'intention du jounin aux cheveux argentés, avant que ma bouche ne soit à nouveau scellée.

- « Mais à ce moment-là, ils ne t'auraient jamais laissé venir ici et cela aurait signé leur arrêt de mort, n'est-ce pas ? » rigola Orochimaru. « Dommage pour toi, tu as mis ta vie et celle de tes précieux enfants en danger pour rien, vu que maintenant tu vas partir avec moi. Ces enfants portent tes pouvoirs en eux ainsi que le sang de la lignée Hatake, qui a toujours engendré des ninjas de génie : ils feront des conteneurs parfaits pour mes expériences. J'aurais préféré qu'ils soient des Uchiwa mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peut-être que, trop absorbé par ses fanfaronnades sadiques, Orochimaru avait relâché légèrement son emprise sur mon enveloppe corporelle. Ou peut-être que l'instinct maternel d'une kunoichi en furie pouvait vraiment surpasser la puissance d'un sceau comme le sien.

Toujours est-il qu'en l'entendant parler de mes enfants comme de futurs produits d'expériences atroces, je vis rouge. Un grondement monta dans ma gorge, et mon genou s'abattit sur le plexus solaire d'Orochimaru avec cette vitesse surhumaine dont j'étais dotée lorsque j'étais particulièrement en rage.

Trop surpris par ma libération de son emprise, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce fut amplement suffisant pour que Tsunade et Jiraiya passent à l'attaque. Les chiens de Kakashi surgirent du sol et immobilisèrent le sannin psychopathe, laissant le temps à leur maître de bondir dans ma direction, de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'emmener à toute vitesse loin de ce combat. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, je vis que l'équipe de protection nous suivait, encadrant Alea. Cette dernière me fit un clin d'œil complice, mais je ne trouvai pas le courage de lui répondre.

Au bout de quelques secondes de course, Kakashi me posa au sol dans un petit bosquet à la lisière de la Vallée de la Fin, qui était encore à l'écart des combat. Trop gênée par les révélations d'Orochimaru, j'évitai soigneusement son regard.

- « Hatake-san », intervint sèchement une kunoichi du village de l'Herbe, « Maintenant que nous avons récupéré la deuxième Alea, nous devons impérativement les emmener toute les deux devant Madara ! »

- « Un instant. » répondit-il doucement sans se retourner.

J'osai enfin affronter son regard. Il y avait un peu de colère contenue, une lueur légèrement attristée, mais surtout... Ses yeux s'étaient adoucis, et je devinai le pli d'un léger sourire sous son masque.

- « Pourtant, il faut... » reprit le ninja de la Pluie.

Alea lui posa une main sur la bouche.

- « Mais enfin, vous ne voyez pas qu'ils ont des choses à se dire ?! » pesta-t-elle. « Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, alors laissez-leur un peu d'intimité, enfin ! »

Sans prêter aucune attention à l'échange animé entre l'autre Alea et les membres de l'équipe, Kakashi continua à me fixer, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur mon ventre.

- « Depuis quand le sais-tu ? »

- « Depuis le premier jour », répondis-je timidement.

- « Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en parler ? »

Ouille, il était quand même un peu en colère, en fait. Je voulu baisser les yeux, mais ses deux mains se placèrent de chaque côté de mon visage, m'empêchant d'éviter son regard.

- « Je... J'ai eu peur. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père, j'ai... J'ai eu peur que tu réagisse mal à cette idée. » avouai-je piteusement. « Et puis tu es parti en mission, et j'ai voulu t'en parler à ton retour, et c'est à ce moment-là que le bijuu a été terminé, et puis il y a eu la déclaration de guerre de Madara... Ce n'était plus le moment d'en parler. Je suis désolée. »

Il hocha la tête, acceptant mes excuses. Les membres de l'équipe se mirent à s'agiter mais je n'en avais cure : Kakashi venait de soulever la plaque en métal de ma légère armure, et de poser délicatement une main sur mon ventre. D'une certaine manière, il avait l'air aussi surpris que moi par son geste.

Alea posa une main sur son épaule, nous signifiant d'un regard que notre « moment d'intimité » était terminé. Rapidement, je remis en place la protection de mon ventre, et je me relevai.

- « C'est trop dangereux, tu dois te mettre à l'abri. »

Je me retournai vers Kakashi et lui sourit, essayant de rayonner de confiance en moi, comme le Raikage. Alea me prit la main, et lui adressa un clin d'œil avec un sourire identique au mien.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser mourir aujourd'hui. » lui promit-elle.

Le bruits des explosions s'intensifia, et je vis que le bijuu s'était mis en mouvement, et allait bientôt attaquer les troupes.

- « Madara s'impatiente » soupirai-je. « Emmenez-nous jusqu'à lui. »

* * *

- « Oh, vous êtes encore en double ? » ronchonna la voix nasillarde de Tobi. « Et moi qui espérait qu'Orochimaru emporterait l'une de vous deux... »

Alea et moi nous tenions devant lui, main dans la main. Derrière nous, l'équipe se tenait prête à intervenir : leur mission était de distraire et de neutraliser (si possible) le bijuu pendant qu'Alea et moi nous occupions de l'ancêtre Uchiwa.

- « Vous ne croyiez tout de même que ça serait suffisant pour m'arrêter, si ? » grondai-je, de plus en plus énervée. « Oh, Madara... Vous me vexez. Depuis le temps, je pensais que nous avions appris à nous connaître, vous et moi ! »

Il s'esclaffa, et enclencha son Mangekyô Sharingan. Dans le même temps, Alea et moi invoquâmes le Jikan no Hikage, et le combat de volonté commença. Sauf que cette fois-ci, non seulement l'ennemi nous attaquait en essayant de nous plonger dans un genjutsu, mais en plus il nous lança des attaques physiques, auxquelles Alea et moi répondîmes.

Les ninjas de l'équipe voulurent nous porter secours, mais le bijuu s'ébroua et commença à attaquer. Rapidement, ils se postèrent en cercle autour de lui, et j'entendis les ordres clairs et brefs de Kakashi. Il prévoyait de distraire la créature et de l'attaquer de tous les côté pour la plonger dans la confusion. Vu que l'attention de Madara était concentrée sur Alea et moi, les mouvements du bijuu étaient maladroits, et nettement moins mortels qu'avant. Mais tout de même, il s'agissait là de huit bijuus réunis, il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère ! Aussi, ma priorité numéro un, outre de tuer l'ancêtre Uchiwa, fut de le garder occupé et de le distraire un maximum.

Seulement voilà, toutes les attaques physiques lui passaient au travers, encore et toujours. En revanche, si jamais il parvenait à me toucher, ses coups seraient réels et feraient mal. Déconcentrées par ses attaques incessantes, Alea et moi n'arrivions pas à employer nos pouvoirs à leur juste mesure, et nous ne pouvions le neutraliser. Même les flammes dont nous étions entourées ne parvenaient pas à roussir ses vêtements, alors que chacun de ses jutsu étaient mortels et qu'ils nous fallait employer toutes nos ressources pour les éviter.

- « Ah, ce corps humain est si faible ! » grogna Alea. « Si seulement j'étais encore une démone complète, j'écraserais ce moustique avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de respirer ! »

J'évitai de justesse une vague de chakra enflammé, quand une idée germa dans mon esprit, grâce aux mots de ma presque-jumelle.

Respirer !

Bien sûr !

Madara pouvait jouer les fantômes insaisissables tant qu'il voulait, il était toujours humain et avait par conséquent besoin de respirer. Et s'il était impossible de lui porter des coups directs, alors autant s'attaquer à ce qui semblait être son point faible : l'air qu'il respirait !

Je fis signe à Alea de distraire notre ennemi, pendant que je m'éloignai un peu. Je pris un fumigène dans une de mes poche, et une des quelques capsules à ruban bleu remplies du sang empoisonné d'Ekitai. J'en avais gardé quelques unes au frais (avec de l'anti-coagulant) en écoutant mon instinct, qui m'avait alors soufflé que ça pourrait toujours servir plus tard. Comme quoi, j'avais bien fait.

Précautionneusement et en veillant à bloquer ma respiration, je versai le contenu de la capsule dans le réservoir du fumigène. Et hop ! J'avais maintenant un nuage empoisonné mortel en boîte. Je revins aussitôt, prenant le relai d'Alea, et m'élançai sur Madara, faisant mine de lui lancer une attaque directe. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'équipe de protection qui se dépatouillait tant bien que mal avec le bijuu difforme (deux d'entre eux étaient en très mauvais état, les autres étaient légèrement amochés mais commençaient à fatiguer), je vérifiai qu'ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas être touchés par le nuage toxique que je m'apprêtai à libérer, et que le sens du vent ne le ferait pas dériver dans leur direction.

Voyant que toutes les conditions étaient réunies, j'écrasai le fumigène par terre au pieds de Madara, puis bondit en arrière alors qu'un nuage de fumée se déployait autour de lui. Entraînant Alea avec moi, je nous plaçai en dehors du nuage empoisonné. Et là, ce qui se produisit dépassa toutes mes espérances : Madara _toussa_. Même pour quelqu'un de quasi-invincible comme lui, un poison aussi virulent que le sang d'un Réceptacle comme Ekitai était nocif.

Quand il toussa encore, je faillis sauter de joie. Il sortit précipitamment du nuage toxique, et je constatai avec grand plaisir qu'il titubait. Le bijuu se mit lui aussi à tituber, et arrêta d'attaquer les membre de l'équipe de protection. La créature semblait maintenant ivre et malade, et les ninjas en profitèrent pour l'attaquer de toutes leurs forces. J'entrevis les éclairs d'un Chidori puissant, avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur le combat et de m'atteler à refaire un fumigène empoisonné, que je balançai aussitôt sur Madara.

L'ancêtre Uchiwa, totalement pris au dépourvu par ces attaques incongrues, tomba à genoux. Le bijuu en fit de même. Le second nuage de fumée se dispersa rapidement, laissant un Madara fortement affaibli. Lorsque le poing enflammé de l'autre Alea s'enfonça dans son estomac, il était encore solide, et le coup l'envoya rouler à plusieurs mètres. Son masque tomba, révélant un visage excessivement pâle, auquel il manquait l'œil gauche, et dont la partie droite était couverte de fines cicatrices. Un visage qui me rappela celui du jeune garçon que j'avais aperçu dans mes visions du passé de Kakashi. Il s'appelait...

- « Obito ?! » hoqueta Kakashi. « Ce n'est pas... Comment ?! »

« Obito » sourit, le même sourire éclatant qu'il avait eu à douze ans, et fis un signe de main à son ancien coéquipier. Celui-ci, trop secoué par la soudaine apparition, s'avança vers lui tandis que les autres membre de l'équipe continuaient à s'acharner sur le bijuu de plus en plus affaibli. Quant à moi, je fermai aussitôt les yeux pour regarder fébrilement dans le passé. Obito était mort, j'en était persuadée, et l'individu contre lequel je m'étais battue était Madara. Donc, comment pouvaient-ils faire une seule et même personne ?

La réponse apparut d'elle-même, lorsque je vis les heures suivant la mort d'Obito. Lorsqu'un vieil homme s'était penché sur les gravats et avait commencé à enlever les pierres qui recouvraient le petit cadavre de l'enfant... Je rouvris les yeux juste à temps pour voir que Kakashi était presque au niveau d'« Obito ».

- « Non, ne t'approche pas ! » lui hurlai-je. « Ce n'est _PAS_ Obito ! »

Je me précipitai vers eux, mais Alea fut plus rapide que moi : d'un coup d'épaule, elle poussa Kakashi sur le côté, et ses yeux noirs capturèrent le regard de Madara avant qu'il n'ait pu attaquer le jounin aux cheveux argentés. Il résista, mais je joignis mon pouvoir à celui de ma sœur, et cette fois-ci il tomba dans notre genjutsu soigneusement préparé.

Au bout de quelques secondes (des heures dans le genjustsu), à visionner en boucle sa défaite contre le premier Hokage dans la Vallée de la Fin tout en se faisant torturer (très) sadiquement par ma sœur jumelle, qui décidément pouvait se montrer très imaginative quand elle était en colère, Madara perdit connaissance.

Alea et moi nous assîmes au sol pour reprendre notre souffle, essuyant machinalement les gouttelettes de sang qui perlaient à nos paupières.

- « Ce n'est pas possible, mais pourtant il ressemble tellement à Obito... », songea Kakashi à voix haute en observant le visage de Madara.

Il avait l'air vraiment troublé. En même temps, il y avait de quoi : en l'espace d'une heure, il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait être père de jumeaux, _et_ il venait de voir le visage adulte de son meilleur ami décédé depuis des années. Ce genre de chose, ça peut déstabiliser même les plus endurcis.

- « Normal », répondit Alea du tac-au-tac, « vu que c'est Obito. »

- « Enfin, pas vraiment », m'empressai-je de rectifier en voyant l'expression perplexe du jounin. « De la même manière qu'Orochimaru, Madara a vampirisé le cadavre d'Obito, et s'est ainsi emparé d'un corps jeune pour subsister. Mais l'âme d'Obito est morte depuis longtemps. »

Soudain, un grondement retentit, nous faisant tous nous retourner. Le bijuu, qui s'était écroulé lorsque Madara avait perdu connaissance, s'ébroua et se releva un poussant un puissant hurlement de colère. Ses multiples yeux avaient perdus leurs voile et n'étaient plus marqué par les trois virgules du Sharingan. La créature rugit, et fut entourée par une insoutenable aura d'énergie démoniaque.

Horrifiée, je me pétrifiai sur place. Maintenant que Madara était hors jeu, la monstruosité échappait à tout contrôle ! Autant nous que les membres restants de l'Akatsuki, nous étions tous en danger.

Le bijuu cligna de ses multiples yeux puis nous aperçut, tous les humains qui combattaient dans la vallée. Avec un grondement qui sonna comme un coup de tonnerre, il passa à l'attaque.


	33. Un bijuu fou furieux

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je me permet de laisser une petite note au début de ce chapitre pour faire une annonce importante : attention, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, l'épilogue tant attendu !

Mais si vous êtes sages, je posterais aussi un petit chapitre bonus, dont l'héroïne sera Alea-la-démone. Reviews ? :3

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Godchild – Chapitre 32**

**Un bijuu fou furieux  
**

Le bijuu furieux s'élança et, tel un météore, se précipita vers le champs de bataille. Il y eu des hurlement, et sur les visages de tous les ninjas présents, alliés comme ennemis, la même stupeur horrifiée se peignit.

Soudain, le serpent géant d'Orochimaru, Manda, se dressa en plein dans la trajectoire du monstre, et le bijuu stoppa net sa course.

Sur la tête du serpent, le sannin psychopathe enchaîna des sceaux à toute vitesse, et tendit la main vers le bijuu hors de contrôle. Je compris alors qu'il avait placé sur le monstre un dispositif de contrôle identique au mien, sans doute au cas où Madara échouerait, et qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre les commandes du terrible démon.

Cependant, la créature lutta de toutes ses forces, et Orochimaru montra rapidement des signes de fatigue. Autour de lui, les combats s'étaient interrompus, tout le monde retenant son souffle. Même si le monstre avait été sérieusement endommagé par l'équipe de protection, ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de se défendre. Et surtout, la rage meurtrière qui l'animait compensait sa faiblesse et ses blessures.

Orochimaru tomba à genoux, sans pour autant lâcher prise. Gamabunta apparut alors, portant Naruto et Jiraiya sur sa tête (tous les deux en mode sage). Le sannin et son élève brandirent chacun deux immenses Rasengan emplis de chakra naturel et de leur propre chakra, et se jetèrent sur le flan du monstre. Un torrent de sang se déversa de la blessure, mais la colère du bijuu s'en trouva renforcée et il se cambra avec un hurlement atroce. Mes oreilles sifflèrent douloureusement.

Tout en surveillant attentivement la forme inconsciente de Madara/Obito, Kakashi, Alea, l'équipe spéciale et moi nous rapprochâmes à toute vitesse du bijuu pour pouvoir intervenir. L'animal tremblait de plus en plus, échappant au contrôle d'Orochimaru.

Itachi et Sasuke se détachèrent de l'armée de ninja, et atterrirent de chaque côté d'Orochimaru, enclenchant leurs Sharingan. Ils cherchaient à plonger l'animal dans un genjutsu, et cela sembla marcher pendant quelques secondes durant lesquels les yeux du bijuu se voilèrent à nouveau, et les virgules du Sharingan apparurent, bien plus pâlottes que celles qu'il y avait lorsque Madara contrôlait la bestiole.

Profitant de l'immobilité soudaine du monstre, les ninjas attaquèrent tous la bête. Hélas, à peine eurent-ils le temps de placer quelques jutsus que le bijuu échappa brutalement au contrôle des Uchiwa et d'Orochimaru. Il se jeta sur le serpent géant, mais Itachi et Sasuke bondirent hors de portée avant d'être mis en danger.

Orochimaru n'eut pas cette chance, cependant. Trop épuisé par sa tentative de prendre la contrôle du corps du bijuu, il ne pouvait pas se relever à temps. Le monstre ouvrit une bouche immense et très fournie en dents aiguisées, et le sannin poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang, juste avant que la créature démoniaque ne referme ses mâchoires sur la tête du grand serpent, le décapita sur le coup, et avalant le sannin par la même occasion.

Beurk.

Mourir avalé par un bijuu, quelle horreur ! Je frissonnai. Au moins, maintenant le sannin renégat ne risquait plus de s'attaquer à moi ou à mes futurs enfants. Même si maintenant, la menace immédiate était un bijuu anthropophage de vingt mètres de haut. Et furieux, qui plus est.

Et là, le cours de la bataille changea complètement. Un vrai virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés. Les ninjas des différents pays s'allièrent avec l'Akatsuki pour repousser le bijuu, puisqu'il était maintenant une menace pour tout le monde. Tous se mirent à combattre ensembles pour leur survie.

Alea me fit signe, et je la rejoignis aussitôt.

- « Il faut attirer l'attention du monstre ailleurs pendant que les autres le détruisent. » expliqua-t-elle. « Nous devons utiliser cette nouvelle technique, celle des oiseaux. »

Je hochai la tête, et avec une synchronisation parfaite, Alea et moi fîmes quelques sceaux pour faire apparaître nos cocon de flammes. Sauf que cette fois-ci, les cocon s'agrandirent, et prirent une forme rappelant vaguement celle de grands oiseaux de feu.

En me rappelant de la forme animal d'Alea lorsqu'elle était encore un démon, j'avais eu l'idée de cette technique pour améliorer encore mon manteau enflammé. Durant les quelques moment où nous ne surveillions pas l'avenir, ces trois derniers mois, nous y avions travailler de manière à pouvoir l'exécuter ensembles. Après tout, vu que nous nous ressemblions parfaitement, cela pouvait très bien être un atout pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. La plupart de nos entraînement avaient donc consisté à mettre au point cette nouvelle technique, tout en nous synchronisant à fond sur les autres.

Une fois que les deux cocons eurent prit la forme de deux grands oiseaux, la partie la plus délicate de cette technique arriva : cela consistait à détacher le jutsu de mon corps tout en maintenant sa forme et en le contrôlant à distance. Ainsi, je pouvais surprendre les ennemis à distance en leur envoyant un oiseau enflammé pour les attaquer.

Pourquoi un oiseau, me dira-t-on ? Il est vrai que j'aurais pu tout simplement balancer mon cocon informe comme ça, mais bon... C'était tout de même vachement plus classe si je lui donnait une jolie forme, non ? Surtout qu'un ennemi aura plus peur s'il voit un oiseau de feu foncer sur lui plutôt que s'il s'agit d'un masse informe de flammes en vrac...

Les deux oiseaux de feu battirent des ailes à l'unisson et, soigneusement guidés par Alea et moi, se mirent à voleter devant les yeux du bijuu, les effleurant de leurs ailes incandescentes. La créature rugit et tenta d'attraper les oiseaux, au lieu de continuer à piétiner les ninjas qui se trouvaient proches de lui. Bien.

Soudain, un troisième oiseau enflammé fit son apparition, et rejoignis celui d'Alea et le mien. Stupéfaite, je me retournai pour voir Kakashi, Sharingan à découvert, les mains dans le même sceau que le mien. Il haussa les épaules, et se concentra sur son oiseau.

Je sentis mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. L'espèce de... ! Il avait _osé_ copier ma technique toute neuve ! Non mais quel sans gêne, quel culot !

Alea me rappela à l'ordre d'une voix sèche.

- « Reste concentrée, idiote. »

Je m'exécutai, constatant que mon oiseau avait commencé à se dissoudre dans l'air, et envoyai un grande dose de chakra pour qu'il reprenne consistance. Néanmoins, je pris note dans un coin de mon esprit : dès que tout ceci serait terminé, un certain copieur allait devoir répondre de ses crimes, ça c'était sûr !

Le bijuu, rendu encore plus enragé par les trois oiseaux de flammes qui endommageaient ses yeux et bloquaient son champs de vision dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, se mit à donner de puissantes attaques à l'aveuglette tout autour de lui. Je gémis en me recroquevillant au sol quand l'onde de choc d'une de ses attaques aléatoires faillis m'emporter au loin.

De la sueur se mit à couler le long de mes tempes, à mesure que mes réserves de chakra diminuaient de plus en plus dangereusement. Mes genoux tremblèrent, mais je me concentrai plus fort. Tenir, il fallait tenir. Déjà, un autre Rasen Shuriken de Naruto s'enfonçait dans le cou du monstre, alors que des attaques de l'un des nouveaux membres de l'Akatsuki dessinaient des zébrures sur quelques unes de ses pattes arrières.

Seulement voilà, il en fallait plus que ça pour anéantir un démon. Et encore plus que ça pour anéantir huit démons fusionnés. Au moins, tant que les trois oiseaux enflammés tournoyaient vivement autour de la créature et retenaient son attention tout en l'aveuglant progressivement, les autres shinobis pouvaient attaquer librement sans risque de se faire piétiner et/ou avaler.

Mais, même après les nombreuses attaques titanesques (des jutsus de rang A, si n'était S pour certains, à n'en pas douter), le monstre était encore debout, de plus en plus mal en point mais toujours pas décidé à mourir. Je tombai à genoux, de plus en plus épuisée. Maintenir l'oiseau de feu en forme et en mouvement me vidait progressivement de toutes mes forces.

- « C'est un souci de cohésion. » marmonna Alea.

- « Pardon ? » demanda courtoisement Kakashi.

Mais elle ne daigna pas répondre, et rompit son jutsu. Son oiseau disparut instantanément, et le bijuu reprit de la vigueur en voyant qu'il n'avait plus que deux ennemis enflammé qui tournoyaient autour de lui.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » glapis-je.

- « Maintenez les oiseaux le plus longtemps possible, moi je vais arrêter cette caricature de démon ! »

Aussitôt, elle couru au devant de la créature. Je songeai à aller l'arrêter, mais cela aurait signifié de rompre aussi mon jutsu, et je devais absolument garder la créature occupée avec Kakashi. Aussi dus-je me contenter d'observer ma presque-jumelle lorsqu'elle fila comme le vent, jusqu'à arriver aux pieds du démon.

Elle réalisa les même sceaux que ceux que j'avais effectué pour amplifier ma voix, et hurla des mots dans un langue que je ne connaissais pas. Sa voix était rauque, et les paroles sonnaient étrangement. Ce langage n'était sans doute pas fait pour être parlé par une gorge humaine. Alea s'adressait au bijuu en tant que démone, et son ton impérieux et furieux suggérait qu'elle était sans doute en train de lui ordonner de s'arrêter. À mois ce qu'elle ne soit juste en train de l'insulter copieusement ?

Le démon s'interrompit, et posa sur elle un regard curieux, mais non dénué de la folie meurtrière qui l'habitait depuis tout à l'heure. Puis ils se remit à attaquer les oiseaux de feu et les humains alentours.

La voix d'Alea monta d'une octave, et elle fit appel au Jikan no Hikage pour capturer le regard du démon. Les paroles qu'elle déversait en continu sonnaient comme une mélopée envoutante, et elle avait l'air de plus en plus à bout de forces.

Le bijuu s'immobilisa, et regarda ma sœur plus attentivement. Sentant que l'attention du démon artificiel était entièrement concentrée sur elle, Alea augmenta le débit de ses phrases dans l'étrange langue (la langue démons ?), et les yeux valides de la créature s'assombrirent, jusqu'à prendre une teinte aussi noire que ceux de ma sœur. Tiens, j'ignorai que le Jikan no Hikage possédait aussi ce pouvoir. On en apprend tous les jours.

Autour de la démone, qui continuait à déclamer dans son étrange langage, les ninjas les plus mal en points furent vite emmenés par les moins touchés, et je constatai avec horreur qu'il y avait de très nombreux morts. Profitant de l'accalmie provoquée par ma jumelle, les médic-nin déferlèrent autour des blessés comme autant de mouches bourdonnantes et inquiètes.

Le bijuu, qui était maintenant dans une immobilité parfaite, semblait captivé par ce que ma sœur racontait. Étouffant un gloussement nerveux, je songeai que ça serait vraiment amusant si en fait, elle était en train de lui réciter de la poésie romantique. Cela dit, il y avait peu de chances que ça soit le cas.

Soudain, Alea accéléra le rythme de ses paroles et, bien que sa gorge commençât à fatiguer, augmenta le volume de sa voix. Le monstre commença à trembler, de plus en violemment, puis quelque chose d'étrange se produisit : il se... Fissura.

De longue zébrures lumineuses apparurent le long de son corps, et s'étendirent sur sa peau/fourrure/écailles. Puis la créature fut brusquement auréolée d'une lumière aveuglante. Je fermai brièvement les yeux, et lorsque je les rouvris il n'y avait plus de super-bijuu. À la place, il y avait les huit bijuus normaux, dont certains portaient quelques unes des blessures qui avaient été faites au monstre. Alea avait réussi à disloquer le monstre, pour provoquer la séparation des bijuu fusionnés.

Ouaoh.

Les ninjas se remirent en garde, au cas où les bijuus décideraient d'attaquer, mais ceux-ci inclinèrent respectueusement la tête vers Alea-la-démone, et s'en allèrent l'un après l'autre. Le dernier fut Shukaku, qui ne manqua pas de lancer un regard indéchiffrable vers Gaara, son ancien hôte. Celui-ci fut sans doute le seul à comprendre le message, puisqu'une esquisse de sourire étira ses lèvres. Ma foi, il s'agissait probablement d'un adieu entre un démon libéré et son ancien hôte. Avec ma petite expérience personnelle, je pouvais comprendre que lorsqu'on renferme un démon sanguinaire et puissant en soi, ça créée des liens.

Et voilà. Plus de bijuu, plus de Madara, plus d'Orochimaru.

Les membre restants de l'Akatsuki étaient en bien mauvaise posture, et ils s'en rendirent rapidement compte vu qu'ils cherchèrent à prendre la fuite. Mais, bien évidemment, c'était sans compter l'armée des ninjas survivants qui comptaient bien leur faire payer la morts de tous leur camarades. Cette fois-ci, les combats furent spectaculaires mais brefs.

Je desserrai les mains, rompant à mon tour mon jutsu, et soufflai un bon coup. C'était terminé, enfin. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alea s'écrouler d'épuisement, mais Itachi apparut à côté d'elle dans un nuage de fumée et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Ah tiens ?

Peut-être qu'Alea avait bien fait de s'acharner avec lui, en fin de compte...

À mon tour, je posai la tête sur l'épaule de Kakashi alors que des vivas et des cris de victoire commençaient à retentir dans toute la vallée. Je m'endormis presque instantanément. La journée avait été éprouvante, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

* * *

- « Non, allez, avoue. Qu'est-ce tu lui as raconté ? »

Alea me fit un sourire énigmatique, tout en se calant confortablement dans son lit d'hôpital. Distraitement, elle prit un fleur parmi l'un des nombreux bouquets qui ornaient sa chambre, et la renifla doucement. Tout ça pour le plaisir de me faire patienter, à coup sûr.

Depuis le combat, deux jours plus tôt, Alea était devenue la nouvelle héroïne du village. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas réussi, par ses seules paroles, à défaire un monstre constitué de huit puissants démons fusionnés, sauvant ainsi des centaines de vies ? Le bruit qu'après cela, chacun des huit bijuus s'était incliné devant elle, s'était vite répandu à travers Konoha.

Alea avait ainsi eu la surprise de se réveiller entourée de fleurs et de présents, ainsi que de nombreux témoignages de reconnaissance. Je pouvais deviner avec aisance qu'elle avait été beaucoup plus émue qu'elle n'avait voulu le laisser paraître. Enfin bon, elle avait sa fierté, ainsi qu'une réputation de démone sans cœur à tenir, après tout. Mais il suffisait de voir à quel point ses yeux brillaient à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait la voir pour s'excuser du comportement méprisant qu'il avait eu envers elle par le passé pour comprendre à quel point elle était heureuse de ce changement dans ce situation.

- « Eh bien ? » m'impatientai-je. « Est-ce que tu lui à raconté des blagues de démon pour le faire littéralement exploser de rire ? »

Elle pouffa légèrement.

- « Non, évidemment. En fait, je me suis juste adressée à chacun des huit bijuu dont il était composé. Vois-tu, il n'avait pas de conscience propre, et était incomplet vu qu'il lui manquait Kyuubi. Donc ce qui lui servait d'esprit était les huit esprit des bijuus enfermés. Voilà pourquoi il était en colère : il renfermait toute la haine des bijuu enfermés en lui. »

- « Et tu leur as juste demandé de se séparer ? »

- « Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Les bijuu manquaient de cohésion entre eux pour pouvoir réellement fusionner. En gros, la créature était instable, et en faisant appel individuellement à chacun des démon qui la composait, j'ai élargi les faille qu'il y avait en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. »

- « Pas bête, pas bête du tout. Et c'est pour te remercier qu'ils se sont tous prosternés ? »

- « Attends, ils se détestent cordialement entre eux depuis toujours ! Tu aimerais, toi, être forcée à passer le restant de ta vie avec huit personnes que tu hais ? Forcément, ils ont été reconnaissants quand je leur ai évité tout ça. Pour payer leur dette, je leur ai demandé de partir sans attaquer les humains, et ils ont accepté. »

Elle se tut, se réfléchissant sans doute sur les derniers évènements, puis posa sur moi un regard curieux.

- « Au fait, comment ça se passe avec ton jounin ? Est-ce qu'il a bien prit la nouvelle, au final ? »

Je souris, me remémorant la conversation que nous avions eue la veille, juste après la cérémonie pour l'enterrement des nombreux ninjas qui étaient tombés au combat. Kakashi m'avait alors parlé de son expérience de la mort, un peu avant que je ne le ramène dans le monde des vivant en modifiant le passé (et en maltraitant sa cage thoracique). Il m'avait raconté le noir, le froid, puis la lueur dansante d'un feu de camps. Sans me raconter en détail la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son défunt père (c'était sans doute quelque chose qu'il préférait garder pour lui), il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait enfin trouvé le courage de lui pardonner, et, par la même occasion, de se pardonner à lui-même.

En bref, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter outre mesure : je n'avais plus à craindre qu'il quitte l'appartement sans un mot, comme il l'avait fait lorsque je lui avais avoué avoir regardé dans son passé. Au contraire, l'idée d'être bientôt père le réjouissait, maintenant qu'il avait surpassé le premier choc.

- « Ça va, il l'a plutôt bien pris. Au fait, l'échographie a montré deux garçons, comme tu l'avais prédit. »

- « Ben tiens ! » renifla-t-elle avec dédain. « Comme si je pouvais me tromper ! »


	34. Epilogue : Un nouveau départ

Bonjour !

Aaaah, déjà la fin... voici le dernier chapitre (snif !) de Godchild, ça y est, c'est fini...

Avant tout de choses, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leur favorites, qui m'ont mis en "Story Alert". C'est grâce à ça, à vos commentaire et à votre soutien que j'ai pu continuer à écrire et trouver le courage de terminer cette histoire.

Merci.

Ensuite, je voulais vous rappeler qu'en même temps que cet épilogue, je vais poster le chapitre bonus, donc ça va faire deux chapitre d'un coup ! (banzaï !).

Enfin, et ben... Bonne lecture, encore merci (ne serait-ce que pour avoir eu le courage de lire l'histoire jusqu'ici ! C'est vrai quoi, il y a plus de trente chapitres, ça commence à faire long !).

A bientôt ;)

**

* * *

Godchild – Epilogue**

**Un nouveau départ**

Le printemps était enfin là, amenant avec lui de pâles rayons de soleil et une multitude de bourgeons qui commençaient à coloniser activement les arbres. Il faisait encore frais, mais le ciel bleu sans nuages annonçait une journée radieuse.

Je m'adossai à la fenêtre en regardant pensivement le ciel. Aujourd'hui serait la première journée ensoleillée depuis le début de l'hiver, celle qui marquerait le début du printemps tant attendu. Resserrant les pans de ma veste autour de moi, j'appuyai mon front contre le verre frais de la vitre. La rue était calme et vide, même si la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier le silence quand...

- « AAAAAARGHHH !!! »

Je sursautai en entendant le hurlement et me précipitai dans la pièce adjacente, là où Ekitai se préparait. Il se tenait debout devant le grand miroir, et semblait en proie à une grande panique.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?? » demandai-je, inquiète devant sa mine défaite.

Mon ex-fiancé se mit à faire les cent pas, en proie au plus grand désarroi.

- « Oh, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux !! » marmonna-il.

- « Quoi ? »

Il s'arrêta et, à ma grande surprise, fondit en larmes. De plus en plus perplexe, je le pris dans mes bras et lui tapotai gentiment le dos. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! La personne qui avait le monopole des larmes pour un rien, c'était moi d'habitude ! (et encore, j'avais une excuse de taille : mes hormones en bataille).

- « Allez mon grand, sèche tes larmes », lui dis-je gentiment tout en le repoussant doucement. « Essaie de te calmer, et raconte moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Il renifla misérablement, et me montra piteusement sa manche gauche : elle était déchirée sur le côté.

- « Ayame va me tuer ! » se lamenta-t-il. « Déjà que nous sommes presque à la bourre, si en plus ma tenue est déchirée... »

Il parut sur le point de fondre à nouveau en larmes, mais je lui donnai une tape sur la joue.

- « Enfin Ekitai, es-tu un homme ou une petite vierge effarouchée ? »

- « Parfois, je me demande si je suis pas un peu des deux... » geignit-il.

Je haussai un sourcil.

- « Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais... ? »

Il s'empourpra.

- « Bien sûr que si ! Et même plusieurs... Mais pourquoi je te raconte ça moi ?! Il faut vite arranger ce carnage, sinon elle va me tuer ! »

Avec un soupir las, je saisis un aiguille et du fil, et commençai à recoudre la manche déchirée du mieux que je pouvais, tout en remerciant mentalement Jiraiya pour m'avoir forcée à apprendre les bases de la couture.

- « _C'est toujours bien de pouvoir recoudre ton uniforme si jamais tu l'abîmes (et crois-moi, tu l'abîmeras plus d'une fois). Au pire, tu peux toujours te servir de tes compétences pour recoudre tes coéquipiers. _» avait-il martelé, jusqu'à ce que je cède et accepte d'apprendre.

Après quelques coups d'aiguilles légers et le plus discrets possible, je terminai mon dernier point et coupai le fil tout en rappelant à mon ex-fiancé qu'il ne devait pas trop tirer dessus s'il voulait que ça tienne. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et poussa un nouveau cri affolé et strident. Quelques petits coups de pieds outrés protestèrent dans mon ventre, et j'ordonnai à Ekitai de se taire un peu.

- « Nous sommes en retard ! » paniqua-t-il. « Oh la la, il faut se dépêcher ! »

Des coups insistants frappèrent contre la porte, et Ekitai se rua pour aller ouvrir.

- « Qu'est-ce vous fabriquez ! » cria aussitôt la voix de Naruto. « Tout le monde vous attend ! »

Mon ex-fiancé se téléporta quasiment dehors, sans cesser de répéter qu'il allait se faire zigouiller et qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Quand à moi, je sortis d'un pas un peu lourd. J'en étais au milieu de mon neuvième mois, et me déplacer rapidement commençait à devenir un véritable défi. Surtout que je ne pouvais plus voir mes pieds, alors...

- « Euh, Naruto, s'il te plaît... ? » appelai-je timidement.

Comprenant ma demande sous-entendue, il fit apparaître un clone à côté de moi, qui me souleva délicatement et me cala dans ses bras. Vu nous allions courir à toute vitesse vers la parc, il valait mieux qu'il me porte s'il ne voulait que je perde les eaux en plein milieu du trajet !

- « Hmpf, mais vous êtes combien là-dedans ?! » ronchonna le clone en faisant mine de s'effondrer sous mon poids.

- « Trois, naturellement » répondis-je riant.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son coup pour bien m'accrocher, et nous partîmes à toute vitesse.

* * *

- « Rappelle moi de refuser, la prochaine fois qu'Ekitai me demandera d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur » murmurai-je en m'effondrant à moitié sur l'épaule de Kakashi.

Il pouffa de rire, et entoura mes épaules d'un bras.

- « Ah mon avis, ces deux là resterons ensembles un bon moment » répondit-il en désignant du menton le couple de futur mariés qui s'avançaient vers Tsunade, main dans la main. « Je ne pense pas qu'il se remariera du sitôt. »

- « Oui ben n'empêche » ronchonnai-je à mi-voix. « C'est la dernière fois que... »

Kakashi m'interrompit en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres, et me fit signe d'aller rejoindre le couple. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'en temps que demoiselle d'honneur, je devais moi aussi défiler devant tout le monde en souriant. La poisse.

Je me levai et lissai les plis de ma robe faite spécialement sur mesure : j'aurais normalement dû porter un kimono traditionnel, mais bon, avec mon énorme ventre... Ce n'était pas trop possible. L'autre demoiselle d'honneur, celle d'Ayame, me fit un clin d'œil et nous nous avançâmes toutes les deux dans l'allée en nous tenant la main. En théorie, Ekitai aurait dû choisir un garçon d'honneur, mais il avait insisté pour que je tienne ce rôle.

Nous étions dans un des plus jolis parcs de la ville, pour une cérémonie en plein air. Ayame avait absolument tenu à se marier sous un grand arbre bourré de bourgeons au printemps, et son souhait avait été exaucé : l'immense cerisier du parc était couvert de boutons de fleur prêtes à éclore, et le soleil faisait briller les cheveux de la futur mariée. Illuminée par le soleil matinal, elle était resplendissante dans sa tenue traditionnelle de mariage.

L'autre demoiselle d'honneur – une amie d'Ayame, qui s'appelait Kaori si ma mémoire était bonne – adressa des petits signes de main au public réparti sur plusieurs rangées de chaises, et m'invita d'un coup de coude à en faire de même. Refoulant une envie pressante de m'enterrer sous terre, je fis de même avec un sourire crispé. Naruto, hilare, me fis des grimaces et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui tirer la langue, avant qu'un regard désapprobateur de la mariée ne me rappelle à l'ordre.

Je passai devant Teuchi, le père d'Ayame et gérant d'Ichiraku, qui arrivait difficilement à cacher ses larmes de joie. Il y avait aussi de nombreux ninjas qui comptaient parmi les clients réguliers d'Ichiraku, ainsi que l'équipe 7 au complet et d'autres personnes qu'Ekitai considérait comme ses amis proches. Même Alea, qui boudait sur une des chaises du fond, avait été invitée. Pour la persuader de venir, j'avais dû ruser et lui révéler qu'Itachi avait lui aussi été invité.

Au bout de ce qu'il me sembla être des kilomètres de marche (mais enfin, elle était encore longue cette satanée allée ?! Devions nous vraiment marcher si lentement ?!), Kaori lâcha ma main et alla se poster à côté d'Ayame, pendant que je me plaçai derrière Ekitai en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice qu'il ne vit pas, trop absorbé par la contemplation de sa future épouse.

Tsunade se tenait au pied de l'arbre, devant le couple, vêtue pour l'occasion de la robe de cérémonie de l'Hokage. Elle avait l'air souriante et heureuse pour le jeune couple, mais je devinai dans son sourire une crispation identique à la mienne : elle aussi avait hâte de terminer de jouer ce rôle terriblement embarrassant et si guimauve.

Le silence se fit, et Tsunade entama avec les paroles d'usage, présentant le couple qu'elle s'apprêtait à marier. Ekitai et Ayame, les yeux brillants, échangèrent leurs vœux, se promettant amour inconditionnel et soutien pour le restant de leur vie. C'était des paroles d'usage, qui avaient été répétées par des milliers de couples auparavant, mais ils avaient l'air si sincères l'un et l'autre que j'eus l'impression d'entendre ses paroles pour la première fois, comme si je n'en comprenais réellement le sens que maintenant.

Suivant à la lettre mon rôle de demoiselle d'honneur, je tendis les alliances à Ekitai, qui passa la plus fine des deux au doigt d'Ayame, en lui promettant à mi-voix de l'aimer toute sa vie. Puis elle prit la seconde alliance et la passa au doigt de son époux, et Tsunade les déclara mari et femme. Ils s'embrassèrent sous un torrent d'applaudissements enthousiastes.

Tout en les regardant se prendre la main et retraverser l'allée dans l'autre sens (en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, il fallait encore que je patiente un peu avant de pouvoir enfin retourner auprès de Kakashi et reposer mes jambes fatiguée en me jetant sur une des chaises), je songeai qu'ils avaient bien choisi leur moment pour se marier. Ce nouveau printemps apportait avec lui plein de promesses de renouveau, et de nouveaux départs.

Madara avait été jugé le mois dernier, et exécuté pour ses nombreux crimes envers le villages. Ainsi, Kakashi avait finalement pu enterrer le cors de son meilleur ami dans le cimetière de Konoha. Nous n'en avions pas parlé, mais j'avais deviné qu'un grand poids avait disparu de ses épaules, même s'il continuait à visiter la stèle commémorative tous les matins.

Les membres survivants de l'Akatsuki avaient été emprisonnés et jugés, et purgeaient leur peine dans une prison hautement gardée. Maintenant qu'Orochimaru était mort lui aussi, il n'y avait plus de nouvelle menace sur le village. Cela ne durerait pas, évidemment, mais je me plaisais à espérer que la paix durerait assez longtemps pour que mes enfants puissent grandir paisiblement.

Maintenant que tout était terminé, on recommençait de zéro, chacun partant dans une nouvelle direction. Ekitai avait définitivement démissionné de son statut de ninja, et allait fonder sa propre famille. Jiraiya avait prévu de repartir en voyage une fois que ses petits-enfants seraient nés, mais il reviendrait de temps en temps pour les voir. Alea continuerait sans aucun doute de harceler Itachi, et peut-être qu'un jour il finirait par craquer, qui sait ?

Kaori me prit à nouveau la main pour m'entraîner dans l'allée, et je me laissai guider, les yeux fixés sur le buffet en plein air (principalement à base de ramen) généreusement préparé par Teuchi. Naruto était déjà sur le point de se jeter dessus, et seul un regard assassin de Sakura arrivait encore à le retenir.

- « Eh bien tu vois, tu as survécu ! » me taquina Kakashi quand Kaori me libéra enfin, au bout de l'allée.

- « Mouais... De justesse ! »

Il rit, et m'entraîna un peu à l'écart des nombreux invités, là où nous pouvions marcher tranquillement sous les arbres, main dans la main.

- « La cérémonie ne t'as pas plu ? » demanda-t-il, l'air de rien. « Toutes les femmes pleuraient à chaudes larmes, mais tu n'avais pas l'air à ton aise. »

Je lui lançai un regard curieux. Quand Kakashi employait ce ton là, c'était toujours qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter ?

J'hésitai brièvement, puis optait pour la franchise.

- « Pour être honnête, c'était très réussi, mais j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être un clown à marcher comme ça devant tout le monde en agitant la main. Non mais quelle idée de faire subir ça aux gens ? Et puis avec tous ces gens qui nous regardaient... »

Il se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard en coin, l'œil pétillant.

- « Donc tu préfèreras une cérémonie plus privée, en comité réduit ? »

Je ne compris pas tout de suite, et lui lançai un regard perplexe. Puis la lumière se fit dans mon esprit, et j'en restai bouche bée. Étais-je en train de rêver, ou venait-il de me demander en mariage ?

Je m'empourprais, et observai que mes changements d'expressions avaient l'air de beaucoup l'amuser.

- « Bonne idée ça » répondit-je d'une toute petite voix. « Moins de monde, mais l'idée du mariage en plein air me plaît. Et toi ? »

Il s'arrêta, et passa une main dans mes cheveux avant de poser doucement son front contre le mien. Je fermai les yeux, trop heureuse pour oser encore y croire.

- « Tout ce que tu voudras, tant que tu accepte de m'épouser. » murmura-t-il tout bas.

Mon cœur battit la chamade et se contracta violemment sous le coup de l'émotion. Il ne fut pas le seul, d'ailleurs : je me pliai en deux en posant les mains sur mon ventre, sachant instinctivement que ce que je venais de ressentir était une contraction. Une deuxième suivit rapidement la première, et je haletai.

- « Alea ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » demanda Kakashi, soudainement inquiet.

- « Oui, j'accepte de t'épouser, mais par pitié va vite chercher Tsunade ! » grognai-je. « Je suis en train d'accoucher ! »

Il se pétrifia brièvement, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche, sans doute pour se téléporter vers l'Hokage. Quant à moi, je m'adossai à un arbre proche en soufflant doucement par la bouche. J'avais du mal à réaliser que d'ici peu, j'allais être mère de deux enfants. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Kakashi en train de gesticuler face à l'Hokage (ouaoh, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu si paniqué), et celle-ci se mit aussitôt à courir dans ma direction, accompagnée de Shizune et Sakura.

Une fois arrivée à mon niveau, Tsunade m'ordonna de respirer calmement, et Kakashi me souleva très précautionneusement pour m'emmener à l'hôpital. Je laissai échapper un gémissement alors qu'une troisième contraction me tordait le ventre, et m'accrochai au cou de mon tout nouveau fiancé.

Je jetai un regard en direction de la fête (Ayame allait m'en vouloir à mort : je venais de lui voler la vedette en accouchant le jour de son mariage), et remarquai, alors que Kakashi m'emmenait à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital, que sur une des branche du grand arbre au pied duquel Ekitai et Ayame venaient de se marier, deux des bourgeons avaient éclos.

Je souris, et m'accrochai encore plus fort au cou de Kakashi.

Pour nous aussi, aujourd'hui était le jour d'un nouveau départ, après tout.

* * *

FIN

(Mais il y a un chapitre bonus juste après ^^)


	35. Bonus : Même les démons ont un coeur

Et voilà le chapitre bonus, qui se déroule un peu plus d'un an après l'épilogue. L'héroïne est Alea-la-démone, et vous verrez comment elle continue à essayer de séduire Itachi :)

Bonne lecture :)

**

* * *

Godchild – Chapitre bonus**

**Même les démons ont un cœur**

Alea s'installa confortablement sur son lit, se préparant à faire sa vérification quotidienne de l'avenir de la ville. Elle commença par vérifier s'il y avait des menaces imminentes, et arrêta son exploration quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait rien de précis, ce matin encore. Cette journée, comme tant d'autres auparavant, promettait d'être tranquille.

Elle s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre pour aller manger, saluant au passage Sasuke qui sortait de la salle de bain. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an et demi qu'elle habitait avec les frères Uchiwa, et le cadet commençait tout juste à l'accepter, c'était à dire qu'il daignait enfin lui retourner ses bonjours.

Évidemment, comme tous les jours, Itachi était sorti bien avant qu'elle ne se lève. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais mise dehors, il n'avait jamais non plus répondu à ses avances, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait continuer à espérer ou non. Mais bon, Alea était une démone tenace, et elle avait décidé qu'Itachi serait le père de ses enfants, un point c'est tout.

Mais bon... Cela faisait des mois qu'elle essayait, encore et encore, de le séduire, et elle n'avait fait absolument aucun progrès. Cet homme était-il donc de glace ? Ou bien était-elle si repoussante, étant une démone dans un corps humain ?

Déprimée, elle se rendit au bureau des missions (depuis son coup d'éclat lors de la bataille de la Vallée de la Fin, Tsunade lui avait offert de rejoindre les rang des ninjas de Konoha), mais Shizune lui rappela en riant qu'aujourd'hui était son jour de repos.

Ah, oui.

En soupirant, elle sortit donc du grand bâtiment. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Quand elle n'était pas en train de poursuivre l'aîné Uchiwa récalcitrant, elle s'occupait toujours le corps et l'esprit avec des missions. Que pouvait-elle faire, sinon ? Elle n'avait pas tant d'amis que ça, et les quelques rares humains qu'elle appréciait étaient souvent occupés en mission.

Finalement, elle décida d'aller rendre visite à son ancien Réceptacle et à ses deux enfants. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se concentra, et vit qu'elle est son époux avaient décidé de se balader dans le parcs avec leurs deux rejetons. Oh, Itachi les avait rejoint !

Requinquée, la démone se dirigea vers le parc à toute allure, et aperçu bientôt les personnes qu'elle cherchaient. L'autre Alea riait tout en soulevant un de ses deux enfants. Le nourrisson s'agitait dans tous les sens en gazouillant, tandis que son frère jumeau dormait tranquillement dans les bras de Kakashi. À côté, Itachi posait sur la petite famille un regard doux.

Alea sourit en voyant ses deux « neveux », Obito et Minato (évidemment). Malgré leur jeune âge, leurs deux petites têtes étaient déjà recouvertes de cheveux aussi ébouriffés que ceux de leur père, même s'ils étaient tous les deux roux. Ils étaient l'avenir de son clan, de même que les enfants qu'elle allait avoir avec Itachi (quand elle arriverait à le faire craquer).

La démone s'avança vers le petit groupe en leur faisant un signe de la main, et le mouvement de recul d'Itachi ne lui échappa pas. Le sourire d'Alea se figea, alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Puis elle secoua la tête et se força à adopter son attitude habituelle : d'habitude, les gestes de refus d'Itachi ne la décourageait pas plus que ça. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui, elle se sentait blessée par son attitude ?

Se sentant de plus en plus triste de se trouver à proximité d'Itachi, mais que celui-ci l'évite du regard, la démone abrégea rapidement la conversation, ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux des deux bébés, puis s'en alla presque en courant, sous le regard perplexe de son ancien Réceptacle.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Itachi regardait l'autre Alea, souriait à l'autre Alea, et pas à _elle_ ? Pourquoi était-ce toujours ainsi ?

Tout en s'éloignant du parc d'un pas vif, Alea sentit que ses yeux picotaient, mais de manière différente que lorsqu'elle utilisait trop le Jikan no Hikage : pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était devenue humaine, elle avait envie de pleurer.

* * *

- « Oh, b'jour p'tite mouche – _Hips ! _– mais qu'es'tu fais dans mon verre, hein ? Jolie, jolie mouche... Fais dodo... »

- « Euh, tu crois pas qu'il faudrait arrêter de lui servir à boire ? » murmura un serveur au barman. « Elle a l'air complètement cuite, la pauvre. »

Alea arrêta de chanter une berceuse à la mouche qui s'était posée au fond de son verre, et fusilla le serveur du regard. Nan, elle était pas cuite d'abord, vrai de vrai ! Elle avait juste la tête qui tournait un peu, c'était différent. Nan, pas pareil. Enfin différent. Enfin voilà, quoi.

- « Quoi, vous v'lez pas r'servir une démone triste ? – _Hips !_ – Oooh, méchants, méchants humains... » soupira-t-elle en glissant dangereusement sur le côté.

Avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol, un bras ferme la retint de justesse et la releva sur son tabouret.

- « I... Itachi ? » demanda-t-elle en apercevant des cheveux sombre et une peau pâle.

Puis elle réussit à lever les yeux vers le visage de l'homme, et vis des yeux pâles, si pâles qu'on les aurait dit blancs.

- « Arf, nan... Trompée de personne – _Hips ! _– désolée... Merci gentil humain... »

L'homme lui sourit gentiment, et fit glisser un autre verre dans sa direction. Elle s'en empara avidement et commença à le vider.

- « Vous êtes la démone Alea ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Tout en lui lançant un œillade méfiante, Alea hocha la tête et se remit à siroter le verre qu'il lui avait offert. Le visage de l'homme s'illumina, et il commanda deux autres verres au barman.

- « Mon nom est Hyuuga Fuma, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je voulais tellement vous parler en vrai ! »

Alea termina son verre d'un trait, et Fuma lui tendit aussitôt un autre verre.

- « Hyuuga... Ouais, j'me souviens de lui. Un chic type, s'vous voulez mon avis. – _Hips !_ – L'a eu du pot d'survivre, quand il a fait son Réceptacle... C'tait un tigre des neiges, v'saviez ? C'pour ça qu'vous z'avez les zieux blancs... L'avait une si belle fourrure, à l'époque... Toute blanche... »

L'homme la laissa divaguer encore un moment, remplissant son verre dès qu'elle le finissait.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'une ravissante démone comme vous fais dans un bar, en plein après-midi ? »

Alea se pencha vers lui, et se mit à osciller dangereusement dans tous les sens.

- « C'est parc'que ch'uis une démone triiiiiiiiiiiste ! » hulula-t-elle. « Et seeuuuuuuule ! »

Fuma lui sourit, et posa une main sur ses épaules.

- « Mais non, vous n'êtes pas seule. Regardez, je suis là ! Encore un verre ? »

Brusquement, Alea s'agrippa à son bras de toute ses force, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

- « Toi ! » dit-elle avec tout le sérieux dont était capable quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans un fort état d'ébriété. « Toi j'taime bien ! »

Puis elle fondit en larmes sur son épaule, pleurant à grand sanglots. Fuma lui caressa gentiment la tête tout en adressant des sourires d'excuse aux autres clients de la salle.

- « Boouuuuuuuuh » sanglota-t-elle bruyamment, reniflant abondamment sur la manche de Fuma. « Personne... Personne ne m'aime. Même pas... Même pas... – _Hips ! – _Même pas Itachiiiiiiiiii ! »

Fuma lui caressa gentiment le dos, attendant qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

- « Itachi Uchiwa ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- « Ouuuiiiiiiii » geignit la démone ivre. « J'voulais faire mon clan avec lui mais il veux pas. D'puis plus d'un an qu'j'essaye, – _Hips ! – _l'arrête pas d'me r'pousser... Méchant, méchant Itachi... »

Voyant qu'Alea allait se remettre à pleurer, Fuma la prit par les épaule et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Et si vous faisiez votre clan avec moi ? » proposa-t-il avec sérieux.

La démone cligna des paupières, son cerveau trop embrumé par l'alcool n'arrivant pas à digérer l'information. Puis un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage et elle se jeta au cou de Fuma.

- « Oh, t'es un humain gentil, toi ! » ronronna-t-elle. « C'est très, très gentil d'me proposer ça... »

- « Alors c'est bon ? Vous accepter de fonder un clan avec moi ? Vous savez, je suis de la lignée Hyuuga, je pourrais apporter beaucoup à notre clan ! » s'exclama-t-il en la repoussant doucement en arrière.

Alea lui fit un sourire triste, et secoua négativement la tête.

- « Nan, nan, pas possible. T'es gentil, mon p'tit humain, mais c'pas possible... »

Les yeux blancs se durcirent, et Fuma saisit la démone par les épaules.

- « Pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez pas fondre un clan avec quelqu'un possédant un Kekkei Genkai ? Prenez-moi ! » demanda-t-il durement.

- « Fuma... T'es un chic type, mais ch'peux pas... – _Hips !_ – T'vois, à force de vivre avec des humains, y z'ont fini par déteindre sur moi, et... Et... »

Elle renifla misérablement, et fondit à nouveau en larmes.

- « Et j'peux paaaaaas... J'peux pas, pas avec quelqu'un d'autre... J'sais pas pourquoi, mais faut qu'ce soit Itachiiiiiiii... »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, de toute manière les démons n'ont pas de cœur, c'est bien connu ! » s'énerva Fuma.

Blessée, Alea se leva laborieusement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Dehors, le soleil se couchait, et elle ne savait plus du tout où elle était ni comment rentrer chez elle. Elle hésita et parti au hasard, les jambes flageolantes. Mais pourquoi est-ce que la rue tanguait comme ça ?

- « Non, attends ! » appela Fuma en courant derrière elle.

En quelques enjambée, il la rattrapa par l'épaule, la secouant pour la faire revenir avec lui. Mauvaise idée, avec elle tomba aussitôt à genoux et rendit le contenu de son estomac par terre, juste au niveau des chaussures de Fuma.

Celui-ci la releva brutalement, et la plaqua contre le mur. Le souffle coupé, Alea leva vers lui des yeux surpris : l'humain gentil qui lui avait offert à boire au bar lui semblait différent.

- « Ah, ne me fais pas rire ! » gronda un Fuma de plus en plus énervé. « Une démone amoureuse ? N'importe quoi ! Tout le monde sait bien que tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur, et qu'il suffit d'être puissant pour que tu écarte les cuisses ! Alors voilà, regarde, j'ai le Byakkugan, et je veux fonder un clan encore plus puissant que celui des Hyuuga, alors tu vas m'aider ! »

Il l'entraîna dans une ruelles adjacente, sombre et étroite. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, Alea avait à peine la force de résister.

- « Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle faiblement quand Fuma l'immobilisa et déchira sa chemise. « NON ! »

- « Inutile d'appeler, ma jolie, personne ne viendra pour toi ! »

Alea paniqua, et essaya de toute ses force de faire bouger ses muscles, mais elle n'arrivait qu'à faire des mouvements maladroits. Incapable de se défendre, incapable de s'enfuir, elle se mit à nouveau à pleurer.

- « Non » fit-elle encore. « Quelqu'un, à l'aide… ITACHI ! »

Puis elle ferma les yeux, résignée. Comme si Itachi allait venir à son secours ! Après tout, ce que Fuma avait dit était vrai : elle n'était qu'une démone dont personne ne se souciait...

Brusquement, elle sentit un mouvement d'air et Fuma cessa de peser sur elle. Il y eu des bruits de coups, et Alea osa ouvrir les yeux. Et là, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux : Fuma était au sol, prostré en se tenant le ventre, et Itachi était devant elle, la protégeant.

- « Si tu touche encore un seul de ses cheveux », menaça l'aîné Uchiwa. « Je te tuerais. Lentement. »

Le Hyuuga vaincu s'en alla précipitamment, et Itachi se retourna vers la démone estomaquée.

- « Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il sans la regarder, avec son habituelle non-expression sur le visage. « Heureusement que je passais pas là. »

Alea baissa la tête, déçue. Alors il l'avait juste sauvé par hasard ? Ce n'était en rien dû à une quelconque affection de sa part ? Sans qu'elle arrive vraiment à déterminer pourquoi, son cœur se mit à lui faire mal, encore plus qu'avant.

- « Pas de ça avec moi. » murmura-t-elle. « Arrêtez. »

- « Pardon ? » demanda l'aîné Uchiwa.

- « Arrêtez ça, Itachi. » continua-t-elle d'une voix brisée. « Rejetez moi définitivement en m'expulsant de chez vous, ou acceptez-moi. Mais arrêtez de m'ignorer. Je n'en peux plus. »

Elle se mit à pleurer doucement.

- « Vous aimez ma sœur : c'est elle qui vous a sauvé de l'Akatsuki et qui vous a réuni avec votre frère. C'est pour ça que vous veillez toujours elle et que vous souriez si tristement quand vous la voyez. »

Comme Itachi ne répondait pas, elle continua sur sa lancée.

- « J'accepterais tout de votre part, Itachi. Renvoyez-moi en m'ordonnant de ne plus jamais vous adressez la parole, ou bien demandez moi de restez à vos côté en remplacement pour ma sœur, mais par pitié cessez ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Ne m'ignorez plus, c'est inhumain ! »

- « Alea... »

- « Même les démons ont un cœur ! » explosa-t-elle. « Même les démons... Nous aussi nous pouvons... Aimer... »

Alea se sentit faiblir, puis s'écroula doucement contre le mur, sans connaissance.

* * *

La démone reprit connaissance dans sa chambre, au manoir Uchiwa. Elle avait la tête lourde, et un mal de crâne atroce. En laissant échapper un gémissement, elle se redressa en position assise. Jamais encore elle n'avait connu ça, c'était comme si des dizaines de marteaux frappaient en continu sur ses tempes.

- « Ooohh... » pensa-t-elle tout haut. « Mais pourquoi les humains aiment-ils tant l'alcool si c'est si douloureux ? »

- « C'est une question que je me suis souvent posé. »

Alea sursauta, déclenchant un spasme de douleur dans son crâne fatigué, et vit qu'Itachi était assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit, et posait sur elle un regard indéchiffrable. Repensant aux paroles gênantes qu'elle lui avait dit la veille, la démone détourna le regard.

- « Merci de m'avoir sauvée. » marmonna-t-elle.

- « À propos de ce que vous m'avez dit, hier soir... » commença Itachi

Alea serra les lèvres et lui tourna résolument le dos, histoire de l'empêcher de voir ses joues écarlates.

- « … Sachez que je n'ai jamais songé à vous utiliser comme un remplacement pour l'autre Alea. » dit-il avec sérieux.

La démone ferma les yeux, pour retenir les larmes qui lui picotaient les paupières. Non, elle était un démon puissant et ancien, elle n'allait permettre à un humain ridicule de la faire pleurer. Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

- « Si tel est votre désir, alors je ferais mes affaires dès ce soir » répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait maîtrisée.

- « Pardon ? Je ne vous ai pas demandé de partir. »

Alea se retourna, incrédule, pour faire face à Itachi. Il avait aussi peu d'expression que d'habitude, mais semblait sérieux.

- « Je ne comprends pas. Vous ne voulez pas de moi, non ? Alors pourquoi me garder avec vous ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce que la démone interpréta comme une hésitation.

- « Je me suis habitué à votre présence. Cela me gênerais si vous partiez maintenant. »

Durant quelques secondes, la démone en resta bouchée bée. Puis un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage, et elle bondit sur Itachi, tout mal de crâne oublié. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres, avec de s'enfuir précipitamment.

* * *

Dans la chambre, Itachi resta immobile, et posa une main sur ses lèvres, là où la démone venait de l'embrasser. Une étrange chaleur l'envahit, et il ne pu retenir un léger sourire.

Tout d'un coup, il entendit la voix joyeuse de la démone, qui courait partout dans le manoir en criant à tue-tête :

- « Itachi m'a demandé de rester habiter ici ! » hurla-t-elle à tue-tête en courant dans tout le manoir. « Il m'aime ! Nous sommes un couple maintenant ! Youpi !! »

Il se leva pour aller l'arrêter, puis s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

_Après tout, pourquoi pas ?_

* * *

RE-FIN

(pour de bon cette fois)


End file.
